Haven or Hell
by Dlbn
Summary: Following the destruction of Irken city Xa'Ie, ex-Invader Zim Haven tries to start anew, banished by his people to the planet Earth. When the Empire starts sending pieces of his past to Earth one by one, will he be able to keep his new life on the right track? Or will he fall back down the rabbit hole he dug himself so many years ago? *NOT related to the Iz Moth trilogy*
1. The Breaking

Dlbn: Hello, everyone. This is in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM related to my other Invader Zim trilogy. I am IN THE PROCESS of writing the second trilogy but inspiration is being mean and won't come over to play.

Nbld: We were just doing this one for fun and never planned on posting it. But thanks to some nudging from our old roommate and another good fanfiction writer friend of ours, we have decided to publish it and see how it goes.

Dlbn: If there isn't much good reception to it, we'll just delete it and you can all pretend it never happened.

Nbld: This one is a lot of fun to write and, allegedly, to read, so we hope you'll give it a shot. Though FAIR WARNING there are a TON of OC characters in here and the main characters are a bit OOC as well.

Dlbn: This fic also contains some very dark themes (one which comes at the end of this chapter. It's not explained in vivid detail due to our own personal feelings about the subject matter, but it is hinted what happens), but there is a lot of humor, friendship, love stuff (nothing sexual. No sex scenes in this fic anywhere), and some odd situations that could never happen, but could definitely happen in a universe where no one questioned why its spelled Skool.

Nbld: Each alien language used in this fic is inspired by an actual language. Irken sounds similar to Spanish (which I speak pretty decently, but not fluently), Vortian is reminiscent of Japanese, Meekrobian is vaguely French, and Planet Jackers is inspired by German, etc.

Dlbn: But without any further ramblings, we bring you the first test run of _Haven or Hell_.

Disclaimer: I make NO money off this. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Anything non-cannon belongs to me. Don't use without permission.

Dedication: Dedicated to my encouragers, my old roommate Loca Punta, and my fanfic buddy who's name I forget on here because I'm that good of a friend, but she knows who she is ;-) Thanks for encouraging me to post this. It's one of my favorites to write.

000

Tapping his black inked pen against his wide-ruled black notebook, Zim Haven sighed and stared at the clock; willing it to move faster and for time to go by quicker. He didn't really find any purpose for English class. After all, he spoke the language, so why study it? It wasn't that the class was boring, well it half was, but he much rather be sitting in lunch with his friends; cracking jokes and telling stories of events long passed over the weekend. His friends weren't the greatest people around, and they were pretty low on the popularity food chain, but it didn't matter to him. They were good people and that was good enough for him. After the life he'd lived in his hometown of Seoul, a few good people being friends with him was both a sweet surprise and a very welcome gift.

He never felt happier than when the bell rang and he was able to pack up his stuff and escape his rather annoying teacher. Zim quickly shoved all his stuff into his bag and escaped into the crowded hallway. His best friend, a boy named Dib, was waiting for him next to the classroom door. Zim almost passed him in his rush to get away, so Dib grabbed him by the arm to stop him from running past.

"In a rush, Zim?" Dib broke into a grin. "You're moving like a rabbit running from a wolf."

Zim laughed. "You know how much I dislike English. I'd rather be in lunch with you and the others."

"Which you'll get to regardless of how fast you're going, so slow _down_." Dib ordered with a laugh.

Zim rolled his eyes. "If we don't rush, we'll be stuck in line all period."

"I doubt it." Dib shook his head. "Senior skip day is today, so we don't have to worry about them."

"Oh…well good."

Being Juniors in high school, both boys couldn't wait for the Senior year, and Senior privileges, to kick in. They were half a year from it now, and each day seemed to drag on and on. But Zim knew that the next year would fly by so quickly that they had better make the best of it while they had it. Dib hadn't understood Zim's reasoning behind the sentiment, but the older male knew from experience that all good things must come to an end, and often came to be rather quickly. He wasn't one to rush things that he knew for sure would both come and go quickly. Zim pulled his hoodie a little tighter around him.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get going then."

Dib nodded. "The crowd waned a little bit."

They only got five minutes between classes to rush back and forth, so most people cleared from the halls within a few minutes.

"Yeah, luckily."

The two of them made their trek to the cafeteria, unknowing of how their abruptly lives were about to change.

000

A young girl, about sixteen or seventeen years old, was dragged through the streets of Seoul towards the local military base by a taller, older male. They looked alike in the face, meaning they were probably related. The girl wore a long black trench coat that flailed behind her as she tried to stop the man from dragging her along; her long pink heels clicking and digging into the sidewalk as she used her fingers with long, pointed, black painted nails to try and pry his rougher hand off her wrist.

"Daddy, let me go!" She ordered, pulling and twisting to try and get away. "Why are you taking me to the military? I didn't _do_ anything!"

The man grunted in annoyance; rolling dark, ruby red eyes at his daughter's protests. "I don't care if you think you didn't do anything. You know damn well what you said to those so-called friends of yours the other day about the military."

"That they're taking this war too far and should pull back a little?" Her lilac eyes lined in black widened. "But daddy, it's not like that's treason or anything!"

"It could very well _become_ treason."

"Mother!"

The girl tossed her head over her shoulder to look at the shorter woman with baby pink eyes that was following them. Her eyes were pinned to the ground and her brown shoe covered feet. She shrugged at her daughter.

"You shouldn't have said it, Lahna…" She muttered softly.

Lahna's jaw dropped. "Mother, you can't be _serious_!" Lahna grabbed onto the railing of the stairs leading up and into the military base. "I'm not going! This is insane!"

"You're coming." Her father gave another harsh tug to her wrist. "Whether you like it or not!"

"If Aiyies was here, he wouldn't let you do this!" She snapped, glaring at her now even more angered father. "Gram wouldn't let you either! You can't do this to me! I didn't _do_ anything!"

"That's _enough_!" Her father grabbed her wrist with both hands and pulled her away from the railing, making her fall to sit on the stairs.

"Oof!" She cried out. She tried to scramble to her feet as soldiers came out of the building.

"What's going on out here?" The guard on the left wondered.

"I didn't do anything!" Lahna shouted before anyone else could speak.

"My wife and I were bringing our daughter here on the grounds of treason." Her father stated.

"Treason?" The guard on the right asked. "What brought you to that conclusion?"

"She and her little friends were discussing the war and she went on about how the war has gone on too long and that it should be ended."

The guards glared at her.

"I didn't say _I_ was going to end it!" She cried. "I just meant that it should stop before too many of our people are killed!"

The two guards walked down the stairs and helped her stand. "You can talk with the General about that, sweetie. You're young, so he'll probably do no more than banish you for a set amount of time." The left one informed.

"R-Really…?" She wondered.

The two guards laughed. "You'll be lucky if that's what he decides." The one on the right replied. "Nice one."

"Thanks."

She paled. "Mommy…daddy…don't do this to me! Please!"

Her parents walked away, leaving her to kick and scream while the guards dragged her inside.

000

An hour and a half after being dragged into the General's chambers by the guards, Lahna sat in a small jail cell to await his decision. There was another woman there, a lilac eyed woman in her forties, that was rambling on about conspiracies and implants in their brains. Lahna sat, leaning on the wall farthest from the woman and the door, with her knees pulled to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, leaving tracks of grey-black from the makeup she wore under her eyes, which were now bare on the bottom. How could her own _parents_ turn her in for this? Sure, she wasn't the model citizen, or the model daughter for that matter, but why give her up to the military dogs to be executed? They often complained that she was too much like her older brother and that she needed to change before she became a degenerate like him. Her brother had been in a gang since he was a kid and was into alcohol, women, and drugs. However, they had shipped him off to the next city to live with his grandmother, and he had shaped up his life. He was now in the military as an Invader; one of the highest-ranking battle soldiers in the militia. He had renounced his membership in the gang, stopped taking drugs and drinking, broke up with his ex-girlfriend, and gained friends that actually had moral compasses. She had never met his new friends, but she heard that they were good, straight edge kids. Two were women and one was a male, so he hadn't given up everything that he had used to be. He was still a ladies' man. Lahna heard the cell door scrape open and looked up towards it. The guard on the left that had brought her in was standing there, watching her.

"Lahna?" He wondered, letting his eyes wander over the mint colored skin that was showing between where her boots ended just below her knees and where her skirt ended just above them. She pulled her coat close around her to block his vision.

"Yes…?" She wondered softly.

"Come, the General will see you now." He held out a hand.

Without a word, she stood-still keeping her coat closed around her-and followed him out. The guard grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and led her out of the cell, locking it behind her. He pulled her down the hall much like her father had, but she didn't resist him. She looked around at the other cells, ignoring other's pleas to be let go or for help of any form. One of the women in a cell screamed at the guard to let Lahna go, puzzling the alleged traitor.

"Um…I thought the General's chambers were down that hall…" Lahna informed, looking at a hallway they had passed that she recognized.

"Yeah, it is."

"I thought he wanted to see me…are we going to the court house?"

Maybe they were going to give her a trial instead of just going by what her parents said. Sure, they were highly respected in the community but that didn't mean that their word was always truth.

"No." He opened another cell and pushed her in.

"Ugh!" She fell to her hands and knees before looking over her shoulder at the guard. "Why did you throw me in here? I thought he wanted to see me now."

"He wants to see you, alright, just not right now." The guard smirked. "You were a little too outspoken earlier."

"W-what…?"

"The General said he wants us to break you before he talks to you again." The guard locked the door to the cell as he entered.

"W-What are you going to do…?" She scrambled back towards the back wall.

The guard looked her over with a lusty glint in his eyes. Her eyes widened.

"D-Don't you dare!" She ordered, as he got closer. "My brother is an Invader! He'll have your head in five seconds if you touch me!"

The guard chuckled. "Your brother is a joke. He has no power, whether he is an Invader or not. The entire military laughs at him. Don't bother playing games here, hon." He caressed her cheek as she tried to pull away. "He may be a joke, but you are a fine specimen of your gender."

She growled and tried to bite him. In response, he put a hand to her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"I like um feisty, but come on, now." He smirked. "So unfair."

He leaned down and trailed his tongue up her neck. She shuddered and cried out in disgust. Now she realized why that one woman had ordered the guard to let her go.


	2. The Banishing

Dlbn: Hello everyone! I'm glad to see this fic was met with positivity. I'm hoping that continues as we go.

Nbld: For now, let's get on with the Review Corner so we can bring you chapter two. Thank you to Invader Johnny, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, and Kelsey Raine for reviewing! Irken snacks for you all!

Invader Johnny: I don't like to think of the Irkens being _that_ evil, but it's fitting for the universe they're in here. That's the worst that you're going to see in here, though there are going to be some references to it (there is one here that's a bit tasteless from one of the Irkens, for example). I love Irkens, so I couldn't bring it in me to make them that level of merciless all the time ^^"

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you! More coming right up.

Kelsey Raine: I'm not always a fan of OCs either, honestly. That's why I was wary about posting this, since I know OCs aren't well received. I tried to keep them as believable as people as I could. Most of the ones that appear are based slightly off people that I know, so I feel like that helped a bit maybe. I don't like it either. That's the most that's going to take place here. It's going to be mentioned later, though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything, anyone, or any place cannon. That all belongs to God. I mean Jhonen Vasquez. Yeah . I make NO money from writing this. Any OCs are mine. Don't use without permission please.

000

Zim laughed as his highly-annoying -but-still-a-close-friend Keef recounted the story of his mother and father at the local apple orchard, apple picking with the family. He longed to do family-style outings with a family again, but since his parents disowned him and his elder brother vanished, he'd have to do without for now. At least the Membranes invited him on their family outings. Although for them, family outings consisted of Dib, and his sister Gaz, needing something to do and asking Zim to tag along. Their father was almost always at work, except for the once-a-year family dinner he made time in his schedule for. Zim never went to those, not wanting to intrude on it although Professor Membrane had said that he was like family by now. Zim had been on the planet for three years. He and Dib hadn't gotten along at first, but they became fast friends when a group of bullies decided to target them every day. In fact, Zim had remained a loner with no friends for about a year and a half before he and Dib became friends and he was brought into Dib's social circle.

"You guys sure go on some wacky adventures." A little boy named Todd squeaked, immediately looking this way and that after saying the word 'wacky'.

Apparently, the word set his neighbor off into fits of rage.

"You got that right." Keef giggled. "You should come sometime, Squee."

Squee was the nickname his creepy neighbor had given him-caused by his tendency to make a squeaking noise when nervous or afraid.

"We should all go sometime and make a movie out of it!" A boy dubbed Screamy offered.

Zim rubbed his head. "Screamy, you need to learn to have an 'inside voice'."

"This _is_ my inside voice, Zim!"

"You wouldn't know it…" Dib muttered, using his pinky to shake out the inside of his ear and gain back his hearing.

"Screamy's right, though." Gretchen said with a smile. "We _should_ make a movie about Keef's family. It would be the highest grossing comedy movie in years!"

The table broke into laughter as a group of popular students went by and gave them looks of disgust. Zim sent a sneering gave their direction and they flushed before turning around. Zim smirked. Back home, he'd been able to strike fear into almost everyone that dared try and cross him. Just mention of his nickname, Junior, would send shivers and shudders down the spines of even the hardest of gangsters. Covert, his enemy gang, wasn't as afraid of him as they were of his leader; Sila. While clever and beautiful to look at, she was also deadly and conniving. He'd seen her almost kill someone that dared to look at her the wrong way. The thought sent both shivers of pride and horror down his spine.

"Are you okay, Zim?" Keef asked softly. "You're staring into space again…"

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." Zim replied with a smile that he knew would fool Keef into thinking he was okay.

"You do that too much."

"You don't do it enough." Zim tapped him on the head with his fork.

"I think he knows." Dib stated. "If his grades prove anything."

He took a sip of strawberry milk out of the carton that had come with his lunch.

Keef glared, but he was smiling. "Whatever, Dib. We can't all be geniuses like you."

"Thankfully." Zim agreed.

Dib punched his shoulder.

"Ow." Zim feigned an injury. "Perhaps I should go to the nurse, now…"

Gaz rolled her eyes at them. "Idiots." She accused, going back to the video game she was playing with her friend Iggins.

The two of them were rivals in almost everything. They weren't really friends with Dib and Zim's group of friends, but it was the only empty table they felt comfortable having to join. While Gaz was quite the little terror to both her brother and the rest of the school, she still didn't want to have to go through the trouble of scaring a group away from their table.

"You just don't understand our special branch of comedy, Gaz." Melvin shook his head. "So sad."

She growled at him and he inched away from her. Iggins shook his head.

"You should know better." He informed the blonde. "Aha! Combo finishing move, execute!"

"No!" Gaz snarled, mashing away at buttons on her handheld Game Slave 2.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Gamers…"

Zim snorted. Those two were almost as bad as he and his friends were when they got a little too into their games of beer pong. Former friends, not friends. His new friends-Amber, Brianna, and Mike-were straight edge and steered even him away from drugs and alcohol. He was grateful to them for that, when he looked back on it.

"So, what do you guys think?" Keef wondered. "You should all come over on Saturday for a study group. Dib, bring your camera and we can tape my family's hilarity."

"Sounds good to me." Dib laughed.

"Depends on the time Saturday. I have something I need to do at seven." Zim informed.

"So, you can all come over around one. We'll order pizza and stuff." Keef offered.

Gaz looked up at the word pizza. "Bloaty's pizza?"

"Sure."

"I'm in." She went back to her game.

"You're not even in our grade, Gaz." Dib informed her.

"It's Bloaty's. I'm not missing it."

In addition to video games, the girl had an unhealthy obsession with pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Zim didn't see what made it so special, but he wasn't going to argue with the plum haired terror. Wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black fishnet gloves, and black makeup, Gaz wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Some bullies had learned that the hard way Zim's first year on the planet. It was Gaz that he had formed a slight alliance with at first. However, it was Dib who would end up being his best friend and Gaz as a secondary. She didn't really care, since she was only hanging with him in the beginning so he wouldn't get his 'weak, skinny little ass beat'. Even without his military training, Zim could've easily beat the bullies that went after him to a pulp, but he had vowed to no longer be violent with anyone; not even his old man when things got too heated.

"So, it's a date." Keef grinned. "A huge, study filled date!"

"We live such exciting lives." Zim laughed.

But his friends' form of excitement was a welcome change compared to the excitement he got as a kid.

000

Lahna stood, holding her jacket tight around her and shaking, in front of the General in his chambers about an hour after the guard had brought her into the cell to victimize and 'break' her. She needed a nice long, hot shower to scrub away the germs that she was sure he carried. However, she wasn't going to get that now. Not when her judgment was about to be cast. Hell, they might execute her on the spot and thus spare her the need to shower. The General looked over paperwork on his desk; his hunter green eyes gleaming from the iridescent lighting the room. The most impressive thing on her record was when she got caught shoplifting a box of cookies from the local convenience store on a dare from her friends. Aside from some underage drinking, there wasn't much on there. She'd gotten into a fight here and there, but nothing too major, really.

"You're Victor and Bene Haven's kid, right?" The General grunted in a gruff voice.

"Y-Yes…" She replied.

"Consider yourself lucky to be so." The General stated. "It may have saved your life today."

"R-Really…?!"

"I was going to just have you thrown in a cell or executed next week, but because of your family connections, I have decided to be more lenient on you. Besides, it seems like my little guard here managed to tame your wild attitude a bit today, to which I applaud him and give him the day off."

"Thank you, sir." The guard stated.

She wanted to punch the smug look off his face, but knew that doing so would change her sentence. Instead, she stood as still as possible and tried to control her shaking.

"So, I've decided to just banish you instead. How's that sound, hm?" The General chuckled. "Just like your fool of a brother, you'll be banished to the planet Earth."

"My brother is not a f…Earth?" She grinned. "You're sending me to him?!"

"Whether you find him or not is not my concern." The General stated. "If you find him, that's nice. If you don't, that's nice also. I don't really care." He waved her off. "There is a ship fired up in the docking bay with some coordinates set in. Send her off in that now."

"Yes, sir." The guard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the office. "You're lucky, girl. If I was him, I would've sentenced you to be tamed all day every day." He chuckled. "By me."

She glared at him. "You're disgusting." She sneered.

He shrugged. "That may be, but I didn't exactly hear you yelling out screams of protest back there." He ran a hand up and down her arm. "You know you liked it."

"Hardly." She snorted. "When my home-girls hear what you did to me, oh, they'll…"

"How do you expect them to find out _or_ get anywhere near me?" The guard chuckled. "Keep dreaming, Little Lahna."

She glared. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Only her brother was allowed to call her that. No one else!

He chuckled. "Feisty. Careful, or I might decide to tame you again on the way there instead of bringing you right to the ship. But then again, I suppose you'd _like_ that, wouldn't you?"

She wisely stopped talking.

000

After departing from the military base she had been imprisoned in, Lahna pressed random buttons on the ship they had put her in; hoping to activate the onboard computer to ask it a few questions. She finally pressed a big pink button on the console before her.

"System activating." A feminine computerized voice spoke. "Booting system."

Lahna smiled. "Aha!" She spoke triumphantly.

"Username 'Aha' not found. Try again." The computer spoke.

"Huh? Oh, no, my name is Lahna." She informed.

"Username 'Lahna' not found. Are you trying to create a new user system?"

"Uh…yes?"

"New user system created. Username Lahna." A robotic arm with a red light at the end washed over her. "User data created. Name: Lahna Haven. Age: 16. Height: 5'5". Gender: Female. Is this data correct?"

"Yes." Lahna nodded.

"Data confirmed. Welcome to system T675892. Username Lahna."

"Thanks…" Lahna replied. "Computer, can you tell me something?"

"Command not recognized."

"Tell me something."

"Irk's surface is comprised of 100% land, created from materials such as copper, zinc, aluminum, titanium…"

"No, not that kind of stuff!" Lahna huffed. "Where is planet Earth?"

"Planet Earth. Located in the Milky Way galaxy, approximately 7,896,549 miles from planet Irk docking station 672980."

"And how long until we get there?"

"Arrival time is approximately eleven Earth days, eight Earth hours, ten Earth minutes, and 42 Earth seconds from this moment in time."

Lahna's antennae moved, making her piercings jingle. "How many days in that is Irken time?"

"Five Irken days, twelve Irken hours, five Irken minutes, and 37 Irken seconds from this moment in time."

"Computer, can you set an alarm to go off every day?"

"Command not recognized."

"Set alarm."

"Alarm…" A computerized giggle. "Alarm mode activated."

"Are you giggling?"

"No." Another giggle. "I am not giggling, username," one more giggle, "Lahna."

"Yes, you are! You're laughing at me!" Lahna stood and pointed a finger to the console. "What is so damn funny?!"

"I am deeply sorry, Mistress Lahna, but I could not help myself." The voice replied with another giggle. "That was the form old systems used. Onboard computers are much more user-friendly and interactive now."

Lahna sighed. "Alright then, computer…" She stated. "My brother is supposed to be there…" She looked out the window at the stars floating by. "Could you locate him?"

The computer beeped. "Name?"

"Invader Zim Aiyies-Victor Haven."

"Ex-Invader Zim is your brother?"

"Ex-Invader?" Lahna perked up. "No, no. He's an Invader. He was sent on a special mission and everything!"

"Oh dear…it would seem that you are unaware of his official status."

"What official status?"

"Invader Zim was discharged and banished to planet Earth…you didn't know?"

"But…Gram talks to him on the phone once a week and he always goes on about how well his mission is going…"

"Oh dear…perhaps he is unaware as well…"

"I think he would know if he was _banished_." She laughed. "But just for the entertainment value, _why_ was he banished?"

"For a number of things, but most notably the effect he had on half of the testing on Devastus when he was in the Academy, and the destruction of half the city of Xa'ie."

"They…they really banished him!? Oh, poor Zim! And he doesn't even know? He was…he was so excited to turn his life around and change everything…and now…"

"I'm sorry." A robotic arm reached down from the ceiling and patted her on the shoulder. "But it's the truth…"

"It's…it's okay…" She wiped away her tears. "At least we can be exiles together. But…computer…?"

"Yes, Mistress Lahna?"

"When we find him…don't ever tell him the truth…it would break his heart and send him back to the booze…"

"Affirmative, Mistress. Shall I begin a locator scan for ex…er…for Invader Zim?"

"Yes, please, computer."

"One moment please." The computer beeped a few times. "Target acquired. Shall I set coordinates for his position?"

"You shall!" She grinned.

"Coordinates set. Arrival scheduled for eleven Earth or five Irken days."

Lahna stretched as she leaned back in her seat. All she had to do was rest and relax until she got to Earth to be reunited with her favorite brother.


	3. The Call

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Glad to see you're not all running for the hills yet.

Nbld: *snickers* Yet.

Dlbn: Shut up.

Nbld: We're glad this is getting as much positivity as it is, considering the OC appearances. There are more later on, just a head's up if I hadn't been clear with it in the first chapter. Let's get to work with the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Girly Ranger Cookies and moofies for you both.

Invader Johnny: They're delicious! The answer to those questions will appear soon.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you! And I'm glad the reference was clear there. I needed another character for their group, and since it looks like Squee has Mrs. Bitters for a teacher in the comics, I yanked him into this universe. The computer is one of my favorite thigs in this story. It's like Zim's but sassier.

000

On Saturday, Zim lounged in the recliner at Keef's house; ghosting through a Chemistry book and asking his friends questions out of it.

"Alright, Dib, this is for you." Zim sighed. "Do number 47 on page 356."

"Fine." Dib nodded, flipping through his book to get to the page Zim told him about.

Zim's cell phone began ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed the answer button while he flipped to the back of the book to check the answers Dib was going to give to him. "Zim." He spoke.

"Master?" His computer's voice asked from the other end. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"An interstellar traveling ship of Vortian design has entered the Earth's atmosphere."

"You don't say?" Zim wondered. "That's…rather strange…"

"What should I do, sir?"

"Keep an eye on it. Where's it going?"

"Two developments east of here." The computer replied. "It appears to have some form of cloaking device enabled onto it."

"Hm…alright, then. I'll check when I get home."

"Alright." The computer replied.

The phone clicked and Zim hung it up. He looked to Dib. "Answer?"

"Five, three, seven, five."

"Correct." Zim nodded. "Alright, Gretchen, now for your question…"

000

Lahna's ship landed in the backyard of a two-story home with a 'For Sale' sign in front of it. It looked relatively clean. Lahna grabbed a holographic watch from the storage compartment in the console.

"What do these human creatures look like?" She wondered. "They are the dominant species, Zim said, so that's what I want to look like."

"I'll locate the file for you, Mistress Lahna."

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me 'Mistress'?" Lahna sighed.

"Sorry." The computer beeped. "File found. This is what a human looks like."

An image popped up on the computer's main screen of a being with pale skin, lots of wiry blue antennae coming from its head, and wide white eyes with blue centers and black dots in the centers of the blue. Two nubs stuck out from the sides of its head, and one poked out from the middle of its face.

"Ew, humans look gross."

"Agreed."

Lahna sighed. "Well, I may as well look like one…" She groaned. "Are there any colors that are unusual for this species?"

"I don't have much data on them."

"Hm…I'll just have to go with my gut." Lahna put the watch on and pressed a button. "Watch, I want to be human, please."

The watch beeped a few times before scanning her with a red light. The computer put down an oval-shaped, silver mirror so she could see her new appearance. She had long black antennae things that reached her shoulders, and pale ruby human-like eyes. Her skin was pale and she had the two nubs on the sides of her head and one in the middle of her face. She cocked her head to the side as she looked herself over.

"I guess it's not too bad…"

"You look quite dashing, Mistress."

"Don't you call men 'dashing', computer? And stop calling me Mistress, damn it!"

"Yes, Lahna, apologies."

Lahna sighed. "I hope Zim isn't too far away…"

The computer printed out something and Lahna grabbed it. "Sold?" She wondered.

"To put on the For Sale sign so no one comes in here."

"Computer, you're a genius." Lahna smiled. "I would like to leave the ship now. Please shrink once I am outside of it and make the ship visible."

"Yes, Lahna."

The door to the ship opened upwards, and the teenage Irken slipped out. She stretched and smiled up at the dimly shining sun. It appeared to be starting to vanish over the horizon, as the sky was darkening and black was creeping over the sky. Little white dots that she assumed were stars were beginning to appear. She grinned. Even back home, she always loved the night. Lahna skipped to the front yard and pushed the 'sold' sticker onto the sign. It would have to do for now. She went back to the back of the house to find a small, pet sized version of her ship sitting on the back lawn. She picked it up and carried it under her arm into the house. The house inside looked a little bigger than it did on the outside. It had two bedrooms, one of which she wouldn't need, a kitchen, living room, closet, and bathroom. It was only one story tall, but that wasn't an issue for her. Growing up, she and two of her siblings lived with their parents and their grandmother and grandfather in their three-bedroom, apartment in Saois. Her grandfather passed away when she was a year old, so the three siblings took their grandparents' room while their grandmother took their smaller room. It wasn't until Lahna was three years old that they had saved up enough money to move all five of them into their own place in Seoul, where they still resided. Lahna was four years old when her brother joined his gang. He was kicked out at age sixteen, a few years before her baby sister, Aya, was born. Lahna resented the young one for a couple years, believing that they wouldn't have kicked Zim out if it wasn't for her being born. With gentle prodding from their grandmother, who had taken Zim in when he was kicked out by their parents, she eventually stopped blaming her sister for it and realized that it was her brother's behavior and her parents' lack of compassion and understanding that led to him being kicked out. Lahna tried to tell Aya about their older brothers, since the oldest-Ense-had moved out and went missing at age eighteen; the same year that Zim was kicked out. Lahna believed that her eldest brother's leaving caused Zim, who had been close to him, to increase in his destructive behavior and get kicked out. Her elder brother was, after all, the one person that could get Zim to sit down, shut up, listen, and behave with just a word or by grabbing him by the collar. He was going to take Zim with him when he was kicked out, but he had moved in with some friends and couldn't bring his younger brother along. Lahna was secretly glad that Zim hadn't gone with him, because it meant he was still around to be in her life. She adored both of her older brothers, but it was Zim she admired most and aspired to be like. Despite all his faults and short comings, she still loved him the best of her siblings. She didn't have a problem with either Aya or Ense, but Aya was just a baby and Ense was missing.

"What now, Lahna?" The computer's voice asked from inside the ship.

"Now, I am going to give you your own secret bedroom." Lahna smiled. She walked into one of the bedrooms and sat the ship down. "Computer, make the ship fit this room."

The ship expanded until it took up the majority of the room, but left enough space to walk around it. Lahna smiled, happy that she could still go into it if she so chose.

"Now I need furniture for this place…and money. Can't buy things without money." She shook her head. "Computer, did they give me any currency before we left?"

"There is enough in here to live by, yes. There is a communications link established with Conventia to get supplies shipped down. However, once these monies run out, that will be the end of them indefinitely."

"So, I will have to get a job to buy Earth products once the money runs out."

"I suggest getting a job before then to prepare. Don't want to run out last minute and be left with nothing."

"Indeed." Lahna nodded. "Well, I'll furnish this place first and get food, then go look for a job. Oh, but I'll need an education, too. I didn't graduate back home yet."

"Unfortunately, you may no longer continue your education with planet Irk. You are banished, which means you are lucky to have gotten as many resources and form of contact as you have been."

"Right." Lahna sighed. "Can I order a cell phone too? With unlimited minutes and stuff? So I can talk?"

"I'll pull up the Conventia store."

The ship's door opened and Lahna walked in just as the main screen lit up. She smirked.

"I better get started blowing the government's money."

000

Having left Keef's home at five that night, Zim sat in his basement lab to run tests on a hair sample he had stolen from Keef's brush. It wasn't that he needed to do anything with it, but he _was_ bored. Although he had all the technology the military gave standard to Invaders at his disposal, he still grew bored. He had realized a long time ago that his leaders, the Tallest, had sent him to Earth to die, not to take part in a mission. Still, he faked that he was here to conquer when he talked to his grandmother; knowing she'd pass the word onto his family and most importantly his sister Lahna, and didn't want any of them worrying. Though his elder brother was missing and baby sister hardly knew who he was and he knew his parents didn't care, he still wanted a good word to be passed on. He knew he was a shame to the family, a black sheep if you will, but he still didn't want them knowing just what a disgrace he had become. Being banished by the Irken Empire was a fate almost worse than death. Death was most of the time quick and sometimes painless, but having to live with the fact that your own people hated you and that they wanted you gone so badly that they decided to ship you off to be a burden somewhere else? That was a pain that would last a lifetime. Most banished Irkens ended up ending their lives and sending a final farewell message to someone back home, most of the time it was the Tallest who received the message. When it was directed to a loved one, it tended to be more heartfelt an apologetic. But if the Tallest or other government official who was the intended recipient, it was often full of hate and blame. To send a message of his own, Zim took his time assimilating into the human population and sent the Tallest a letter to say what he had achieved. The fact that his family hadn't gotten a copy of the message yet was a surprise. Then again, his parents were well respected people back home. Though they had all had humble, or not so humble, beginnings, there was some semblance of respect in the city for his family; mostly his less-then-perfect parents that demanded perfection and obedience. So maybe they didn't want to offend them by letting them know that their degenerate son was also an embarrassment to the Empire that had to be disposed of.

The Tallest had thought they were clever in sending him on a false mission and giving him Invader-only materials along with the banishment monies. Though he had a lot of technology and whatnot, he had blown most of his monies on more technology; including a cell phone, several game systems and games to go with them, upgrades for his computer, and various holographic watches to change his appearances so it would be easier and to go around the city without being recognized when he wanted to roam but still wanted privacy. Once he ran low on funds, he found himself an after-school job three days a week from three until nine. It was a low paying job, but it helped him keep food in his stomach, so he was alright with that. The house he lived in and labs he used were built using an Irken writing tablet and a home-building drill. They were standard Invader issue, but since everything he had from the Empire was old, they didn't intend on taking anything back. He hadn't heard from the military since he sent the letter, so he assumed they either didn't believe him and just didn't tell his family, or they were too shocked to reply…or care.

"Computer, give me more information about this sighting earlier." Zim informed. "I have fifteen minutes to kill here."

"The ship I tracked landed two developments East; Glenndale Manor. Do you want the street address?"

"No, it's fine." Zim sighed. "What model was it?"

"A Vortian style Spittle Runner S 485 series."

"A military ship…" Zim tapped his chin in thought. "Perhaps they sent a real Invader."

"Unlikely." The computer replied. "Earth has no viable resources, and my daily scans of the databases made no reference to this planet outside of you."

"I highly doubt anyone would come here on _vacation_."

The computer made what sounded like a huff of annoyance.

"Well don't look at me." It ordered him. "Why don't you go check it out yourself?"

"I suppose I'll have to have a look around and see what I can find." Zim sighed. "But first, what time is it?"

"1858."

"Great." Zim sighed. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Power down for a bit so I can talk in private."

"Yes, Master."

Zim waited until he heard the computer shut down completely before dialing a number he knew by heart. The phone rang three times before he heard a click.

"Hello?" An accented voice wondered.

"Evening, Gram." Zim greeted in his native tongue. "How are you?"

"Oh, Zim. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks." He smiled softly.

Talking to his grandmother always made him feel better. It was like a reminder that it actually _was_ possible for someone to know about his past and still love him unconditionally.

"There's a big chemistry test on Monday. My friends and I had a review session together."

"Oh, that's nice, Mina. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yeah, I'm as prepared as I can be." He shrugged, though he knew she couldn't see.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She replied, giggling a little. "You always were a smart one, even if your choices were a little questionable back then."

"A little? Come on, Gram, you're just being nice now."

She laughed at him. "Well someone in this family has to be. It's not like you've been given nothing but kindness your whole life."

"Yeah, I guess so." Zim sighed. "Is it weird that it kinda bugs me now when I think about it? Like I spend time with my friends and their families and I just feel weird…I get to see them being teenagers and being happy and having fun…and yet…"

"I understand, Mina." She replied. "It's normal to feel that way when you see other people getting what it is you wish you had. But you know that no matter what happens or who tries to get in the way, that I'll always be here and I'll always support you, okay? I know your parents are less than ideal, and I swear I don't know where your father got his horrible parenting techniques from, but I'm sure as sugar that it wasn't from me."

Zim laughed, though he wanted to cry a little as well. "Thanks, Gram…you've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve the help…"

"Now you stop that talk right now." She ordered. "You may have done things that you shouldn't have, and you could have been the worst person on the planet, but you are always worthy of what you do get. You are worthy of those friends you have gained, and you are worthy of any assistance that can be offered to you. I just wish you had been willing to accept the help sooner."

"I wish I was able to do so, too."

Now that he thought about it, he really should've stopped being stubborn and done what people had suggested he do instead of doing what he wanted and thought was best. He had a lot of regrets, but he was too stubborn to tell anyone.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you've done for me, I just…"

"I understand, Mina." She replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "You're a young man now; you're no teenager anymore. It's normal to look back on your life and reflect at your age. I know I did it. And you will do it again when you're older. But don't let living in the past slow you down, understood? You need to look to the future as well. You're on the right track, Mina, I just hope you plan on staying on it."

"I do." Zim nodded. "I'm going to prove all my doubters wrong."

"That's my boy." She replied. "Now, what else is going on with that group of friends of yours? Have the Membranes had their family dinner yet this year?"

"They have it scheduled for next week."

"Mmm." She replied. "It's sad how a father cannot be bothered to clear out more than one day a year from his schedule to pay attention to his own children…and I thought your father was bad, back when you lived with me and your grandfather, rest his soul."

"What do you mean?" Zim leaned back in his chair.

He always enjoyed his grandmother's stories; especially ones that made his father look bad.

"Your father…when you were a kid, he'd go out to work early in the morning, come home late at night, and on his days off, he'd stay as far away as possible. Whenever we _did_ manage to keep him at home he'd actually avoid you and your brother-this was before Lahna was born, by the way. I never thought a father could be so inattentive, but you've told me enough about Dib's father that I think he might actually be worse. He's lucky if his kids don't end up growing up to resent him or hooked on drugs or the like. No offense, Mina, but he's putting them on a path to become the new versions of you."

"I thought Lahna was on that path…"

"That is another matter entirely." She snickered at him. "My point here is that their father is not paving them a good path. I'm just glad you're there. If you see them showing any signs, you can whip them right into shape right then and there."

"Maybe I actually do have a calling in this universe then." He laughed. "I was just on the wrong planet. I guess it's a good thing I was ban…er…good thing I was sent here for my mission…"

"Good thing you were what? I didn't catch that, hon."

Zim sighed. "Gram, I'm going to tell you something, okay?" He stated. "Just please don't get mad at me…"

"Why would I ever get mad at you, Zim?" She wondered. "Just tell me, Mina, it's ok."

"Well…about my mission…I…er…look, you can't tell anyone in the family this, and especially not Lahna…it would just break her heart…"

"What is it, Mina?"

"I was…er…the Tallest…this mission…it was a fake…the Tallest banished me here…"

"Oh…you're aware…"

"What? You knew?!"

"The Tallest told me." She replied. "I'm the only contact you listed on your paperwork, so I'm the only one they notified."

"So you…you knew this whole time, and you've been lying to the family to cover my backside?"

"Your parents waived any right they had to know what was going on with you the day they kicked you out of that sad excuse for a home that they live in." She replied. "I only tell them what they ask. Lahna, on the other hand, asks about you constantly. She's the only one I tell information to."

"Does she know?"

"Oh, heavens no. I didn't want her to worry about you…I'm sorry, Zim, I didn't want to hide the fact that I knew from you, but…you just seemed so happy, I thought telling you would break your heart…"

"Oh, Gram…but I figured things out a long time ago." Zim smiled softly. "Thank, you, though, for thinking of me like that…"

"Of course, Mina." She replied. "Someone has to be looking out for you. You're never too old to be looked after."

"I suppose." He smiled.

Even though he'd spent the entire day with his friends, he hadn't smiled this much in a long time.


	4. The New Girl

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Word is being a pain today, so it's a miracle this is working enough to post.

Nbld: To write the beginning portion and post, anyway. The rest is already written, as I think we said before. Over 400 pages in Word so far. Prepare your bladders for imminent release, and hold on for the ride.

Dlbn: This is my last chapter at my current age, since tomorrow is my 27th birthday. 27 on the 27th. Heh. Funny.

Nbld: No, it's not. Weirdo. Review corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for chapter three reviews, and Kelsey Raine for reviewing chapter two. Birthday cake for you all!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks! Only one other sibling will appear since the other Halen sibling is just a baby (well, she's four, but they call her a baby because she's youngest and there's so many years between her and Lahna) There's going to be a bit of hilarity with them not telling one another the truth about his mission. Or, at least, I hope its hilarity. It was ot me and a friend that was semi-beta reading this. Thank you, more to come!

Invader Johnny: He really does. You know, what with canon Zim killing two Tallest and being hated by everyone and all. Here just…just because he was a jerk as a kid. But that's Zim, ego and all.

Kelsey Raine: I probably would too, honestly. The siblings' computers are two of my favorite things to write for XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a ton of OCs. Currently the only ones appearing are Lahna and Gram (Todd/Squee doesn't count since he's ripped out of Jhonen's JTHM comic). Everyone canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off this work of fiction.

Dedication: Since there's a lot of the theme of this fic focused on family and friendship, I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Bri, who's birthday was the twenty-second. I didn't get to see her, but her dad told her happy birthday for me, so it counts, I think.

000

Lahna twirled around in front of a large mirror in her ship as she tried on a holographic version of a dress she'd wanted to buy online with her monies. It was black, grey, and white plaid with barely visible red stitching in it and black leather chains attached to metal rings. She wore a pair of knee-length, fur lined boots over black stockings with bejeweled skulls on them.

"So cute!" She laughed. "I love it. Computer, make the purchase!"

"Lahna, you've bought seven outfits-including two dresses-a cell phone, a laptop, some jewelry, batteries, and liquor. Shouldn't you use your monies to buy food instead of more clothing?" Computer wondered.

"Last outfit, I promise. How many monies?"

"80."

"Sounds good. Ring it up!" Lahna clapped her hands and giggled. "Oh! I'm going to need makeup, too. Can you pull up a selection of black, grays, and navy blues?"

"Lahna, you should _really_ buy food. You only have 4,920 monies left."

"That's plenty of monies for food each month." Lahna waved her hand. "Besides, I'm going to get a job here so I can buy Earth things! I'll have plenty of money for food and clothing and anything else I want." She giggled. "Oh, I've never had this many monies in my _life_!"

The computer sighed and pulled up the makeup selection Lahna had requested. The hyperactive teen picked several different forms of makeup out and made her purchase.

"Okay. Now that we have all that covered, let's move onto food." Lahna smiled. "Computer, bring me up a list from Cadence Grocery Store from Seoul. That's where mom and dad…er _Bene and Victor_ …did shopping back home, so I know that place best."

"You shouldn't refer to your parents by their first names, Lahna. It's very disrespectful."

"So is taking an innocent statement from your teenage daughter and turning it into something more, and then ditching her at the military base to be tried for treason and _raped_ to 'tame her' and not caring whether or not the government decides to _kill_ her after a trial with no basis other than your word against hers and no witnesses, when you _know_ that your name has so much bearing it will ensure you are the victor. And, mind you, all because you hate your son so much and you think that your daughter is becoming another him and you can't handle it because you're control freaks who crave obedience and respect and lose control of yourselves when you don't get it." Her voice got darker in tone with every word she spoke. "Don't talk to me about respect…I could _never_ respect them after what they did to my brother…after what they did to me!" Lahna wiped away the tears. "He was only sixteen…he was my age…and they kicked him out on the streets because they'd rather get rid of him then try to connect with him…and now…they've done the same to me." She sunk to the floor to her knees. "It's not _fair_." She pounded her fist against the floor in despair, leaning forward so her forehead was touching the floor. "Not _fair_!" She beat her hand against the floor once more.

Silence reigned in the room. A robotic arm came from the ceiling and wrapped around her shoulders in an awkward embrace.

"I'm sorry, Lahna…" Computer spoke softly. "I didn't know…"

"No one knows…" She sniffled. "No one outside of the family and our friends and the gang my brother was in know about it…"

"Gang?"

"Yeah, my brother was in this gang back home; Riot." Lahna sat up and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "They were all so nice, too. Especially Sila, the leader. She let Zim leave the gang when he wanted to, no questions asked, and didn't punish him for leaving. She took me in when my parents kicked me out for a week when I was fourteen. She said, 'as long as you're Junior's sister, you always have a place here with Riot, hear? You don't have to join us, either. For all his faults, your brother is a good man. Don't let no one convince you otherwise, mishame?'." Lahna smiled. "I know she's a dealer and all that stuff, but she's really cool when you get to know her. She treats you like family as long as you don't cross her or join Covert. That's their enemy gang. Though, I admit, their leader, Caleb, _is_ drop dead hunk-a-rific." She giggled. "Oh, Aiyies would flip his _lid_ if he heard me saying that."

"Aiyies?"

"My brother, duh. I call him by his middle name. Well, half of his middle name. It's Aiyies-Victor, but Aiyies means miracle, so I call him that. It's a _miracle_ he's alive with all the shit he's gone through, so it fits." She giggled.

"Does he know you call him that?"

"Yup." She nodded. "He calls me Little Lahna. _Only_ he calls me that."

Computer made a noise of agreement. "Understood, Lahna."

She smiled softly. "We understand one another…Aiyies and me…no one else can."

000

Zim didn't know what to expect from school the following Monday. All he knew was that it was sure to be another Monday; boring and full of people who hated the world and didn't give a damn. As he boarded the city bus, he spotted the only empty seat left and walked over to sit.

"May I?" He asked Gretchen, who was sitting next to the open space.

She blinked up at him. "Oh, hey, Zim. Have a seat." She offered, patting it.

"Thanks, Gretch." Zim sat as the bus began moving.

"Any time."

Neither spoke for a moment.

"Are you ready for the Chem exam?" She wondered.

"I think so." Zim nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm having some issues with bigger equations, but I think I'll be alright. I'm expecting a C out of this, at least."

"I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thanks. What about you? You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I predict at least a B- out of this one." He nodded. "Though bringing home an A for once would be rather nice…"

"Wouldn't it, though?" Gretchen smiled, showing off her braces before quickly hiding them from view. "My parents expect C's and B's from me. They decided I'll never bring home an A, so they're not going to keep prodding. Some parents, huh?"

"My parents don't expect anything but F's and D's out of me." Zim replied. "Talk about having faith in your kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it." Zim smiled softly.

She gave him a smile back as silence passed between them. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that girl that sits with us sometimes? Dee, I think her name is?"

"Dee Sanders? The freshman? Yeah, I know her. Why?"

"What's the deal with her and Dib?" Gretchen looked down and rung her hands between her knees. "I mean…one minute they act like a couple, the next they want nothing to do with one another…so what is it?"

"Complicated." Zim laughed. "Dib likes her, and she likes him, but neither are ready to commit to a relationship yet."

"Oh…so the feelings are mutual, then…did you tell him?"

"No. That's her problem. I have bigger fish to fry." Zim leaned back in the seat to lounge on the ride.

"Staying out of it? Good idea…"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Do you like Dib?"

"Huh?"

Zim turned his head to face her. "You know what I said, Gretch. Don't play innocent."

The violet haired girl blushed crimson. "Would you tell him if I did?"

"I stay out of the romance department, especially where friends are concerned."

"Then yes, I do."

He nodded.

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"I don't want to…"

"I know…just curious…"

"You might, you might not. I don't know. Dib and I don't discuss that stuff. Something he has about dating friends and it ruining social circles if it doesn't work out. Doesn't seem to bother the popular kids, though."

She shrugged. "A different world than ours, Zim."

"You got that right."

If only she knew how different their worlds really were.

000

Lahna shifted from one foot to the other as she stood in a principal's office at the local high school. She had been caught roaming nearby by a hall monitor and they had brought her in for skipping classes. Realizing that she wasn't a student there, and after asking where she went to school and getting 'I just moved here' as a reply, he assimilated her into the school. She waited for him to print out a schedule for her, having put her in the sophomore class due to her age. When it finally printed, he handed it to her.

"Your first class begins in ten minutes. It's third period now, so you are to go to room 116 B. It's on the other side of the building, so I'd get moving." He informed.

"Thanks." She smiled softly. "I'll go quickly."

He nodded and turned around in his chair. Signifying it as her cue to get lost, she left through the office door.

"Bye." The secretary greeted.

"Bye." She agreed, before exiting the room to go find her class.

Thankfully, he had thought enough to include a map with her schedule. It stated 'you are here' in bold letters on one room.

"That's going to be confusing later on…" She muttered.

She turned the map around as she began to walk until it seemed to match up with the hallways.

"New kid?" Someone asked.

She turned to see a girl decked out in all black leaning on a set of metal lockers, playing a video game on a dark purple system. The girl's antennae things were purple as well, and she was squinting one eye shut while another brown one looked at her.

"Y-Yeah, I am."

Even though she had gang ties and considered herself to be a bit of a bad ass, Lahna was slightly disturbed by the young girl.

"What room are you looking for?"

"Room…" She looked to her schedule. "116 B, I think he said. Third period is next, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's where I'm going."

"I'm headed there too. I'll guide you…I guess…"

"Thanks…um…I'm Lahna…Lahna…er….Evans."

She didn't feel like giving her real last name to this intimidating girl. She wanted to detach from her family and family name, anyway, and had given the same name to the Principal.

"Gaz Membrane." The girl grunted. "Where are you from?"

"Er…"

"Don't want to say?" She snorted. "I don't blame you."

"Really?"

"Everyone has secrets." The girl shrugged and went back to her game.

"Yeah, that's true." Some bigger than others.

The girl nodded and shut her game off. "Third period, let's go. It's science so pardon in the advance for it sucking."

"Yeah, science isn't my best class…"

Gaz smirked. "Me neither. Ironic for the daughter of a scientist."

"Your parents are scientists?"

"Father is. Professor Membrane. Mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Gaz shrugged. "Your story?"

"Dad's a counselor and mom stays at home and does nothing with her life, other than make mine miserable." Lahna replied. "My grandmother's pretty cool, though. She practically raised my brother…"

"Why didn't your parents?"

"Kicked him out."

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

Gaz walked up the hallway and Lahna followed her.

"Why did you move here?"

Lahna shrugged. "Needed to get a smaller house to save money."

"Taxes must be cheaper here than where you're from or something, then. I would think that moving would eat more into your funds then staying in the same place."

What were taxes?

"Yeah, they are."

Gaz nodded. "Any other siblings?"

"Another brother and a baby sister." Lahna replied. "You?"

"Older brother. When do you have lunch?"

"Sixth period?" Lahna stated, looking over her schedule to make sure.

"Then you'll meet him later." Gaz said. "You can sit with us I guess. We have a new kid at our table already anyway."

"Oh you do?"

"Well, three years ago 'new'. Haven't had a new kid until you."

"Oh okay." Lahna nodded. "Um…thanks, by the way…"

Gaz shrugged. "There's a lack of breasts at our table."

Lahna laughed. "Good to know."


	5. The Reunion

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to a new update! First update of the month.

Nbld: We're excited to get going. So, let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Birthday cake and cookies for you both!

Invader Johnny: It won't happen very often unless there's something really important being discussed. I feel like if you got Gaz to talk about something she's actually interested in, you might be able to get more than just one sentence from her.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: It was hard giving Gaz a speaking role, but most of her stuff from now on is sarcasm unless it's really important or insulting to Dib. I feel like just brushing off the effects of everything on Lahna would be insulting not only to the character, but anyone that's ever gone through something along those lines. It won't be a major plot, but it's important to discuss it anyway. One meet up, coming up soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, grandmother Haven, and Lahna. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make nothing off writing this.

000

Zim was surprised, but not entirely shocked, to see a blonde girl sitting at his lunch table, talking to Dib, later that day. He and Gretchen entered the lunch room together, and Zim could practically see her heart breaking. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's probably just asking him for help with science again." Zim informed. "Don't worry about it."

"I hope that's all it is…" Gretchen watched as the girl put a hand on Dib's knee and he put his on top of it. "I have to use the bathroom." She fled before he could stop her.

"What's wrong with Gretch?" Keef wondered, joining Zim's side and latching onto his arm.

"Look." Zim motioned to the table with his head and pulled his arm away.

"Oh, Dee is sitting with us again?" Keef sighed. "I like her, but she's a bit of a bitch to us…oh…that's why Gretch is upset. I hope they're not getting together or something."

"She has her hand on his knee, and his hand is holding hers. What do _you_ think?"

"Poor Gretch…"

"Yeah." Zim sighed. "Come on, it's our table too."

He and the redhead walked over to their table, trying to ignore the looks Dee was giving them to dare them to interrupt. Remembering that the blonde was a freshman and had no power over them, Zim took his usual spot.

"Hey, hope we're not interrupting." He greeted. "But it _is_ lunch time, and I'm starving." He opened his lunch bag without waiting for them to reply.

" _Actually_ , Dib and I _were_ in the middle of talking about something." Dee informed. "Do you mind giving us a couple more minutes?"

"I was getting a little hungry, myself, Dee…" Dib replied. "I'll sit at your table today so we can talk, okay? If that's okay with your friends?"

"They'd love it." Dee stood. "Bye Zim, bye Keef." She bounced back to her table.

Dib smiled sheepishly at his friends and stood. "Sorry…" He stated. "It was important, and…"

"It's fine, we get it." Zim nodded.

"Thanks." Dib smiled. "Tell the others." He grabbed his lunch and backpack and followed Dee back to her table.

"He's a goner, isn't he?" Melvin wondered, sitting in his usual seat.

"Got that right." Zim nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Women. Who needs um?"

"Not us." Keef grinned. "That's why I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah. _That's_ why." Zim laughed at him.

Keef smiled, though he seemed a little annoyed. The rest of their table quickly filled up; each newcomer wondering where Dib had gotten off to. Gretchen sat down with her tray.

"He went to eat with _her_?" She sighed. "Oh well…he'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, we hope." Keef sighed back. "You know how it is when a guy gets a girlfriend. His buddies no longer exist in his world."

Zim lightly kicked him under the table.

"What?" Keef wondered. "It's true!"

Gretchen glared at the redhead. "Shut up, Keef…"

"And for each friend lost, a new one can be gained." Gaz snorted from behind Zim.

He and Keef turned to see her and a girl with long black hair and pale red eyes standing between Gaz and Iggins. The girl wore shorts that reached mid-thigh, a black tank top, black knee-high boots with spiked heels, and a long black trench coat.

"Hi." She greeted.

"This is Lahna Evans." Gaz introduced. "Just started today. Behave."

She and Iggins took their seats. Zim cocked an eyebrow at the name.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm Zim. That's Keef, Gretchen, Screamy, and Melvin."

"Nice to meet you all." Lahna smiled gently.

"Have a seat." Gretchen motioned to the empty seat next to her, where Dib sat.

"Thanks." The girl sat down.

"So how long have you lived in town?" Keef asked.

"We moved in completely yesterday." She replied. "Had to move because we were having money issues."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!" Keef put his hands over his mouth. "Must stink having to leave your friends and stuff behind."

"You could say that." She shrugged. "I didn't really have that many friends…"

"Well now you have a table full of them." Zim stated.

She cocked an eyebrow as though she recognized his voice from somewhere before, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Lucky me." She giggled. "It's just my first day here, and already I'm popular."

"Popular among the losers, maybe." A blonde girl named Jessica waltzed over with her trio of friends; violet haired Zita, brunette Morla, and Sarah the nun (whose real hair had never been seen by anyone in the school, so it was a mystery).

"I'm sorry?" Lahna wondered.

"Look, you're pretty. And you have great fashion sense, too. Why are you wasting your time with a bunch of losers?" Jessica grinned, showing off sparkling white teeth.

"Because we're the best-looking table at the school." Zim offered with a smirk. "What else?"

"As if." Jessica laughed at him, making her friends laugh as well. "So, what do you say? Come join our table instead?"

She nodded her head towards the table where Dee and Dib were sitting with Dee's friends. They didn't seem to mind the bespectacled boy's presence, despite the fact that he was known as a 'loser' like Zim and his friends were.

"Um…" Lahna paused. "I think I'm okay. I appreciate the thought, but…"

"Don't feel like you _have_ to sit here because they invited you first." Morla offered.

"Agreed." Jessica beamed. "Tell you what. You sit with us tomorrow instead, okay? Then compare us and figure out who you'd rather spend your time with, okay?"

"Um…I don't think I need to do that…"

Jessica grinned. "Sure." She stated. "I'm Jessica, by the way. Zita, Sarah, and Morla." She motioned to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah bowed, pressing her hands together like she was praying.

"Hi." Zita added.

"Welcome to Skool." Morla stated.

"Thank you…"

Jessica nodded. "We'd better go to our table before we get contaminated. Have a nice lunch." She waved as she flounced off towards her table, with her friends in tow.

"She's…er…"

"A bitch?" Gaz offered.

"Yeah, that." Lahna nodded.

"She's a popular kid…" Gretchen informed softly. "They treat us like garbage all the time…Zim's the only one that's managed to stand up to them and not get his face bashed in."

"Or get thrown in a dumpster." Keef added.

The day he and Zim had met, Zim had helped him out of a dumpster after watching some of the jocks throw him into it and walk away. They didn't become friends until Zim befriended Dib and was invited to join the group.

"What?" Lahna crinkled her nose. "That's gross! They _do_ that to you guys?"

"Yeah, sadly…" Keef agreed.

"It's kind of annoying!" Screamy cried.

Not expecting it, Lahna squeaked and covered her ears with her hands.

"Don't you have a lower volume?"

"No!"

Lahna sighed.

"His name is 'Screamy' for a reason." Melvin said, laughing.

"You get used to it." Iggins said, before putting a headphone back into his ear.

"Or you go insane. Either one." Gaz shrugged, mashing away at buttons on her game.

Lahna giggled and Zim was suddenly reminded of his younger sister. But she never dressed the way this Lahna did. Lahna was an Irken name, but it didn't mean much. Someone could have gotten lucky and put letters together to form a name they didn't know was from another species. It meant 'Goddess' in his native tongue, as far as he knew. The girl in front of him really did look like a goddess; from the way she dressed down to her perfect hair and sparkling eyes. If it wasn't for the similarities between her and his sister, he could've liked her. But she was a teenager, and he was really twenty-six. It wouldn't work anyway. That wasn't to say that he was a saint. He did date a couple younger girls; until the first one cheated on him and he left her, and the second one accidentally revealed her real age once when getting drunk with him and he'd dropped her like a hot potato.

As they got to know Lahna better, Zim couldn't help but notice how the similarities between her and his sister kept piling up.

000

Lahna didn't understand how and she didn't understand why, but there was something familiar about this 'Zim' kid from their table. He was like a calmer, gentler version of her brother. Strangely enough, their names were spelled the same way (she'd peaked at one of his homework sheets while he was finishing it in lunch with Keef), though her brother went by the Irken pronunciation of 'Hi-may'. This kid had the more literal, English-based translation. Unfortunately, he hadn't put a last name on his paper-though it was probably because his name was uncommon and it wasn't likely that there would be more than one 'Zim' in the school, let alone in the same grade or class-so she couldn't find out if she knew him from somewhere. According to Gaz, he was the 'three years ago new kid' she had talked about when Lahna first met her. Her brother had left three years ago, but that had to be a coincidence. Lahna spent the rest of the day ignoring teachers unless they called on her in favor of thinking of him. When she left her classroom after the final bell of the day rang, she spotted him at a set of lockers, spinning a combination. She decided to walk over and talk to him one on one. Maybe that would give her some insight.

"Hi." She greeted him softly.

He seemed startled by the sound of her voice and looked in her direction.

"Oh, hi, Lahna." He greeted, shoving a book into his locker. "I see you've found me."

"Yeah." She grinned. "Sorry, I hope I don't come off as stalkerish. We only just met, after all."

He smirked. "Yes, it would be rather creepy of you to find me like this, even though I saw your schedule earlier when Gaz was helping you, so I know your last classroom is right there." He pointed with his thumb. "Convenient."

She smiled. "Isn't it, though? I'm all alone in that class, I mean I don't know anyone, so it's nice to see a friendly face after leaving."

He nodded. "Where do you live, by the way?" He asked. "No one thought to ask you earlier."

"I live in this development called 'Glendale Manor', a few miles from here."

"I live right near there. I can walk you home if you'd like."

"That would be very nice." She nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "Any time. Anything for a friend."

She could picture him saying 'ya desen'; 'for life' in Irken. She giggled at the thought of a human speaking Irken.

"Something funny?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, just thinking."

He nodded. "Understandable. People don't do a lot of that anymore."

She watched some kid chase his friend down the hallway, swinging a backpack at him furiously. "I can tell." She mused.

He laughed. "Well, come on. Let's get going." He stated. "The next bus leaves in five minutes."

"Oh, I didn't bring bus fare…"

"You're a student." Zim pulled out an ID card. "Flash this and you get in free during school hours."

"It's after school hours…"

"They consider an hour before the first bell and an hour after the last bell to be school hours. For early arrivals, late departures, and detentions. I was confused by it too, at first, but Gaz explained."

"Gaz said she has a brother…why wasn't he with us?"

"You were in his seat."

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!"

For some reason that she didn't understand, she felt bad for intruding on this guy and his friends the way she did.

He laughed. "No, no, it's cool. He gave up his seat and went to sit with this girl he's sweet on."

"You sound like you just stepped out of a fifties sitcom, Zim." A kid without antennae things going by stated.

"Bite me, Torque." Zim called after him. "That's Torque Smackey. Football captain."

"He one of the popular kids?"

"He's the football captain. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess that's stupid question."

Zim laughed. "Come on."

She followed him to the bus. It wasn't until they stopped at a street corner with a bus stop sign that she spoke again.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all." He shrugged. "What is it?"

"Well…it's just…you're going to think I'm nuts, but I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

His smile waned a little. "You know, I was thinking the same thing about you earlier. You seem familiar."

"I do?"

He nodded. "You remind me of my sister…"

"You remind me of my brother!"

They both stopped and looked each other over. Seconds ticked by. She didn't know what to say, and it appeared he didn't either.

"A…Aiyies…?" She wondered gently.

His eyes widened. "Lahna…" He replied softly.

"I…sorry, that's my…"

Before she could say anything more, he was hugging her. Her eyes widened.

"Did I say something?"

He pulled from her and smiled gently. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again…Little Lahna…"

"Hey, don't call me…!" The words died on the end of her tongue. "Aiyies!" She said again, louder this time, before launching herself onto him in a hug. "I found you! I can't believe I _found_ you!"

He hugged her back, taking a step back when she collided into him. "I can't believe you found me either." He informed. " _What_ are you _doing_ here? Did Gram give you my address? _How_ did you get here?"

"One question at a time, Aiyies." She giggled, pulling away and smiling up at him. "Let's wait until we're somewhere private so I can tell you without anyone overhearing."

He nodded as kids began coming up the road. He pulled away from her.

"I agree. My place?"

"Sure."

She couldn't believe it. It was her brother, here and in the flesh! And this person couldn't be faking, because _no one_ called her Little Lahna and he couldn't have known that her brother, who he would have never met, called her that. He was so _different_ then he used to be. She remembered the dark ruby eyed teen with the baggy cargo jeans, a baggy t-shirt, steel-toed boots, fingerless gloves, and expensive, stolen leather jacket. She wasn't used to a kid who wore plain t-shirts with light, fitted jeans, and black shoes with white shells on the toes and various accents. He looked more like a skater then an ex gangster. But regardless of how he was dressed or what he'd become-she knew he had calmed down some after living with Gram for long enough-he was still her big brother that she respected and adored. And nothing was going to change that.


	6. The Talk

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another (pretty long) update.

Nbld: Just got the good news that the state is going to help me pay my back rent and I'm not going to end up Homeless for Christmas as originally thought.

Dlbn: And I'm going to get more hours at my second job since someone unfortunately got fired and their hours are up for grabs for everyone.

Nbld: So we're going to be busy, which is fine. I'll still update every weekend from work, maybe once and a while during the week since my phone can now be used as a WiFi hostspot.

Dlbn: No promises.

Nbld: What we can promise, though, is that we'll stop rambling and get on with the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for viewing! Cookies for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks! I don't mean to bash Jessica, since I don't mind her character in the show at all, but there's gotta be a little tension here and there, right? ;)

Invader Johnny: Which is a good thing for him now, but like all good things, it won't last forever~

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot and some non-canon characters. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this fic.

000

Zim pushed open the blue-green door to his neon green house with a purple roof. The house had been surrounded by a wooden fence, and a few peculiar looking lawn gnomes decorated the lawn. They seemed to follow Lahna with their eyes as she approached the door with her brother.

"I'm going to warn you now, my SIR has a few bugs." He informed.

She nodded. "Okay…" She inched closer to him. "As long as I get away from these creepy _things_."

He laughed and looked to the gnomes. "She's Irken, relax." He ordered.

They turned away from her and looked back at the road. She shuddered and followed him inside.

"Make yourself comfortable." He dropped his backpack by the door and shut it behind her.

"Strange place you have here, brother…" She informed, looking around.

There was a framed painting of a large, lime green monkey attached to one wall, overlooking a dark pink couch and staring directly at a large black TV that sat on the floor. The walls inside were the same lime green as the outside.

"Yeah…my equipment was…slightly defective…when I used it to make my house…"

"He drew it by hand and threw the drill into a crater. I doubt it was going to turn out well." A metallic voice informed her.

"Your computer?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Zim nodded.

"Hey." The computer informed, sounding bored.

"Hey there."

"Where's GIR?" Zim wondered.

"Downstairs in his play room, making easy bake food…"

"Oh, good. He won't bother us for a while then."

"Unless I tell him you're home."

"Don't you dare." Zim glared up at the ceiling. "This girl is a guest here so be nice and don't torture her with GIR, of all things."

"She must be special for you to bring her here and _not_ want me to use GIR to scare her away."

She flushed.

"This is my little sister." Zim informed. "Of course she's special. Now give us privacy?" He flopped down on the couch next to her.

"I thought your sister was a baby."

"Aya's four." Lahna informed.

"This is Lahna. I have a sixteen-year-old sister, too, remember? We've gone over this."

"I don't remember half of what you tell me. Mostly because I just don't care."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. Now get lost."

"Yes, Master."

She heard the computer power down.

"Your computer is a sarcastic little douche, isn't he?"

"You got that right." Zim laughed. "Wait unit you meet my SIR unit…"

"Did you name it GIR?"

"No, he powered up and said 'GIR, reporting for duty'. So I call him GIR."

"What does the G stand for, though?"

"He didn't know, so neither do I."

She laughed at him. "Oh, Aiyies, that's so you." She said, shaking her head softly.

He smiled a little. "Alright, so what's going on? I know there's no way mom and dad would have, or could have, sent you down here just to see me."

"Well…mom and dad overheard me talking with friends about the war." She started. "And I said that the military needs to stop now before more innocent people get killed. I meant like our soldiers. The Invaders and whatnot, like you."

He nodded, though she could tell something was wrong. Maybe he _did_ know…?

"And they took it as me being a traitor and brought me to the Seoul Military Base and turned me over." She sighed. "The General banished me here."

Zim's jaw was set as he cocked his head to the side lightly and put a hand on her knee. "I have to ask you something, and you need to be honest with me, okay? It's very personal, but bear with me."

She nodded. "Sure…"

"The guards down there have been known to…do… _things_ to female prisoners, if you know what I mean…?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. "I understand."

"Did they…do anything to you…?"

"Um…"

"Lahna."

"Define 'anything'?"

"They call it 'breaking'. I call it disgusting." He replied. "And I'm not the only one that says so."

She nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"So…did they…?"

She looked away. "Can we not talk about it?"

"We can't not talk about it." He denied.

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway, Aiyies…" She informed him softly.

"So they did."

"One did…"

Zim nodded. "I'm sorry to have to ask you that, but I've heard things, and…"

"I understand. But there's nothing you can do. You can't just up and abandon your post and go after them or anything. The Tallest would have you on probation before you know it."

"I know." Zim sighed. "I just wanted to know…"

She nodded.

"So…how was your trip?"

"It was fine, thanks. My computer is pretty nice."

"Lucky."

She giggled. "I had to tell her a dozen times or so to stop calling me 'Mistress', though."

"Yeah, they're very respectable things." Zim glared at his ceiling again. "Most are, anyway. Mine is a disrespectful ass. I have to do some work on its wiring one of these days and find the problem."

"Just don't get hurt doing that…"

"I won't." Zim shook his head.

"So, what have you been up to down here? I see you have new friends…"

"Yeah, they're pretty nice." He shrugged.

"Nothing like the old gang, though, right? No more fighting, drinking, smoking, and women for you." She laughed.

"Pretty much. You get used to it, though, I think."

She shrugged. "Maybe. What else has been going on?"

"I don't know. Just the usual Military stuff. To blend in, I had to get a job here, but that's okay. I need something to keep my mind occupied when I'm not doing work for the Empire or going to school."

"Yeah, Gram mentioned a job you had. Something about a grocery store?"

"Yeah, I'm a cashier." He blushed. "Not a glamorous job, but I'm a 'high schooler' here, so I can't get much else."

"You only have a year left here right?" She wondered. "So you can go to college after that and get a real job? Well, if you're here that long for your mission, anyway."

"I don't think I will be." He shook his head.

"Good." She smiled. "Though I guess not good, because I won't see you again since you'll have to leave."

If he didn't know, she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

000

Lahna had been at her brother's home for three hours before he walked her back to her own residence. He had offered for her to move in, but she figured her new friends would find it suspicious and politely turned down the offer. They exchanged phone numbers so she could call him if she needed him outside of school. Once he got back from dropping her off, he found seven missed calls on his answering machine; one from his straight-edge friend Mike back home, and the rest from his grandmother. It wasn't the weekend, so he was a little confused as to why she was calling him. But at the same time, he was alarmed that something had happened. He didn't know why she didn't just call his cell phone instead, but he didn't question it as he used his house phone to give her a call back. He didn't bother to listen to the messages first.

"Hey, gram." He greeted her. "I saw you called…"

"Oh, Zim, something terrible has happened!" She said, sounding like she was sobbing. "Your parents turned your sister over to the military and…"

"It's okay, Gram, I know everything." Zim replied, glad that that was all it was that was upsetting her. "She was banished, not executed."

"Oh, thank god!"

"Don't worry, okay? They sent her here. I've got her."

There was a pause.

"Good." She said at last. "I don't want her off on her own like that. I know _you_ can handle yourself, but Lahna…"

"Is a miniature me and can kick some ass when she needs to." Zim stated. "Don't worry about her so much, okay? I'm here with her."

"Is she there now? Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to stay here because it will make my friends suspicious. She has her own place, but I know she'll end up coming back here eventually to stay for good."

"Don't your friends know she's your sister?"

"I didn't know myself until after school and she called me Aiyies."

Gram chuckled. "That's the best way to tell."

"She almost yelled at me for calling her 'Little Lahna', but then it clicked." Zim laughed. "She's a hyper little ball of energy. What's gotten into her? I don't remember her being like that before…"

"She's changed since you were gone." Gram stated. "She's still a little spitfire with an attitude problem, like you were, but she's a little more carefree and doesn't care much about what anyone else has to say."

"That's Lahna for you." Zim chuckled. "Good to know she hasn't _completely_ changed. Are her friends okay?"

"They're fine."

"Any guys I need to know about?"

"No, Mina." She laughed. "Didn't she tell you about any of that?"

"No, she didn't mention it, and I didn't think to ask. I didn't think she'd answer me."

"She probably wouldn't because she knows how protective of her you are."

"Yeah, I get a bit over the top sometimes, I admit, but she's my sister." He shrugged. "Which is why I can understand why Zayena's brother decked me when he found out I cheated on her and I can't be mad at him for it. I'd do the same thing if I were in his position."

Zayena was his most recent ex-girlfriend, and the only one he'd really been in love with. Out of all the women he'd been with, he only respected a few and actually gave a damn about even less. Sila, Lahna, Zayena, Amber, Brianna, and his human friends were the only exceptions to his rule. They were the only women he respected enough not to hurt (beyond the one time cheating on Zayena, that is). His respect for Sila was the reason he wouldn't hook up with her, even though it was painfully obvious that they had feelings between them and everyone tried to prod them to get together. He'd probably get back with Zayena before he ever tried once with Sila. Even though the two of them had had a pregnancy scare when he was sixteen and she was fifteen, they hadn't broken up until he moved in with his Grandmother the next city over. He did still love her and missed her presence, but he knew it was for the best. She had been a good girl before they met in a club all those years ago, him being fifteen and she being fourteen at the time.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mina. I just wanted to…"

"It's not a problem, Gram. I'm glad you were worried enough to check up on her."

"Of course." She sighed. "I'll let you go so you can rest, okay? Don't forget to call me this weekend. And have your sister do the same!"

"I will." He chuckled. "Don't worry."

"Take care of her."

"Don't I always?"

She laughed. "You're right, what was I thinking? Goodnight, Mina."

"Goodnight, Gram." Zim hung up a few seconds after she did and flopped back onto the couch.

Their grandmother was the only adult that really gave a rat's ass about either of the Haven siblings. His elder brother was missing, so he didn't count, though he'd spent most of his life trying to raise Zim and Lahna, himself, as their parents were never very attentive to their children.

Zim felt his eyes begin to slide shut and didn't fight it as sleep overtook him.

000

The next day at school, Lahna happily bound into her classroom and took a seat next to her brother, who was almost asleep on the desk.

"Wakey, wakey." She greeted him, poking him with a pencil.

"Call Gram later." He muttered, not caring since the classroom was mostly empty.

"Well, that's random."

He sat up, rubbing his left eye. "She left seven messages when I was walking you home. She thought you were executed."

Her face fell. "She did? Oh…I should give her a call…I don't know if I can, though. My cell is limited…"

"Use my house phone."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Aiyies."

"No problemia." He shrugged.

She watched as Gretchen trudged over to her seat behind Zim, looking as if she'd just been bitten by a puppy and hit by a bus.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lahna asked her, turning to face the lilac haired girl.

"Nothing." Gretchen sighed, slumping over her desk and leaning on her folded arms. "Why does Dee have to have a locker so close to mine?"

"Were they doing something they shouldn't have been doing in school?" Zim wondered, slinging an arm over the back of his chair to pat her gently on her arm.

"I don't mind PDA, but it's hard seeing the person you love…"

"Swapping saliva with a fork tongued she-devil?"

Gretchen laughed a little, her shoulders convulsing with the action before she sat up to smile and wipe away a crystalline tear.

"Thanks, Zim, I needed a laugh."

"That's what I'm here for." He stated. "Want me to go say something?"

"Oh, don't go through the trouble…"

Zim stood. "No trouble at all." He winked. "Be right back." He tapped the desk twice.

"Don't worry." Lahna stated. "Zim's a master at interrupting awkward situations as awkwardly as possible. Or so he says."

"When did he say this?"

"Yesterday." Lahna covered it up with a partially thought out lie.

"Oh. When was that?"

"We took the same bus and were talking."

"Oh, that's nice." Gretchen smiled. "I take the same bus as him in the morning. I think he was late, though."

"Or early."

"Maybe."

Zim chuckled and stopped eavesdropping as he exited the classroom. The halls were still pretty crowded, being that it wasn't even time for homeroom to begin. He spotted Dib and Dee easily by the girl's locker. They seemed to be enjoying it, and a few people had stopped to check out the show but were quickly moving on.

"Ah, isn't it wonderful, Zim?" Torque wondered, putting a meaty hand on the ex-gangster's shoulder.

"Isn't what wonderful?" Zim cocked an eyebrow at him, glaring at his hand to warn him away.

"Your friend Dib, moving on up in the popularity food chain day by day? Just being with Dee is giving him a lot of credit from underclassmen. We're even considering taking him in as one of our own." Torque chuckled. "I think you're going to miss him."

"I miss him already." Zim stated flatly.

Torque laughed. "You know, you could be one of us, too."

"I'd rather choke on my own tongue."

"Fine, whatever, man. Your loss." Torque shrugged.

"Look, I don't like it either." Jessica stated from the footballer's side. "A popular freshman and an unpopular junior hooking up like that? Totes gross. But they chose who they want, and it's one another, so we all have to deal with it." She sighed. "He's not much for conversation or social gatherings yet, but he'll get there. He just needs a makeover. I know you may never understand it, Zim, but this is a big opportunity for him, and it would be a shame if he wasted it."

"Sometimes the biggest opportunities are the least favorable." Zim replied, giving her a look. "Why should social status matter more than loyalty and friendship, hm?"

"You're naïve."

"How so?"

"Popularity is everything in high school!"  
"I wouldn't know. Never went to one before." He stated flatly, not caring if they bought it or not.

He had dropped out as a junior back home, but that didn't mean he'd never been to high school. He was just on the top of the chain from the start.

"Never too late to learn." Jessica twirled platinum blonde hair around her finger. "Maybe you should find a popular girl to hook up with, too, and you can join him."

"No _thank_ you." He was disgusted. "My heart belongs to someone already, and it certainly isn't one of your cronies."

"Then miss out." Jessica stated. "Whoever has your heart, I pity her."

"Yeah. I do too."

Finally sick of talking with the most airheaded people he knew, Zim left it at that and walked over to the couple in question. He clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Lunch isn't til later, kiddos." He greeted.

They separated.

"Geeze, Zim, can you be any more of a creep?" Dee complained.

Zim shrugged. "I don't know. Would you wanna find out?" He winked.

"Dude, I'm right here." Dib complained, folding his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd interrupt before you both got a taste for human flesh and went all cannibal on us."

"Ew!" Dee complained. "Ugh, see, Dib, this is the kind of thing I was talking about."

"Yeah, I know." Dib sighed. "Could you let us be, Zim? I'll talk to you in homeroom."

"Kind of thing she was talking about, eh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds juicy. Better not let your groupies know about it Dee. Jessica has one of the biggest mouths in the world." He glanced at Torque. "Fortunately for him, anyway…"

"Gross." Dee complained. "Can we go somewhere else, Dib?"

"Yeah, sure." He grinned and took her hand. "See you in homeroom, Zim."

The couple walked off hand in hand, Dee's head on Dib's shoulder. Zim fought back an involuntary shudder and the urge to vomit.

"He's an idiot." A voice said from behind Zim.

He jumped and turned. Gaz and Iggins stood behind him, playing a game via a USB cable between their systems.

"God, Gaz, don't do that." Zim glared at the younger girl. "I agree, though."

"How's Gretchen taking it?" Iggins wondered.

"You know that she…?"

"Almost everyone in our group but Dib knows, Zim." Gaz snorted. "Captain Oblivious, I swear to god. Didn't even see the look on her face when he said hi to her this morning and she rushed away from them."

Zim groaned. "No wonder she looks upset…"

"Upset?" Gaz paused her game, earning a shout of protest from Iggins. "Quiet, whiner. You were losing anyway."

He huffed. "Fine, but make this quick! I don't want to put it off until lunch!"

"This won't take but a moment." Zim informed him. "Yeah, she was lying down on the desk for a bit. I got her to laugh and sit up, but she looks like hell. Lahna picked up on it the moment she entered the classroom."

"Shit." Gaz cursed, shoving her game into her pocket. "It's not that I give a shit, and don't start thinking that I do…"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Zim shrugged.

"But she may need some cheering up. Or a rebound or something."

"I don't think you'd call it a rebound since she was never _with_ him…"

"Not the point." Gaz glared, opening her eye a little for once to show off the honey colored iris that matched her brother's. "Take her out or something."

"I don't like…"

"I know _that_ , moron." Gaz stated. "I see how you look at Lahna, idiot."

Zim groaned. "Please tell me you're the _only one_ that thinks that."

"I second the notion!" Iggins piped up.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Lahna's a childhood friend, that's all. We're close."

"Ah. Then I don't understand humans."

"That's not a shocker." Iggins snorted.

She punched his shoulder. Zim laughed.

"Its fine, whatever." He stated. "Maybe the whole gang should get together and do something. Preferably without your brother and his salivating lapdog."

"That imagery is something I never want to see again." Iggins complained, harshly rubbing his closed eyes with his palms.

Gaz chuckled. "I can see Dee being a poodle…"

"Reasoning?"

"She probably spends more time primping then remembering she's a dog."

Zim laughed. "I was thinking more of a Chihuahua."

"Reasoning?"

"She never shuts up."

"I second that one." Iggins stated. "Maybe she's a mutt."

Gaz smirked. "Explains her taste in men."

"Gaz, that's your brother." Zim stated.

"So?"

He shrugged. "Alright, whatever then."

"Good." She pulled her game out. "Now go back to Gretchen. Iggins, I'm not waiting forever for you."

He eagerly pulled out his game system.

Zim left the gamers with a quick goodbye before going back to the classroom. Lahna and Gretchen were still talking. The braces bearing girl looked happier now then she had when she first entered the classroom. She smiled at Zim as he sat down.

"How did it go?"

"I broke them apart, said something Dee didn't like, and they went off to be a nuisance elsewhere." Zim shrugged. "I was very polite, so I don't see why she's so mad."

"I don't know what crawled up her behind." Gretchen stated. "She's been like that as long as we've known her."

"I'm aware." Zim nodded.

"What did she say, other than leaving?" Lahna asked.

"She said, 'see, Dib, this is the kind of thing I was talking about'."

"What kind of thing?" Gretchen wondered. She covered her mouth. "Oh no, what did you say to them?"

"I said 'just thought I'd interrupt before you both got a taste for human flesh and went all cannibal on us'."

Lahna laughed, politely covering her mouth, as Gretchen's jaw dropped a bit.

"That's terrible, Zim!" She complained.

"But hilarious." Lahna chuckled.

"Hey, I could have said worse, believe me." Zim shrugged innocently.

"That's true."

"Also, Gaz says he's an idiot, Dee is a poodle, and we should all hang out outside of school." Zim offered. "Without Dib and Dee."

"I see nothing wrong with neither those plans nor that comparison." Lahna laughed.

"I'd think Dee is more like a Chihuahua."

"Because she never shuts up?"

"Yup."

"I said the same thing. Iggins offered that she's a hybrid."

The girls laughed.

"Good morning!" Keef called into the classroom, poking his head in. "There's all my lovelies!" He bounded over and handed each of his friends a card.

"What's this, Keef?" Gretchen wondered.

"Well, since she's one of us now, I thought we should have a welcoming party for Lahna, here."

"Sounds great." Lahna happily took the offer. "Thanks, Keef."

"No problemo, sister!" Keef giggled.

"Oh…um…" Gretchen paused. "Keef…? Could you not invite Dib and Dee? They'll spend the entire time…"

"Sucking face?"

"Yeah…"

"I wasn't going to. I feel bad not inviting Dib at least, but that means Dee will show up uninvited."

"Tell her she's not invited then." Zim stated. "I'll do it."

"Dib won't tell her no, though, so he'll skip out. It's best just to not ask." Keef waved it off.

"Alright." Zim shrugged. "If that's what you think is best."

"I _know_ he's your bestest friend in the entire world, Zim, and I don't want to cut him out either just because of her, but…"

"They'll probably have a date that day anyway." Zim stated. "Or as we'd call it back home…"

"Playing house?"

"I was going to say being freaking lazy, but okay." Zim stated.

Lahna giggled.

"It's settled then. Party is this Saturday, one PM until 9 PM or whenever people have to go home. I know Zim doesn't have a curfew, so maybe we can make it a sleepover?"

"Coed?" Gretchen paled.

"We're all friends, Gretch." Zim stated. "Girls will sleep in a separate room. Us guys can just sleep on the living room floor."

Keef nodded. "Or in my room."

"True."

"Uh oh, lover boy alert." Keef stated.

The three of them quickly hid their invitations under themselves, and Keef shoved his stack into his backpack. Dib joined them, smiling slightly.

"A lovely morning, isn't it?" He greeted, sitting his bag down by his desk and slipping into it.

"Yeah, just peachy." Zim stated flatly, in contrast to Dib's peppy, airy tone.

"Isn't it? Love is in the air."

"In about five seconds, my breakfast is going to be in the air if you don't stop that."

"What's gotten into you, man?" Dib wondered. "You seem…standoffish…"

"Gee, you think?" Zim wondered. "I don't mean to, Dib, but you're too peppy for early morning."

Dib laughed. "Right, I forgot. You're not a morning person."

Gretchen grabbed her invitation and slipped it to Zim under the desk. Luckily, Dib didn't notice as Zim lifted up a bit to sit on it, changing his position slightly.

"I don't feel too good." She stated. "I'm going to go to the nurse and get some medicine. I'll be back."

"Want someone to walk you?" Lahna offered, also slipping the invitation to Zim.

"Could you?"

"Sure." Lahna grabbed her things as Gretchen grabbed hers. "See you boys later."

"Bye-bye." Keef waved. "Feel better, Gretch."

"Thanks." She smiled gently and the girls left together.

"Was it something I said?" Dib wondered. "She seemed fine…"

"Girls, huh?" Keef giggled.

"No, I don't think it was anything you said." Zim stated.

 _It was more of what you didn't say._

"You sure? Cause…"

"Very." Zim nodded. "She's just…worried…that now that you have Dee, that, well, it won't be long before you don't have us."

"What?" Dib sat back. "You guys think I'm going to ditch you?"

Zim shrugged. "It's not that." He stated. "Forget I said anything. Torque and Jessica got in my head, that's all." He shook his head and picked at his ear. "Can't seem to reach 'um…"

Dib sighed. "Want me to talk to them?"

"No. They won't listen anyway." Zim waved them off. "Just do me a favor? Don't let the popularity they're dangling in front of your face change you, a'ight?"

"Uh yeah."

Zim nodded. "Then no worries. So, you two ready for the math exam this afternoon? I think I studied enough."

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Me too." Keef agreed. "I don't think I'll get an A, but I'm gonna try my best!"

"That's all you can do." Zim nodded, smiling politely as if he cared about the exam or his friend's grades.

The first bell of the day rang and their teacher, a spider-like woman named Mrs. Pungent, slithered in and called for silence. Keef quickly rushed to his seat as the day began.


	7. The Oblivious

Dlbn: Hey, everyone. Welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Not much to go on about now, so we'll just hurry onto the Review Corner. Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: And neither of them really realize the other one already knows. Kind of sad, really. Dib and Dee are two of my favorite characters to write in this fic, though Dee's a pain in the butt even to me. Glad you'er enjoying.

Invader Johnny: Nope, you're definitely not. A friend of mine was reading this and every time he saw Keef's name, he grumbled to himself in disgust ^^"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OCs. You'll recognize them. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make no money from writing this.

000

Throughout the course of the day, it became apparent that Dib's absence from the group wasn't going to just be a short-term issue. Lahna was going to sit in his seat as he, again, joined Dee and her friends for lunch. Gretchen had politely asked her to switch so she wouldn't have to see them, and Lahna had happily agreed. Things continued as if he was just out sick for the day, but his absence wasn't unnoticed; it was just unspoken. Gaz and the others had admitted to Gretchen that they knew she liked Dib and to not worry about it. Keef had tried to assure her that Dib would come back, as he and Dee were probably only just a fling, but it hadn't helped. Melvin had tried to play the 'hey, it's not as bad as' and 'it could be worse' cards, but she wasn't having any of that either and Zim told him to drop it. The plans for the party were spoken in hushed tones so that Dee and her nosey friends couldn't hear and tell Dib. They had agreed to go to Zim's house after school to talk about it more openly. Dee had attempted to make a show out of Dib sitting with her and her friends, by announcing loudly that he was sitting with them, but the group turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to her as best they could with their own hyperactive chatter over the 'greatest thing ever to happen' yesterday. Something completely made up, but enough to fool Dee and her crew into thinking they weren't paying attention. Zim tried to ignore the hurt look in Dib's eyes as he passed them with her to get food and his sister gave him the look of death. He also tried to mask the anger that was brewing in his own eyes. Couldn't he see what Dee and her friends were up to? Couldn't he see that his friends felt abandoned? Worse of all, couldn't he see how much _Gretchen_ was hurting? Maybe he did and just didn't care. The hurt look in his eyes offered the idea that he did care and was upset, but he could have put up a bigger fight. Or at least had the decency to tell _them_ that he wouldn't be sitting with them. He couldn't be overly mad at the boy, as he'd tried to leave his horrid temper in the past, where it belonged, but he was starting to feel the pang of irritation build in his skull.

"I wonder how long this is going to last." Gretchen sighed.

She and the others were sitting on the school's front steps after classes let out. They were going to wait for the buses to clear and then walk to get food before going to Zim's house.

"Not long." Gaz snorted. "She seems like the kind of girl that just wants to get more notches in her belt."

Lahna chuckled, giving Zim a look that he shunned.

"You're calling her a player?" Melvin questioned.

"Basically." Gaz shrugged. "She rubs me the wrong way."

"She rubs everyone the wrong way." Zim stated. "Is there a single person here who _doesn't_ hate her?"

No one replied.

"Thought so." Zim sighed. "I just hope Dib doesn't get too suckered in. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Gee, thanks for the scare, Mr. Fortuneteller." Lahna chided him. "Don't say that kind of thing unless you want it to happen, a'ight?"

"A'ight, a'ight." Zim waved her off. "My _apologies_ for scaring anyone."

"Could you sound any phonier?" Jessica wondered as she stopped to converse with the group.

"What do _you_ want?" Zim wondered.

"Lahna, you forgot you were supposed to sit with us today." Jessica ignored him.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. It was so hard to hear my own thoughts then Dee was rubbing it in our faces that Dib rather spend more time with her then with his friends. Sorry."

Jessica was either oblivious or just didn't catch what Lahna meant as she chuckled. "It's no worries. Just don't forget tomorrow, okay?" She wondered.

"I'll try not to." Lahna's false smile sent a shiver down her brother's spine, but Jessica didn't notice the malice it was hiding.

"Good. See you tomorrow!"

Her friends followed her off without so much as a word.

"She's the most _oblivious_ thing in the _history_ of oblivious things." Lahna stated.

"Don't speak too soon. Dib and Dee are coming." Zim snorted.

The couple walked down the stairs.

"Hey, guys." Dib greeted. "You're going to miss the bus if you wait around too long, Gaz."

"I'm going to Zim's." She stated, mashing away at her game.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged.

She was friends with Zim first, so he wasn't about to argue with her.

"Are all of you?" He wondered.

Keef shrugged. "I might for a bit…"

"We're going to study for the English exam for tomorrow." Gretchen stated, her voice dripping with something that Zim couldn't name. "Gaz is coming for the free food."

Gaz nodded, continuing at her game.

"Free food?" Iggins wondered. "Count me in. Damn it, Gaz!"

She chuckled darkly as the game emitted sounds of pain from out of Iggins' system.

"Oh, alright." He stated. "Wish I could join you, but…" He looked to Dee, who was holding his hand rather tightly.

"We have plans." She announced with a grin that was too big for the statement. "Dinner and a movie. Oh, it's going to be so romantic."

Zim put a hand on his stomach. "I think some romance of my own is going to end up on your shoes." He stated.

Lahna giggled, but Dee looked disgusted. She pulled away from Dib.

"I'll wait for you at my bus stop, sweetie."

"Alright." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She happily bounded away, skirt bouncing at her knees.

"Can you not make jokes like that near her, Zim? She's…"

"Sensitive?"

"She's getting annoyed."

"Well sor _ry_. I'd hate to upset the Queen Dee." Zim's words were dripping with venom, but only Lahna seemed to catch it. "Look, I'm not going to change how I talk around her just because it's 'just what she was telling you about'. Sorry that she doesn't like it, but the world doesn't revolve around her."

"No, it doesn't but…"

"But your world does…" Gretchen muttered, looking away.

"Huh?"

"You don't even tell us you're not going to sit with us at lunch?" Gretchen wondered. "You don't hang out before homeroom, you're always all over one another, and you act like we don't exist half the time. Ever since you two got together yesterday, Dee is all you care about…"

"I didn't…I don't…"

"Save it, Dib. She's right." Gaz snorted.

"Look, I don't mean to push you guys aside. I'm sorry you feel that way, Gretch, really, I am. But you guys have replaced me too…"

"Me?" Lahna wondered. "I'm just a seat filler. I'm not here to replace you."

"She's the new girl, Dib, cut her a break." Melvin stated.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just…" Dib sighed. "Can we talk about this later? Dee's waiting and…"

"Yeah, we can put our important conversation and our lives on hold for Dee." Zim sneered.

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand." Dib rushed off to the blonde.

"What just happened?" Keef asked.

"Dib out oblivious-ed the most oblivious thing ever." Zim stated.

Gaz huffed. "And second place officially goes to…"

"We should give out trophies for this shit." Zim sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Zim, language. I'm surprised at you." Keef scolded. "I expect that kind of thing from Gaz, not you."

"Bite me." Gaz ordered.

"N-No thank you, I'm good."

"He's a vegetarian." Zim snorted.

"Alright, I think we can walk now." Lahna stated, stretching. "I'm hungry as hell."

"That's because you didn't eat."

"That's because the food was shit."

"Bring a bag lunch." Gaz stated. "I do. That slop is disgusting. I don't know how any of you tolerate it."

"Zim brings a bag lunch, too." Keef objected.

"I think our digestive systems are just so used to it that we can make it through it." Gretchen offered.

They all stood up one by one.

"I'd hate to see what your digestive systems look like." Gaz shuddered.

"Have your dad take an x-ray." Zim joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'd love to do that and then experiment on all of you to see what makes you immune to the radiation poisoning that I'm quite sure gets into the food."

"I'd rather not be an experiment, thanks." Zim argued.

The group laughed, carrying on the conversation as they walked down the street and switched topics as they went.

000

Zim felt bad for his little sister. Sitting on his couch, looking more like a frightened twelve-year-old than the hardened gangster she'd spent her life trying to emulate. It was disheartening, in a way, that she could go from not taking any nonsense and taking names to curling up on his couch wrapped in a fluffy robe and an even fluffier blanket. She seemed nervous of any little thing that went by outside, and even a bit spooked by Gir on occasion. She'd played it cool while their friends-minus Dib, of course-were over, but he could tell that even Gaz was a bit suspicious of how she acted. He swore to whatever celestial being guided the universe that if he was able to go home by some fluke, the first thing he'd do-and maybe the only with the security there and his branding as a fool-was haul ass to the station and give a nice ass whopping on the bastard that had hurt his sister; the kind he normally saved for when Caleb was being a dick and needed a good jaw punch to shut him up. And dislocate his jaw…again.

"Say, Lahna?" He wondered.

"Yeah, Junior?" She replied. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't want to move in here? The others don't need to know."

"I don't know…I mean, I'm fine on my own and…"

"Don't bullshit me, Lahn." Zim scolded. "You're skittish as all hell."

"I guess…I just…" She shuddered. "What happened there…for the first time…I was truly afraid for my life…I mean…what would have happened if the guard decided he liked…that…enough that he didn't want me being sent off? What if he came here with me or followed me or some shit?"

"He'd get one fucking hell of an ass beating." Zim growled, sitting next to his sister. "You have nothing to worry about with me around, alright?" He brushed her left antennae out of her eyes for her. "I'll protect you."

"I know…I just don't…I don't know…it will take _time_ , Junior…"

"I know it will. Take all the time you need." He shrugged one shoulder. "But in the meantime, maybe being at my place will make you feel a bit safer."

"I'll think about it…can I stay the night tonight?"

"Lahna, you can stay the night whenever you want."

She gave him a smile. "Gracie, Aiyies…"

"What are brothers for, hm?" He pulled her into a hug with one arm around her shoulders.

"Well, in Dib's case, pissing off your sister to the point where she wants to strangle you with your own socks."

Zim frowned. "Dib is a special case…"

"In more than one sense of the word."

He laughed. "I guess that's a fair statement." He slid down on the couch. "I'm worried, y'know?"

"That he's gone for good? If he is, then fuck him." She shrugged. "That's how things work, right? You cross me, you can go to hell?"

"You cross me, you get your ass kicked so you never forget not to do so again."

"He's a teenager, hermanino."

"Ya sea." He nodded. "But we'd both be lying if we said he didn't deserve it."

"I'm sure the police would love that."

"I'm a teenager here. Who's gonna call the police anyway? His father isn't around much, mother's gone, and Gaz would kick his ass if he tried."

"Don't mean Dee wouldn't try or convince him to try, you know…she seems the type to do anything to get the people she doesn't like out of the way."

"Now you see why I'm worried." He ran a hand down his face. "Shit, I could use a damn drink…"

"So, get a damn drink."

"I don't keep booze in my place. Too tempting."

"I hear ya." She licked her lips. "But if you _really_ need a drink sometime, I just so _happen_ to have credits left."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, hermanina."

"I miss Seoul." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I mean, it's a rat infested-slum hole, but it's _our_ rat-infested slum hole. Riot and Covert? We were on top back in the day. Top dog, take no one's shit cuz no one was stupid enough to give it ta us."

"Except the police." He sighed. "I miss the gang, I do, but I don't miss all of it."

"I bet you miss kicking Caleb's ass and dislocating his jaw six times."

"Four that I admit to."

"Right, almost forgot." She rolled her eyes.

He only clearly remembered sending Caleb to the hospital with his jaw four times. One he knew Caleb had faked and blamed him just to get him into trouble, but the other one could have happened when he was so drunk he forgot the next day. He'd go through frequent periods of that as a kid; drinking to the point of either blacking out that night, or completely forgetting everything the moment he woke up sober. It wasn't a good life, but it was his, and a part of him _did_ miss it.

"But shit, I mean…I don't know." She sighed. "I miss my friends…they probably think I'm dead by now…"

"I miss mine, too." Zim nodded. "I think about my old gang back home a lot, actually. Wonder what they're up to, what I'd be up to if I was there with them…"

"Drinking, pill popping, and taking home some random bar slut for a one-night stand that you regret in the morning but act like you don't give a flying shit."

"Nah, I'd probably get back with Zayena, honestly."

"For real? Man, you really liked that broad, didn't you?"

"You're starting to sound like Sila." He sighed. "But yeah, I think I was in love with her." He leaned his head back on the couch. "Stupid asshole father kicking me out…had I not moved in with gram, I would still be with her."

"Probably." Lahna shrugged. "Sila misses you too, you know. She ain't gonna say it cuz she's too hard to, she thinks, but there's always this sadness about her when anyone mentions you. Hell, it could be _her_ that mentions you, and she'll still get all mopey."

"Yeah, she's always been a major hard ass." He chuckled. "Ense was _convinced_ she had a thing for me."

"She might have." Lahna shrugged. "I mean, you guys were best friends for _forever_ , so it wouldn't surprise me all that well if she caught some feelings for ya."

"The one person in the universe I don't need having feelings for me is Sila frigging Massy."

"One person?" Lahna pretended to inch from him. "Damn, bro, I didn't know you were into that shit."

He laughed, grabbing her and pulling her close. "Get back here; I didn't mean that." He laughed. "She's the only broad I'm _not_ related to that I respect enough not to hook up with. And, trust me, I spent enough nights at her place and in her bed enough to have tried something. But neither of us did cuz neither of us felt that way."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Lahna cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Hi-may, but I'm not sure I'd buy what you're selling. It's low quality."

He laughed. "Lahn, I ain't never sold a thing in my damn life that wasn't of the highest quality…and straight outta Sila's basement."

" _Nice_." She laughed. "I missed this…"

"Same here, sis, same here."


	8. The Fight

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas Eve!

Nbld: Felt like total crap earlier, but now that I'm doing good, I'm ready to update. Let's begin with the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Christmas cookies for you both!

Invader Johnny: This is true, he should. While it lasts, that is. After all, all good things must come to an end. One way or another.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Things can never stay civil, can they? Not in the IZ world, anyway. Glad you're liking. I didn't want to make it too sappy and over the top, so I hope I haven't ^^"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and fan characters (Currently only Lahna and Dee have appeared). I make NO money off writing this. If I did, I could pay bills.

Dedication: Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!

000

Zim wasn't sure what to say when he saw Dib standing near the windows of their homeroom, back on the windowsill and arms crossed defensively over his chest. He was standing right near Zim's seat, which was a bit more alarming. He felt every warning sense in his body start to scream at him to be wary, but he chalked it up to spending so many years on the wrong side of the law and in the military making him as paranoid as Lahna pretended not to be.

"What's up?" He greeted instead. "You're normally with Dee before class, aren't you?"

Dib's jaw was set. "Got time to talk?" He asked.

Zim cocked an eyebrow. "I do something wrong?" He wondered. "I swear you just growled at me after that."

"I just want to talk."

"Sure…"

Zim followed him out of the room, shooting a confused look to his sister and shrugging his shoulders at her. Dib led him down the still crowded hallways. Homeroom wasn't going to start for another ten minutes or so, so no one was in a rush to get there yet.

"What's going on?" Dib asked.

"Huh?"

"Lahna coming here and just taking my place, you and Gretchen being so standoffish, my sister being even _more_ bitchy than usual…something you guys aren't telling me?"

"First of all, Lahna didn't _take your place_. Gaz was going to introduce her to the entire group. You just happened to pick Dee that day…and every day since then…" Zim rolled his eyes. "Second, as far as Gretch and Gaz and I go, you should know _exactly_ what the problem is here."

"Enlighten me."

Zim was slightly reminded of how his father tried to make him feel like less of a man by acting like more of a man than he was. The thought was sickening.

"You ditched us."

"No I haven't."

"When's the last time we hung out? When's the last time you sat with us at lunch? When's the last time you _didn't_ give me a dirty look because your girl was around?"

Zim folded his arms over his chest, taking up the same stance Dib did earlier. His head tipped back enough so he was almost looking down at the teen, even though they were the same height. It was a power move that drove members of Covert into the shadows with their tails between their legs. But Dib seemed unfazed; unaware of just what that stance meant. Zim was preparing for a fight.

"I can't even tell you when, but it was before she came into the picture. We feel abandoned, a'ight?"

"A'ight? Since when do you talk like that?"

"Sorry, my old accent shining through." He shrugged one shoulder. "Doesn't change my point. You ditched us. And for what? Breasts and a tiny slice of popularity being dangled in front of your face?"

"Watch it." Dib glared. "She's my girlfriend, and they're my friends…"

"Friends that, last year, would be throwing you in the _dumpster_ and trying to get you kicked out of their teams for class projects." Zim rolled his eyes. "People that wouldn't give you a second glance unless it was to make sure you were upset at being bullied. People that made you invite me into your group to avoid because 'we gotta stick together'? People that rub it in the faces of your _real friends_ that you're not with them anymore? Seriously, Dib, wake up. These people aren't your friends. They never were, and they never will be."

"You don't know them like I do."

"How can you be certain its real, hm?"

"I just know it is, okay? I don't like to always see the worst in people. Unlike _you_."

"Excuse me?" Zim took a step closer, knowing people were watching nervously for a fight to break out, but not caring. "All my life, people have shown me nothing but the _worst_." He snarled. "Pardon if I'm a bit of a cynic when all I've been shown is nothing but hatred and anger my entire life, a'ight? Your _friends_ are going to toss you aside the moment they're bored with you or Dee kicks your sorry ass to the curb because she got _bored_."

Dib took a step closer, too. "You don't know her, Zim. Back off."

"She hasn't exactly given me the _pleasure_ to do so." Zim informed. "If you couldn't tell, she barely knows me and she thinks I'm the scum on the Earth."

"She doesn't think that about you."

"I've seen that look in the eyes of too many people to not know what it means, Dib." Zim shook his head. "She gets offended at everything I say, everything I do. For god's sake, I can't even _breathe_ without her going down my throat."

"Maybe if you didn't say such weird, creepy shit like cannibalism when she and I were just kissing, she wouldn't have a problem with you." Dib rolled his eyes. "And if my sister and Gretchen have such a problem with this, why haven't they said anything?"

"If your sister says anything, you and I both know it will be with her fists; not her words." Zim shook his head. "And Gretchen's too kindhearted to yell at your ignorant ass."

"So now I'm i _gnorant_?" Dib glared. "I thought we were friends, man. Nice to know you think so lowly of me."

"You're sure acting it." Zim laughed. "Last I checked, _friends_ don't ditch their friends for a broad."

Dib took a swing, but Zim sidestepped it. Years of physically fighting with members of Covert, mostly Caleb, and military training had made it easy for him to outmaneuver a child with zero experience in fighting other than getting beaten up.

"Look, you don't know my girl, so back off."

"She doesn't know me either, so she can back off my back." Zim rolled his eyes. "I may not know _your girl_ but I know a thing or two about loyalty. And whatever loyalty you had shriveled up like a raisin the _moment_ she came around. I've been jerked around by people turning on me, Dib, and I won't be jerked around again. You're right. We _were_ friends. But the moment you decided we weren't worth your time anymore, that went out the god damn _window_."

"You're a total ass, you know that?"

"So, I've been told."

Dib glared. "Whatever. This isn't worth my time. Just because I have new friends and am moving up the food chain around here, you feel threatened."

" _Threatened_?" Zim laughed. "Don't make me _laugh_ boy. Back home, I ran the streets. You wanna see true power, meet me out back after school hours and we can settle our shit."

"Bring it on." Dib snorted. "I don't need to get put down by a _loser_. I'm better than that."

" _What_ did you call me?" Zim's glare hardened. "A _loser_? A week or two ago, _you_ were a loser, too. Do yourself a favor. When your throne of almightiness crumbles, don't forget that."

"I…I didn't mean that…" Dib's hands balled into fists and he looked at the ground, unknowingly telling Zim he'd won. "Heat of the moment…" He looked back at Zim, blushing red as a tomato.

"Whether you meant it or not, _Dibberton_ , you said it."

"Full name calling? Really?"

"Nicknames are for friends, I believe."

Dib glared. "Look, I was hoping to fix things, but it doesn't look like _that's_ happening any time soon."

"No, I should say not." Zim glared. "You can thank your _friends_ for that."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Mad I got better friends?"

"Better, eh?" Zim huffed. "So now the truth comes out. First, I'm a loser, now your new friends are better than your old ones. You're a _real_ piece of work, kid."

"I don't…ugh, you piss me off so much I say things I don't mean to say…"

"I think you mean to say them and when you realize that I heard you say them, you change your tune." Zim rolled his eyes, holding his chin with one hand and balancing the elbow for that hand on his other palm. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on, Dib. They in your head or something? I know they're hard to get out, but to turn you on your friends like that. Tsk, such a shame."

"Dee doesn't like you; you're right. She doesn't know you, you're right again. But you do say some things that are just downright creepy and don't need to be said." Dib sighed. "She and I had a really long talk last night…"

"So, she's in your head, not them. Good to know. Continue." Zim waved his wrist around.

Dib glared. "She thinks it would be best for our relationship and my new friendships if we just…took a break…"

"So…she doesn't want you to be friends with me anymore?"

"Basically…" Dib rubbed the back of his neck. "That doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with Gretchen and the others, though. Or that I will."

"Unfortunately, we're almost always together, so avoiding me won't be possible."

"I know." Dib nodded. "I have to make a choice here. And, honestly, to have an easier time here at school and to make my life better in the future, maybe it _is_ best we part ways. I mean, everyone else is mad at me anyway."

"Not mad. Disappointed." Zim corrected. "We thought you were better than this, dude…"

"I thought we were better than this, too." Dib sighed. "I don't want to stop being friends, but if it's what I have to do…"

"Let me put something into perspective for you, okay?" Zim offered. "I had a serious girlfriend before I moved here, a'ight? I mean, hell, I was in _love_ with the broad. But if she told me to ditch my friends, ditch Sila, I'd toss her ass to the curb before she got the chance to finish her sentence. Bros before hoes, man…"

"Sila?"

"My best friend back home." Zim sighed. "Not the _point_ , Dib. You still want to be friends, you want to fix this? Then tell her to back the hell off."

"I can't do that. She'll walk…"

"Then is she really worth keeping?" Zim asked. "She's a _freshman_ , not a senior. Is she really worth losing every friend you have?"

Dib thought for a second. "Y-Yeah…she is…"

"I…had hoped your answer would be different, honestly." Zim sighed. "This is just pathetic, Dib, and I got done with being pathetic a long time ago. When you get your head out of your ass, we'll be waiting. _I'll_ be waiting for a proper apology. A loser…that's not something I'd ever think I would hear you call me. I'm even more disappointed in you than I was before." He huffed. "I don't know how the hell I was ever so close with someone who's so weak."

"Weak? I'm willing to take a leap at love, and you call me _weak_? You think this is _easy_ , Zim? Because it's not. It's not easy to up and leave all my friends behind. It's not easy to forget about Gretchen and Keef and Melvin and Todd and Screamy and my sister and Iggins, and _you_." Dib flailed his arms for dramatic purposes. "But this is a huge opportunity for me."

"So's going off to Yale, but I don't see you filling out any applications."

"You're impossible."

"Takes one to know one, Dib."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just tell the guys I'm sorry, okay?"

"How about you be a man and tell them yourself. Or are you too afraid they'll see right through your _sorry_? I don't believe you're sorry at all. You're doing this because you want to. If you were truly sorry, you'd tell Dee and her bonehead friends to take a hike."

"Again with the insults. God, can't you be nice for once?"

"Says the guy who just called me a _loser_ and said his new friends were better than me and his old friends."

"Oh, would you come _off_ it?" Dib growled. "I _said_ I was sorry."

"And I told you I wasn't buying what you were selling." Zim bent forward at the waist. "For real, Dib, this is low, even for you, but don't lie about it. If you're gonna be a rat, then own up to it."

"Why, you…" Dib took another swing.

This time Zim caught his fist, squeezing it just enough to show the boy that he'd won and wasn't taking his shit.

"You're a smart kid, Dib, and you know it. Use your words; not your fists. Save fists for the useless idiots like me."

"At least you admit what you are." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Gonna apologize for that one, too?" Zim sneered.

"No, that one I meant."

Zim couldn't help himself. He suddenly wanted to deck the kid. He made a fist, but didn't swing. He'd have more self-control than this. He wasn't that guy anymore. He wouldn't be violent. He wouldn't hit a _teenager_.

"If you're gonna hit me, Zim, then hit me." Dib stood tall, puffing out his chest in some sort of challenge that Zim found almost laughable.

"Two things I don't hit are women and children. I'll let you decide which category you fall into."

Dib swung, but Zim blocked it. Dib swung with his other fist, Zim maneuvered his way out of his path.

"Come on, Dib, I'm barely putting up a fight here." Zim pretended to yawn. "I'm getting _bored_."

"Shut _up_!" Dib tried to swing again.

"Dib!" Gretchen called.

"Aiyies!" Lahna shouted.

Both boys stopped and turned towards the voices. The crowds parted like the red sea. Gretchen and the rest of their group came up from one side, and Dee and her friends came from the other.

"Finally letting him have it?" Torque laughed, slapping Dib on the back. "About damn time, man."

"Uh, excuse me, but he's yet to land a hit." Zim waved the fist he'd caught.

"Not the point." Torque rolled his eyes.

Lahna grabbed his arm that he hadn't realized was poised to strike the teen.

"Nayde mas. Per fevur?" Lahna whispered to him. "Per mia? Ey no gustar la."

Zim nodded, putting down his arm and letting Dib go. "You're right. He's not worth it." Zim glared.

"Excuse you?" Dib started at him again, but Gaz grabbed him by the arm to stop him, digging her nails into the teen's arm.

"You're making an ass out of yourself, Dib." She glared at him, immediately making him shrink. "You too, Zim. Quit it."

He put up his hands in a defenseless gesture. "I already backed down. See?"

Lahna let him go, putting a hand on her forehead and shaking her head against it.

"I see the old you shining through, and I ain't sure I like it." She muttered in Irken.

Zim flushed.

"So…are you not friends now?" Dee asked.

"Just like you wanted." Zim glared at her. "Enjoy. He's all yours. I'm going to homeroom. Go or don't, Dib; not my problem. Just stay the _hell_ out of my way."

Zim pushed past him, making sure to bash into his shoulder with his own as he did so. Dib glared and started after him, but Dee's friends encouraged him to let the angry adult go.

"You're an idiot, you know." Lahna told Dib. "He would have beat your ass into next week, and if we weren't on school grounds, I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Well aren't you a saint." Dee rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you don't want to step to me." Lahna laughed. "He won't actually hit Dib. With you, I'll make it look like an accident."

"Enough." The math teacher for the sophomore class ordered. "I don't know what's going on here, but it doesn't belong in the school halls. Threats are not tolerated, Ms.…"

"Evans." Lahna answered. "Sorry…"

"Everyone head to homeroom." The teacher ordered. "Nothing to see here; show's over."

The crowds dispersed. Lahna gave Dee's retreating back one last glare before running off to find her brother.


	9. The Aftermath

Dlbn: Hey, everyone. Welcome to the last update of the 2017 year. Woot.

Nbld: Been kind of a shit year for us, but its gotten better. But we won't ramble. Let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Fireworks and candy for you both!

Invader Johnny: Dib just made a big mistake, indeed. *Gives Dib a water gun*

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Before, he would've just punched him. I probably would have if it were me ^^" If they ever turn on him, he's going to have a rude awakening. He's a boy without a homeland at that point.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and some fan characters (Lahna and Gram only currently). Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez.

Dedication: Dedicated to my readers and reviewers in honor of the new year, beginning soon (its almost 11 PM for me). Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and just clicking on my fic in general. I'm glad it's getting some good reception. I originally wasn't going to post it because of the fan character usage, but I'm glad I have. Thank you all, and I'll see you next year!

000

It wasn't hard to find him outside by the front steps. Lahna found him just in time to see him punch the wall, and wince in response to the pain he should have known it would have caused him.

"Aiyies?" She wondered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my pride is just broken." Zim sat down against the stairs, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck."

"What the hell happened?"

"He was running his mouth; bitching about you taking his place and Gaz, Gretchen, and I being pissed at him."

"You wouldn't be pissed at him if he wasn't ditching you…"

"I tried to explain that. You would think it's an easy concept to grasp, but _no_."

"Mr. Oblivious."

"The King of Obliviousness." Zim shook his head. "Dee doesn't want him being friends with me anymore."

"And he's going to listen cuz he's a damn moron?"

Zim nodded. "Basically." He looked up at her, draping his arms over his upturned knees. "You think you know a guy."

"I know." She sat next to him. "It sucks ass. But you were going to hit him…"

"He deserved it…"

"I know, but he's a minor."

"Here, so am I."

"So, what now?" She asked, leaning against the wall with him. "I mean, what happens to the group?"

"I think the divide there was obvious. We get me, and they get Dib. That's how it has to be." He scratched the back of his neck. "I need a god damn smoke…"

"Don't you have to be eighteen here?"

"I have coworkers that will share." He sighed, forcing himself to stand. "Come on, let's go to class. No need to skip just because my former best friend is a selfish, flaming dipshit…called me a loser and said he has better friends now. Fucking A. A year ago, these people were _kicking his ass._ And now he calls them _friends_?"

"Wait til Dee gets bored and dumps him."

"I said that, too."

"I bet that went over well."

"Oh, so well." Zim sighed. "Come on, Lahn. We can dish later."

"Sure." She shrugged and stood, following him. "Hey, Hi-may?"

"Se?"

"It's Riot and Covert all over again…"

"But this time, I'm not certain who's gonna come out on top."

000

There were a lot of things Zim could do to relax after a stressful day. He could read or call his grandmother, do homework or watch TV. But instead, he decided to drown his sorrows in booze in his labs while Lahna started moving her stuff into his house. Gir was roaming around somewhere in labs lower than the ones he was in, but Zim didn't really care. The computer chastised him about drinking after his third beer, but shut up after his sixth. Lahna found him almost passed out on his work station. Homework was scattered around him, as was the invitation Keef had given him. They'd changed the date to that weekend with all the drama going on. She wasn't certain if her brother even wanted to go anymore, but he'd do it to save face with his friends. They didn't need to know what was wrong with him.

"I thought you were a minor here and can't drink unless you're twenty-one?" She asked softly.

He opened his eyes to look at her, not lifting his head off the desk. "Credits." He held up a beer.

"Thought you didn't keep booze here cuz it's too tempting."

"I have a stash for special occasions."

"What's the occasion?"

"Shitty people getting the _fuck_ out of my life." He put the beer down. "Seriously…damn brat…"

"A'ight, Junior, I think you've had enough." She took the bottle from him and took a swig. "I also think that you should share with your little sister and not be a booze hog."

He laughed. "You're a minor here."

"I don't give a shit. This base is Irken tech, making it Irken property. And on Irk, I'm an adult as soon as I turn fourteen. That was two years ago. I can drink."

Zim laughed, closing his eyes and letting his arm dangle. " _Here's a story of a snitch…that I knew for many years…but now he's a bitch…fuck your feelings._ " He sang, flipping off the air. " _He can suck my dick_." He pointed at his crotch with his extended middle finger.

She giggled. "If you can sing songs from your childhood and flip off the air, I think you're gonna be okay. Just don't drink too much, Aiyies. School in the morning, and I know how you are with a hangover."

"I'll sober up tonight. It's only six."

"It's nine…"

He sat up, looking at the clock above him. "Huh…well it's six in California."

"Where?"

"Another state."

"What?"

"Never mind. Look at a map."

She giggled. "It's nice to see your old self peeking through once and a while, don't let it overtake you, okay?"

"I won't. Just a rough day." He rubbed at an eye. "I think I'll go to bed and sleep it off."

"Tea with honey in the morning?"

"Please." He nodded. "You all settled in?"

"Yeah, I'm good for now. If I want to move things around, I will later. Too tired now."

"Same. Night, Little Lahna."

"Night, Junior Haven."

000

No one at school talked about the confrontation between Zim and Dib yesterday. An announcement about fighting in the halls was made, but it could have been directed at two freshmen who had fought later in the day. Zim's hangover had waned for the most part by third period, but the urge to drink grew stronger each time he saw Dib and Dee, or them separate, in the halls. He almost threw up his lunch when he heard Dee overly loudly announce that they were going steady now. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy burn in his stomach. Not at Dee for taking Dib away, but at them for having one another. He had Zayena, and he lost that. Sila was his best friend, and he had no way to talk to her. He _really_ could have used her to talk to the night before instead of drinking, but at least in his head he could hold a conversation with her as if she was right there with him.

"Did you guys hear we're getting a new coach next week?" Keef asked. "Coach Walrus won't be working here anymore."

"Why not?" Zim asked, as if he cared.

"He had an affair with a student at another school or something."

"Gross." Gretchen stuck out her tongue. "Speaking of gross, your brother is coming this way, Gaz."

"I'll be in the bathroom." Zim stood and left.

Lahna wasn't certain if he had to puke or if he just didn't want to be around Dib. The raven stopped at the table.

"Hey…" He greeted.

The others looked at him, but no one spoke. Lahna caught Gretchen squeezing the life out of her juice box from the corner of her eye.

"So…um…no hard feelings about yesterday…?"

"You mean when you insulted Zim, said your new friends were better than us, and tried to start a fight with your best friend in the hallway?" Gretchen asked through gritted teeth. "No…no hard feelings at _all_." She stood and stalked off, leaving her tray behind.

"So…that's a yes…?"

"No shit." Gaz growled, ignoring him in favor of her game with Iggins.

"Yeah, we're all pretty pissed." Iggins stated.

"And about being mad at me?" Lahna asked. "Your _better_ _new friends_ asked me to join them instead when I first started here. If I had, I would have taken your place there."

"No, there's plenty of room for me there." He nodded at Dee. "She makes sure of it."

Lahna rolled her eyes. "I could have pulled up a chair from another table…"

"I guess…look, I'm an ass. But for my relationship, I had to kick Zim to the curb and…"

"Zim's in a bad place." Lahna informed. "He's pissed off at you, but he's hurt as hell, too. So is Gretchen, if you didn't realize that."

"We all are…" Todd all but squeaked when Dib looked at him. "It was kind of sudden…and he's your best friend…"

"Was." Dib corrected.

Lahna quietly hummed the song her brother had sang in his drunken state the night before.

"So…I should go back to my table? I was really hoping we could still be friends…"

"Zim's part of the packaged deal, Dib." Keef offered calmly, though there was a storm brewing in his eyes.

"You get all of us or none of us!" Screamy added.

Lahna rattled her antennae as people stared at their table for a few seconds.

"I see…I guess…this is goodbye, then…?"

"Good riddance." Gaz huffed, opening one eye to look at her brother. "What you did was low, Dib, even for you. You should be ashamed."

"But…"

"Back where I'm from, loyalty is the most important thing you can have; to family, friends, anyone." Lahna informed. "Loyalty and trust are the top two. You threw Zim's trust in you right back into his face, and your loyalty to your friends out the window. It's going to take more than a few well placed 'I'm sorry' to fix things."

She wasn't sure if she was speaking as the group's spokesperson, a gangster, or Junior's sister.

"I guess I earned that…if you ever change your minds…you know where to find me."

Dib stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before leaving. Zim and Gretchen returned together the second he was gone.

"Spend so much time together and rumors will start flying." Keef offered with a giggle.

Gretchen blushed. "Dib's presence makes me sick now…I don't know if I'll ever get over that feeling."

Zim nodded. "Couldn't agree more." He stated. "We just happened to come back at the same time. We're all in the same boat here. We lost someone close to us."

"Except he's not dead. He just walked away."

Zim looked over his shoulder at the popular table, where Dib was laughing along with his new friends as if nothing had changed or he felt unaffected by losing his friends. It made him sick.

"At this point, I'd prefer him being dead." Zim stated. "That way I wouldn't have to look at his betrayal every day."


	10. The Coach

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long haitus, but there's a reason for it!

Nbld: My subscription for Microsoft Office 365 ran out the other day and I no longer have access to Word and other Office programs. Posting is a huge process that I don't really have time for with a two year old.

Dlbn: So until I can find a way to pay for another year and/or the full thing from a store (I don't think they even make the full thing anymore) it's going to be hard to update, so I probably won't. I'm working off Google Docs now with no idea of if it's going to work.

Nbld: Obviously, if you're reading this, it has worked. Anyway, let's hop into the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: He's just being a typical air-headed teenager. At least he's not eating Tide Pods...Happy new year to you, too!

Invader Johnny: I love Dib. Just he's got his head up his butt a bit here. Maybe he'll come around eventually. But considering how he was bullied for the paranormal and all that growing up, getting a girlfriend and being semi-popular is a big deal to him, so in a way, I GUESS I get it. A tiny bit. Okay, not at all. Bad Dib.

Disclaimer:I own Lahna and anything else non-canon. All Invader ZIm canon characters, things, places, etc. belong to the god himself, Jhonen C. Vasquez.

000

It took a few days for things to feel like things were going back to normal. As normal as could be for Dib being absent from the group. Their science teacher had attempted to pair Zim and Dib up for their term project, mistakenly thinking they were still best friends, but whining from Dee once she found out and threats from Zim that he wouldn't work on the project at all and _gladly_ retake the class in senior year made that issue drop. After that, teachers made every attempt to keep the feuding students apart. He was so used to Dib being there at his side that loneliness had begun to sink into Zim's heart, but he let it go every night with a bottle of booze and some working out in his labs' fitness rooms. Lahna had taken to joining him only to make sure he didn't push himself too hard. Zim sat with Lahna and their friends that they shared a gym class with-Gretchen, Todd, and Screamy-as they waited for the Principal to bring in the permanent new gym coach. They had had a substitute for the past week that hadn't done much other than having them play dodgeball and run laps.

"I wonder what our coach is gonna be like." Gretchen commented.

"Maybe it's a woman this time!" Screamy shouted.

"Inside voice, Screamy…" Todd complained quietly.

They were such opposites it was pathetic.

"Whoever they are, they have to be better than that sub." Zim complained. "I mean, come on, even I got winded with that laps and dodgeball combination."

That was saying a lot since he loved to spar, had quite the experience with fighting, and ran from the cops a _lot_ as a teen. And that was all _before_ he joined the military and went through training.

"That's saying something." Lahna commented, picking at her nails. "As long as we can do something else this week, I'll be happy. What were you guys doing before this whole Coach Walrus fiasco?"

"We just finished up with tennis." Gretchen stated. "I liked tennis. It was outside and you had to move around, but it was nice and easy. I think there's another spring unit coming up."

"I think softball is next, but I could be wrong."

"I'd love to swing a bat."

"Straight into Dib's head…" Todd muttered.

Zim snickered. "Couldn't argue with that."

Or Caleb's head. But Zim preferred to use his fist with that annoyance. He wasn't certain who he hated more at the moment; Dib or Caleb.

"No one could." Gretchen sighed, casting a glance at Dib and his friends lounging around and laughing on the other side of the class. "That used to be us…"

"Minus the flexing idiot." Zim stated.

"If this was Disney, he'd be Gaston."

"That would make Jess Belle." Todd answered. "Don't insult Belle."

"Yeah, she's too smart to be Jessica." Gretchen nodded.

A few people nearby giggled, but none of them interacted with the unpopular click. Most of them were either seniors or underclassmen, anyway. They didn't care how the two biggest groups in the Juniors grade were all falling apart at the seams.

The doors to the gym opened and the Principal, a tall, thin, balding man with blue eyes and thin wire glasses, walked in. With him was a man only a little shorter than he was. He was dressed in jeans and a descent t-shirt with sneakers. He ran a hand through his dark, dirty blonde hair as he looked around at the students. Zim cocked an eyebrow. He had a very familiar face. Eh, he probably saw him at work.

"Students." The Principal spoke in a relatively quiet voice that was still firm and demanded their attention. "As you know, Coach Walrus is no longer with us."

A couple kids cheered and received a glare from the Principal and a laugh behind the hand from his companion.

"Your substitute, Mr. Harrison, is no longer with us, as we have a new, permanent replacement for Coach Walrus." The Principal went on. "This is Coach Haven."

Zim and Lahna shared a look.

"You will treat him with the same amount of dignity and respect that you treated Coach Walrus. I don't want any bad reports on his first day. Any of you that should not be near one another, please refrain from giving him trouble." That was pointedly directed at Zim and Dib's cliques with a glare from the Principal. "That is all. Coach, the floor is yours. Good luck." He pat him on the shoulder and left the gym.

"Alright, listen up." Coach stated. "You can just call me Ense; it's my first name."

Lahna's eyebrows rose almost off her head as she looked directly at her older brother. Zim's lips were pinched into a thin frown. Their brother?

"I'm not about all that formal garbage you get shoved down your throats." He went on. "I heard you're supposed to be starting baseball today?"

He got a few encouraging words from Torque and another member of the football team.

"I'm going to go easy on you because it's our first day together." Coach nodded at a storage locker on the other side of the gym. "Equipment is in there. Get into small groups, grab gloves and one ball each, and we'll go inside and practice throwing."

The kids wasted no time in doing what they were told. Zim slowly stood with Lahna.

"Let's let the Dib and his crew go get their stuff. We'll go after." Zim stated.

Gretchen fiddled with the hemline of her shirt. "We're sticking together, right? He didn't say how big or small the groups had to be, right?"

"No, he didn't. We're not splitting up." Zim stated. "If anyone wants to argue that, I'll gladly take the detention."

"I don't think you'll have to." Lahna gave the coach a small smile. "Dib's gang is gone and out the door. Let's go."

They followed the younger Haven sibling to grab equipment and go outside with everyone else. Their coach followed behind at a descent distance, arms folded over his chest as he looked around to better understand the dynamics of his students.

"I'm assuming you can all throw a ball, so I'm not going to go over technique." Coach announced. "I'm going to walk around and get to know you guys a little better. If I see somewhere your technique could improve, I'll let you know. This is just a warmup day. We'll worry about bats and teams and all that garbage later. Go ahead; have fun."

Zim dropped the ball into his gloves a few times. "Lahn." He greeted, tossing her the ball.

She caught it. "Screamy." A throw.

A catch.

"Todd!"

Todd squeaked and ducked, ball sailing over his head.

"I'm guessing you're Todd?" Coach asked. "The point is to catch the ball, kid, not hide from it."

"Yes, sir." Todd answered, nodding as he blushed and went to retrieve the ball.

"So…I take it there's something going on around here?" Coach asked. "Since he warned people to stay away from one another and looked right at your group, I figured I'd ask."

"See the kid over there with the glasses? Blue shirt, black hair in a scythe shape?" Zim asked, taking the ball after Gretchen threw it to him

"Yeah?"

Zim threw the ball to Lahna. "Used to be best friends."

"Used to be?"

"The people with him took him away." Lahna added. "He got with that blonde girl at his side and ditched us for them. Almost got into a brawl with Zim the other day."

There was brief a look of surprise on the coach's face, but Zim saw it even though he quickly hid it. He knew the name. Shocker.

"And that's…?"

"Me." Zim offered. "Zim Halen."

"A pleasure." Coach offered his hand, which Zim shook.

"Likewise."

"And the rest of you?"

"Lahna Evans."

"Gretchen Grey."

"Todd Lumbers…"

"They call me Screamy!"

"Gee, I couldn't imagine why…" Coach rattled his ear.

They laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Coach offered them a smile and pat Zim on the shoulder before going to join a group of kids Zim didn't know well.

"Nice guy." Gretchen commented.

"Yeah. That's a change compared to most of the coaches I've ever dealt with."

And the drill sergeants. Same thing, really.

"Same." Todd muttered, dropping the ball. "Oops."

"At least you caught it." Lahna shrugged.

Zim couldn't help but notice the Coach's eyes drift back to his group every so often, even as he was talking with other students. They knew one another; there was no doubt in the high schooler's mind.


	11. The Discussion

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another update! Sorry for missing last week. I just wasn't feeling it.

Nbld: Since the whole Google docs thing is working well, though it's a process, I'm going to be able to update on a regular basis again. Though, I admit, my new fandom has taken over my life and I have more inspiration for that than anything-I have three fics started, or at least have plots and scenes done for them-so that takes up most of my writing time.

Dlbn: I'm quitting my security job on the weekends, so updating may continue on weekends or be done during the week; I'm not sure yet. Next weekend is my last weekend.

Nbld: But for now, we're here, and that's all that matters. Review Corner time! Thank you to Invader Johnny, ZimsMostLoyalServant and Guest for reviewing! Cake for you all!

Invader Johnny: If only he could get a team that was able to do anything in canon. Maybe he'd be unstoppable. But, then again, between Zim's Zimness and Gir's...Girness, who knows? Then again, he'd probably doom them all to save himself, knowing Zim. A drastic change in life can have great effects on a person, good or bad. Hopefully good in Zim's case. I like to think that, so far, it's been good.

ZimsMostLoyalServant: Thanks! Explanation is in this chapter. He's one of my favorite characters, actually.

Guest: Glad you like. Dib's one of my favorite, too. I don't like making him _such_ a jerk, but you're right. With his history/childhood, it's no wonder he latches hard to any positive attention he's given. He ahsn't gotten much positive reinforcement in his life, so someone-anyone-giving him that is likely to strike a match in him, so to speak.

Dedication: Dedicated to my best friend/sister Kim and her husband Ryan for their baby-to-be, Reina! I couldn't get last Saturday off from work for the shower-because god forbid I get a day off-so I could only stay half an hour, if that. To make up for it, have a dedication!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, Lahna, and coach. Everything canon belongs to Invader Zim and Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

000

After school, Zim felt a hand on his shoulder while he was packing his bag. Lahna wasn't there yet, likely their teacher had kept them a few extra minutes, so he expected it to be her. He was surprised when he turned to see his Coach.

"Hey, Coach." He greeted, shutting his locker.

"Halen, eh?" Coach wondered. "Well, aren't you creative."

Zim laughed. "You see right through me, I take it, _Ense_."

"Hard not to." Coach nodded once. "And that other girl? That's…?"

"Yup. All grown up."

"God damn."

"You can say that again." Zim adjusted the strap on his bag, looking around to make sure no one was really around. The halls were mostly empty now. "Least Lahn put a little thought into hers."

"Not much." Coach rolled his eyes. "Hate the name that much, hm?"

"Damn straight." Zim shuddered. "After what they did to Lahna, _mai and tai_ can go to hell. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant _Bene_ and _Victor_."

"Unlike Gram, I won't chastise you for the lack of respect."

"You know they deserve it."

His brother's lips pinched into a line. "I guess I could agree to that."

"So, this is where you got off to, hm?" Zim slugged his shoulder. "No one's heard head or high water of you, asshole."

"Long story, bro, I don't wanna get into it too much." Coach rubbed the back of his neck. "You're military now, right? That's what they said before I was sent here."

"I was."

"Was?"

"Got drunk, piloted a mech, and destroyed half of Xa'ie."

"That was _you_?" Ense groaned. "Why am I not surprised? For real, Zim, the fuck?"

"I was depressed, alright? Sheesh…"

"Damn idiot." Ense rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised. Good thing I got out of there when I did then…"

"You were in Xa'ie?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. I was gone three days before you destroyed it."

"Oops…"

Ense laughed. "I think that requires more than just _oops_."

"Yeah…so what happened to Rya?"

"She's here with me." He wiggled one of his ring fingers. "Married and all that jazz."

"And you didn't invite me? Ense Haven, I am _hurt_." Zim grabbed at his chest.

"No you're not." Ense stated. "You're still the same sarcastic prick you've always been, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think I've made _some_ improvement." Zim shrugged. "I mean, come on, I don't dress like a thug anymore."

"So you admit that's what you were? Wow, you really _have_ changed, man. Ai Sadios Mia."

"Shut up." Zim rolled his eyes. "I also gave up booze and cigs."

"For real?"

"Mostly…I drink occasionally when the stress gets too much."

"You mean every night?" Lahna asked. "Cause you're going through your _special occasion_ stash pretty quickly."

Zim shrugged. "I have to look at Dib's face every day. What do you think?"

She giggled.

"So, what happened there?" Coach wondered. "He got a girl and kicked you to the curb?"

"She told him to." Lahna offered. "And he listened."

"He's either dumb or he's got a death wish."

"Both." Zim stated. "He wanted to stay friends with the rest of our group, but they kindly told him to piss off. Gaz was gonna slug him."

"Who?"

"His sister." Lahna stated. "Speaking of siblings, is there a reason we're speaking so informally?"

"You would think you two would use false first names, too. Seriously." Ense rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking! Your entire name is on your birth certificate."

Zim laughed as his brother went beet red. "Welcome to Earth."

"I should say that to the two of you. I've been here since you destroyed Xa'ie."

"For real?" Lahna cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell did you do?"

"Uh…"

"He's not going to answer. Typical; big brother's got some big secrets." Zim smirked.

"We can discuss it over dinner." Ense stated. "I know it's probably too forward for me to ask at school, but you're my siblings, so…"

"Please, Ense, we're practically your _kids_." Lahna offered. "You raised us more than they did."

"Yeah, that's rather accurate." He nodded. "Here." He wrote his address on a sticky note and handed it to Zim. Stop by later tonight for dinner. Six. Don't be late."

Zim put up his hands. "Fine, pushy."

Ense chuckled, looking at his watch. "I should get going." He stated. "The Principal wants a full report on today."

"Anyone give you trouble?"

"Nothing noteworthy. I let them throw around balls all day. I mean, not much room for conflict. But considering the whole issue with you and that other kid…"

"Dib."

"I don't think I'll be letting you near a bat any time soon."

"I'll _behave_." Zim offered, hand up. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout."

"What's a scout?" Lahna asked.

"Exactly." Ense nodded. "Later, kiddos. Six. Don't be late."

Zim waved him off. They watched him retreat down the hall until he turned the corner and couldn't be seen anymore.

"I can't believe he's here." Lahna grinned. "The old gang's together again."

"If only the old gang was here…" Zim sighed.

"Don't get mopey on me now…"

"Come on. I'm gonna get one drink in before we go over."

"Dear god, you're impossible." Lahna rolled her eyes.

"You love me."

"By blood, I have to. By choice, I do." She smirked at him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You too, sis. You too."


	12. The Dinner

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! This is a special chapter!

Nbld: That's right! It's the last chapter I'm posting from my weekend job!

Dlbn: So exciting. My family and friends are excited, everyone at my other job is excited, I'm excited, my friends from this job (minus one) are excited.

Nbld: Five years too long. But let's not make this nitro last five years and get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Celebratory cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: It feels strange to write, honestly, but its a welcome change from the horrible family dynamics we're used to in Jhonen's work (including ZIm and Squee!)

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks. I kind of want them to be the kind of family that's always there for one another, but not afraid to annoy the heck out of one another. Like real siblings ;)

Disclaimer: I make NO money off writing this. I own Lahna, Ense, and Rya. Everything else is canon to IZ and thus belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez.

000

Ense's house was rather descent. It was painfully obvious that he'd just bought an Earth house instead of making one. Then again, Lahna had to do the same thing originally, okay she faked it, and Zim only got the tech he got because the Tallest thought they were tricking him. Zim knocked on the front door as they stood nervously, waiting to be let in. The front door opened and a woman with coffee colored hair opened the door. Zim recognized her face instantly.

"Rya." He greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Zim!" She gave him a hug. "Oh, honey, you got so tall."

"N-No I didn't…" Zim rubbed the back of his neck.

"And I'm _guessing_ this is Lahna?" She asked. "I haven't seen the Haven girl since she was just a smeet. Oh, where are my manners? Come inside!" She dragged them both in. "Ense! She called up a set of stairs. "You've got company!"

"Be right down!"

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Zim offered.

"A soda?" Lahna wondered.

"Earth products only."

"That's fine." They spoke as one.

Rya grinned and led them to the modest kitchen.

"Isn't it funny? The universe is a lot smaller than we think it is, isn't it?" She asked, preparing Lahna's cup of soda and sliding Zin's beer to him down the counter. "We leave, you two show up in the new town we moved to. How funny. And you two found each other? I know you're military, Zim, and they wouldn't let your sister tag along, would they?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "And I'm not military no more. Destroyed half of Xa'ie."

"That was _you_?"

"I had the same reaction." Ense had his holographic disguise off and looked like his natural self. "It's just us here, you can take off the added security."

"I forgot mine was on to answer the door." Rya giggled, turning hers off.

"You would." Ense laughed. "Come, have a seat. I see you've made yourself at home already, Zim. Beer, really?"

"Hey, it's after five somewhere."

"It's after five here." Lahna offered.

"Exactly."

"So, let's dish." Rya stated. "You guys like Earth? How are things going here for you?"

"Earth's fine." Zim nodded.

"No complaints." Lahna stated.

"Other than Dib,"

"Scratch that. He's my only complaint."

"Things are good, other than him."

"Who's Dib?"

"Kid I told you about that pissed Junior off." Ense stated, taking a glass from his wife with thanks and taking a sip.

"Does he have a death wish?" Rya asked. "We know what happens when people piss you off."

"Hey, I'm not that guy anymore. Plus, he's a minor."

"Well, in that case, have someone _else_ hit him with a bat."

"And that's why he's not allowed to touch the bats in class next time."

"Go ahead and try to explain that to everyone else." Zim took a swig of his beer, smirking.

"Shit."

Laughter exploded throughout the room.

"Okay, let's get the elephant in the room cleared out." Ense ordered. "We all didn't get here by accident."

Zim and Lahna exchanged a look.

"They banished me after the Xa'ie incident." Zim informed. "I escaped and begged for my old job back, they sent me on a false mission. I mean, I figured out they were full of shit years ago, so I didn't really believe them. Played along for a couple years, but they called and left me a message while I was in school confirming that my mission had all been a lie and I had been banished. Sent them a note back recording everything I accomplished while here up until that point, and that was that."

Lahna blinked. She hadn't heard the full story. "Where did they banish you first? You didn't tell me that part…"

He shrugged. "Food Courtia."

"You were a food service drone." Ense commented.

"Yeah a damn _fry cook_. An _elite soldier_ reduced to dipping Vort dogs into oil and punching buttons on a register."

"No wonder you're so good at your job here."

"Job? You?"

"I'm shocked." Rya added.

"I need money. Ran out of credits." Zim shrugged. "I'm a cashier at the super market, but they stick me where they need me half the time. You'll see me around."

"I can't remember the last time you worked…"

"I've been on vacation." Zim stated.

"Oh."

"What about you, Lahna?" Rya asked.

"Well…er…" Lahna flushed. "I said something about the war that our DNA donors didn't like. Dad turned me over to the military. They spared me and sent me here to Junior. After they…well…one guard…um…"

Ense cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't make me say it…"

"Are you alright?" Rya put a hand on her shoulder. "I know what scum the military can be sometimes. No offense, Junior."

"None taken. I'm aware that we suck." He raised his beer in a mock toast before taking a long swig.

"Junior says I seem paranoid to him, and I'm going to end up moving in with him, honestly. But I'll be okay." She nodded. "Thank you."

Rya nodded. "You know, I married a soldier."

"I thought you and Ense were married?" Zim wondered.

"Oh, we are." Rya gave a small smile. "I'll explain once he tells you why _he's_ here."

Ense cleared his throat. "When you got kicked out." He began. "I was pissed. I mean, they don't even bother to try with you, and suddenly you're out on the streets? I mean, once I knew Gram had you, I knew you were alright. But for real…"

"I crashed with Sila until her step father kicked me out." Zim informed. "I didn't go to Gram's right away, but I went for dinner every day,"

"So, I was told." Ense nodded. "But I was in a bad spot. Dad and I got into a fight and I stormed out. I swear to God, I was gonna deck the bastard. I went to Rya's, but she was out with friends, so her mother wouldn't let me in."

"Sorry. Mom's a real you know what."

"It's alright. She's not our problem anymore."

"What did you do? Kill her?" Lahna asked.

"No, we just don't speak." Rya giggled. "Go on, Ense."

"I met up with some old friends and we went out racing."

"Racing?"

"Drag racing." Zim stated. "He had a habit of it when you were like one or two."

"Soon as I got my license, my friends and I started burning rubber out on the back roads." Ense held his hand out like he was steering. "The wind in your antennae, the salty smell of the air out by the cliffs. It was exhilarating." He laughed. "But that night we got cocky. Raced on the main drag. The cops got us, but they let us go with court summons orders. Then my buddy got the great idea of 'we can't let them catch us 'cause we know what they're gonna do'. Like a damn moron, I agreed. So we fled that night. I called Rya to say I was leaving and that I'd be back, and we ran. God, I don't know how long we ran until we got to his cousin in Ix Nai. He got us over to Xa'ie and we hid out there. Fake names, fake IDs; the whole nine yards. We made a life there, working and making friends and all that typical new kid in town bullshit." He paused. "I hated that I left you two behind, I really did. That place was nowhere to raise a child; let alone a problem child like Junior."

"Hey." He complained.

"You know it's true." Lahna giggled.

Zim shot her a glare, but he was smirking as he brought the bottle to his lips again.

" _Anyway_. My buddy got stupid and stole some shit. Led the cops right to our place. They showed up and were like 'oh, hey, I recognize you guys from a police blotter. You two have warrants in Seoul. Let's handle that' and tossed us to the military." Ense shrugged.

"That's where I come in." Rya stated. "My husband worked at the base your brother was held in. I was walking to his office with a couple other soldiers for protection and Ense called out." She smiled gently at him. "They wanted to go 'teach him a lesson' but I was like 'I know him, calm down'. We got to talking and he told me his story. I tried to advocate for his release. My husband threw a fit. Beat the shit out of me that night. Just like he did every other night something went wrong at the base." She paused, as if reflecting. "Made up some bullshit to get me arrested and filed for divorce. Military wanted to break me, and they would have if Ense hadn't gotten in the way and acted as a damn shield."

He shrugged. "What was I gonna do? Let them hurt the love of my life? For real though." He took a drink.

"You're sweet. Reckless as all hell, but sweet." Rya turned to the stove to stir something.

"When they decided to banish me, I wasn't about to go without her." Ense continued. "I put up enough of a fight that they finally said fuck it and shipped us off together."

"I bet my ex was pissed."

"So how are you two married now?" Lahna asked. "Down here?"

"We landed in Cleveland, Ohio." Ense stated. "Made our lives there, got married. I had enough tech to get some readings. Didn't think anything of it when a ship came here a few years ago. But when one showed up last week or so, I got nervous."

"He wanted to follow it. Since we knew it was Irken, it was either someone banished or military." Rya stated. "Luckily, we followed his gut, or we wouldn't know about you two."

"You got a warrant for racing, fled the city, got caught because your friend is an idiot, stopped a soldier from _raping_ your _high school sweetheart_ and ended up marrying her after making a life for yourself on another planet?" Lahna asked.

"Well, yeah, that's the short of it." Ense shrugged.

"Either you're crazy or you're nuts."

"He's a Haven." Zim offered.

"So, all of the above?" Quipped Rya.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Laughter broke out and, for the first time in a long time, Zim felt something he never thought he'd feel again; he felt home.


	13. The Conversation

Dlbn: Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the first update of March!

Nbld: I know I missed last weekend, but I had the flu and wasn't about to do anything, let alone update fanfics. I haven't touched my computer in like a week.

Dlbn: I've been working and doing stuff I have to do, at least,so I found some time to update mid week. There's a con this weekend I'm going to, so I don't think I'm going to be able to update between now and Sunday.

Nbld: So let's hop into the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Pocky and ramune for you both!

Invader Johnny: He's slowly coming to grips with that reality, but I'm pretty sure he's considered Earth home for a while now. Since the banishment and all.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks! I'm trying to throw backstory in without it becoming too much exposition, so I hope it's working out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lahna, Rya, Gram, and Ense. I make NO money off writing this. What I don't own belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez.

000

Zim lay awake in his bed later that night, thinking about the events of the week. He lost a friend, he gained back his brother. Gram would love to hear about this over the weekend. The weekend! Keef's party for Lahna was Saturday, finally. Earlier that day, he had suggested inviting over the Coach since he was new too, but they agreed that that could raise eyebrows and get him accused of favoritism and dropped that idea. Though the week started off with Zim wishing the party hadn't even been an idea in the first place, he was certain he was excited for it now. Maybe it was because he had his family back. A big brother he may have been, but Ense was more of a father than their father was, and Rya was more of a mother than theirs. He felt bad for Aya. Poor thing had no idea what was in store for her. But without her siblings around, he was certain his parents would try and mold her into the perfect child they wished they had but didn't get after three tries. Ense was the closest they had gotten to perfection, and he'd turned on them the moment they'd turned on Zim. It was humbling, in a way, that his brother would throw away his entire _life_ for him. And for Rya. Zim knew firsthand what the Irken military and the soldiers in it were like. He was genuinely surprised that Ense hadn't been executed for interfering with Rya and the guard that had wanted to break her. Ugh, the thought made him sick. To think he was once part of an organization that condoned that type of behavior, and _encouraged_ it, made him sick to his squeedly spooch. Almost as sick as it made him to see Dib every day. The boy no longer hung near their lockers with Dee or in the places Zim and Lahna and the others were likely to run into him at, but he still saw him in gym or lunch, and some classes. The boy was starting to take Caleb's place as his least favorite person in the world. Zim sighed, reaching for his phone to check the time. It was nine at night. His grandmother was probably still up. He dialed her number that he'd memorized, although it was saved as a contact and popped up after he put the first two numbers into the call screen. It rang twice.

"Zim?" She greeted, sounding a bit tired. "You're calling me on a weekday? How odd."

"Sorry, Gram, did I wake you?" He answered.

"No, you didn't. What's going on? Are you okay? Lahna? Has she moved in yet?"

"This weekend after Keef's party I'm going to help her move in. So's our new coach."

"Oh, so you _did_ get a new coach…" She paused. "Why is he helping you?"

"We found him, Gram…we found Ense."

"…Now you're just pulling my leg, Zim. Not nice to do to an old lady like me…"

"You ain't _old_ , Gram. And I ain't kidding you. It's really Ense. I'll make him call if you don't believe me."

"No, no, Mina, you wouldn't lie about this; I'll believe you."

"Thanks, Gram." He felt his heart and his pride swell at that.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He and Rya made a life for themselves before we moved here."

"Rya, too?"

Zim told the short version of their story.

"Knight in shining armor. That sounds like your brother."

"I couldn't agree more. Neither could Lahna."

"Of course not." Gram chuckled. "The Haven Trio back together again…that must feel good."

"So good." Zim laughed. "After the week I've had…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dib…he…"

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"What is it?"

"We're no longer friends."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"You're telling me." Zim stated. "Made a show out of getting me into the halls and started a fight with me. I must have blacked out a bit, because Lahna grabbed me to stop me from decking the brat."

"Zim, he's a minor."

"I know." Zim sighed. "I feel like an ass for it." He sighed, wiping his face with his hand. "He called me a loser, said his new friends were better, said us not being friends was _Dee's_ idea…"

"That doesn't surprise me. Go on."

"That's pretty much it…he wanted to stay friends with the others, but I guess they told him to piss off."

She laughed. "It does not surprise me in the slightest that you would be friends with people who would say something like that."

"They're just as hurt as I am. Gaz not so much because Dib is just her annoying older brother. But Gretchen is a wreck. She wasn't at the table for two seconds after he came over during lunch."

"Poor girl. She's the one that liked him, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." He nodded. "But if you could imagine, she doesn't like him much anymore."

"I can't say I blame her…perhaps you could talk to his father?"

"It's just best to let sleeping dogs lie in this case, Gram. If I let him back in and he stabs me in the back again, I'm going to look and feel like a complete fool."

"It's sad when people throw away a long-term friendship over something as frivolous and short-term as a high school relationship." She sighed. "Truly pathetic, Mina."

"I know it is." Zim laughed. "Kid don't know a damn thing about loyalty. And when she gets bored with his ass and tosses him to the curb, I get to say _I told you so_."

"How juvenile of you."

"But absolutely worth it."

She laughed. "How have you been handling it?"

"Drinking."

"Zim…"

"I'm careful. And I don't drink a lot. Lahna basically lives here now, so if I drink too much, I've given her complete permission to kick my sorry behind to school and back."

"Good to know…"

"We have a party this weekend."

"Oh?"

"Keef wanted to have a welcoming party for Lahna so we're doing that. We could all use a little partying and cheering up after this nonsense."

"I agree. Just be safe, and don't let yourself do anything stupid."

"I won't drink around them. They're minors."

"How noble of you. Who are you and _what_ have you done with my grandson?"

Zim laughed. "Just the new and improved me, Gram. That's all there is to it."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really proud of you, Mina…"

"I know, Gram. Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary where pride is rewarded. You're like a son to me, Mina."

"I know." He stated. "That's why you call me Mina."

"You're right." She laughed. "Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to head off to bed, alright? I know you should too. You have class in the morning, right?"

"Yeah homeroom at nine, bus gets me around 8:30."

"So get some rest, and make sure Lahna does the same."

"She's already in bed."

"Good. Goodnight, Mina."

"Goodnight, Gram."

They both hung up. Zim shut off his phone and put it on his nightstand, curling over on himself to sleep.


	14. The Baseball

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Been a busy few weeks so I haven't updated. But now I am proud to announce that I have Microsoft Office back on my laptop. Thank you, tax return!

Nbld: Dork. Finally have the time to update, too, since work cut my hours *grumble, grumble*

Dlbn: Concert tomorrow and work later in the day Sunday, so I figure its time to update while I have a moment to sit down and breathe.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy I got from work for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks! It would be very satisfying if that kind of thing happens to Dib, yes. I know some people in my life that it will be satisfying if it ever happens to them, as well.

Invader Johnny: With all he's gone through, its definitely changed him. For better or worse, who knows?

Disclaimer: I own Lahna, Ense, and a few other miscellaneous characters that are not canon to Invader Zim. Everything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make no money off writing this. I'm just a poor fangirl who owns the DVDs, various plushies, a pop figure, the comics, and a few miscellaneous little knickknacks I got from blind bags at Hot Topic.

000

The rest of the week went by without much trouble. Ense had offered to stop by his siblings' house and take them out grocery shopping with Rya on Saturday, but he backed off after Zim explained the party idea and offered up Sunday instead. Rya said she didn't care as long as the trio spent _some_ time together during the week outside of school. After so long apart, the newfound closeness felt both welcoming and uncomfortable. Zim was used to his big brother being over protective and chastising him for being an asshole, but this was honestly something new entirely. He caught Ense keeping a close eye on him and Lahna in gym class, particularly when they were stuck near Dib or a member of his crew. He knew his younger siblings could take care of themselves, but he was still more than willing to step in and pull them apart if anything happened. He'd done the same thing back home when Zim and Caleb fought. Even though it was obvious the two younger males were packing heat and wanted one another dead, it didn't stop him from getting in their faces and yanking them apart, quite literally, by the collars. He wondered if Ense would try that power move with him and Dib or Torque if one of them started on him. On Friday, Zim found out exactly what would happen if they came to blows; or at least close to it.

The Irken glared at the muscular teen as he made a show of nailing him right in the shoulder blade with the softball as hard as he could.

"You're out!" He laughed.

"Real funny, Torque. You should do some slapstick." Zim rolled his eyes. "You know, Three Stooges style."

"Excuse you?"

"Walk it off, Zim!" Ense called after him.

"You heard me."

Torque stepped towards him until their chests were practically touching.

"I don't know when you started to grow balls, but you have a lot of nerve, _Zim_."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I'm a little concerned that you're so interested in my balls all of a sudden, Torque."

The footballer reared back to hit him, but his fist was grabbed by Dib.

"Dude, he isn't worth it." Dib stated. "You know he's being an ass just to goad you into a fight."

Torque snorted, rolling his shoulders back. "You're lucky Dib's right…"

"I don't need him to defend me."

"Enough." Ense stated, grabbing each boy by the shoulder and forcing them apart. "Both of you, go walk it off. Zim, that way." He pointed. "Torque, the other way. Now."

Torque ignored him, glaring. Zim took a step back, shrugging one shoulder and rubbing at his other arm.

"You got it, coach." He stated.

"That's right, do what you're told." Torque smirked. "Like the good little boy that you are."

"Mr. Smackey, I said that's _enough_." Ense ordered him. "I don't want to have to tell your Head Coach."

That made Torque back off.

"There we go, all calm. Now get moving. Both of you."

Zim did as told, hearing Torque complain as he did the same thing. Lahna shook her head at Zim.

"Don't shake your head at me." Zim ordered her, smirking.

"You're unbelievable." Lahna complained.

"Zim, Torque could pound you into the pavement and make it look like an accident." Gretchen informed. "And everyone would look away because he's the quarterback…"

"No justice." Todd agreed with a nod.

"Like I care." Zim replied. "You know he hit me on purpose…"

"Of course." Lahna agreed. "And he's going to be an asshole like that all the time now that he knows he can get to you. Smart move."

"It's no big deal."

"You know damn well it is. I expect better out of you." Ense scolded, putting a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Someone actually thinks highly of me? Who would've thought."

Ense lightly bopped him on the head. "Don't step to me, kid. You know damn well I'll put you in the ground faster than Torque could."

"You wouldn't risk your job."

Ense flushed. Their friends shared a look that Lahna played oblivious to.

"Just don't start trouble where there doesn't need to be any." Ense offered.

"You're telling _me_ not to start trouble? You know that throw was on purpose."

" _Yes_ , but I can't prove it. So as far as anyone is concerned, it was an accident." Ense shook his head. "You're almost eighteen. The 'he started it' argument is a little out of your age range." He sighed. "Just try and calm down, a'right? I don't need any trouble here."

"Yeah, you got it…"

He watched as Ense went over to talk to Torque, telling the kids to get back to their game.

"Coach is pretty familiar with you."

"It's weird." Screamy shouted.

Zim ignored him. "He just wants to get along with his students and have them think highly of him; that's all." He stated. "I wouldn't think anything of it."

"Maybe since he knows Zim is one of the oldest kids in our grade, he feels he can treat him more like an adult than the rest of us." Gretchen twirled her hair around her finger. "Um, Todd, I think you're up."

The small boy groaned before grabbing a bat and walking to home plate. Scott, a member of the basketball team, was pitching. Zim wasn't too worried about him compared to the others, only because he was a senior and didn't give a damn what the underclassmen did or didn't do to one another.

"They're going to go after us more now, you know. Now that they have Dib, they can feel our group weakening." Lahna commented. "I'd just watch your back. Goes for everyone in our group, but they have a huge vendetta against you."

"Torque is Dee's cousin." Zim explained. "He's going to hate me because he knows she does."

"That's stupid." Gretchen shook her head. "My cousin Merina hates this girl Tabby from Republic in the mall, but I think she's pretty nice."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. She's the greeter, right?"

"Yeah." Gretchen nodded. "I heard she was getting promoted soon. My cousin hates her for that. Says it's unfair because _she_ was here longer and deserves the promotion. We all know she doesn't do her job. Why should that be Tabby's fault?"

"Good question." Zim nodded, looking over the field to Dib and Torque.

The two were whispering back and forth as if they were old friends, but Zim had a feeling that _something_ was going on. Something he wasn't going to like.


	15. The Chat

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another update!

Nbld: Been sick for a while, but now I'm back and not nauseous for once. Woot.

Dlbn: Surprise, surprise.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, and CE for reviewing! Candy for you all!

Invader Johnny: And somehow nobody realizes these things ^^" Unfortunately, those two communicating is never good.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Otherwise he'd just punch him, probably. Them working together could never be a good thing. With how dumb the humans can be in IZ, it wouldn't surprise me if no one noticed, really.

CE: He's really just digging his own grave, in a way. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and select OCs. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money off this.

000

After school that day, Zim found his locker slammed shut by his head. He sighed, turning to see who had done it.

"Yes?" He wondered.

"Any more incidents?" Ense asked.

"No, not really." Zim shrugged. "They don't do anything with teachers around."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Lahna giggled at Zim's side. "Apparently, you are."

"You know what I mean." Zim rolled his eyes. "You're the new guy; they have no problem causing trouble in front of you. Honestly, keep up with this whole 'we're equals' approach to coaching, and you're going to fuck yourself over. They won't respect your authority."

"You do."

"So? I know you."

"So do they."

"Not like I do, and you know it."

Ense sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that…I spoke with Torque and he insists he didn't hit you on purpose. I could just _feel_ the smirk in his words."

"Duh."

"And I heard from Rya. Our computers picked up some tech activity in the area that's completely Irken."

"Seriously? Who _else_ is here? Chase?"

Their cousin on their mother's side. Their family had left town for another cluster when they were kids because they couldn't stand the Havens. That and something about Chase's father's job.

"Wouldn't _that_ be something." Ense laughed. "We haven't seen one another in about ten years, we haven't seen Chase in about fifteen."

"I barely remember him. I wouldn't know him if I tripped over him." Lahna shook his head.

"He's taller than me, so I doubt you'd _trip_ over him." Ense laughed.

"Don't be so literal, bro."

"Bro?" Gaz asked.

Zim jumped and turned to see the purple haired girl playing a game on her portable Game Station 7.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Guess who's going at it on the school steps." Gaz informed. "I don't want to deal with that nonsense. Fuck that."

"Gross." Zim groaned. "How are we supposed to leave?"

"Wait until they do, or we go out the back."

"Dib and Dee?" Ense asked.

"Yeah. So, answer my question. Bro?"

"Uh…" Ense paused.

"She's a'right, Ense." Zim stated. "Ense is my brother."

" _Ahem_." Lahna complained.

" _Our_ brother." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Much better." Lahna nodded.

"Different last names?"

"Don't ask."

"Family secrets. Got it." Gaz nodded. "Mind if I join?"

"You have a secret of your own you'd like to share with the group?" Zim asked.

"No, your family." Gaz snorted. "Mine's a disaster I'd rather not associate with."

"Dib is her brother." Lahna informed.

"I figured there was a relation from the rosters, but I didn't want to ask and sound like an ass if you weren't." Ense stated.

"You always sound like an ass." Zim commented.

Ense shoved him lightly.

"You're welcome to join the family." Lahna stated. "Though, to be fair, ours ain't much better."

"My father comes home once a month for family dinner, and my brother turned on his only friends for a blonde, fork-tongued she devil poodle-Chihuahua hybrid mutt." Gaz informed, looking away from her game for once. "Top that."

Zim snickered, knowing full well they could.

"I can't." He offered instead.

"Yeah, you got us beat." Ense held up his hands.

"So, when are you moving in?" Lahna laughed.

"You're hilarious." Gaz stated. "How about next Tuesday?"

"You're serious?" Zim asked.

"For real?"

"Right. Sarcasm."

She nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how you made it this far in life."

"So do I."  
Ense laughed.

"You know, this is our school too, and walking out the front door is a right that we have." Lahna stated. "Why let them claim their territory?"

"She's got a point." Zim stated. "It should be a neutral zone."

"Yeah, sure, right away." Gaz rolled her eyes. "What kind of fairy tale world do _you_ live in, Zim? I'd like to join your stupid ass."

"Mai cassia sai tai cassia." He replied.

"Um…English…?"

"Mi casa es su casa." Ense stated.

"Gotcha."

"What the hell?" Zim asked.

"It's a common Spanish phrase that people who don't even speak Spanish say." Ense stated. "Culture yourself, would you?"

"I had more _culture_ in my body by the time I was fourteen than you have in yours now at twenty-eight."

"And a lot of that culture got deposited in other people's bodies." Lahna offered.

"Gross."

"Leave it to you."

"You love me."

"By blood, we have to." Ense laughed.

"She said the same damn thing the other day." Zim commented.

The siblings laughed, and even Gaz cracked a small smile.

"Hey, guys! What's so funny?!" Screamy shouted up the hallway.

He was walking with Gretch, Keef, and Todd. Iggins was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the other half of your gamer squad, Gaz?" Keef asked, grinning at her.

"Out sick with a cold." Gaz stated. "Pft, whiner."

"I had a cold once. It was awful." Gretchen commented.

"Once again…"

"Whiner, we know." Zim rolled his eyes. "Why are you guys still here?"

"The football team was hanging around by our lockers so we couldn't go."

Ense cocked an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be afraid to go to your own lockers…what if you miss the bus?" He asked.

"Oh, hey, coach. Didn't see you there." Keef blushed.

"How can you not? He's taller than we are." Zim offered.

Keef shrugged.

"Then we can just hide in the library until the late busses or we could walk home." Gretchen stated. "We did that before Zim came around."

Ense looked at his brother. Zim shrugged.

"Torque and his crew backed off when I got here."

"Not that they're afraid of you." Gaz stated.

"He _did_ openly help me out of the dumpster they threw me into. Guess they saw his defiance as a threat." Keef offered.

"They threw you in a _dumpster_?" Ense asked. "And here I thought they couldn't get any more juvenile."

"You shouldn't speak ill of your students, coach." Todd muttered. "It's not nice."

"Sorry, they rub me the wrong way. Remind me of some punk kids I knew back home growing up."

Zim caught the hidden meaning in his words and blushed, knowing he was referring to Riot and Covert.

"Still. What if they hear you?" Gretchen nervously twirled her hair. "I overheard a couple of them saying something about you and Zim and Lahna being too close and that they were getting creeped out. I don't want you to lose your job…"

"For real?" Ense ran a hand over his face. "Like I said, remind me of some punk kids I knew growing up."

"A'right, I'm right here." Zim rolled his eyes. "We're from the same neighborhood back home, guys. That's why he's familiar with us."

"You all are?" Keef asked. "But you and Lahna didn't even recognize one another."

"To be fair, she was four when I saw her last." Zim shrugged.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Oh, I see." Gretchen smiled. "It sure is nice to reconnect with old friends, isn't it?"

"Got that right." Zim stated.

"Reconnecting with old friends…do you think…after a few years…once high school is over and we go our separate ways and have some time between us, that we'll go to our reunion, or run into Dib in the grocery store…and we talk again…? Like we reconnect? Even if only for a moment…?" Keef wondered, staring at his feet as he shuffled them. "Who am I kidding? The rift is too big to mend now."

"Yeah…maybe in a few years…people sure can change when you haven't seen them in a decade." Zim stated.

"Yeah, you have." Ense told him.

Zim flushed, looking away. "C-Come on, man…you're making me blush here…"

"How cute." Lahna commented, draping an arm around his shoulders. "He has a soft side."

"You two are assholes."

"So are you."

"I know. At least I admit it."

"Unlike Dib and his friends. Seriously that move in gym class was so lame. I'm glad you were there to stop them, coach."

"Please, just call me Ense. It's all good." He stated. "Torque swears it was an accident but…"

"What happened in gym?" Gaz asked.

Gym was after lunch, so none of them had a chance to tell her yet.

"Torque hit me right in the damn shoulder blade with a baseball." Zim rubbed his back. "Hurts like hell. I'm sure its bruised."

"Idiot." Gaz glared at him. "You two didn't get into it again, did you?"

"No. Dib made Torque back down."

"Until you ran your mouth again." Ense stated. "One day, that thing's gonna get you into some deep shit you can't just use it to hop back on out of."

Zim shrugged.

"Dib made him back down? That's a shocker."

"He was worried for Torque's ability to play in the game." Gretchen stated. "He fights, he can't play this weekend."

"That's pathetic." Ense commented.

"People change a lot, Ense."

"Yeah, but not overnight."


	16. The Party

Dlbn: Greetings and salutations. Has it really been three months?

Nbld: With so much going on, there hasn't been any time to write, update, or even breathe properly.

Dlbn: But now I'm back and ready to go . I hate that I left this story (and a couple other WIP projects) go for so long, knowing I had more of it written (about 200 pages worth), but time just sort of slipped away.

Nbld: Sprained my knee and ankle on the fourth, so other than work, taking care of my son, and other miscellaneous things, I'm gonna be sitting down and getting to work on my fics and trying to keep up with regular updates. For now, let's move onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Apology cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: In more ways than one. If I had a friend like that and they stopped being friends with me, I think I'd be relieved.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: They figure Gaz won't blab anything to anyone, and it's a lot easier than having to answer any questions. They don't really think it through much, honestly.

Disclaimer: I own several OCs and the plot. Everything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: For my readers and reviewers. Sorry for abandoning things, but I'm back, finally! Also, as a side note, they're having a panel at San Diego Comic Con about the movie. How exciting!

000

Keef ended up inviting Ense over to the welcoming party the following day. He claimed that since Zim and Lahna were his childhood companions that his parents wouldn't say anything about it. Still, Zim felt a little nervous when Ense gave them a ride and pulled up to the house just as Keef's parents were heading out.

"Hello, dear." Keef's mother greeted, giving Zim a kiss on the top of the head. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"All due respect, ma'am, I was here two weekends ago." Zim offered.

She giggled. "So, you were."

"Who's are your friends, son?" His father asked.

"That's coach Haven and Lahna." Zim stated. "We all grew up on the same block."

"Oh, wonderful." Mrs. Edgar grinned. "How nice you were able to meet up even after you moved."

"A happy coincidence." Mr. Edgar nodded. "We're going out of town for the weekend, but we can trust you kids won't do anything stupid?" He looked at his son.

Keef flushed. "We won't. I promise!"

"I'll be keeping an eye on them." Ense stated. "Childhood friends or not, I'm their coach first."

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Edgar smiled. "Well, we best be going. Meef, come on!"

"I wanna stay here with Keef and his friends!" A young boy in the doorway shouted.

"Oh no, you're not!" Keef complained.

Mr. Edgar walked towards him. "Come on. We talked about this."

The green haired boy pouted but let his father help him into the car.

"Good to see you again, Zim. And nice to meet you two, as well. Don't be strangers!"

"We won't." Lahna and Ense stated as one.

Zim shut the door after Keef's mother got situated. They watched the car drive off.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Gretchen is picking up Todd. Screamy and Melvin are inside." Keef stated. "I don't know where Gaz and Iggins are."

"Probably having a Death Match Partners 5 tournament." Zim rolled his eyes.

"She said she'd be here for the free food…"

Zim shrugged. "Let's not dwell on it. I'll shoot her a text."

Keef led them inside. While his siblings were getting a tour courtesy of Keef, Zim pulled out his cell and called Gaz. She picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Party tonight. Did you forget?"

"Dib and the Asshole Brigade are downstairs."

"And?"

"Not letting me past them. I've kicked Torque in the nuts already."

"Great work. Should I come get you?"

"No, give me a minute. I'll call if I need to."

"Okay."

She hung up. Keef came back with the other Haven siblings by the time Gaz called back.

"Hey." She greeted. "Might need a bit more help than I thought."

"What's going on?"

"Dee's here now with the girls and they keep trying to get into my room. I locked it but…"

"They're persistent. Say no more. You in your room?"

"Upstairs bathroom."

"I'll come around. Hop out onto the roof and I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just let me help, a'right? I won't drop you."

"Do and it will be the _last_ thing you do."

She hung up.

"What's going on?" Screamy shouted.

"Dib's friends are there causing trouble." Zim stated. "I'm gonna go help her out."

"Need a ride?"

"And risk them getting the wrong idea and costing you your job? Yeah, no. I can get there quickly enough on my own. We'll be back in half an hour."

"Alright…"

"Be careful." Keef bit his nails.

"I'll be fine. I've handled worse."

Like walking right into a trap he thought Caleb was too stupid to set up on his own and getting jumped by four idiots. That was the second time he dislocated Caleb's jaw.

"Yeah, I know." Ense nodded.

Zim left without another word. Gretchen's mother's van pulled up.

"Zim! Where are you off to?" Her mother wondered.

"Hey, Mrs. Grey." He greeted. "Ran into a little beverage problem so I'm gonna go get some."

"Want a ride, hon?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, hop in." She ordered. "Gretch, Todd, go ahead and go inside."

"Okay." Gretchen nodded.

They both got out.

"See you soon, Zim."

"Yup."

Todd nodded at him once before following. Zim got into the front seat.

"I wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Grey stated.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Linda, please." She laughed. "Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Coach says the same thing about the word sir."

She giggled. "Anyway, what's going on? This whole Dib thing…I can't believe he'd turn on you like that…Gretchen is devastated."

"She really liked him." Zim shrugged. "I don't know, really. He got a girl, fell into her crowd, and they just…I don't know, something in him changed. Or maybe something came out that was there all along and we didn't see it…"

"She's afraid."

"Of what?"

"What happened in gym class?"

"So?"

"She's worried they're going to try something more."

"I can handle myself."

"I know. But it shouldn't come down to that. You and Dib were _best friends_."

"And it's killing me that it's come to this. But he's made his choice, and now I have to accept it."

"Sounds to me like Dee made his choice for him."

"Maybe that's right." Zim nodded. "Can you take me to the Membranes?"

"The drinks are there?"

"I…didn't want Gretch to worry…"

"So, you lied."

"Yeah…"

"What's going on?"

"Dib's new friends are causing Gaz trouble and she can't get out of the house. I offered to go sneak her out."

"You're still friends with Gaz, then?"

"She's just as mad at him as the rest of us, if not more so. She's got to live with him and see him and Dee together all the time. Just reminds her what he did and how he betrayed his friends."

"I can see why she'd be upset…do you think his friends are threatening her?"

"No one's stupid enough to threaten Gaz."

Just like back home where only Caleb was stupid enough to threaten Zim or Sila. Mostly Sila since he thought she was the weaker target. What a moron.

"You never know. Look at what they've been doing."

"I can't argue that."

They rode in silence until the van pulled up in front of Gaz and Dib's place. Gaz was on the front step, waiting. She cocked an eyebrow at the van before realizing who it was.

"Thought you couldn't get out?" Zim greeted.

"Dad came home to get some shit for the labs. About damn time." Gaz shrugged, getting into the car. "Hey, Mrs. G."

"Hello, Gaz. How are you?"

"Annoyed."

"What else is new, dear?"

Zim laughed as she drove back towards Keef's. "So, he showed up and they left you alone?"

"They know he's rich and famous and don't want to piss him off." Gaz snorted. "Wonder if Dib realizes they only want him around cuz dad's rich and famous."

"Of course, he doesn't. He thinks they want him around for him and nothing else." Zim rolled his eyes, slinking down in the seat. "It's pathetic."

"As coach said."

"Your coach agrees with you?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"He and I grew up together until I moved here." Zim informed. "So we get along enough he can complain about problem students."

"I see."

"He's at the party, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Mrs. Grey nodded. "I hope you kids have fun tonight, even with the drama with Dib and his friends hanging over your heads."

"It only hangs over our heads if we let it." Gaz snorted. "He'll come around eventually."

"And it will be too late." Zim commented.

"He'll regret it."

"Never do anything you can't live with." Zim muttered. "First rule of the streets…"

"Huh?"

He repeated the first part. "It's a saying back home."

"A smart one." Mrs. Grey nodded. "But you can't predict the future, Zim. Sometimes what seems like a good idea can turn into a colossal mistake."

Like being friends with Dib Membrane.


	17. The Teacher

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Been a little bit, but here we are with another chapter!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: That's something they would do, but no one is stupid enough to mess with Gaz like that. Unfortunately, it may come back to bite him in the backside when he least expects it. Thank you!

Invader Johnny: He's been unpredictable at this point. Who knows what he'd do if it turns out the others are just using him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and various OCs. Anyone and anything canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: It happens to be my best friend Kim's birthday today. Happy first birthday with your sweet little girl!

000

Zim felt better after having the party with his friends. Thanks to Ense being there, Gretchen was more comfortable with a sleepover. Iggins came about two hours into the party, saying he'd had to convince his mom he was okay enough to go and finish some gaming tournament online before he did. Zim called his grandmother that night from the privacy of the kitchen to let her know things went okay. She was disappointed in the incident in gym, but thankful that Ense had stepped up and stopped it before it got worse. Having time with his friends to goof off and talk about things that weren't Dib related was just what he needed. When Monday rolled around, he realized he hadn't had the urge to drink since the Friday before the party, which he'd ignored because of the party the following day. It was nice to get back to the way things were and get back to his old self. But his mood was destroyed when he reached his locker and found 'loser' spray painted in big, black, blocky letters. He glared at the letters before sighing and spinning his locker combination. He heard laughter near him and did his best not to throw a glare or a punch at Torque when he got too close.

"Someone sees right through you, eh, Zim?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Zim rolled his eyes. "How odd. It's the exact same thing Dib called me when we fought the other day. I wonder who could have done it."

"Uh, us, you idiot."

"Uh, duh, you moron.s" Zim shook his head. "Guess you should be glad you're good at tossing around a dead pig. Not like your brains will get you into college or anything."

"Excuse you?" Torque spun him and pressed him against the lockers. "You calling me dumb?"

"Never." Zim stated, tone flat.

Torque pulled back to hit him at the same moment Zim dropped his bag to put up an arm and defend himself. The punch never came. A raven-haired teacher he didn't recognize was holding the footballer's arm in place.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing." Torque hissed.

"Nothing?" He rolled his eyes. "Your locker, kid?"

"Zim. My name is Zim." Zim replied. "And yeah."

The man nodded, putting Torque's arm down. "No fighting in the halls. Go to homeroom and stay apart."

"You always get us into trouble, Zim." Dib commented.

"Maybe if you left me the hell alone, you wouldn't have anything to get into trouble _for_. Such a foreign concept, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Thinking."

"Enough, Zim." The teacher scolded.

Dib rolled his eyes and stalked off after Torque, ignoring the teacher defending him.

"And you are…?" Zim asked.

"I'm the new English teacher." He stated. "Mr. Sangre." He offered a hand.

Zim sighed. "Zim Halen." He shook it. "Sorry, they're…on my case a lot…"

"They did that?" He nodded at the locker.

"Yeah."

"Juvenile."

"Coach says so too."

The man nodded, humming once. "I'll report the paint to the janitors and get it cleaned for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Zim shrugged one shoulder and started towards homeroom.

"Hey, Chase?" He wondered.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Earth."

He didn't need to turn around to see his teacher's jaw almost hit the floor.

000

Zim pulled Ense aside when he ran into him after math class.

"What's up?" The older brother wondered.

"Guess who showed up."

"Caleb?"

"I'd have been arrested by now if that was the case."

"Point. I give up."

"Chase."

"Seriously?"

"The new English teacher, Mr. Sangre, answered when I called him by Chase." Zim laughed. "Broke up a fight with Torque and me."

"Fighting again?" Ense groaned.

"Hey, have you _seen_ my locker?"

"It's being cleaned now. They wrote on it?"

"Loser."

"For fuck's sake…"

"I agree." Zim sighed. "Well, least the rest of the disaster that makes up our family is here."

"Yeah. Generation 2."

"Nice to see you two as well." Chase greeted, joining them. "Couldn't help but notice Zim pull you over. Had a feeling something was up."

"Long time no see, cousin." Ense held out a fist, which Chase bumped with his.

"You made it out of Xa'ie?"

"Yeah."

"You knew?"

"Buddy's brother was a cop looking for him. I was told they were in Xa'ie."

"Before Junior destroyed it."

"Half of it." Zim protested.

"As if that matters." Chase bonked him on the top of the head.

Zim brushed away his cousin's offending arm. "Why are the two of you such pains in my ass?"

"Consider it payback for you two ganging up on me when we were kids."

"We never did that." Ense countered.

"Well, there was that _one_ time…" Zim began.

The brothers burst into laughter, making their cousin flush.

"We should get moving before you're late to class, Zim." Chase told him. "We can play catch up later."

"Come over to my place for dinner. Rya won't mind."

"Who?"

"His wife."

"You're married? Dude, thanks for the invite." Chase glared, but it was playful.

"As if anyone could _find_ your ass." Zim snorted.

Chase shrugged. "Dad was good at one thing. Hiding shit."

"Well, shit, this sounds like a story. Should we roast marshmallows around a fire and you can tell us all about it?" Ense wondered, shoving a hand into his pocket.

"Oh ha-ha, you're hilarious." Chase rolled his eyes. "But yeah, I'll take up that dinner offer."

"Same to you and Lahna." Ense nodded at Zim.

"Sure thing." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Now get going. You'll be late." Chase gave him a playful shove forward.

Zim glared once he regained his footing and continued his way to class. He was halfway there when a hand reached out and slapped his books from his arms. Zim grunted in frustration, sending a glare in the direction of one of Torque's friends, Brian. He was laughing with Rob, the third in their trio of mindless jocks, as they watched Zim pick up his stuff. He ignored it and walked into class, slapping Dib's desk with a book.

"Your _better friends_ are very mature. I applaud your ability to develop poor friendships." He commented.

"Yeah, well, I was friends with _you_ , wasn't I?" Dib countered.

Torque and Jessica burst into laughter, but Zim ignored them. Damn teenagers.


	18. The Backstory

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Another chapter time! Brought to you from my break table at work. I have a half an hour and no lunch to eat, so I have plenty of time to get to work on this.

Nbld: Let's get to work then, dumbass. Review Corner! Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: It's pretty much a dumping ground for people the Empire doesn't want at this point.

Invader Johnny: Sometimes things get dirty when people break up. The same happens with friendships that end, unfortunately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I'm just a fangirl who's so excited for the movie that her heart is exploding with joy.

000

The Haven siblings, Rya, and Chase lounged around Ense's living room later that night, laughing and telling stories of their childhood from before Chase and his family left. Ense hadn't met Rya until high school and Lahna hadn't been born yet when Chase was around, but they still delighted in the brothers' stories. Chase seemed embarrassed recalling all the times the brothers got one over on him with their pranks, but he didn't let the ribbing stop him from throwing a few good jabs back. It was about eleven at night when the stories stopped and the yawns began.

"It's nice, being able to connect like this." Rya commented, taking a sip of her tea. "You haven't seen one another in years, but it's like nothing's changed."

"Except I'd like to hope we're mature enough that the jokes and pranks will _stop_." Chase's comment was directed at the brothers, but they ignored him.

"Alright, alright, new topic." Ense eased the conversation down a bit. "What was this about your father being good at hiding?"

Chase flushed. "Dad made some bad investments…"

"Meaning he ripped some people off. Go on." Lahna offered.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not far off, Lahn." He agreed. "He pissed off some high-ranking people and took mom and I into hiding."

"And where are they now?"

"Don't know." Chase shrugged. "We got separated when I was sixteen. I have no idea where they could be. I've been living with friends on and off for years…but…"

"How did you end up here?" Zim wondered.

"That's the but." Chase informed. "Apparently, the military was looking for my family for the shit dad did when I was a kid. They found me one day and arrested me. I ended up banished just so they could hold something over my parents' heads. But unless I hear they're dead somehow or they end up here, I couldn't tell you where they are or what they're up to." Chase slumped down in his chair. "My buddy that told me where you'd been hiding out, Ense? His father was willing to lie for me for a while and hide me so the military wouldn't find me, but he gave up a year later and I was on my own again. I started to go back to Xa'ie to look for you when it happened."

"You being caught or me destroying the place?" Zim asked.

"Both. I heard a broadcast in a store I stopped in going on about the destruction of Xa'ie. All they said was it was an Elite soldier, so I had no clue it was you at the time."

"So, you heard the broadcast and decided not to go?"

"Basically." Chase shrugged. "I was picked up an hour later trying to cross the border from Shi'Nae to Exulber."

The other two cities in the Xa'ie cluster.

"You were in Shi'Nae?" Rya wondered. "I wonder if we've ever come across one another. I used to go visit my aunt every summer there. It's not that big of a place."

"But it's well off." Ense laughed. "Come on, man, we were stuck slumming it up in drunk-ville and you were living high off the hog in fancy land. What the hell?"

"Not by choice." Chase laughed. "We got separated in Yusen, in the eastern cluster? I moved in with a friend of mine who moved to Shi'Nae when his father got promoted to head accountant for some fancy law firm. Stayed there about a month before they decided I was freeloading and tossed me out. Stayed with two or three more friends for a couple months at a time before moving in with the cop's son."

"You've gotten around." Zim stated.

"So have you, from what I've heard."

Zim flushed. "Different meanings of the term, 'cos."

"It's just fun to make you blush. You that ashamed of where you've been?"

"Hell no." Zim shook his head. "Where I've been led me to who and where I am today. I like it here…away from the gang stuff, the fighting…away from our parents and that god damned military I swore my allegiance to. I swear, I need to get that Elite insignia on my shoulder either covered up or removed now that I'm not military."

"Elite insignia?" Chase asked.

"Irken Elite have to brand or tattoo themselves with it when they graduate." Lahna stated. "One of my homegirls had a cousin who was elite and she said it's to identify who's higher ranking and who isn't."

"They're aware anyone can get a tattoo anywhere, right?"

"Only military medics and artists can tattoo the insignia." Zim pulled his sleeve down a bit to expose part of the black ink staining his arm. "For anyone else to do so, is punishable by death; both the artist and the person they did it for. Doesn't matter if it was forced or not."

"Well that's bullshit." Lahna stated.

"No, that's military policy."

"Same god damn thing." Chase snorted. "I've heard tales of the military and the shit they get away with…it's unreal."

"All the Tallest care about is the military."

"Not when we were kids." Chase shook his head. "Miyuki and Spork never abused that kind of power. Now the twins are in charge and everything's been shot to hell."

"Agreed." Zim nodded. "I joined when Spork was still in reign. Had I known what was coming, I never would have."

"How bad was it?" Lahna asked. "Training, I mean."

"The most physically grueling thing I've ever endured. Running from the cops, shooting a gun, throwing a punch and dislocating Caleb's jaw four times…"

"Six." Rya giggled.

"Four that I admit to." Zim rolled his eyes. "None of that compared to Elite training. You had to pass basic training before you could move up. Back then you volunteered. Now you have no choice. If your instructors and Generals say you're good for Elite training, then they don't care how much you protest; you're doing it or be held in contempt."

"For real?" Chase cocked an eyebrow. "How pleasant…"

"Did you get to choose?" Lahna asked. "Or was it thrown at you?"

"I chose it. It didn't become mandatory until Red and Purple took charge."

"Whatever happened to Spork?" Chase asked. "No one really spoke about it. Miyuki either."

"Miyuki got sick on one of her galactic tours." Zim replied. "As for Spork, some idiot on Vort made a creature that frigging ate the guy."

"Seriously?"

Zim nodded.

"That wasn't you, too, was it?" Lahna asked.

"Nah, I've always been military; not science. I forget who it was. Some non-Irken."

"I bet that went over well."

"Someone cried assassination attempt but it was ignored." Zim shrugged. "I know a couple guys from Vort. They insist it couldn't have been planned, so I guess I'll believe them."

"Wonder if that's why the invasions started?"

"It's possible." Zim shrugged. "Or the Twins got bored."

"Probably a mix of the two." Rya stated. "A friend of mine went to school with them. They were always doing extremely stupid shit out of boredom."

"I'd say attempting to take over the Universe qualifies as _extremely stupid shit_." Chase pointed out.

They all laughed. Zim couldn't help but feel a strange tugging nagging feeling in the base of his skull at making fun of the Tallest, whom he'd pled his life to serving. But then he remembered their punishment following the Xa'ie incident and his escape from the hell known Food Courtia, as well as what their soldiers did to his sister, and the feeling went away.

As far as he was concerned, the Tallest and the Irken militia could go to hell. And if he could, he'd gladly be the one to take them there.


	19. The Girl

Dlbn: Hello there, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Haven or Hell! Its been a while only because e went to a Luke Bryan concert two weeks ago and had no time or energy last Sunday to update.

Nbld: Thanks to a day off, we have time to get going. Been doing more writing for this fic as well. As it stands, it's about 2-3/4 of the way done. It's essentially a three-part fic. I'll mark the separation between parts when I get there.

Dlbn: Not originally planned that way, but it works out. I won't be posting it in trilogy form like I did with the Iz Moth trilogy I wrote a few years ago, however.

Nbld: Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Invader Johnny: Technically in this version it wasn't _entirely_ Zim's fault. He helped make the technology that made the blob, but the actual blob was either made or repurposed by someone else and went crazy. But I had to throw in that homage to the show. It was too good to pass up ;) though it IS also likely he somehow forgot. Seems like more of a Zim thing to do than anything, honestly. I feel like the Empire would do that kind of a punishment more or less because they're overly proud of their armed forces, not just out of brutality.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thanks. I'm always worried with backstory that it's just annoying, but sometimes its necessary. For the most part, yes, its full AU. But as Invader Johnny mentioned, its also likely he just forgot. Or that he was forced to forget somehow.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez, who's birthday as yesterday! I make nothing off writing this.

Dedication: Happy one day late birthday to Jhonen Vasquez, father of my childhood and semi-foundation of my best friendship ever (one of my best friends I met through Invader Zim fanfics!) That's you, Beatie, if you're reading XD

Dedication 2: This is dedicated to my two-week anniversary with my boyfriend. I know celebrating weeks is juvenile and blah, blah, but this is the happiest I've ever been in a relationship, so I'm more than happy to shamelessly brag ;)

000

The school was beginning to become overcrowded with all the new people showing up. Ense and Chase were necessary following Coach Walrus being forced to retire and a freshman English teacher resigning to move to Florida, but the announcement that two new students would be joining Zim's grade made him want to slap the Principal upside the head. There was barely enough room and resources in the dump for the students that were there, let alone the addition of his sister and the two new kids. Rumor had it that they were both female, not that it mattered, but he had yet to gain any concrete evidence of that. However, it was the topic for discussion in almost every class, including homeroom and gym. One was starting that day, and the other was coming in four days. As their History teacher introduced the first new student, a female with bright red-violet hair, to the class, he couldn't help but feel as though she looked familiar. She wore feather earrings, a pink wrap top, jeans, and combat boots, and her stance was that of someone who was both protecting herself from others and inviting them to get closer. He recognized the stance well from doing transactions with…Sila…no way. This couldn't be. Heaven help his squeedly spooch if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. This couldn't be…

"Ms. Masy take a seat." The History teacher waved her over towards Zim. "Zim, close your mouth. You're catching flies."

The girl cocked an eyebrow at his name, shrugging as the class laughed at his expense.

"Sorry, got a stuffy nose. Can't breathe through it." He sniffled for good measure.

Their teacher nodded and turned around to write on the board, beginning to teach the already half-asleep students about the Civil War. The girl plopped down in her seat next to him, dropping her textbook carelessly onto the desk. She put her feet up on the metal bar under the desk and folded her arms behind her head. She turned her head just enough for their eyes to meet. She sent him a wink and a smirk before looking back at the board to look as if she was paying attention. Zim smirked. There was only one person who had that kind of audacity and would openly tease him in a class without words. As if her last name wasn't enough of a clue, her behavior was slapping him in the face. Sila frigging Masy had arrived.

000

After class, Sila nudged Zim into an alcove near the stairs closest to their class. He hadn't said a word to her since class let out, but they automatically fell into step with one another as they left. No one seemed to notice the way the two of them were acting. He'd been caught daydreaming by their teacher, which Torque had responded to with a crack about him wanting to get with the new girl. A well placed 'as if' from Sila had even Zim laughing in response. He could care less what Torque said. His other half was there. Other half? Where had that come from? She was his best friend, nothing more. But he'd be lying if he said she hadn't matured very nicely. He found himself tempted to stare at her breasts but knew she'd beat him senseless for it and held back.

"Talk." She ordered him. "How the hell long have you been here?"

"Uh…like two years…maybe more?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "How the hell long have _you_ been here?"

"Twenty-four hours." She snorted. "Wouldn't have come here if some jackass hadn't seen me and thought I was sixteen."

"You didn't correct them."

"And prove it how? With my Seoul ID? Come on, Jun."

Only Sila had the permission and the right to call him Jun, short for Junior. He'd caught Ense and Lahna saying it once or twice, but he let it slide since they were his siblings.

"Gram Haven said you were a'right, but she wouldn't tell me where you were. Something about a big secret mission or the military or some shit."

"Nah, I'm banished." Zim flushed. "She just didn't wanna embarrass me or make anyone worry."

"As if I'd worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself, dude."

"I'm aware. As can you. But doesn't stop me from wondering what you're up to back home or if you're alright…what are you here for, anyway? Banished, too?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess? Guess this place is the military's dumping grounds for unwanted souls."

"Ouch." Zim complained, rubbing at his chest. "My pride."

"Yeah, everyone knows where your pride _really_ is."

Zim laughed. It felt good to have Sila back. His family could rib on him all they wanted, but there was something different about Sila doing so.

"I suppose I can't argue."

"Suppose? Well, look at you, using big words." She folded her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "Guess you're too smart now for lowlife losers like me, eh?"

"Yeah, missed you too, Sils."

Where she was the only one allowed to call him Jun, he was the only one allowed to call her Sils. He'd heard a guy call her that before and the poor unfortunate soul got his wrist broken.

"Don't answer my question, but _fine_." She rolled her eyes. "Where you headed?"

"English." Zim answered. "Then lunch."

"You got Dr. McDorf?"

"Dorfy? Yeah, I do. Guess were in class together then?"

"Yeah, no shit."

"Let's go or we'll be late."

"As if you care about being late." She led him out of the alcove anyway, not caring who saw or what they said.

He quickly caught up to her, resisting the urge to toss an arm around her shoulders like he did back home. It would raise some questions since it was just her first day. He felt a hand grab his wrist and sighed, turning to look at the culprit. When he saw it was Dib, he hung his head and groaned, making Sila cock an eyebrow.

" _What_ , traitor?" Zim wondered, giving Dib the strongest death glare he could.

"You attract the new kids like flies." Dib informed. "Can't imagine why. You're kind of a pain in the ass."

"I'm sure he knows." Sila rolled her eyes, instantly taking a disliking towards the raven-haired teen. "He sits next to me in class. That's all."

"I see." Dib nodded. "Dib Membrane."

"Sila Masy."

"Nice to meet you."

He finally let go of Zim's wrist, and the Irken had to try with all his might to resist the urge to scrub hand sanitizer from the dispenser on the wall from his finger tips to his elbows, if not further.

"Yeah, same." She nodded.

"Welcome to Skool. Catch you later." He ran off down the hall, almost panting as he stopped in front of Dee's locker and acted as if he'd been there a while.

"Who's the brat?"

"My former best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." She complained. "Damn, Jun, I'm frigging _hurt_."

"Oh, go to hell, Sils."

"Already there, Jun. Already there."

He nodded. "Couldn't agree any more or less." He stated.

"So former?"

"Long story." Zim stated.

"Shorten it."

Her authority over him scared the hell out of him as he answered her. "Got a girl, she told him to choose, he kicked me to the curb, and he and his great new friends have been on my damn case ever since. Almost beat the shit out of one of um in gym until Coach Haven stopped me."

"Coach Haven?" Sila groaned. "Great, how many of you fuckers are here?"

"You couldn't even imagine, Sils."


	20. The Potatoes

Dlbn: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long hiatus. September is a really hard month for me emotionally (aunt's birthday, her passing, my cousin's wedding I wasn't invited to because my cousin's fiancé hates me but now they've broken up so joke's on him) so I haven't had time or energy to do anything. Plus I had my implant in my arm changed out so my left arm was kind of useless for a while and I was bummed about it.

Nbld: But we're back with a vengeance and ready to roll again. Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing chapter 19, and Guest for reviewing chapter 3! Candy for you all!

Invader Johnny: As in my life, things always get worse before they get better. Unfortunately Zim and the others are victims of that as well. Glad you liked the reference. There's small references to episodes hidden throughout the story. I find them entertaining to see from this universe's POV.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I was concerned about throwing too many OCs into the story and having it cluttered/disliked because of it, but I'm glad you're liking Sila. She's my favorite Irken character to write for; especially when she and Zim are going back and forth. Dib's just trying to get his new "friends" to see him as one of them. He'll back down once he realizes he's being accepted. I feel like acceptance is all he's ever really wanted.

Guest: Actually, Dib is one of my favorite characters! This is the only story I really have where he's a total ass for a bit. But its an AU so its expected for people to be a little different here than they would be in canon. You'll see whether or not he comes around later on in the story.

Disclaimer: Jhonen C. Vasquez owns Invader Zim and everything canon to it. I do own the non-canon OC Irkens, though. Todd doesn't count, as he's from another of Jhonen's works. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: The 13th was my aunt's birthday and 21st was the two year anniversary of her passing, the day I lost my last living parent. Though you never knew of my passion for writing fanfics (though you did ask a lot what the hell I was writing all the time), this chapter is for you, Moo.

Dedication 2: I didn't get to post around your birthdays, but happy late birthday to my godsons Tucker and Jaiyden, and nephew Gabe. Had a ton of fun with my god-boys and their mom (my best friend) for their joint party earlier in the month. Gabe we have yet to celebrate because of reasons. So for now, though you'll likely never read this, this is my gift to all three of you.

000

As expected, she was welcomed easily into the group at the lunch table. She shared a seat with Zim for the day until they could find a way to expand their table without having to break up the group. No one questioned their closeness, but Zim _did_ have to literally pull Lahna off her when she realized who the new girl that backtalked her brother and had the balls to share a chair with him really was.

"For god's sake, what the hell?" Sila complained, wiping off her shirt. "Have some dignity, would ya?"

"Sorry, it's just awesome you're here." She grinned. "We were just talking about you the other day."

"Oh, really?" Sila gave Zim a sideways look.

He put up his hands. "Just discussing the past."

"The past belongs in the past, Jun. leave it there."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call him that?" Keef asked.

"Old neighborhood nickname." Zim stated. "But call me it, and I let her break your wrist."

"Noted." Keef went pale.

"I'm kidding, Keef." Zim informed. "But seriously, don't call me that."

"It's your thing. Got it." Keef winked.

"Thing?"

"He thinks you're together." Gaz informed.

"Gross." Sila complained.

"Yeah, for god's sake."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the _only_ girl from our hometown that Zim _wouldn't_ hook up with." Lahna introduced, making her brother and his best friend flush a deep red.

"Good to know." Gaz smirked from behind her hair as she pressed a few buttons that caused Iggins to shout at her. "Whiner."

"So…you've been friends since you were kids?" Gretchen asked. "That's nice. Most friendships don't last that long."

"This bonehead would be lost without me." Sila rolled her eyes. "I'm the only person that puts up with his shit."

"More like you're the only person that _encourages_ my shit." Zim took a sip from his milk.

"That, too."

"Guess I pay you back since I encourage your shit, too."

"Damn straight."

"You two are terrible influences on one another." Lahna laughed.

"Clearly." Gaz smirked. "I like this one…"

"Is…is she talking about Sila or something in her game…?" Melvin wondered.

Gaz socked him on the shoulder, making him cry out.

"Whiner." She complained.

"I think I like that one, myself." Sila laughed. "Reminds me of frigging Zayena though."

"No, she…oh god, I see it now…"

"For real, though."

"So do I." Lahna laughed. "And I barely _know_ the broad."

She was only four when Zayena and her brother got together, and almost five when they split.

"Can't unsee." Zim muttered, flushing as red as the apple on Todd's lunch tray.

"Who's that?" Screamy shouted.

Sila jumped and gripped her chest. "Shit, what the hell was that?"

"That's Screamy." Gretchen commented. "You get used to the volume."

"Well crap, warn a woman…"

"I told you what we call him." Zim informed.

"Yeah, but you didn't say _why_." She slugged him. "Asshole."

"You know it." He winked at her.

"So, answer him before he asks again, please?" Keef offered.

"Zayena's this girl I dated back home for a bit…"

Sila snorted. "The only one you've ever been with that was worth your time. For real, you got a winner there, and you screwed that up."

"I _moved_. Wasn't exactly going to do the long-distance bullshit."

"Point proven." Lahna nodded once.

"I was hoping for a better story." Keef pouted. "Oh, well. I'm sure with our new friend here, we'll hear all kinds of stories of Zim as a kid."

"Actually…"

Zim slapped a hand over her mouth. "Not the right company, Sila." He informed her.

She licked him, making him pull back.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You know better."

He did.

"Hey, glad to see you're all getting along." Ense greeted, rapping his fingers on the table between Zim and Lahna.

"What you want?" Zim wondered.

"Just thought I'd say hello to the new girl. Coach Haven." He greeted.

"I know it's you, Ense." She informed him.

He blushed, blinking in confusion. "You told her? Damn, Zim, ruin the surprise for me."

"Sorry."

He wasn't sorry.

"Well, welcome home, Sila." Ense stated, standing up straight. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

He winked as he left them alone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As if God himself had deemed it the proper time to intervene, Gretchen cried out as something hit her in the back of the head. She reached around to pull her fingers back covered in mashed potatoes.

"What…?"

Sila leaned back to see what was wrong. "You got something in your hair." She informed.

Gretchen stood quickly, bolting to the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch." Zim groaned, turning to glare at Torque and his friends. "Food fight."

"More like food bomb." Sila informed. "I'll go give your buddy a hand. You deal with pain in the ass."

"Yeah, sure. Right after I break my foot off _in_ his ass."

"If you do that, you won't be able to kick Caleb's ass anymore."

"Bastard's not here."

"Yet." She walked after Gretchen.

"Does she mean what I think she does?"

"I sure hope not." Lahna sighed. "I'll go help, too. Don't beat him too hard."

"I'll try not to."

Zim stood, making his way to Dib's table. The laughter ceased once they noticed him there.

"What do _you_ want?" Jessica asked, turning her nose up at him.

"I think you know." Zim stated. "Who did it."

"We're not telling you." Torque stated.

"Guess I'll just have to drag it out of you, then."

"Oh, really?"

Torque and Dib were on their feet instantly, Dib grabbing Torque's arm to try and make him sit.

"Don't let him get you kicked out of the game." He warned. "Come on, you can kick Zim's ass any time. Just not now, not on school grounds."

"Better listen to your master before he has to yank on your leash." Zim smirked.

Torque brushed Dib off and took a swing, which Zim easily sidestepped.

"Testy, testy." Zim commented. "Least I didn't give you a potato bath."

A few Freshman at another table were giggling, stopped when Jessica tossed the meanest glare she could muster at them.

"Looks like the Warden's got things covered." Zim nodded once. "Good."

"Why, you…" Torque swung again.

Zim ducked, standing quickly after. "Missed me."

"Stand still!" He swung another time.

"Nah, don't think so." Zim stated, stepping backwards before Torque's arm could complete its swing.

"Zim, _stop_." Dib ordered.

"I don't take orders from you."

"Ugh, put your pride aside for five minutes." Dib rolled his eyes. "Defending your friends, yeah, I get it. But for real, you're just trying to piss off Torque."

"And I'd say it's working." Zim dodged another swing. "I feel like I should just stand still and _let_ you hit me."

"Shut _up_!" Torque lunged forward, but an adult's hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away from the Irken. "Let me go!"

Zim felt a hand grab him by the collar as well and winced when he saw Ense holding him while Chase had a good grip on Torque's collar.

"Enough." The cousins chimed at once.

"You two should know better. This is the second time I've had to break you up." Ense scolded.

"I was told there was some garbage between you two, but I didn't think it would be this bad. You're both almost adults. Grow up." Chase added.

They let their respective students go. Zim rubbed his left arm out of embarrassment. Torque puffed out his chest.

"Zim's just acting tough to impress his new girlfriend." Torque accused, rolling his eyes as he smirked. "It's not going to last once she realizes what a loser he is and ditches him."

"New girlfriend?" Zim wondered. "Wait, you think Sila and I…?"

"No shit. You're sharing a damn seat."

Zim laughed. "Other than that, don't make me laugh Torque. First of all, I ain't with her. Second, I don't _have_ to impress her. We've been friends since we were kids. If I haven't impressed her yet, I never will." He shook his head. "I don't need to show off. We got something better than a damn relationship."

"What's that?"

"Loyalty." He sent a sideways glare at Dib.

The raven didn't back down, but glared back at him.

"Enough." Ense repeated. "One more time, and you're both being tossed to the Principal's office. Understand?"

"Yes, coach." They chimed.

"Now, I saw Gretchen running out of here crying. What the hell happened?"

"She got some mashed potatoes thrown at her head. Lahna and Sila went to help her clean up."

"And that turns into you two fighting because…?"

"We all know one of them did it." Zim responded. "I just wanted to talk, and instead I got attitude."

"Yeah, like you didn't expect _that_ coming over here." Chase tried not to smirk. "You two stay at your own tables, with your own friends, away from one another. This isn't helping anything by you two fighting. When you're ready to talk like adults, I'll sit down and monitor it. But for now, put away the drama."

"Go back to your table, Zim. You too, Torque. No more shenanigans. I mean it." Ense ordered.

"But…" Torque tried to protest.

"Should I have you pulled from the game?"

"Come up with a new threat, will you?" Zim rolled his eyes.

"Sit." Ense pointed at his lunch table.

Chase laughed, grabbing Zim by the arm. "I'll even be nice enough to help you over." He informed, dragging the younger male.

"What the hell, Chase? I let you grab me because we're cousins, but if the wrong person sees and tells the Principal, you're gonna get your ass fired."

Chase pushed him into his seat. "And you're gonna get your ass suspended." He informed, hand on his hip. "He's just some stupid kid. Don't get yourself in trouble just to prove a point. You two are both alpha males and you're fighting for dominance, I get it. It's no different than you and Caleb. Instead here, if you two lay a hand on one another, it won't be your gangs fighting out the aftermath." He sighed, hanging his head. "Drop the macho act, Zim, and remember not to stoop to their level. You're not that guy anymore, 'cos."

"I'm not trying to be." Zim sighed. "He just pushes my buttons…"

"So did your old man, but you never physically fought his ass, did you?"

"Well no…"

"So you _do_ know how to hold back." Chase smirked. "And here I thought you didn't know any better. Proving me wrong, Zim, that's what you're doing."

"Stop being an ass." Sila ordered. "I could hear the sarcasm from the bathroom."

She sat on the chair with Zim again, almost pushing him off to make room for herself to sit.

"How's Gretchen?"

"Crying her eyes out with Lahna." Sila shrugged. "I did what I could, but comforting people ain't my strong suit."

"You shouldn't be _around_ people, Ms. Masy." Chase flashed a smile at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Go charm someone else."

"I hope Gretch is gonna be okay." Keef bit his fingernails. "She's been really torn up about the Dib ditching us thing, and now this? He was laughing, too…I could hear him from here."

"You'll hear him bleeding from here if I get a hold of him any time soon." Gaz muttered, mashing angrily at buttons on her game system.

"How lovely." Chase deadpanned. "Looks like Ense is done with macho man over there, so I'm out. See you later, kiddos. Stay out of trouble, Zim. _Keep_ him out of trouble, Sila."

"You got it." She agreed, waiting until he was out of earshot to speak up again. "He _does_ realize ninety-five percent of the trouble you get into is _because_ of me, right?"

"I think he's oblivious." Lahna stated, rejoining the table alone.

"Where's Gretchen?"

"School counselor walked in on us cleaning her hair in the bathroom. Her mom's coming to get her now. I think she's having a panic attack or something? I don't know, just that she won't stop crying and her mom wants her home to deal with it instead of making her stay here."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah…" Zim risked a glance at Dib's table, but they seemed to be back to talking and laughing about other things.

He hated who his friend became. If only he'd seen it sooner. Maybe then he would have been able to stop it.


	21. The Bonding

Dlbn: Sorry for the delay! Let's get right to it.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Ah, he's about halfway there ^^" Thank you! She's one of my favorites of the OCs in here. There's a hint of ZAGR if you squint, yes. It was one of the first pairings I liked from Invader Zim, so I eluded to it a bit here. But no, they won't end up together or anything like that.

Invader Johnny: Eventually he'll start getting his head up above water again. He's just a little lost. Not seeing things, no. it's not the official pairing for this fic, but its one of the first two I liked from the series. I'm more of a ZADR an but the more ZAGR stuff I read, the more it becomes my favorite.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that you should know by now. Anything canon belongs to Invader Zim. I make NO money off writing this.

000

Sila looked around Zim's living room with mild fascination after school that day.

"Meets minimal requirements but still looks flashy. Very you, Jun." Sila commented.

"Oh, ha-ha, so funny."

"Glad you think so."

"I don't."

"My pride."

"Can take a hit.

"Where are you crashing, Sila?" Lahna asked.

"I don't know. In my ship I guess for now."

"That's cramped."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"You can stay here if you want." Zim answered. "Not like you haven't slept at my house before."

"I haven't slept here before."

"You know what I meant."

"Thanks, Jun."

"You're welcome."

"I live here, too, now." Lahna stated.

"Nah, thought you just came over to see the gnomes."

Lahna rolled her eyes. "They will grow on you."

"So will a canker sore, but I don't want one of those."

"Not what I…oh, never mind…"

"Guess it settled then." Zim shrugged. "Welcome home, Sils."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Jun. That ain't you."

"Just trying to be nice. Fuck." Zim flopped down on his couch. "Shoot a guy for trying, would ya?"

Sila pointed her fingers at him like a gun. "Bang."

"Thanks, asshole."

"You're welcome, dumbass."

"We're sure you're friends, right?" Lahna laughed.

"The best."

"Why else would we be able to treat one another like shit and get away with it?"

"Damn straight." Sila stretched, audibly cracking her back. "What's there to do around here for fun?"

"Not much." Zim shrugged. "I normally just hang with my friends, study, work. Normal high school shit."

"Wait a second, you _work_ here? Like have a _job_?"

"Government credits run out, Sila. When you're out, you're out." Zim explained. "You need Earth money to buy Earth crap."

"So, you got a _job_?" Sila sighed, flopping down next to him. "Maybe you _have_ changed, man…"

"Hey, not for nothing, but most of me has stayed the same."

She smirked at him. "This poor, unsuspecting planet."

"Fuck you, too."

She shoved him. "I'm the only broad that wouldn't get on her knees for you, and you know it."

"Hey, you're forgetting about me." Lahna commented.

"The only _non-related broad_. Better?"

"Much." Lahna sat next to Zim. "We have video games if you wanna play…I picked up Grand Theft Auto the other day…figured it would give us a little taste of home."

"Grand Theft Auto, eh?" Sila smirked. "Sounds like my kind of game."

000

Turned out it _was_ Sila's kind of game when she finished the entire thing in three days. Gaz had been slightly impressed, though she wouldn't admit it. Iggins had gushed over it, which had annoyed the plum haired gamer, but he didn't seem to notice. Gaz was probably just annoyed that _her_ gaming partner was gushing over some novice gamer. Zim would be kidding himself if he thought it was anything more, though Keef _insisted_ it meant more than it did. They somehow ended up lounging at Zim's house that weekend. It hadn't made much sense for three of them to drag themselves to Keef or Gretchen's house when they lived together already. They only really hung out at Gretchen's and Keef's for a reason. Todd's absent parents would have a fit if they came over, Melvin's parents didn't allow girls in the house because of an incident that send Melvin's older brother to prison a year and a half ago, Screamy had a baby sister that only got to really sleep when he was gone-shocker-, and Gaz's place was off limits with Dib and his friends there…also a shocker. So, for the first time, Zim's place it was. He made the computer shut down an hour before the others came over, and he shut down Gir the night before when he'd woken up to the robot crying because Sila had punched him in the face for staring at her while she slept on the couch. He didn't know why she didn't just stay in his room. They did that all the time growing up. Then again, she wasn't _living_ with him before, so that could have been it. He couldn't help but feel that something was off, though.

"I wonder when the other new girl is going to show up." Keef stated, absent mindedly stirring a straw in his cup of soda. "She was supposed to start Thursday, but she never did."

"Maybe she's got some moving stuff going on or something." Sila shrugged. "Took me time to get settled, too."

"And now you have to get settled again because you moved in with Zim." Gretchen smiled. "It's nice of you to take her in."

"Hey, we've been friends since we were, what? Six? Seven?" Zim wondered. "And her family took me in when I had nowhere to go before, so why not return the favor?"

"I was seven, you were six." Sila commented. "So you're only letting me stay here because of some imaginary debt you owe my mother and her lame ass ex-husband? Real nice, man, I thought you wanted me here for me."

"Ex-husband?" Zim ignored his friend's usual sass. "They're not together anymore?"

"Nah, he was hooking up with some broad on the side and caught something." Sila chuckled.

"Caught what?" Todd asked softly, as if afraid it wasn't his place.

"The pot my mother chucked at his frigging head."

Zim laughed. "Now I know where you get it from."

"I swear, I wish killing him was the reason I went to Juvey. Such bullshit, man."

"You were in Juvey?" Screamy wondered.

"Yeah, and now the entire _city_ knows." Sila rolled her eyes. "It was a while ago."

"I don't remember this."

"Yeah, it was after you up and left for Gram's." Sila shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"What did you do?" Gretchen wondered. "Sorry, it's probably not my place!" She turned bright red.

Sila laughed. "Relax, Gretchen, it's fine."

"O-Okay…"

"Got caught selling."

"Figures." Zim rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised…? You didn't bring that shit here, did you?"

"You kidding? Everything I had was at my mother's place, and that went up in smoke." Sila laughed. "Quite literally. Insurance fraud. Way to go, mother."

"Your entire family is a circus."

"Look who's frigging talking."

Zim smirked. "I know."

"Your mom burned down your house for insurance money?" Keef asked. "That's awful…what did you sell?"

"Pills." Sila answered. "And yeah, she did. Whatever. Her stupidity, not mine."

"What happened to Kye?"

"Fuck if I know. Child services snatched him up while I was in Juvey." Sila answered. "I haven't heard a damn thing since. No one has. And I've had people looking high and low, so no one say _yet_ or something, cause yet will never come."

"Maybe his name is different?" Todd asked. "Sometimes when people take in kids, they change their entire name."

"He was five. It wasn't like he'd get the concept of a new name. And if he did, he'd probably remember his original name now."

"That's true. There would be _some_ record of him."

"Watch him be the next new kid."

"I will shit a god damn _brick_ , Jun."

"We know it's a girl, though." Gretchen offered.

"Yeah, but we might get more after her. I mean, come on. We've had three this year, including her, alone." Zim commented.

"But no one since you." Gaz piped up, not looking away from her game as usual.

"This must be the year for new kids."

"Apparently." Keef sighed. "New kids, new personalities…it's a year of new."

"Let's not discuss that."

"This issue with that Dib kid…what the hell? He turned on you guys something bad, eh?" Sila wondered.

"I don't know what we did…"

"It's the popularity they dangled in front of him." Gaz grunted. "My brother has always wanted to fit in; you all know this. Maybe if he wasn't such a freak as a kid, he would have fit in a long time ago and we wouldn't be _having_ this discussion."

"This sounds like an interesting story." Sila leaned forward to see the gamer on the other side of the couch. "Do tell."

Gaz shrugged. "He was obsessed with the paranormal. And I mean _obsessed_. Tried to raise the dead, chased after ghosts, claims Bigfoot was in our garage, always going on about how aliens exist and when they come kill us all, we'll see how right he is. Damn idiot always wanted to _catch_ one and dissect it. Everyone thought he was a total loser."

"I liked him since we were kids. I don't know why I did." Gretchen shrugged.

"A lapse in judgment, hon." Sila informed her.

"A big one."

"But then Zim showed up and started hanging with me and these guys. Dib was grateful Zim saved his ass the day he showed up and wanted to be friends." Gaz shrugged one shoulder. "Things kind of fell into place after Dib sat with us one day."

"First time he noticed I existed." Gretchen laughed. "Called my notebook cute."

"I remember that. You were as red as Sila's frigging hair." Zim commented.

"Yeah. But then Dee came along…"

"This year." Zim sighed. "She's a freshman, and she's managed to turn our entire group upside down and inside out. I don't know _what_ Dib sees in her."

"She's the first girl that showed a romantic interest in him." Gaz stated. "But, clearly, he was just blind with Gretchen."

"Obviously…"

"She moved here when I was in eighth grade." Gaz went on. "Means she started _after_ Dib got out of his alien phase. She only knew him from gym class earlier this year. I don't know how _that_ escalated so quickly…she's Torque's cousin. Torque always made Dib's life a living hell."

"And Dib's paying him back by stopping him from fighting me and getting kicked out of games." Zim sighed. "I swear, your brother never uses the brains he was given."

"I've known that for years." Gaz answered. "About time you saw it, too."

"He's smart, then? Book smart, I mean. Clearly he sucks at relationships." Sila commented.

"So do you, but we've been friends since we were kids."

"Because I'm the only loyal fucker you got, and you're the only loyal fucker I got." Sila answered, ignoring how the others seemed to get uncomfortable with her profanity. "I mean, the guys wouldn't do anything against either of us, but it's different, y'know?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "It was just you and me for the longest time til Gabe came around."

"Well, you, me, and the dumb little shits you'd bring home."

Zim flushed. "Let's not talk about that…"  
"You've had a lot of girlfriends, Zim?" Gretchen wondered. "You've never mentioned that."

"Nah, only four of them I consider anything serious. Nothing beyond having fun together one night. Mini-golf, bowling. That kind of shit."

Just not the kind of shit he was full of.

"Zayne was one of them. The most recent one, too." Sila stated. "Didn't put up with his shit, gave it to him as good as he got it. Shit, she was a younger version of me; knew what she wanted and what everyone else was about. Didn't take no shit. Seriously, Jun, bad move."

"I had no choice. I was fourteen and homeless…"

"What happened?" Keef asked.

"My dick of a father kicked me out."

"I always thought it was odd you live alone!" Screamy shouted.

"Not really _alone_ …"

"Not anymore."

Not ever.


	22. The Ex

Dlbn: We're back with another chapter…and another OC! Warned you all it would get OC heavy at some point. I apologize *bows*

Nbld: We know its quick, but we've been trying to update a Halloween fanfic with all the chapters and last being posted on Halloween, so figured I'd update here too. Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Pumpkins for you both!

Invader Johnny: the world is like that, too. There will be nice people that have your back, and total jerks that backstab you when you least expect it. I've had my fair share of both parties in my life, myself. Dib's lost a part of himself by joining the popular kids, even if he has yet to realize it.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: There is some Gaz/Iggins (mostly as a joke by the others), but whether it's one sided (or even true), you'll see in future chapters. I'm glad you liked. Even if they have a small part/no part, seeing the OCs interact with the others is one of my favorite parts. The group is so tight knit and, even with Dib's betrayal, seeing them accept in other people that fit in well is nice. It will come back to haunt him eventually.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lahna, Sila, and the new girl. Everything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: To my pet mouse, Thousand Sunny. My son let her and her sisters out of the cage months ago, and I finally managed to catch her. How? She was in my trashcan when I threw something out. My son is excited to have her back, and she loves her new wheel and lookout attachments for her cage. Now to find and capture the other two!

Quick translations:  
Nume uno: Number one

Ya desen: For life

000

The new girl arrived that Monday. She had asked not to be introduced because she had social anxiety, but Zim had a feeling that was a lie just to get out of it. She sat on his left side in math, as the kid who had sat there moved because his father got re-stationed with the military. Zim was glad he didn't have to deal with _that_ kind of military crap anymore. He'd caught her staring at him three or four times, but she may have just been looking around the students in front of them to better see the board.

"Alright, everyone, grab a partner and get to work. finish page fifty in the book and you'll only have page 51 for homework. Finish fifty early, move onto 51." Their teacher nodded at the new girl as if to encourage her to join someone.

Zim was going to ask her, but he heard Jessica do so first and decided to ignore it. Instead, he teamed up with Melvin to do the work.

"Do you know her?" Melvin asked.

"No, why?" Zim answered.

"She keeps staring at you."

"Maybe she just sees something she likes."

"Yeah, someone to copy homework from."

Zim laughed, not sure why it was so funny. He didn't even know the girl; neither of them did.

"Yo, Zim, some people here want to get the homework out of the way." Torque commented, scratching his head with the eraser side of the pencil in his hand. "Could you quiet down?"

"I'm _so_ sorry." Zim tossed over his shoulder. "I'll be certain to _be louder_."

He heard Torque shuffle to stand, but he didn't. He heard a soft 'don't' from the new girl under the shuffling. Maybe she _did_ have anxiety.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" Jessica wondered.

"Oh…er…Zayena…"

Zim's head shot up at that and his eyes caught Melvin's. The blonde was staring at him wide eyed and mouthed 'is it her?' Zim shrugged in response. With how many people from his past had shown up already, he wouldn't be surprised if his ex was there now. How ironic. She was at his side just like she had been back home. But Jessica and her friends had already abducted her, so there wasn't much of a chance he'd get to talk to her and confirm his suspicions. Damn Irken militia. Didn't seem like they were going to stop banishing Zim's past until the entire thing was piling down on him. If things kept up the way they were, Caleb not being here _yet_ would turn into Caleb is going to be here _soon_. If the leader of Covert showed up, all hell would break loose. Dib he had to hold back on because he was a kid. Caleb he could beat the snot out of for any reason he deemed necessary to do so. He was trying to get his life together, not end up in prison. But with things continuing the way they were, it seemed the universe had other plans.

000

Zim was about to shut his locker when someone addressed him from behind. He was surprised to see the new girl when he turned.

"Oh. Hey." He greeted. "You need something?" He kicked his locker shut just under there the beginning of the 'L' for loser was still slightly visible.

"Do…um…do you have science after lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"None of my new friends do and…"

"I see." He nodded. "Yeah, you'll see me there."

"Would you mind if I sit near you? If there's any open seats, I mean? I'd feel more comfortable sitting near someone I've seen before."

"No, I don't mind." He straightened to start going to lunch. "But I should warn you, your friends and I don't exactly get along. They see you talking to me, you can consider yourself out."

He started walking towards the cafeteria.

"You seem to have that kind of impression on people." She stated. "Junior."

He froze in place, turning on his heel to see the nervous little girl gone and the real Zayena Carmen's Sila-rivaling smirk shining through.

"So, it _is_ you."

"You heard me introduce myself to blondie."

"Doesn't mean much. Chase is a normal name here, and that's my cousin's name."

"You mean the Freshman English teacher that gave me a tour this morning?" She laughed. "I had a feeling it was him, but he didn't know me, so I didn't say anything."

"He was gone long before you came into the picture."

"I know." She took a few confident strides to be at his side. "It's…good to see you again…how have you been…?"

"Oh, you know."

"You still the same punk I slept with?"

"Nah, that old me is dead and gone now."

"Oh? I'm slightly…disappointed."

"Like you actually liked that guy." Zim rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking where he got off to." She pouted, dancing her fingers up and down his arm. "But I guess I'll just have to get to know the new you like I knew the old you."

"I can tell you one thing that hasn't changed." He winked.

She flushed, giggling. "Oh, Junior. Your sense of humor hasn't either."

"Make that two things then."

She latched onto her arm. "I heard from Jessica about you having a beef with them? Let it go, hon, before you do something you regret."

"Never do anything you'll regret."

"Rule nume uno." She nodded. "But I know how you can be when your temper flares…"

"Once again, not that guy. Trying hard not to be, anyway. Torque kind of likes to fuck that up for me…how did the topic come up anyway?" He began leading her towards the cafeteria.

"After you and Torque had your little back and forth, I asked."

"I thought you had social anxiety."

"I played it off. _Um, I don't want to pry but…what's that all about? You don't like each other…? Sorry if I'm out of line. I don't mean to be! Oh god, I'm sorry_."

"Damn, you're a good actress."

"You'd do good to remember that _Junior_."

"Is that a threat or a warning?"

"You tell me." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You're not worried about them seeing you with me?"

"If I have any sort of inkling that they might be nearby, I'll let go and follow you at a safe distance. Tell them I asked for help and you offered to show me. They won't question it. None of them have the brains enough to."

"Lucky for me."

"Just think of them as Covert grunts trying to prove themselves but having _no_ idea how to get one over on you."

"Better not go and tell them any of my secrets, now." He bopped her on the nose.

She giggled. "Your secrets are safe with me, babe."

"Now that's something I haven't been called in a while."

She tugged on his arm, stopping him from moving. "You're not with anyone?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"I'm in high school."

"So?"

"They're teenagers."

"And?"

"I'm a damn adult?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"No, you didn't. Flirt."

"Oh, he's caught me. Whatever shall I do?" She put the back of her hand against her forehead as if she was going to faint.

"Hey, now." He grabbed her around the waist as she pretended to fall right into him.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. _Social anxiety_ after all."

"I see, I see." He answered. "Well, don't make too much of a habit of it. A lot of girls trip all over me, but never so _literally_."

She giggled. "Still full of yourself, I see."

"Damn straight." He smirked.

She leaned up a little and he wasted no time closing the gap between them and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed her lips harder to his, making sure to bite at the corner of his mouth where his piercings were. Damn, he really needed to put those back in before the holes closed on him. When she pulled away, he felt a dizzying feeling in his head and a pit in his spooch. There was no way this was someone else. He just hoped she wasn't screwing with him to hurt him. No, this was Zayena; the woman he was in love with when he was fourteen, his only serious girlfriend he regretted cheating on and begged for her forgiveness after the fact. This wasn't some stupid high schooler that turned on his friends for a piece of ass. He was safe with Zayena, no matter who she got mixed in with. Right?

"Someone's still got skill." She told him. "Maybe we should practice more later and keep you from getting rusty…?"

"You trying to hook up with me?" He laughed. "Your friends won't take kindly to that."

"Don't really care. I haven't been laid in years, and I doubt you have either." She stated, shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest. "I just hope I'm not wrong in thinking you're still as into me as I am into you."

"My dear, by the time the night's over, I'll be so far into you, you won't know where you end, and I begin."

"I can't believe I fell for that kind of garbage…I was frigging stupid." She laughed. "But I appreciate the effort at flirting. Just try not to let _that_ skill get rusty, too. Understand?"

"I hear ya." He laughed. "I can't believe you used to fall for that either."

"I'd ask _your place or mine,_ but it's always been mine."

"Yeah, I got roommates."

"Who?"

"Sila and my sister."

"For real? They're here? Oh, I haven't seen Sila in _forever_. She got sent to Juvey, and the thing with her mom…I don't know what happened when she got out, but I was already out of Zex by then."

"Where were you?"

"Xa'ie."

"Well fuck."

"Yeah, some moron destroyed half of it. We lived on the other half, but we were visiting my grandmother in Zex when it happened. Some luck, huh?"

"Yeah, luck indeed. I'd probably run _myself_ over with a mech if I accidentally killed the love of my life."

"Yeah, well…wait, that moron was _you_? Junior!"

"I was drunk."

"That's a lame-ass excuse. And the tallest sent you here to work?"

"You, Sila, Lahna, Ense, and Chase are all here because you were banished. Why would I be here for something different?"

"Oh, Junior…" She touched his arm affectionately. "For the Xa'ie incident? You're lucky they didn't kill you…"

"Actually, they banished me to Food Courtia."

"And you're here?"

"Escaped and begged for another chance. They sent me here under the guise that it was a mission, but yeah, no."

"Epic work." She rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we're together again." She bat pretty eyelashes at him.

"Lucky me."

She giggled. "Cafeteria?"

"Down at the end of that hall." He nodded towards it.

"I'll go on in first."

"Alright."

"See you tonight."

"See you."

She giggled and wiggled her fingers at him before vanishing. He counted until twenty before following. He could feel himself grinning like an idiot before he got to the table. Zayena was back in his life and wanted to score with him that night. Hell yeah.

"What's got you all smiles?" Sila wondered.

"It _is_ her, isn't it?" Melvin grinned.

"What was your first clue?"

"Who?" Lahna asked.

"New girl. It's Zayena."

"For real?" Sila cocked an eyebrow. "Well, looks like you're in luck. Far as I know, she still likes you."

"You could say that."

Zim snuck a glance at her, but Zayena's back was turned and she was playing shy with her new friends again. Dee had a friendly hand on her shoulder and was talking happily with her, which made an angry burn bubble up in his spooch. He wasn't sure why. Zayena had more loyalty in her fingernail than Dib had in his body; he knew that for sure. She was Riot, after all. Ya desen.


	23. The Morning

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome back to another chapter. Nothing clever to say here.

Nbld: So, we'll hop right not the Review Corner. Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Hot chocolate for you both!

Invader Johnny: She's a very complex character, I'll give her that. Good or bad, everyone will get to see down the road.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: They just don't stop coming, do they? She's got one foot in each side of things, which may prove to be some undoing for at least one side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC Irkens you should all recognize by now. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: With a heavy heart, I dedicate this to my little mouse I found the other day, Sunny. I woke up this morning and she wasn't moving. I tried to get her attention, but my boyfriend checked on her and she was deceased. RIP, I love you, little mouse.

000

Zim flopped onto his back later that night in Zayena's bed. She lived alone, what a shocker, so there was no one to bother them. Her friends had wanted to come over, but she had said she was tired and needed to destress. If they knew she was destressing by having sex with the guy they hated for three hours, they'd flip. The thought made him almost giddy.

"Some things never change." Zayena commented.

"But that piercing in your tongue is new." Zim informed.

"You noticed?" She giggled. "I was hoping you would."

"Kind of hard not to when it's rubbing up against my…"

"Okay!" She covered his mouth with both hands. "Enough of that, baby."

He nodded, gently prying her off. "You good?"

"Am I sore? No. Can I go another round? Yes." She straddled him, fingers working out the kinks in his muscles.

"Shit, not what I was asking, but if you insist."

She nodded, positioning herself. "I do. It's been too long…"

"You and me or…?"

"I wasn't with anyone after you, if you're asking that. No one could compare to _this_."

He grunted as he entered her again. "Shit, girl, slow down."

"The day I first met you, I hopped into my bed with you. The very day we reunite, I hop into my bed with you again. You tell me when I've ever taken things slowly, Junior. Or you, for that matter. I'm not the only girl who has a first date, first time with Junior story in Seoul, and we all know it."

"I'm not arguing." He answered, folding his arms behind his head. "Mm…"

When they both finished, she climbed off him and snuggled against him again. Her fingers danced along the military insignia on his shoulder.

"You ever ditching that?"

"Soon as they think I turn eighteen, so someone will legally do it."

"Eighteen?"

"That's an adult here."

"Well shit."

"Got that right."

"Poor little shits at school. Won't be able to drink or drive til they're eighteen."

"Drinking at twenty-one, driving at sixteen. Legal adult and voting at eighteen. Can screw whoever you want at seventeen, but if it's an adult, you're better off waiting one more year."

"God damn."

He laughed.

"I don't know where I'd be in life without booze, I shit you not."

"Couldn't agree more. I definitely wouldn't be _here_ of all places."

"Yeah, booze is what got you kicked to the curb in the first place."

"Exactly."

"Your friends seem nice, though."

"They are. Good kids. Your friends treating you well?"

"Clingy, and all Dee does is bitch about you."

"Figures." He rolled his eyes. "And Dib…?"

"He doesn't say much about it. I think a part of him is ashamed, but I'll crack that nut later."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you won't."

"Why? Don't you…Junior!" She laughed as he flipped them so he was on top.

He kissed her passionately, pulling away when the tip of her tongue prodded at his lip.

"Is it too early to say I love you?"

"More like twelve years too _late_."

He smirked. "I couldn't agree more."

000

Zim got home around three in the morning to find Sila playing Grand Theft Auto V on his game system, but Lahna wasn't with her.

"Where's Lahn?" He asked.

"Bed." Sila stated. "Which is where I'm guessing you were with Zayena all this time?"

"Nothing's changed, Sils. Even you not knowing how to mind your own business about my sex life." Zim flopped down onto the couch.

"So, you _did_ sleep with her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sila. This is Zayena we're talking about…I slept with her four times."

"Fuck, dude." Sila pushed him away.

Zim laughed, leaning against the side arm she pushed him onto. "You asked, I told."

"Next time don't tell."

"Next time don't ask."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just make sure our friends know what's up about you and Zayena. It will break their little hearts to think you have a girl and might leave them like Dib did."

"I'd never do that. I promised when Lahna joined that her being here wouldn't affect anything."

"She's your sister, and that's disgusting."

"They didn't know she was. Still don't."

"Well, either way, we all know you have more loyalty in you than Dib does, so you're not going anywhere. If you tried, you know I'd be there to pound your ass back into line."

"Yeah, boss, you got me."

She laughed, shooting a guy in the game and laughing harder at him. "Right in the skull!"

Zim laughed, but it soon faded. "Sila?"

"What?"

"Do you think…?"

"What?"

"She could turn on me like Dib did? They corrupted Dib. What if…?"

"Junior, she likes you. Dib's a moron, but Zayena isn't. She knows just what she's losing if she's not with you."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. Now go grab yourself a beer and help me slaughter some guys."

He laughed. "Right away, Master."

"Woof, woof." She winked.

Zim walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge before joining his friend on the couch and taking the second controller.

"I can't believe you can do multiplayer in this thing. What the hell." He commented, cracking open his beer and taking a swig.

"Eh." Sila shrugged. "You shoot out the window, I drive. Seems like an obviously multiplayer game to me."

Zim laughed. "Why the hell do you get to drive?"

"Hate to admit shit to you, but you're the better shot…" Sila muttered, making her character take a swing at a random stand by bot.

"Holy shit, Sila gave me some form of _praise_? World must be ending." He held his beer up in a toast before clicking the join button and having his character jump onto the screen.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"Asshole."

"You know it."


	24. The CoWorker

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Here we go with another update. Feliz Día de los Muertos to everyone!

Nbld: Halloween was too busy for us to get the time to update, and yesterday was a bad day between me being busy, sick, and something you'll see in the dedications.

Dlbn: Then let's just explain then and move right into the Review Corner, huh?

Nbld: Wow, you rushing the Review Corner? World must be ending.

Dlbn: I know. In the words of Gir, _I'm scared too_.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Invader Johnny: Considering how his life has been going, especially lately, it's not too shocking. Dib's losing his real friends for a relationship and popularity while Zim is losing his alleged best friend in exchange for friends and a girl that care.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you! She's one of my other favorite non-main OC characters to write for. She's very similar to Sila, but her goals are different.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs you should all know by now. I'm introducing a very minor one here named Maddie. Minor as just being someone to move the plot along here and there and not be a main. Everything/everyone canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: Today, we update with a heavy heart. The other reason I couldn't post yesterday (as mentioned in the AN in the start there) is that, unfortunately, we had to put my eldest dog, Missy, to sleep. She was starting to have seizures (vet said since she has no history, its likely she had a brain tumor that hadn't been detected because seizures are normally the first sign) and just wasn't doing good starting the day before Halloween and ending tomorrow. Her glucose was super low, and she wasn't responding to any of the treatment. Though it hurt, I didn't want her to suffer by making her live out the rest of her days that way. My son and other dog keep looking for her, Luke keeps asking for her. We bury her tomorrow. RIP Missy. There will never be another doggy like you. You were the kindest, sweetest, gentlest puppy ever. Except when your sister tried to hump you. Then you weren't having any of it. I miss you already, Missy. I'm glad they let me be there with you in your last moments. I'd hate myself if I let you die alone, at least you're with my parents and Rosie (a dog we had to put to sleep a couple years ago) now. I love you, Missy. Until we meet again. /3

Dedication 2: I found out yesterday when I messaged my cousin to let her know about Missy that her step-mother, Cathy, passed away from throat cancer Halloween night. I didn't know her well, but she babysat for me a few times and had me over for family gathering when I'm not even blood related to any of them (my cousin is the niece of my aunt I lived with growing up, who wasn't my biological aunt, but my mom's ex/girlfriend). She and my cousin were so close that my cousin called her mom instead of her biological mother. I'm sure it's hard on her and her brother and all the kids, too. You were a great woman, Cathy. RIP. Say hello to the rest of the family for me /3

000

Zim sighed as he checked the back of the grocery store for a missing case of energy drinks. He was normally a cashier, but the back needed more help than they had on staff, so he was stuck there for the night. Not that it mattered to him, since it meant less of a chance of Dib's crew coming in to find and harass him. He couldn't do anything about it because he was on the job, but Torque always knew _just_ how to push him the wrong way. Dib was probably letting him know how to do it and the oaf was learning on his own. His job was safer if he was in the back. He found the missing case and pressed a button on his walkie talkie.

"Got the case." He stated. "Inventory row four, third shelf from the bottom."

"Thanks, Zim." His supervisor chirped back at him. "You can go on break. You too, Maddie."

"Thanks boss!" Maddie piped back.

"Thanks." Zim agreed.

He shut the walkie off and made his way to the break room. Maddie was already inside when he got there, feet up on the table and a magazine in hand.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"What's up?" He asked, punching his card to clock off for his break.

"Reading."

" _Nineteen_." He read the cover of the magazine. "Such wonderful reading material for a twenty-four-year-old woman." He grabbed his lunch from his locker.

"Least I'm reading." She laughed. "They have descent articles. Interviews mostly. And the "FML" stories are to _die_ for."

"Nothing in this world is worth dying for." He sat across from her.

"Not even love?"

He laughed. "Fuck that shit."

"Zim Halen, such language." She winked at him. "Okay, spill." She sat properly and chucked her magazine onto the table. "You've been acting so different for the past few weeks. What's going on with you? Is it a girl?"

"I have?" Zim shrugged. "Torque and his gang of losers gets under my skin, is all."

"No, no. Before this shit started. Some new girl started at your school like two days before that. My cousin Jenah told me."

"I don't think I know her."

"She's a year under you." Maddie informed. "She said there's been a lot of new people, including teachers? What gives?"

"Shit happens."

"So, is that why you're in such a mood? I mean, yeah, those other idiots get under your skin, but you've been in a good mood for a while, even considering their existence."

"The new people?"

"Yeah. Not that I think you're upset by it but…"

"Yeah it's kind of that." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Is it a girl?"

"Well…"

"Oh?"

"New girl you're referring to is Lahna."

"A girl?"

"My sister; calm down."

"I see." Maddie laughed. "Your parents kick her out, too?"

Other than his family and Sila, no one knew much of his actual background. He'd told Maddie he lived alone after she had driven him home after a shift that ended at midnight and wondered where his parents were. He couldn't tell her everything since he had to pretend to be underage even at work, but he told her enough that she officially knew more about him after working with him for two weeks than his earth friends knew even now.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Great parents." She rolled her eyes. "Can't take your kids when they go through problem stages, don't have them."

"My problem stage was a problem _life_." Zim laughed. "But yeah, they were never all that attentive. My frigging brother practically raised us."

"And you don't know where he is, right? That's why you don't just live with him?"

"Nah, he's here now."

"For real?"

"We got a new coach since ours was hooking up with some high school broad."

"Ew."

"You can say that again. Anyway, we got a new coach. Moment the principal said his full name, I knew who he was."

"You didn't recognize him?"

"It's been years." He took a bite of his sandwich. "Took him a minute or two to recognize me and Lahna, too."

"I see. Okay, so one new student and one new teacher. One teacher and two new kids to go."

"Then came our English teacher, Mr. Sangre."

"Okay?"

"My damn cousin."

"For real? Chase, right? You told me about him, I think."

He nodded. "Yeah, his family moved away when we were just kids."

"Right. So that must be a nice reunion."

"I guess. Look on his face was priceless when he realized I knew who he was. I think he knew who I was the moment someone said my name. I recognized the last name straight off. He's the one that stopped me from beating the shit out of Torque for the locker incident."

"What a boob. The kid, not your cousin."

"I know."

"Two more."

"Sila and Zayena."

"Both girls?"

"Yeah."

"So, this _is_ about a girl, I'm thinking? They're not related, are they?"

"No, not in the least." Zim laughed. "Sila's my best friend; has been since we were kids."

"Oh, must be nice to have her back then."

"Yeah. She's living with me. Dad up and left and then died when she was a kid, mother's in jail for bullshit she did. She's on her own now."

"Jesus!" Maddie sat back in her chair. "Does anyone where you're from know how to be a _parent_?"

"My grandmother does."

"Parent. Not grandparent."

"Then no, not really. But Ense does."

"Who?"

"Brother."

"Also, not a parent."

Zim laughed. "Yeah."

"That leaves this Zayena chick."

"That's a longer story."

"How so?"

"We used to be a thing."

"Ah, so _there_ it is. The reason you're in such a good mood. Nice to see your old flame again? Damn, how do you all fit at the same table?"

"Yeah, it's nice seeing her. She's friends with Jessica though."

"Torque's girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I see. So, no chance of getting back together, hm?"

"Right under their god damn noses."

"Seriously?" Maddie all but cackled. "I love it. She knows they hate you, right?

"Hence the _under their noses_ bit. My friends sort of know, but only Lahna and Sila know the full of it. I haven't said anything to Ense or Chase, and she doesn't intend on saying anything to her friends. Puts on this whole innocent little schoolgirl with social anxiety act. And it's a damn good act, too."

"How do you know it's an act?"

"She was never like that before. Besides, moment we were alone, she dropped that shit _really_ quick."

"I see." Maddie giggled. "So, she'll be her true self when you're alone, hm? I wonder which the act is."

"That's what I'm worried about." Zim heard his phone go off and checked it.

 _Want to get off after you get off work? (wink, heart, kiss, kiss) ~Zayena_

"Speak of the devil?"

"Yeah. She wants me to come over tonight."

"Sweet. Need a ride? I'm out at seven."

"Same. And thanks."

"No problem." She nodded. "So why are you worried? She's asking you to come over. Wait, her parents are probably home, so you're not getting lucky."

He laughed. "She's alone."

"Don't tell me."

"Basically."

Maddie groaned, running her fingers through her hair and scratching at her scalp as she tugged on it. "What happened to _talking_ with your kids? I ever have any, I'm letting them know I'm there for them whenever and they don't need to act like little shits."

Zim chuckled. "Good for you."

"You want kids?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"My reputation precedes me."

"I see." She nodded. "Okay, so enough dribble. What's got you worried? Clearly she likes you if she's inviting you over tonight."

"Yeah." He sighed, putting his food down. "I don't know. Like I thought the same about Dib, you know? That he was my friend and it would stay that way. I never thought he'd betray me. I'm worried if I keep thinking she's gonna stay my girl, she'll stab me in the back just like he did. She's friends with them and if they were able to turn Dib against me so easily…"

"I don't know your former friend, but it seems he just wants to fit in."

"Yeah, his sister said the same thing. She's pissed as all hell at him."

"Gaz, right? Yeah, I've heard she can be quite…terrifying."

"Not if you know how to handle her."

"I see." She nodded. "Anyway, the kid wants attention and friends. He wasn't popular growing up, right? So, he just wants that now. As for this girl, she likes you and from what you just said about her being your girl, I'm guessing she genuinely wants to be with you. This shy thing is probably the act if you know she wasn't that way before she came here. It's a defense mechanism. But you two _have_ a history, unlike you and Dib. You guys were friends a few years, yeah, sure. But you _dated_ this girl. And Sila. She's been your friend since you were kids. You don't think she's going to betray you, do you?"

"Not in a million years. Ya desen. Means for life." He stated. "That's our friendship, her and me. Stuck together til the day we die."

"And you're one hundred percent certain you don't have to worry about her betraying you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"What if she hadn't known you were here and was friends with his crew?"

"She'd drop their asses in a heartbeat the moment she realized I was here, let alone how they treat me and all that shit. I know Sila like the back of my hand. She wouldn't betray me. Just like I wouldn't betray her. Not for all the money and booze in the world."

She smirked. "Then put a bit of that faith into Zayena. See how things play out. If you're that scared don't let her too close, alright?"

"I'm not scared."

"I don't know if you're trying to convince yourself or me, but if it's me, it's not working." She stood. "I gotta pee. Be right back. Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

He thought about it until their break ended. Maybe she was right. After all, Sila was confident in Zayena. Why shouldn't he be?

000

Zayena didn't seem all that happy when Zim showed up that night, dropped off by Maddie. The chocolate haired young woman had her arms folded over her chest and was tapping her bare foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Who was that?" She asked, tone accusatory.

"Maddie. I work with her." He replied. "Jealous?"

"With your track record, I have a right to be." She huffed and turned on her heel.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that." He followed her in, taking off his shoes. "After all, my previous reputation must not bother you too much if you're still inviting me over at night."

"Even you can't deny the sex is good." She bit her lip, glancing coyly at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, so that's the only reason you let me come over here." He smirked. "I should have known you were using me for something."

"How does it feel to be on the other end, Junior?" She teased.

"Not that great. But, eh, you're hot. I'll let it slide."

She giggled. "You're not so hard on the eyes yourself, doll."

He joined her near the couch, encasing her from behind in his arms and nuzzling his chin into her neck. "It's just us now. You can do without the hologram."

"I thought I was hot as I am?" She giggled.

"Yeah, but I like your true self even more."

She shivered a bit. "It's kind of cold in here…"

"That's what you get for dressing like that. It's not summer here, _Zayena_."

She was wearing next to nothing with fluffy pajama bottoms and a tank top that looked more like a bra than a shirt.

"I was hoping you could warm me up." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "In my room…" She trailed as she kissed where his jaw met his chin.

"Your room, hm?" He wondered.

She nodded. "Mm." She continued to kiss down his neck and stopped at his collar bone. "I'd go further, but the floor isn't very comfortable."

"Then allow me." He put one arm behind her legs and the other behind her shoulders, swooping her up off the ground.

"Junior!" She squealed. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Taking you to bed, my dear."

She laughed, tossing her head back as she looped her arms around his neck again. "My, you've gotten bold over the years."

"Gotten?" He smirked. "Apparently, you've forgotten just who you were dealing with." He set her gently on the bed.

"Maybe you should remind me." She answered crawling backwards towards her headboard.

He climbed onto the bed as well, looming over her as he followed her back against the pillows.

"Fine." He agreed, gripping gently to one of her wrists. "But just remember." He grabbed the other one and pinned them both above her head against the headboard. He could see the excitement dancing in her eyes. "You asked for it."

She giggled. "Bring it on, baby."


	25. The Desk

Dlbn: Welcome back everyone. The last chapter was pretty much just filler, so here's a bit more of I guess you'd call it action going on. Its not major, but it's getting back to the plot.

Nbld: There's a major plot overall that sums everything up, in a way, but that's quite a way down the road. Let's get onto the Review Corner. Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: Hello. Thank you very much. It's been a difficult few days. We just buried my dog Saturday, so the weekend was rough. Glad you liked. My friends are (were, since most don't talk to me) more family than my actual family. Pizza and video games are the only way to survive Gaz, it seems!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you. That chapter was just there for Maddie (who becomes a bit more plot relevant later) to show up. Things are going to start happening. Slowly, but they're coming along.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs you should all know by now. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing or posting this.

Disclaimer 2: Translations. A bit of Irken is used, but its short and simple.

Ya ve: "That's enough" or "stop that"

Amagito: "Friend"

Yas se: "I know"

000

Zim was only half surprised to find something of his at the school vandalized again when he arrived the next day. This time, his homeroom desk had a few derogatory terms, mostly poking at his social status and sexuality. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice desk you got there, Zim." Torque commented. "It's got a point. We've never seen you with a girl that wasn't Gretchen, Gaz, Lahna, or Sila, and none of those are relationships. You sure you're not gay or something?"

People snickered.

"I don't know." Zim stated. "Why don't you ask your mother."

Keef gasped, covering his mouth with both hands as the other students bit back gasps.

"What did you say?" Torque wondered, standing up.

"I _said_. _Why don't you ask your mother_?" Zim dropped his bag at his desk. "Oh, right, we all know why you can't."

His mother wasn't around, but no one really said why. Zim had an idea, but he wasn't going to enlighten the rest of the school. He wasn't _that_ cruel. Okay, he wasn't that cruel to anyone that wasn't Covert or Caleb himself. And it wasn't like Ense or Chase would break confidentiality and tell him whether he was right or wrong. Even if they said he was wrong, he'd have to assume it was to protect Torque's family secrets.

Torque stalked over to him and Zim stood as tall as he could, preparing himself for the jock to take a swing.

"Take it back."

"Make me." Zim snarled.

Torque leapt at him, but he took a step to the side and he missed.

"Nice work." Zim teased. "I'm _so_ scared."

Torque growled as he recovered and attacked again, this time slamming into Zim's graffiti covered desk and making it slide as Zim moved out of the way.

"Mr. Smackey, what do you think you're doing?" Their homeroom and math teacher wondered as she sauntered in, followed by a student that looked vaguely familiar, but Zim was certain wasn't a student.

Another transfer?

"Nothing…just playing around, Miss." Torque gave Zim a good-natured pat on the back, but he used a bit more force than necessary and the teacher frowned.

"Refrain from causing disruptions in my classroom." The professor's eyes fell to Zim's desk. "And just what happened here?"

"Someone vandalized my desk." Zim informed. "Seems my sexuality is coming into question and it's proper to write about it all over my desk."

"I fail to see how that's anyone's business but your own." The teacher rolled his eyes.

"And the business of ninety-five percent of the women in Seoul." Sila pointed out as she entered the room. "Seriously, what the hell, Jun? Who you piss off now?"

"Take a guess." Zim nodded his chin at Torque, who growled.

"God, you can't go anywhere without causing all kinds of problems, can you, Junior?" The new kid spoke up.

Zim recognized him instantly from his voice and his eyes narrowed as he realized his days at Skool Hi were going to get a lot tougher.

"Caleb." Zim growled.

Sila cocked an eyebrow at him. "You serious? Well shit."

She pushed around him to join her friend, knowing that having both him and Caleb in the same room together was just _asking_ for a brawl.

"You know each other?" Keef asked.

"From back home, yeah." Zim nodded.

"Oh. That Caleb."

The man cocked an eyebrow,

"Don't get too full of yourself." Sila snapped. "Just reminiscing on the past."

"I see." Caleb nodded, biting a little on the bottom left of his lip. "Hope my name isn't brought up again…I'd hate to see what would happen."

"Pretty sure if we mention you three ties, you get summoned." Zim answered.

Keef giggled behind his hand.

"I'm not sure I get it."

"You don't have to." Keef stated. "It was funny."

"Well, since we all seem to know one another, I won't bother with introductions." Their teacher stated. "Two open seats here. Over in the back by Torque, or behind Zim. Why don't you sit behind Zim? New kids tend to…"

"No!" The three gangsters protested.

"That's a terrible idea." Caleb stated.

"You can say that again." Zim agreed.

"We're agreeing on something?"

"I don't like it."

"Me neither."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Okay…then I guess near Mr. Smackey, if he's done making nice with Zim's desk. Are we sure it's _his_ sexuality we should be calling into question here?"

The kids laughed as Torque grew beet red and went back to his seat. The entire time Caleb followed him over, he and Zim kept their eyes locked on one another.

"Ya ve." Sila muttered to Zim, a hand on his shoulder. "Not worth it, amagito."

"Yas se, yas se." Zim nodded, waving her off and sitting down. "I feel like you knew this was coming."

"How so?" She followed suit, seeming a bit offended.

"You said he wasn't here _yet_."

"With everyone else showing up, him arriving wouldn't surprise me. Or anyone. I'd be more surprised if he _didn't_ show up. Least that means his territory is unprotected now. Hope someone's smart enough to snatch it up."

"Like who? Gabe?" Zim snorted. "None of the girls have enough brains to come in out of the rain, and after you and me, Gabe's all we got."

"Gabe?" Keef asked.

"Another friend of ours back home." Sila stated. "Yeah, I guess you have a point, Jun."

Gretchen walked into the room, talking to someone who was following her.

"I'm sure this is the right place." She informed the young woman following her. "We have the same professor this hour, after all."

"Then it makes sense to follow you to the class you have this hour, hm?" The girl giggled and Zim instantly knew who it was.

"Frigging Shraela. They probably got their asses arrested together." Zim muttered to Sila.

"That wouldn't surprise me." She shook her head. "Careful, here comes the fake enthusiasm."

He nodded. "Unless she doesn't know who he is."

"You can sit with us until he gets here." Gretchen offered.

"Thanks."

They stopped to talk to the teacher. Zim heard his name and looked that direction, only to lock eye with Shraela. He watched as a smile pulled at the corners of her red painted lips as she seemed to recognize him, if not Sila at his side.

"Junior!" She greeted enthusiastically. "How good to see you again!" She walked over, arms out, and hugged him when he stood.

"You too, Shraela."

He didn't need to see her face to know she was giving Caleb some serious side eye. She only flirted with him to piss off her boyfriend when she was either bored or pissed off at him. Judging by the fact that Gretchen mentioned a guy getting there later, it was probably the latter.

"You too, Shraela." Zim replied, giving her a lose hug and relishing in the chuckles from Sila that told her that Caleb was fuming.

"Another childhood friend?" Gretchen asked.

Shraela laughed, moving from Zim's hug to stand next to him with an arm around his neck. "Oh, yeah, Junior and I go _way_ back."

"But they're not friends." Sila was quick to point out.

Shraela gave her a look, but she was smirking. "Aw, Sila, I'm sure you secretly love me."

"Not in the slightest." Sila huffed, looking away as she rested her chin on her hand.

"But she has a point." Zim moved out from under her arm.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"You just use me to make your boyfriend jealous. And from the tension in the air, I think it's working."

Shraela giggled and waved her fingers teasingly at Caleb as she pulled Zim so they could both sit down.

"Jackass went on without me. They had a problem printing my schedule for some bullshit reason and he didn't want to wait. Some fiancé."

"For real?"

She flashed a small ring on her finger.

"Oh, congratulations!" Gretchen giggled.

"Thanks." Shraela smirked. "But he keeps this shit up, this ain't staying on my finger much longer. And no one here really knows I'm Caleb's girl so…"

"Wait. They hate each other, but you're friendly?" Keef asked. "I'm so confused."

"I have _never_ had a problem with Junior." Shraela pointed out, shaking her head so milk chocolate curls bounced. "Plus, if Caleb thinks I like him even a little bit, it keeps it fun for me. I get bored easily."

"Only boring people get bored." Sila chirped.

Shraela glared while Zim laughed. "How rude." She commented.

"Mhm." Sila nodded.

The teacher whapped a ruler on her desk as the bell rang.

"Alright, that means announcements will be starting soon." She greeted. "We have two new students, Caleb and Shraela, and I hope you'll show them as much respect as you show everyone else. Keep quiet and listen up."

Caleb and Shraela in one day? Things were sure about to get _interesting_.

000

As expected, Shraela ditched Zim and his friends for Caleb the moment the bell rang. The blonde gangster didn't seem fazed by her jovial chatting with the Riot leaders earlier in the class, so Zim figured it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"We get so many new kids, I'm afraid we're starting to overcrowd." Keef stated, twirling a piece of fiery orange hair. "At least they're not coming to our table. We're so out of room."

"All we need is Gabe, Jun's exes, and a few girls from our old squad here, and we'll be all set to start over." Sila commented.

"Hey, I moved here to start over. Not to drag my past somewhere new." Zim complained.

"Not my problem."

Lahna and Gaz quickly joined them.

"I heard the news." Lahna stated. "Caleb and his girl are here? What did they do?"

"We didn't ask." Zim answered. "He chose Torque's group the moment he saw me, and of course she follows like a tool."

"Speaking of being a tool." Sila looked at Torque's gang at the end of the hall, where Jessica was introducing the _shy_ and _socially anxious_ Zayena Carmen to Caleb and his girl rather loudly. "Does Zayena know she's being used?"

"Used?" Keef wondered.

"It's a possibility that they're using her to get to me." Zim stated. "She clearly knows they don't like me, but she risked them seeing her talking to me and hanging all over me her first day here and breaking her little act. I'm not certain if she's still in love or playing me for a fool."

"I think it's genuine, but what do I know?" Sila asked, shrugging one shoulder. "Never had a guy before."

"Never?" Keef wondered.

She shook her head.

"Well that makes two of us!" The redhead proclaimed.

Zim laughed at him. "And now you're out. God, this day is full of surprises."

Keef blushed. "S-Shut up, Zim." He ordered, but it was so meek that Zim didn't count it as anything but a suggestion.

"Maddie said the same thing yesterday."

"Who the hell is that?" Sila wondered.

"Coworker of mine. Sort of my confidant, if you will."

"Thought Sila was your confidant. You two tell one another everything." Lahna informed.

"Before Sila got here, I had no one. Well, I had Keef and the others, no offense guys."

Gaz only grunted as she mashed away at buttons on her game but Keep accepted the apology with a 'no harm done'.

"So, she kinda filled that role."

"Best be careful, or I might end up replaced." Sila folded her arms over her chest.

"God, Zayena was jealous, too. What's with you women? Am I really that irresistible?"

"I can't speak for her, but you're so full of yourself."

"Can you blame me?"

Sila gave him a look, but she was laughing at him. "I have a right to be territorial. I've been stuck with your ass since we were kids."

"Of this I'm aware, but betraying you is the last thing I'd ever do."

"Last thing?" Lahna asked.

"Well, _one_ of them."

"That's better." She nodded once.

"Yeah, I ain't going nowhere neither." Sila offered.

"I'm aware."

"Friends forever!" Keef proudly proclaimed as they passed Torque's group, one arm around each gangster's shoulders.

Zim pretended not to see the hurt look etched on Dib's face or the annoyance on Dee's. But even as they entered the classroom for history a few minutes later, the images were infused into his mind's eye.


	26. The Spy

Dlbn: Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Invader Johnny: And not very good ones at that. I don't recall fi I did or not, but its certainly possible. There're various hints lying around that explain pretty much everything.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Old rivals who know his every weak point, too. Torque's got some ammo on him. Let's see if he wastes it.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs that you should recognize as being such. Anyone canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off this.

000

Torque and his crew left Zim and his friends alone for the rest of the day. He was convinced Caleb and Shraela were helping them plan something, since they knew better than anyone how to annoy him and ruin his life, but he couldn't be sure unless someone told him; likely Zayena. Gaz showed up at Zim's about an hour and a half after school let out, claiming Dib's friends had taken up residence, including Zayena, Caleb, and Shraela.

"Zayena seems comfortable around them, but it could be a ruse." Gaz informed as she beat up villains in her game. "I mean, after all, she plays the social anxiety card really well, if what you two have said about her is still true."

"I can guarantee you with almost one hundred percent certainty that she's faking it." Zim stated. "When they're not around, her confidence is through the roof and she's as cocky as I am."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." Sila informed as her GTA character shot someone.

"Both." Zim used his bat to smash some guy's head in.

"Then I'm not sure it her level of comfort around Caleb is real or not, but I'm guessing it's not. He's civil with her, so they're probably both faking it."

"Which scares me." Lahna stated. "Caleb and Shraela are one issue of themselves. But throw in Torque and Dee's hatred of Zim alongside theirs? It's only a matter of time before someone does something we're all going to regret not seeing coming." Lahna tapped her pen on her chin and wrote something down for her homework. "And they're masters at faking it, so they can hide things from us all they want."

"I can see through Caleb." Zim stated. "I'm not worried about him. If it comes down to it, I'll dislocate his jaw again, so he can't say shit."

"Feisty." Gaz pointed out.

"You laugh, but its common. Four that he admits to, two that Caleb says were him, but we have no proof." Sila stated. "We downplayed it for the others, but Jun and Caleb hatred for one another is so deep, no one can stop them if they go at one another's throats."

"Ense would." Lahna pointed out. "He's the only person I know stupid enough to get between Zim and Caleb and yank them apart by their collars, only to physically stand between them and prevent them from swinging."

"Is that common, too?" Gaz gave Sila a sideways look as she reset her game.

"Too common."

"I don't know if he's brave or a fool."

"A bit of both." Sila shrugged.

"He knows I won't hurt him. And he knows Caleb is too afraid of me to hurt him."

"Caleb pisses his damn pants when you come around." Sila laughed.

"Didn't seem afraid of you when he was giving you dirty looks all throughout lunch. Keef said he ran his mouth a bit in math, too." Lahna stated.

"Yeah, he did. But that's because other people were there, and he could tell Torque and I had our own problems with one another." Zim stated. "He'll act tough if there's people around, especially people that will back him up."

"Lucky for us, he's got an entire table full of them."

"Minus Zayena." Lahna offered.

"Use her." Gaz stated.

"What?"

"Use her as a spy. If anything comes up concerning you, she'll know."

"I'm not using her as a spy." Zim rolled his eyes. "We've had conversations where things popped up about them, and she swears she'll say anything if she feels its relevant or I should know."

"Of all the things you've done in your life, using Zayena as a spy is where you draw the line." Sila whistled. "You're as unbelievable as your libido, Jun."

"Shut up." He elbowed her.

"Dare I ask?"

"I get around." Zim rolled his eyes. "There, I admit it. At least, I used to back home."

"What happened? You came here and lost your sex appeal?"

"I'm not into teenagers." Zim informed. "And the girls back home have zero self-respect. Hooking up with a guy like me was a trophy."

" _Piss off Daddy_ was the name of it." Sila stated. "Or maybe that was the name of the game they played. Hard to tell sometimes."

"Would you shut up?"

"Never."

"I see." Gaz snorted. "Maybe if you didn't lose it, they wouldn't question your damn sexuality on your desk."

"Oh, I'm sure Shraela's already run her mouth." Zim stated. "The one girl outside of my family and friends that I wouldn't sleep with, and she's always all over me. Makes it hard to resist."

"Or just hard." Lahna offered.

Sila laughed as Zim glared at her.

"Go to your room."

Laughter filled the room, even coming from Gaz. The doorbell rang and Zim excused himself to answer, letting Lahna take over on GTA. He opened it without looking and was surprised to have the door pushed open in his face. He was expecting Ense or Chase to be on the other side of the door, not Zayena.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She replied.

"Did they see you?"

"No, everyone's home. I made certain of it before I came here. Other than Caleb and Shraela, they've all got bed times." She pushed in past Zim. "Hey ladies."

Sila and Gaz grunted.

"Hey." Lahna waved at her.

"What's up?" Zim asked.

"Don't open your locker tomorrow." Zayena ordered. "Unless you want a face full of Jell-O."

"For real? How juvenile."

"Hey, talked them out of flaming shit on your doorstep."

"How the hell would they get Keef's shit?" Lahna asked.

Zayena giggled. "Good question. But seriously. They're going to just escalate. Caleb is going to make sure of that. He didn't have to say much tonight at the meeting for me to figure it out. Shraela seems on board with anything, but she's a bit hesitant on this one."

"Think she knows you'll report it back to me?" Zim leaned on the door with his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't know." Zayena shook her head. "I didn't sense anyone following me, and I didn't come directly here."

"Good." Sila stated. "Keep it that way. Or next time just shoot a text."

"Yeah, that will be the first thing on my mind next time. Promise." Zayena rolled her eyes. "As for you. What? No reward?" She leaned forward, hands on her hips as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him before flipping the two of them and pinning her to the door.

"Just what kind of reward are you looking for?"

She flushed, eyes traveling south. "Something more private…?"

He smirked. "Come on." He led her to where the 'stairs' where. In reality it was a half staircase that led to an elevator. "Don't wait up." He tossed over his shoulder.

"I think that's my cue to go." Gaz stated as she watched the couple go down, Zayena giggling and gripping tight to Zim's arm. "I'm not certain if she's genuine about him, but he should be careful."

"Why do you say that?"

"If they turned Dib against him, it's only a matter of time that they try to do the same to her if they know she's connected to him." Gaz pulled open the front door. "I doubt those enemies of yours can stay silent forever."

It slammed shut behind her, leaving an awkward silence.

"You don't think she's right, do you?" Lahna asked softly.

"She better not be." Sila stated. "I encouraged him. I'm not risking all those years over this broad."

"He wouldn't blame you."

"You never know what heartache can do to a man, Lahna."

Other than agreeing on what to do in the game, neither girl said anything for the rest of the night.


	27. The Jell-O

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another update!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Pie and cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: She does have a point. Who knows what they others will try to do. But as far as Zim is concerned, the others know loyalty more than Dib did, so he isn't worried.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Gaz is always the doom bringer, so I'm not surprised she sees the negative outcome first.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs that you know by now, but I own NOTHING that's CANON to Invader Zim. That all belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez.

Dedication: Happy thanksgiving everyone!

When Zim told his brother about what had happened with Zayena the night before, he'd agreed to stand by while Zim opened his locker and used the door as a shield to block any incoming Jell-O. When the kids reacted, he'd leap into teacher mode and handle it himself. Zim was only a little surprised to see green Jell-O fly from his locker the moment it was opened and shoot across the hallway. Thankfully, no one had been standing on that side, or they would've been hit. Ense shook his head, sighing as he walked over with his arms folded over his chest.

"Dare I ask?" He questioned.

Zim sighed. "First my locker's written on, then my desk, now Jell-O in my face." He stated. "Should I be surprised?"

"What happened to the wall?" Zayena asked softly as she approached with Jessica and her crew.

"Damn it, it was supposed to hit you in the face, not hit the lockers behind you." The blonde complained.

"Should I be any bit surprised that you kids were behind this?" Ense sighed. "Leave the poor kid alone. You've been on his case since I got here, and who knows how long before that."

"What's going on?" Chase asked, eyes drifting to the Jell-O splattered on the wall. "Who made lunch?"

"Take a guess." Ense rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come _on_." Chase sighed.

"That's what I thought, too." Zim muttered.

"What's with the commotion?" Keef asked, bounding over with Gretchen at his side around the time Dib and Dee poked their heads out of Dee's homeroom.

"No commotion." Jessica hissed through gritted teeth. "Mind your own business, loser."

"Jessica, that's not nice…" Zayena muttered, eyes glittering with enjoyment as she looked up at Zim from under her lashes.

"She's right, you know." Gretchen glared at Jessica. "Can't you leave Zim alone?"

"Make me."

Gretchen rolled her eyes, not saying anything further.

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_."

"Jessica, come on." Morla stated. "Coach and Mr. Sangre are right there…"

"So? Everyone knows none of us get along." She folded her arms over her chest.

"That's no reason to be rude." Ense scolded. "Come on, to the Principal's office."

Jessica groaned as she and her girls followed. Dee and Dib exited the room and joined what was left of the feuding groups.

"Hey, Gretch. Hey, Keef." Dib greeted.

Keef looked anywhere but at him while Gretchen glared before fiddling with the trim of her dress and staring at the floor.

"What? No hello?" Dib sighed. "Sorry I bothered."

"You're an ass." Zim informed. "No way you didn't know about that, first off. And second, you already know why they're mad at you, and it's blonde and standing right next to you."

"Get over me, would you?" Dee flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Dibby only chose what was best for him, and what was best for _him_ was to ditch _you_."

"Dibby?" Zim's false nose crinkled.

Chase chuckled behind his hand, doing a poor job of hiding it.

"We have little nicknames for each other. Isn't it cute?" She giggled.

Zayena gave her a small smile. "It is."

"Why didn't you go to the Principal's office?" Gretchen wondered.

"Jessica pretty much admitted she did it…I…I didn't think Coach was talking to me since he'd been addressing her the entire time. Should I have gone?"

"No, it's fine." Dib told her. "No sense in you going just to get sent back to homeroom."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, Zay. Let's go to class. I still have English to finish." Dee told her.

"Okay. I should work on that, too. Bye."

"Bye," Zim told her.

Keef and Gretchen offered false smiles, but they seemed uncomfortable with Dib around.

"Yeah. Bye." Dib sighed and turned, leaving with them.

"God damn, she's a good actress." Chase commented. "That social anxiety bullshit almost had me going for a second there."

"She's faking it?" Keef asked.

"Oh, big time, if what I know about her is true."

"Let her keep it up. I don't care." Zim shrugged. "Whatever keeps her out of having to pull pranks on me is fine in my book."

"You don't really think she'd do that, do you?" Gretchen wondered. "I know you two have a…" she whispered, "history. So, I mean…"

"I don't know if she would, but that's not on me to figure out."

"She warned you about the damn Jell-O." Gaz informed as she and Iggins slid up behind Zim unannounced.

"Jesus." Zim complained as he jumped a bit. "We should really put a bell on one of you. Since I'm sure you'd bite me if I tried, I guess Iggins is stuck with it."

"Stuck with what?" The male gamer wondered, completely out of it as he mashed away at buttons on his game.

"Never mind."

"She warned you?" Gretchen asked. "Doesn't she know they'll kick her to the curb if they find out?" She bit her bottom lip in the corner. "I'd hate to see them turn on you. We saw what happened when Dib turned on you and they jumped on that bandwagon."

"I'm wondering how long they were working him before he made a move. That Dee thing didn't come out of the blue."

"She told him not to be friends with you, right?" Sila wondered, joining with Lahna and Todd. "She probably had a problem with you from the start but hid it until she got her hooks in him."

"Probably." Zim nodded.

"The whole thing is crazy." Todd muttered. "I wish they'd just back off."

"You and me both."

"They will if they know what's good for them and their high school careers. Torque makes one wrong move and its bye-bye state for them." Chase commented. "As for Jessica, I know she needs good citizenship to stay on the Squad. She's risking that just to pull a few childish pranks on you."

"It's ridiculous." Lahna stated. "It's Riot and Covert all over again."

Zim eyes Caleb and Shraela out of the corner of his eye as they conversed with Dib, Dee, and Zayena a little way down the hall.

"Quite literally."

"Riot and Covert?" Keef asked. "What's that mean?"

"Gangs back home." Sila stated.

"Oh." Keef giggled. "We're like a gang. Maybe we should all get guns and wear our pants half off our behinds."

Gretchen giggled with him.

"You know that means…oh…never mind. Go ahead, Keef. It's not like you'd be lying."

Sila cracked up, doubling over. "You're an asshole."

"You know it."

"And yet she's _still_ your best friend." Chase shook his head. "No self-respect, Sila."

"I'm a pill pusher. And a Seoulian." She stated, standing up straight. "I was born without self-respect."

"Truer words were never spoken, Sils."

"Except I have _just_ enough elf-respect not to sleep with _you_ , so I guess I'm one step above all the broads back home."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome, buddy."

The bell rang, signaling the five-minute interval everyone had to get to homeroom.

"Great. Time to go join the herd." Chase complained. "See you kids in class. Don't forget your readings."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a teacher." Zim stated.

Chase winked, clasping his arms behind his back as he sauntered off.

"Mr. S., you're going the wrong way!" Keef waved.

"Oh…right." Chase turned and marched the opposite way.

"And with that, his dignified exit turned into the stupidest thing I've seen today." Zim commented.

"Guess you haven't looked in the mirror today then, Zim!" Torque shouted at him while his flunkies laughed.

"Wait, I changed my mind. _That's_ the stupidest thing I've seen all day."

"Excuse you?"

"Let it go, man." Brian stated. "Come on, one more tardy and it's detention and no practice for all of us."

"Yeah." Torque huffed. "You're lucky, Zim."

"Yeah, with your mother."

Torque glared, ears turning red as he tried to ignore the shorter male and go to class. Zim watched until they ducked into the classroom with Dib, the latter glaring as he did. Shraela gave them a happy little wave, but Caleb grabbed her by the wrist and whisked her off towards their homeroom.

"Jealous much?" Keef asked.

Zim smirked. "You have no idea."


	28. The Redux

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another update!

Nbld: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and didn't get trampled for Black Friday. Let's start with the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I know it's slow going, but its almost there. The major blow up is coming.

Invader Johnny: Only way to beat Torque is to out think him. Not very hard, really.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs but nothing canon. That all belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: It's my birthday! Ironically, I'm 28 today and this is chapter 28. Ha. Happy birthday to my birthday buddies Brittney, Heather, and Joe!

000

Zim, Lahna, and Sila went over to Ense and Rya's place to meet up with them and Chase for a family dinner later that night. It was more of a family meeting, but Zim wasn't going to complain. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. Of everyone in his family, he was always closest to Lahna and Ense growing up, even though his grandmother was tied for first place with them. Not being able to see either of them so long crushed him, but he'd maintained a brave face to hide it. Now that they were all together again, he was reminded of how much they'd missed about one another. Their backstories of how they ended up on Earth were signs of that enough.

"I can't believe they used Jell-O." Rya laughed. "Sounds like something I would have done in first grade, not high school."

"They're not the brightest people." Zim twirled his fork in his pasta as he spoke. "What's next? A squirt gun?"

"I hope not" Chase stated. "Water burns."

"Glue helps."

"What?"

"What?"

"You're weird." Lahna stated. "But if you have some anti-water thing going on, you need to let us in on it. It's supposed to rain Thursday."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." Zim shoved food into his mouth.

"He doesn't give a shit." Sila stated.

"We know." Ense nodded.

"You know, something's been bugging me about all this." Chase stated.

"What?"

"Well, for one, they have Caleb and Shraela. Those two can destroy your life here in _seconds_ …and they choose to encourage a Jell-O prank? Those kids _must_ know none of you like each other. I heard about homeroom."

Zim flushed. "Maybe they want to lay low until their big finale or some shit. I don't know how Caleb thinks, and I know even less how his girl thinks."

"Thank god." Sila stated. "If you thought like either of them, I'd put you out of your misery _myself_."

"Good to know I can always count on you to kill me when I lose it, Sila."

"You know it."

"And another thing. Zayena showed up at your house to tell you about this…how does she know where you live? Dib probably told her, so this could have been a set up."

"She has my address."

"And no locator system." Chase stated. "Ense knows where you live because he's brought you home. I know where you live because he's told me, and I live closer. But Zayena? Someone had to give her directions, right?"

"There's such a thing here as Google." Zim stated. "She could have looked up directions."

"And they know she was with you before. Why haven't Caleb and Shraela blown up her spot and ratted her out as a possible informant to you? I don't know, it just doesn't add up, Zim. I'd watch your back."

"Quit it." Sila commanded. "She seems to be genuinely into him."

"And Dib was genuinely his friend and look what happened."

"He has a point." Ense stated.

"I'm aware. But sex is a powerful tool." Sila winked.

Zim rolled his eyes. "My sex life is no one's business."

"But it spread around Seoul like wildfire. Zaynea's not even a Seoulian and she knew." Ense stated.

"She's not?" Rya asked.

"No, she's a Zexonian." Zim stated.

"And you met how?"

"She was at a bar when we were younger." Zim stated. "Sila chased away my date so I went back to find the babe flirting with me at the bar."

"Your date?" Sila rolled her eyes. "You were planning on banging her and tossing her to the side like every other broad. She just wanted to use you to piss off daddy."

"Like pretty much every other broad that's not Riot or Zayena."

"Lahna, you're being pretty quiet." Ense stated. "What's your take on all this?"

"I want to believe she does like him." Lahna informed. "But I have to side with Chase here. Looks can be deceiving. If we're wrong in the end, we're wrong. But if we're right and we didn't prepare for it, there's going to be one hell of a storm coming up when we least expect it."

"Thank you." Chase told her.

"It's not because I want to agree." Lahna stated. "There's so much that can be used against her to get her to turn on you. Caleb and Shraela know you were together, they're probably convinced you're still hooking up, even if they don't have proof. Zayena is self-sacrificing. She'll do whatever it takes to keep what she's got and save face. Who knows what they could trick her into doing or saying in exchange for not telling Torque's crew and driving her out? And she's got more ammo on you because she _knows_ you better than anyone in that group does. She could tell them any one minor detail that you didn't want them to know, and suddenly you're up a creek without a paddle." Lahna sighed. "I like Zayena, and I know you do, too, but to ignore the possibility would be ignorant here. Sometimes the things we least expect to happen are what happens. I mean, look at us. None of us expected to be on another planet, hiding from our own government at _any_ point in our lives. You guys are adults, you can make your own way. I'm still a teenager I have to start from scratch. I'm living in my brother's _spare room_ because I'm too afraid to stay by myself after what happened in lockup." She wrapped her arm around herself. "Our lives were ruined when we least expected it, and Caleb and Shraela are creatures of habit and creatures of convenience. They'll hop onto any bandwagon, any plan to do you in. Who knows what they could have Zayena do? Spreading rumors are one thing, but what if they go so far as to accuse you of…you know…? We all know you never would but there would still be an investigation, still be charges. And there goes _any_ chance you had at turning your life around. Whether we like it or not, this is war. And all's fair in love and war. Especially where Riot and Covert are involved. I don't know about you, but I don't put anything past Caleb and his girl. They may not have come up with anything drastic now, but once they get more comfortable and more established with their group, they just might. You've been out of the scene for a while, Junior. Are you ready to handle the worst possible scenario when it comes? And we all know it will. We just don't know when."

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"No wonder you've been so silent." Ense stated. "Insightful, sis…

Lahna shrugged. "I'm smart sometimes, you know. Just because I'm a teenage Seoulian, it doesn't mean I'm a total moron."

"No one said that." Chase shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll be ready." Zim finally spoke, setting down the glass he'd been drinking out of while Ense reacted to their sister. "I haven't been part of the scene in a while, yes, but I was part of it for such a _long_ while that it's still second nature to me. And if it's Caleb that pulls some shit, that's fine. I can kick his ass all the way back to Seoul. But if it's Torque, I can't do shit, and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself once shit starts going down. If he hits me, I'll take a few punches, but I'm not going to be a punching bag." Zim shook his head. "I can only hope it's Caleb that challenges me first, so I can get it out of my system. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him in the face the moment I realized who he was."

"About as much as I did." Sila commented. "You're not the only one here with a grudge, Jun. I can handle Shraela if need be, but she won't get herself involved; she's too smart for that. But she's not going to stop anyone else if they get involved, either."

"Sometimes even the smartest people do the stupidest shit." Rya commented.

"The motto of Seoul."

"I thought the motto was 'stop giving us your trash. We're already full of it as it is'." Chase commented.

"The actual motto is _where dreams come true_." Ense stated.

"For real?" Lahna asked.

"It's on the statue in central park. How did you never see that?"

"I don't read statues for fun, Ense."

Laughter filled the room, taking away the tension and doom from before. Zim couldn't help but feel something picking at the back of his mind. His sister and his cousin had a point. He just hoped with everything within him that they were wrong.

000

They were quiet for three days. For three days, Torque didn't try and goad Zim into a fight. For three days, Dib and Dee kept their distance and their cocky attitudes to themselves. For three days, Zim and his friends had free reign of both the school and their lives. Then the fourth day came, and three people reported their lockers being vandalized within the time span it took for the homeroom bell to ring and second period to end. Zim exited his History class with Sila and heard something that sounded like a miniature explosion. He knew what that meant. One more of his friends had been a victim of a prank by Torque's clique. With a sigh, he made his way towards the sound. He was more than a little annoyed when he realized it was his sister's locker that was now covered in Jell-O from the inside out. His first thought was to check on her. His second thought was to find whoever did it and beat the living shit out of them. He decided to focus on the first and joined her at her locker.

"You okay?" He wondered.

She blinked up at him, green Jell-O staining her skin around her eye. "Huh? Yeah, it's just Jell-O." She wiped it off. "I mean, I anticipated some kind of bullshit, so I stayed out of the blast zone as much as I could."

"Good." Zim nodded.

"Another one?" Ense wondered, parting the students like the red sea. "You okay, Lahna?"

"I'm good…"

"I somehow don't think she is." Zim responded.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom…"

Sila turned through the crowd to follow the youngest of the Haven siblings to the bathroom to check on her. Gretchen and Gaz quickly followed suit.

"You alright?" Ense asked Zim. "I recognize that look."

"I'm fine. Just a bit pissed off." Zim groaned. "This is the fourth damn person to get it today."

"And yours hasn't been attacked?"

"Not yet, no." Zim responded. "Using my friends to get to me."

"Sounds suspiciously like _Covert_ nonsense to me." Ense pat Zim on the shoulder, slamming Lahna's locker shut with his other hand as he left.

The other students seemed to be going back to their schedules.

"I swear I had no idea." Zayena informed from his side. "They must have planned this after I left the other day."

"So, they know you'd run to me, then."

"Caleb probably has his suspicions."

"You're right on one thing. He doesn't trust you." Shraela piped up.

She was leaning against lockers opposite of Lahna's, filing her nails.

"So, you guys do think I'm telling him everything?"

"From the fact that he said, 'they know you'd run to me' instead of _think_ , I'm guessing we're right." Shraela snickered. "Don't worry; secret's safe with me. I know how women fall head over heels for Romeo over here."

Zim blushed, looking away.

"But if Caleb or the others catch you, I'll deny I knew anything and throw you so far under the bus you could check its transmission. Xa vi?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Zayena nodded, clamping her mouth shut and leaning next to Shraela.

Zim kept walking, acting as if they hadn't been talking. He spotted Torque making his way down the hallway with Jessica and Morla and resisted the urge to punch the smirk right off the jock's face.

"Who got hit this time, Zim?" He taunted.

"Fuck off." Zim snapped, continuing his way.

"Woah, language." Chase commented.

"Not now."

The elder cousin didn't relent and chased after Zim, gently grabbing his bicep.

"Come on." He ordered. "We'll hide out in Ense's office."

"I'm hitting the gym."

"What class are you in third?"

"Study hall. They won't miss me."

"I'll tell them you're helping me."

"Whatever; I don't care."

"Who got hit?"

"My sister."

"Fuck."

"Language."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Ense should be there. Does he have a class?"

"Fuck if I know. I know he does fourth, though."

"Alright."

Chase stopped and let Zim continue down the hallway on his own, hoping to whatever existed out there in the form of a god or god-like creature that no one managed to piss him off before he got to his brother's territory. Zim continued, trying his best to ignore Caleb when he walked past him.

"Heard another pop." Caleb stated. "You and your friends should be careful."

Zim stopped, standing alone in the almost empty hallways. "This has your name written _all_ over it, Covert." He stated.

Caleb stopped, a few feet away from the older Irken.

"Looking for a scapegoat, eh?" He snorted. "Typical Riot."

"No one else would use my friends to get to me." Zim stated. "If you're gonna lead the morons, try not acting like one yourself, hm? Change your M.O."

Caleb snorted, turning about the same time that Zim did. "What now? You're pissed off, and I'm the only target that you can hit without feeling bad?" He asked. "You're predictable."

"All these years away from me, Caleb, and suddenly I gotta teach ya how to behave again. Sad." Zim tsked and shook his head. "I was hoping you'd be smarter than to _forget_ what happens when you step to me and run your frigging mouth."

Caleb took a step closer. "This ain't Seoul Junior. You don't run the streets here." He stated. "If you haven't noticed, you and your friends are at the very bottom rung of the food chain. And me? Well, I'm at the top. Isn't it funny how the tables have turned."

"It's funny how I never knew you wanted to be on top of me so badly."

Caleb growled, stepping closer. Zim dropped his backpack, doing the same. He vaguely heard voices around him as they got close enough for their chests to touch and for Caleb to see the fire burning in his eyes. They crossed the line when they went after his sister. Caleb and Shraela knew it as much as Zim and his family did. For some reason, he had a strange feeling that Caleb and the others wanted to goad him into a fight and get _him_ into trouble for once, but he didn't really care. Half of him was preparing to hit Caleb, and the other half was preparing to defend himself from him. There were people stopping in the hallways now, waiting to see what the two gangsters-one gangster and one former gangster. Zim hadn't fully come back to Riot yet. On earth, there _was_ no Riot-and Zim felt the tension rising. He heard Dib's voice far off somewhere, and something that sounded vaguely like Sila. A hand was suddenly on both his and Caleb's shoulders, pushing them apart and holding them at arms' length from one another.

"Enough." Ense spoke sternly, snapping his brother back to reality. "I don't know what you two think you're doing, but no one wants to see this shit. Back up. _Now_."

"He started it." Caleb muttered.

"What are you? Five?"

"Technically you and your gang of idiots started it." Zim pointed it out, eliciting a growl from Caleb and a 'stop' from Ense.

"Enough. Both of you. Separate or I'm sending both your asses to the Principal's Office."

Caleb snatched up his bag quickly and stalked off, ignoring the elder Haven sibling. Ense gave Zim a look as he picked up his bag and the other students started walking away.

"You mind explaining that shit to me?" Ense wondered. "It's not going to fly. I know how you two fight, and those kids don't need to see it."

"Don't fight Caleb at school." Sila punched his shoulder. "They'll do anything they can to make it look like it's your fault and get you into trouble. Trouble you don't need."

"Where's my sister?"

"That's all you care about, I see." Sila chuckled. "I guess I don't blame you. She's at the Principal's reporting the locker garbage. Some teacher made her go."

"Alright." Zim nodded. "Anyone with her?"

"Gaz is. Her locket got bombed, but she made Iggins open it for her, so he got it."

"That's a Gaz move." Zim nodded. "I need to make use of the gym, bro. You got a class?"

"Yeah, but we're only using the main gym. You can use the weight room if you want. I'll write you a note for your study hall."

"Chase said he'd take care of it."

"Okay then. Come on. Sila, you're in my class."

"I'm aware." Sila bopped him on the shoulder again. "I'll stick with Jun, so Caleb doesn't end up getting his ass handed to him instead."

Ense nodded. "I'll see you there, then. Try not to be late."

They both nodded, watching the eldest sibling leave.

"You got annoyed with the others, but you were out for blood with Lahna." Sila commented. "You might want to be careful or people might get the wrong idea."

Zim shrugged. "Anyone wants to say anything about it, they get my foot up their ass."

"That a boy." She nodded once at him. "I wonder who's next."

"You been hit yet?"

"Not yet. Neither have you. I think Todd is safe now, so are Gretchen and Melvin."

"So just Gaz's locker that got Iggins, Lahna, Keef, and Screamy?"

"Yeah. Gaz was the third person to report it, even though Iggins got it in the face instead." Sila chuckled. "He's gonna end up getting it twice with his own locker."

"I wonder if they're avoiding me on purpose."

"If they manage to get everyone, we're going to end up being last. If this is Covert's doing, they're not going to want to mess with us until the end; if at all."

Zim nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. Come on, let's go to the weight room. I need to hit a bag before I hit a student."

"Sounds like a plan."


	29. The Warning

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus, but no time and no drive to update left me kind of in the cold. But I'm back with a vengeance!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Cookies for you both! I baked them myself!

Invader Johnny: It really should be Zim's personal motto. And Dib's at this point. He has a brain, he just doesn't use it well all the time. ^^"

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you! It takes time for me to get from point A to point B, but it's coming. I'm trying to make chapters a little longer to get it here quicker, since the more I read through it, the more I'm like well there's a lot to go through here. Hoping it helps. There are a few little explosions between the big blow outs, as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Anyone/anything canon to Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

000

By the end of the day, every locker of Zim's friends had been hit, including Sila. Zim happily took the hit for her, sparking an ugly rumor that he knew was pissing off Zayena without her even having to say anything. She didn't invite him over that night, but he guessed he didn't mind. He lay on his back in bed, three open cans of beer on the floor and a fresh six pack sitting, untouched, on his nightstand. He scratched the back of his neck. Now he had to do damage control with Zayena _and_ deal with this bullshit. They'd reported every incident, but with no proof, the Principal wasn't about to do anything. He knew he wasn't going to get it, and he knew no staff was going to try and use the security camera footage. He knew they were afraid it was Torque and they'd have to take him out of the game. That was pathetic. A bunch of grown adults being overshadowed by a pigskin ball and a mindless jock. A knock on his door made him roll over and grant permission for the person on the other side to come in. The door opened and Lahna walked in, arms wrapped around herself.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" He sat up immediately. "You can stay here, of course."

"Thanks."

She climbed onto the bed and got under the covers, snuggling with him like she had done as a little girl.

"Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare." Lahna muttered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't ask you to."

"Do you think Zayena's telling the truth about not knowing anything about it?"

"I don't know."

"For real?" She looked up at him.

"Shraela was a little too accepting of the idea that she might be telling me everything." Zim shrugged.

"You know how she is. She stupidly tries to keep balance between you and Caleb while using you to piss him off when she gets mad at him. She's a manipulator to the highest degree." Lahna shook her head. "Like you, except you know full well what she's doing when the girls you messed with didn't know any better."

"Still, her saying that was too well timed. She had plenty of opportunity to tell me, but she waited until you were bombed."

"Just don't do anything rash. She's jealous over you protecting Sila earlier, so I'm pretty certain she still has a thing for you."

"I don't know why. I would have done the same thing for you if I had known you were next."

"I'm your sister. She understands that you don't mess with blood." Lahna smirked. "Sila isn't blood."

"She's more blood than our damn parents ever were."

"…Do you think they ever wonder where we are or what we're up to? Or do they just not give a damn?"

"Honestly, I don't think they care. Dad knows I talk to Gram, but she's told me he doesn't ask about me and she doesn't tell him anything because it's not his place to know anymore. As far as they're concerned, we're just one more burden out of the picture."

"Mhm." Lahna yawned. "Still, it's nice to fool yourself into thinking they do give a slight bit of a damn."

"Keyword there is _fool_."

She nodded. The door opened and Sila walked in, one hand on her hip and the other arm leaning on the door frame.

"What, a sleepover and I'm not invited?" She smirked.

"Can't sleep?" Zim asked.

She slightly waved the beer that was in her hand near the door frame. "One last drink before I go to bed. You guys in?"

"Nah, I wanna be sober tomorrow." Zim stated.

"He bitches when I drink." Lahna stated. "I just wanna go to sleep."

She curled over.

"I hear ya. Been a day." Sila joined them on Zim's other side without asking, knowing he didn't care.

"Yo, my bed ain't big enough for three."

"Well, no threesomes in your future."

"No sex at all if Zayena's that jealous of you."

"She's an idiot." Sila rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to fuck your brother, I would have done so by now. This ain't the first time I've been on his bed, or him on mine, and it won't be the last. His best friend's a girl. Zayena just has to get over that."

"As if I'd sleep with you anyway." Zim rolled his eyes. "You have too much self-respect for that, which is odd for a Seoulian, by the way."

"And you have too much respect for her to turn her into another one-night stand." Lahna pointed out. "Also odd for a Seoulian, especially you."

He laughed. "I can't argue with that."

"Here, here." Sila took a swig of her beer, which Zim quickly stole and took a second swig from. "Thought you didn't want any."

"One sip won't kill me."

"Makes you stronger if it doesn't kill ya."

Zim smirked. "Yeah. That's why Torque's crew is gonna get a rude awakening soon. Jell-O is _nothing_ compared to the sweet _hell_ Riot can cause."

"And now he's coming back." Sila smirked. "Missed ya, Jun."

"Yeah…I kind of missed me, too."

000

There was an assembly the following day about the locker incidents the day before. Zim and his friends sat together under the whole _strength in numbers_ attitude. Gretchen was still visibly shaken, and Zim had spent half the night up dealing with Lahna having nightmare after nightmare. To say the middle Haven sibling was irritated would be an understatement. He was certain there was nothing the Principal or anyone could say that would make Torque's clique change their ways and leave he and his friends alone, especially with Chase and Shraela egging them on now, so it would only be a matter of time before he had to take matters into his own hands. After all, there wasn't much egging on that Caleb could do with his jaw wired shut to heal, now, was there?

"I don't know why anyone thinks this is acceptable." The Principal began, receiving feedback from the microphone that gave Screamy a run for his money. "You are all young adults, and some of you will very well be adults very soon. The time for pranking and attacking your classmates through acts of vandalism and invasions of privacy is not now, and the place is not here."

A staff member leaned over and whispered to him. He nodded.

"Let me rephrase. There is no time where this is acceptable, nor is there a time when it should be occurring." The Principal was flushed. "I'm not going to bother asking for whoever did it to come forward, or for someone to stand up and say who did it, because we all know no one is going to say anything. And judging by who the victims were, it's safe to assume who the perpetrators are." He glared at Torque's clique near the bottom of the auditorium, near the stage. "If this doesn't stop, I don't care who is involved. Anyone who commits an act against another student on _or_ off school grounds will be punished. It's time for the childish games to end."

He stepped away from the platform and the school psychologist took his spot.

"You might not be aware of it now, but this type of bullying behavior can have long, lasting effects." He began. "Did you know that bullying and suicide are related topics? Did you know that bullying is one of the stresses that can join up with others to make someone want to commit suicide? Are you aware that there are many types of bullying, including sexual, physical, and cyber? Did you know that there are _laws_ against bullying?"

"As if they care." Zim whispered to his sister. "Especially Caleb and Shraela. Breaking the law is their forte."

"I wonder what they got caught and sent here for doing." Lahna whispered back,

"I wonder, too."  
"Every time that you make a decision to bully someone, you are making a decision to tell them that they are not good enough for respect. That they are bullied because that is what they deserve. Why make the choice to hurt when you can make the choice to help?" The counselor looked around to see if anyone seemed even remotely effected by her words. "You may think that bullying is no big deal, that no one really gets hurt. That the people who get bullied just need to learn to stand up for themselves and grow a spine and deal with it. But you're wrong. When you're bullying, it's not because there's something wrong with the victim you have chosen. You are bullying because it makes you feel good to feel superior to someone else, if only for a little while. And that, children, is just _sad_. It doesn't make you cool or popular to bully. It makes you sad and weak."

When she sat down, the school nurse stood up. "We are all here for you." She informed. "If you see bullying of any kind, you come get a trusted staff member. Find a teacher, find a hall monitor, find myself or Counselor Gregan. Find someone that you trust that is in a position of power to help you. Don't just be a bystander, don't just be a victim, and above all, please don't just be a bully. You are all better than that."

"Anyone who wishes to seek counseling over the incident from yesterday is more than welcome to at any point of the day, no questions asked, no points missed for being tardy or absent." The Principal stood. "If you need help, or see someone who does, do not hesitate to ask for help. I know some of our staff has already _physically_ intervened with students who were fighting," he glanced at Ense and Chase, who seemed to ignore his words. "I would ask all staff to not physically intervene unless necessary."

"They had no choice!" Torque called out. "Zim was about to get is ass beat!"

His friends started laughing.

"I could take you any day of the week and knock you flat on your ass, Torque, don't test me." Zim snapped back at him. "Ask Caleb. He's got plenty of experience with pissing me off."

"Fuck off." Caleb called.

"Make me!"

"Zim! Caleb, Cada ves!" Ense called at them. "Alia!"

Neither of them said anything, but Caleb turned back in his seat, grumbling to himself.

"Yes, whatever you coach said…that's enough of that…" The Principal seemed confused.

Chase snickered into his hand.

"Anyway." The Principal adjusted his collar as if he were suddenly uncomfortable. "I think that is enough or today. Each class will be required to watch a different video today about bullying. A three-page report is due from every student in homeroom tomorrow morning about what they watched overall."

A collective groan filled the auditorium.

"Should I make if four pages?" A chorus of 'no' made him smirk. "Alright, everyone head to class. This period will be shortened to keep the scheduled periods running the same as usual. Dismissed."

"You know he just wanted to get a rise out of you." Keef informed as they stood with everyone else to leave. "I don't know why you fed into it, Zim."

"Hey, anything's worth it to get a rise out of Caleb." Zim snickered.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Todd whispered.

"More than you could ever know, Todd."

"Just dislocate his jaw _again_ and you'll be fine." Sila waved him off, shoving her friend forward a little bit more.

"Again?" Gretchen asked.

"Four times that I admit to." Zim shrugged. "The other two he claims were me, I don't remember."

"Probably because you didn't do it." Melvin offered.

Sila made a drinking motion with her hand behind her friends' backs so they couldn't see, making Zim snicker.

"Yeah, probably."

"I don't think this assembly did anything." Gretchen fiddled with the hem of her dress. "They're just going to lay low for a while and start back up once everyone forgets."

"I'll take a brief period of peace and silence over a long period of torment any day." Keef nodded.

"Me too!" Screamy added.

"You need a mute button." Gaz growled.

"Or an off switch." Iggins added.

"Sorry!"

"No, you're not."

"Nope!"

Torque's clique passed them with the rest of the middle section together before their side could be let out by a teacher. Caleb jostled Zim with his shoulder a bit and shouted out a false apology, so teachers wouldn't say anything, but the elder just rolled his eyes. How immature. Shraela giggled and wiggled her fingers at him in greeting. Zayena made a 'call me' motion with her fingers that made Zim think her group was already up to something. No way she would call him out in public like that with the chance of them seeing unless it was big.

000

Between lunch and their respective science classes that followed, Zim and Zayena met up under a staircase in a corridor of the school that wasn't widely used by people that would recognize them well. She was on him the moment they met up, looping her arms around his neck and attacking him with a rather generous kiss for the location they were in. He kissed back and threaded his fingers through her hair just before she pulled away.

"I needed that." She commented, brushing stray hairs off her neck. "Thanks, Junior."

"That's what you wanted?" He asked.

"You know they're going to lay low and not do anything for about a week and then start up again, right?"

"Do you know what they're planning? Gretchen had the same fear."

"I'd just be careful." She answered. "Like Shraela said, Caleb doesn't trust me, so now Torque doesn't either. Total bullshit. Guy's just a tool. Can't even see Caleb is using him to further his own agenda."

"Which is?"

"To make your life a living hell, knowing you can't do anything about it to the people doing it because they're minors."

"He's using Torque and his buddies as fodder."

"Basically." She shrugged. "He knows you won't hit a kid, so he's using that to his advantage. They do his dirty work for him, he doesn't get into trouble."

"What's going to happen when all his pawns are used up?"

"Eventually he's going to try and turn me against you." Zayena stated. "And no offense, but to keep up appearances, I'll have to follow him. He's going to try and ruin my reputation around here and I can't have that. I'm looking for a fresh start, just like you. You understand, right?"

"You'd at least _warn_ me first, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll warn you if I have the chance to, but it's likely he's going to make a move when I can't get to you first."

"Prom is around the corner." Zim stated. "You can't go unless a Junior invites you, but the rest of them are eleventh graders, so they can go with no problem."

"You're a Junior. In more ways than one."

He laughed. "Yes, but for your reputation, you'd have to say no."

"You know Caleb as well as I do. He's going to suggest that I ask you to take me, or he's going to tell the others he thinks you're going to invite me and that I have to say yes so I can help them with whatever they're planning for prom." Zayena stated. "But you'd need to actually ask me, and I know you won't because you know how much this means to me to keep somewhat descent friends."

"Right." He pulled her closer by the waist. "Of course, we can't prepare for everything."

"Like people overhearing you?" Sila asked, joining them and dropping her backpack on the ground under the stairs. She moved to the wall so passersby's couldn't see her.

"You heard us?" Zayena went pale.

"I was looking." Sila stated. "Jun ran off right after lunch, so I had a feeling he was with you. But legit, secret meeting under a staircase?" She shook her head. "This has cheesy 80's movie written all over it."

"Good thing the only 80s kids here are us or we'd be found sooner."

"So, is this just a theory or do you have something concrete?" Sila cocked her head in Zayena's direction, eyes looking down on her even though they were almost the same height.

"I have nothing concrete yet, but it's something my girls back home would have done, so I wouldn't be surprised if Caleb does the same thing. He's as small minded and narrow-vision as they were."

"Don't miss them at all, do ya?" Zim laughed.

"Not in the slightest. Didn't even try and back me up when I got arrested the first time. Total airheads. Least Gabe stood up for me."

"Our Gabe?" Sila wondered.

Zayena nodded. "Yeah. Said as long as I used to be Junior's girl, it made me Riot." She hiked up her skirt a little to show a bleeding-heart tattoo with their riot shield gang tattoo in the middle of it. "I joined the moment he gave me the chance. Your people look out for me better than my own do."

"Unfortunate." Sila clicked her tongue. "The world's bottom rung hopping up where the top didn't bother to reach."

"I wouldn't say the top…"

"Girl, we all know where you grew up and what you were before you fell into Jun. Or until he fell into you. I don't know who was on top, nor do I give a damn." Sila rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" She complained.

"A stairway meeting? How fun!" Shraela poked her head around the corner. "Before anyone says anything, I don't know what you're up to, and I don't care, and I didn't hear anything. Couldn't help but overhear Zayena's protest as I passed. No one's with me, so you're in luck. We have class, Sila. Don't be late. You shouldn't keep your friends waiting!"

"What I wouldn't give to punch her in the fucking face." Sila sighed, picking up her bag. "Hear anything, Zay, let us know."

"You got it, Sila."

"We should go, too." Zim stated. "I'll hustle out with Sila. You come out later so no one gets suspicious."

"Alright." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Oh, I'm coming alright."

She giggled behind her hand and flushed as he left.

"Nice line." Sila told him, snorting.

"Sorry I can't be a poet, Sila. I'm no Shakespeare."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Alright…"

"Earth references. Eventually you'll get them."

"Lucky me. Then I can finally give up on life knowing I've assimilated into this culture of idiots."

"Hey, _I'm_ assimilated into this culture of idiots."

"Give up."

"Hey!"

She laughed. "Get your ass to class. It's the other way. Stop bugging me." She shoved him down the right hall.

"Yes, mother." He bowed, crossing his arm over his chest in a form of military submission he'd been taught back at the academy when it involved a taller commanding officer.

"You're such an ass." Sila threw after him, shaking her head as she walked towards her own class.

"Good. Means there's still a little piece of the old me left!"

She didn't answer him, but he could hear her laughing over Shraela's giggling. Zim chuckled and turned to walk forward into class. He stepped into the room the second the bell rang.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." Mr. Miles informed him. "You're never late."

"Had stuff to do." He answered. "Least I got here."

"Mhm." He nodded, ushering Zim to his seat as he began instructions for the lab they were having.

Melvin instantly sat down with him at a lab table the moment they could go get to work.

"What were you doing?" Melvin asked. "You booked it out of lunch really quick."

"Had to take a crap."

"Yeah, sure." Melvin rolled his eyes, laughing. "When you're ready to tell me the truth, be my guest."

"You can't handle the truth, Melvin."

While the blonde got the reference, and started laughing, Zim couldn't help but smirk even though it was killing him inside to do so. Melvin definitely wasn't someone who could handle the truth. In more ways than one.


	30. The Counselor

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and happy New Year!

Nbld: We have exciting news.

Dlbn: As of last night, I'm engaged :D

Nbld: Without further ado, let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for your reviews! Cake for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: That's mostly what they did at my high school, really. Preach to come to them for help and then not help when you went to them. Zayena is a fun character to write with. You never know what she's up to.

Invader Johnny: He's a precious cinnamon roll that must be protected, as some of my convention friends would say.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs that you know are my OCs. Everything Invader Zim that is canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I make NO money off this.

Dedication: Happy new year to all!

Dedication 2: To my fiancé. Thank you for making last night magical and memorable. I love you. And to his parents and my sister and brother in law for being there with us.

000

"I think I sort of expect it, you know?" Lahna asked, flopping down sideways on the school counselor's couch.

She'd been told to go once a day during study hall by the Principal, since he thought she seemed rather shaken by the whole locker thing compared to the others. She hadn't wanted to at first, but there was something comforting about the wannabe mother figure in front of her listening to her every word like her parents never bothered to do.

"Expect what?" She asked.

"Being treated like _shit_." Lahna laughed. "My parents did it, my ex did it, hell, some of my old teachers did it. Torque and his friends picking on me and my friends doesn't really bother me as much as it probably should, you know?" She raised her arms and inspected them as she flipped them back and forth above her in boredom. "I'm used to being the butt of the bullshit. But Zim…" She sighed, dropping one arm to cover her eyes and the other to dangle off the couch. "I don't know. He's used to it, too, I think. But it's that its these guys doing it that pisses him off and pushes him over the edge, you know? If someone back home did it, he'd glare at them and they'd just piss themselves and never do it again. If it was parents, he'd just roll his eyes, say something rude, and walk off. But here? Man, I've never seen him as mad as he was that day he and Dib almost got into it." She laughed. "The boy seriously betrayed him, in one of the worst ways possible, and he just doesn't _get_ it!" She threw her arms up again and looked at the counselor, dropping her arms so she could fold her hands over her chest. "He thinks he did nothing wrong and that Zim should be _happy_ for him. Happy, can you believe it?! Happy he moved up from the _bottom rung_ , so to speak. Happy he's got a girlfriend and cool, popular friends. Cool, popular friends that just a week before were pulling his underwear over his head and tossing Melvin into the trash can. It's laughable. How can Zim be happy for someone who's gone from being his best friend to being the one to make his life a living hell? With Caleb and Shraela, he just shrugs it off because he's _used_ to them being assholes. He's _used_ to the four of them-I'm including Sila here-hating one another. No one really stood up to him before like Torque does. I don't think it scares him, but it's something new. Same for Torque. He was top dog around here; everyone was afraid of him before Zim came around and shook things up. Our friends grew backbones and didn't put up with their crap. People who were afraid of him now looked at him as a minor annoyance. And he can't stand that someone has taught them not to."

"You're rather insightful, Lahna." The counselor stated. "I don't even need to meet with the other students when I've got you telling it like it is."

"Like Coach said, it's just Zim and Torque vying for territory and to be top dog." Lahna shrugged. "It's not really all that hard to figure out. Dib is something else entirely. I never knew him as a kid, but Gaz said his past is part of what makes what he did so believable. I feel like she expected him to one day up and ditch everyone for a shred of popularity. And for a girl to give him attention that wasn't negative?" She snorted. "If he'd paid closer attention, he'd know that Gretch used to look at him ten times better than Dee ever did. Once Dee and her friends are done with him, they're going to throw Dib to the wolves; make him their scapegoat. No one will take him in. No one wants the popular kids' rejects, and his old friends? Well, that bridge was burned, and the government can't afford to put it back together. Then where is he left? A broken kid with a broken heart and no home to go back to." She sighed. "Much like us…"

"Us?"

"Zim and me? And Sila? None of us have parents that give a damn about us. All we got is one another." She sighed. "I mean, living with them is one thing, but feeling the love is another. And Zim's going to be eighteen soon. He can just leave, bum off friends for a while until he gets back on his feet, so he'll never have to resort to slinking on home again." She pressed her palms into her eyes. "The entire world is falling to pieces right in front of us, and some of the key players are too wrapped up in themselves to notice. It's…it's _sad_." She opened her eyes and looked directly at the counselor. "It's not the action that bothered me, you know. About the lockers? It's the shock. I mean, I sort of expected to get hit since everyone else did, but still. I didn't expect me to be one of the first. Sila and I are closest to Zim. It would make sense for us to be the last two before him. And they didn't even hit him."

"You were surprised to be attacked earlier than you anticipated?"

"Hm, when you put it that way, maybe it's not that either." She sighed. "I don't think being bullied bothered me. Zim would go to war for me; I know that. Sila would, too. And Gaz, and Iggins, and Keef, and the rest of them. We're like family."

"Then what do you think it was? How it was done? Perhaps memory you'd like to suppress?"

"Lady, the worse trauma I've ever _felt_ is something I've never suppressed. I don't think anything like this would be worth the willpower." She snorted.

"Worst trauma? Might I ask…?"

"Where we're from, something happened…it hurt…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't think anything Torque or his friends could ever do would even _begin_ to compare to that…"

"Lahna…?" She set down her clipboard and gave the teen a level-headed gaze. "I know this will be uncomfortable for you, even embarrassing. But I have to ask."

"If you're asking if I was raped, I think you already know the answer, or you wouldn't be asking me."

She nodded, biting on her bottom lip.

"Please don't report this. It's been handled, people were punished, and we moved here to start over." A lie. "I swear."

"I believe you. I won't say anything." She shook her head. "Most rapists are violent. Could he have…I don't know, hit you in such a way that could correlate to being hit with the Jell-O?"

"No." She shook her head. "Jell-O doesn't hurt. I swear, I'm fine, but they think I'm rattled. Maybe I am. Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Lahna?"

"Back home, when shit would go down, Zim or Sila would intervene. They'd save my backside from destruction as much as they could; shelter me from harm. But in that prison, Zim and Sila weren't there. In that prison, Zim and Sila couldn't save me; no one could. In that prison, Zim and Sila couldn't have done a damn thing even if they _were_ there…" She caught another lump in her throat while swallowing. "And when the Jell-O thing happened, I was all alone again…they weren't there to pull me out of the way or take the hit like Zim did for Sila. They weren't there to help me, to protect me. And if they were, maybe, maybe they couldn't have helped anyway. I spent…I spent so _long_ on my own, I spent so _long_ without Zim around…" She pulled at her shirt and rubbed at one teary eye. "I don't resent him for it. I know why he wasn't around; I understand. I understand now more that I've heard his side of things. He had no choice. None of them did. Not Coach, not Sila, not Caleb or Shraela, not me…none of us had a choice…but before that, he was always there. Always comforting me when they fought, always defending me when I was upset, and people were arguing in front of me, always hid the worst of everything around town from me. But that prison…for the first time…big brother wasn't coming to save me…no one was…and the same with the Jell-O…he couldn't stop it…"

"Big brother?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Might I ask, Lahna, are you and Zim related?"

She nodded. "Siblings…he changed his name…"

"I see…" She nodded. "That certainly explains the closeness." She wrote on her clipboard. "Does anyone know this?"

"Sila, Coach, Mr. Sangre, Shraela, Caleb, Zayena…anyone who grew up where we did know." Lahna stated. "But I'd prefer others not to know. It would make me an easier target."

"You said Zayena, Caleb, and Shraela all know you're related to Zim? You don't think they'd say anything?"

"Caleb is afraid of him, Shraela doesn't care enough about their politics to get involved, and Zayena…well…"

"Yes?"

"To be honest, she's been our go between." Lahna shrugged. "She and Zim used to date, and when she hears anything, she thinks we should know, she tells us."

"And she didn't know about the incident a few days ago?"

Lahna shrugged. "She claims she didn't, and since she's been a source of information for us thus far, I don't think she's lying." She stated. "But…we all had a long chat about it the other day. Coach, Mr. Sangre, Zim, Sila, and I. We all grew up on the same street, so we all know one another. We were talking about it and, honestly, there's a _chance_ that she's going to betray us in the end. If she values her new friends just a bit more than she values her old crew, values my brother, then she'll turn when she has to, to save face. I don't want that to happen, and I don't want to think badly about her, but we can't ignore the chance and then get left looking like fools when she takes her chance and proves us wrong. According to my brother, she's already admitted she'll turn to save face, but that we would know she is first, so we won't have to worry. She'd go along with what they planned. She's just trying to rebuild her life since she moved here; same as us. I can't fault her for it, but if she doesn't tell us and turns on us for real and not for show, then I don't know if any of us will ever forgive ourselves for letting her close again. Especially Zim. He loves her."

"He does? That's a strong word."

"Oh, we all knew." She waved her hand. "He had a reputation with women back home. Never liked to be in a relationship, didn't like being tied down. But with Zayena, he was willing to give this whole dating thing a try. Fell in love the moment he met her and hasn't looked back. He hasn't been with anyone since they split, you know. And I don't think he'd be with anyone if they split again."

"They're back together, then? That's an interesting dynamic, with her being friends with the others."

"I don't know if' I'd say back together, but they hang out sometimes." And fuck like rabbits, but she didn't need to know that. "But you know what I meant."

"I do." The counselor nodded. "Well, it seems we've gotten to the root of what was bothering you."

"Yeah, I guess…does this mean I don't have to come here anymore?"

"Only if you want to."

"As if." Lahna laughed, standing. "Thanks for the talk. Got things off my chest I didn't realize were festering in there." She walked to the door and started to open it. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"See you tomorrow."

The door opened and slammed as the counselor slunk down in her chair and sighed. Who knew her student was going through so much, and that there was so much going on under the conflict that the staff didn't knew about. Confidentiality meant she couldn't say anything, but it did give her a new light on the subject. Now if only the other students could get a grasp on it like Lahna did. Then, just maybe, the drama would stop.

000

As Gretchen and Zayena had predicted, about a week and a half went by before something happened from Torque's group again. Zim was more than a little confused as to why his desk was upside down with the legs removed when he got to homeroom. His teacher, however, was just frustrated.

"What the hell?" He wondered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Smackey, Ms. Aie, please put the legs back on his desk…"

"We don't have them." Torque put up his hands in a defenseless manner.

"Of course, you don't." Zim stated. "They gave them to someone else. No worries." He flipped his desk over and put his bag down on top of it, sitting Indian style on the floor behind it. "The Japanese do sit on the floor because it's better for their back. Thanks for the lumbar stretch, guys. Ah, feels like it's working already."

Other students were laughing, but it was faint and driven to silence as Jessica glared around the room.

"You get shorter, Zim?" Caleb wondered.

"I lost as much height as you lost brains with that question."

People laughed harder at that, likely not taking Caleb to seriously or thinking he was a threat because he was relatively new.

"Alright, enough." Their teacher scolded. "I'd expect you kids to know better. Vandalizing school property, as well?"

"We didn't do anything." Torque protested. "Maybe ants did it."

"Ants." Their teacher deadpanned.

"Yeah, aunts. Eating wood."

" _Termites_." Zim corrected. "And the legs were made of metal."

"So?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "I like it down here, you know. Gives me a better look at things."

"Yeah, like showing you exactly where you belong." Caleb snorted.

He and Torque bumped fists. Zim felt anger bubble up in him, but he didn't act on it. This was just Caleb. He could beat the snot out of him later if he wanted to, when no one was watching. Caleb and Shraela wouldn't rat on him out of Caleb's veiled fear of him, and he knew Sila and Lahna wouldn't because they were his family. Hell, even Chase and Ense wouldn't report it.

" _Enough_." Their teacher snapped. "Do I need to send you to the Principal's office?"

"No need for that." Shraela walked in and plopped down at her desk next to Zim. "It's cooler on the floor, isn't it? When the warm weather hits, he'll be thanking them."

"I want the desk legs, kids."

"Alright, alright." Shraela fished them out of her bag and handed them to Zim. "Here you go. Now you have a weapon if you wanna bash in some skulls."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Caleb asked.

She glared over her shoulder. "As I told you, I don't care much for the politics of Riot and Covert, let alone the politics of these privileged fools." She told him. "Where it fits, I'll give Junior a handout." She winked at Caleb, who rolled his eyes.

They probably set that up to make it look like there was discord between the popular kids and get Zim and his friends' guards down.

"Yeah, sure you will." Zim rolled his eyes. "I know how you two work. You either flirt with me to piss him off when you're pissed off at him, or you fake fighting one another so we'll let our guards down. I'm not dumb."

"Sure about that?" Torque wondered.

"Mr. Smackey, Principal's Office. I'm not listening to this nonsense anymore." Their teacher ordered, grabbing the classroom phone to make a call.

Torque grumbled under his breath as he gathered his stuff and left.

"You know that's pointless." Zim stated. "They won't do anything about it or he'll get kicked off the team. I don't care about the whole 'we don't care who it is, they will be punished' thing. We all know it's a load."

"I'm calling the janitorial office to get your desk fixed. Perhaps you'd like to wait with Mr. Smackey while they do so?"

"No."

The man nodded. By the end of the day, Zim learned Torque's fate; 'don't do it again' and a metaphorical slap on the wrist. Figures.


	31. The Incident

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Invader Johnny: It really is. I know a few people like him that get away with everything. One I'm related to, unfortunately.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you. Everyone tiptoes around it because they either don't know what to say or don't want to upset her, and some plain don't know. But she's not really willing to talk about it with her brother because she knows what he'll do. She needs someone to talk to, though this particular character won't appear in this story again. She's got a better grasp on things than the others do, that's for sure.

Disclaimer: I own some OCs that you know by name, but anyone/anything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez, man who owns half my soul. I make NO money off this.

Dedication: Dedicated to the store in my company that has given me hours for the next two weeks when my home store could give me nothing. You guys are helping me out so much and it's so fun working with all of you. Thank you.

000

Zim lay his head down on the breakroom table at work that night. He normally took a break two hours into his shift with Maddie, but he was tired after an hour and a half and asked for an early break. He heard someone tap on the table and looked up, fearful that he'd find his boss standing there telling him he overslept. Instead, he found Maddie holding out an energy drink for him with a smile.

"Need a boost, partner?" She asked, taking a seat when he grabbed the drink.

"Yeah, thanks, Maddie."

He popped the top with his teeth and spit out the metal fragment before taking a swig. The cool sting of peppermint brushed over his tongue, barely concealed under a layer of strawberry and pure sugar. Luckily, Irkens needed a high sugar content to survive.

"That's still cool how you can do that. Teach me?"

"Maybe."

She laughed. "So how are things going?" She asked. "Anything since the locker drama?"

"You probably heard about the assembly."

"I did."

"They laid low for a week."

"So, they're back up to their old tricks, hm?"

"You could say that again." Zim nodded. "Took the legs off my desk and left the top there upside down."

"How in the hell…?"

"That's something only Dib would have been able to do. I doubt the others know what a screwdriver _is_. Torque tried to say ants ate the legs."

"He meant termites."

"I know."

"They eat _wood_."

"Once again, I know." He nodded.

"Idiot."

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Sat down and said the Japanese sit on the floor because it's better for your back and thanked him for looking out for my bone structure."

"Well done." She laughed. "Did you get them back?"

"Shraela had them in her bag and gave them to me. Janitors fixed it during homeroom." He shrugged.

"Good."

"And our teacher sent Torque to the office for being an asshole."

"And he was punished?" She sounded hopeful.

Zim gave her a 'get real' look.

"Yeah, I should have figured that out before I asked it." She responded, shaking her head. "He won't learn until someone stands up to him."

"And even than he still won't learn. He'll just direct his anger at them for a while until Caleb convinces him that his anger is better spent on _me_."

"Who's Caleb?"

"Enemy from back home. Him and his girl are here, too."

"Let me guess; parents kicked them out?"  
"I'm not sure what their story is, but they're engaged." He shrugged.

"So young?"

"Not uncommon back where we're from." Zim replied.

"I see…go on."

"His mom's pretty attentive. I liked her. She didn't treat me like shit like most adults back home did, let alone how her son did."

"Did she know what he was into?"

"She didn't know all of it, just small pieces. We all respected her and her devotion to Caleb enough that no one ever said anything, that I know of. Any time I'd go over there to confront him on his shit and she was home, she'd always offer me a snack. It was like she had no idea he and I were rivals and wanted to kill one another."

"Did she know?"

"I've dislocated his jaw four times. Of course, she knows."

"Damn, boy." Maddie laughed. "Little spitfire, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Why do you hate each other so much?"

"Rival gangs." Zim stated. "But he's always been an asshole."

"Back _up_ , little buddy. Rival _gangs_?" She laughed. "Sorry, I can't see you as a gangster."

"Believe it or not, it's true." He shrugged, looking at his watch for the time. "But that's a story for another day. Long story short, Caleb's egging them on. Bastard knows where to hit me and how to hit me so it hurts. It's only a matter of time before he outs me or some shit."

"Outs you?"

"There's a lot about my past I keep hidden. I don't need people knowing. My family and Zayena will keep their mouths shut, but Caleb won't if he has to resort to it."

"I hear you." She nodded. "We all have skeletons in our closet."

"Some bigger than others." He stood. "My break is over in a sec."

"Alright. We'll talk later. Need a ride after shift? Going to Zayena's again?"

"Her friends are going to be there until nine or so, so just bring me home if you can."

"No problem. We can talk more about this gang thing then, okay?" She winked.

He laughed. "Yeah, later."

000

He invited Maddie inside his home for the first time since they started working together. Both Sila and Lahna stopped what they were doing to give him a look and then share one themselves.

"This is Maddie. Play nice." He ordered.

"Hey!" She greeted, waving one hand. "Zim was telling me about this whole Caleb bullshit from back where you guys are from. Some interesting stuff."

"Yeah…" Sila cocked an eyebrow. "Jun, are you high?"

"How? You don't make shit no more." Zim took off his shoes and flopped onto the couch.

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

"Not in your life, boy."

"Oh, sure, you're saying that _now_."

She hit him with a pillow as Lahna laughed.

"Sorry, they're always like this."

"I couldn't have imagined they'd be anything else." Maddie watched the two friends bicker back and forth, catching the sparkle in Sila's eyes when she called him a prick and he laughed and called her a bitch. "I think they like it."

"Everyone does." Lahna stated. "Our brother thinks she likes him."

"She might. Hard to tell when she's calling him an oblivious fucktard."

Lahna laughed. "Sila, Junior." She called them both. "Cada ves."

They both hit her with a pillow, making the teen laugh.

"I'm glad you guys have each other…" Maddie interrupted them mid swoop of throw pillows. "With all the drama going on, it's nice to have people that will back you up."

"Yeah." Sila nodded. "Just like old times, right?"

"I should hope not." Zim laughed. "I refuse to be that kind of asshole again."

"But you admit you're an asshole now?"

"Better the asshole I became than the asshole I _was_."

"Here, here." Sila raised her pillow in a toast, giving Zim the opportunity to hit her with the one in his hand.

Lahna grabbed two and slapped them both. "There, now we're all even. We have guests. Try and act like the adults you are."

"Who says we're adults?" Sila wondered, tossing her pillow to the floor.

"The law." Lahna stuck out her tongue.

Maddie cocked an eyebrow. "You're both under eighteen, aren't you?"

"Legal age is lower where we're from." Zim stated.

"Gotcha." Maddie stood. "Well, I just wanted to say hi and meet Zim's friends. Well, friend and sister. I should get going home before my mother wonders where I am."

"You live at home?" Sila asked. "How old are you?"

"Sila." Zim protested. "Sorry, she's blunt."

"No worries." Maddie waved it off. "I'm twenty-four."

"Yeah, I didn't think you were a high schooler. What you doing hanging with punks like Jun?" Sila smirked as Zim elbowed her.

"He's a hard worker, and he's a good kid. Didn't talk much when he first started, but I think I've grown on him." She winked.

"Like a fungus."

"My cousin goes to school with you, but she's a year younger, so I heard bits and pieces about things before I talked to him about it."

"What's her name? I'm a sophomore." Lahna offered.

"Jenah Cambridge."

"We have math and art together, I think."

"Awesome. Well, don't let on that you know me. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

"We don't talk. My lips are sealed." Lahna put her fingers in an 'x' shape over her lips.

"Good to know." Maddie winked. "See you later, Zim. You working Thursday?"

"Thursday til Saturday, then I'm off for a week."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to come over to hear the latest gossip, eh?" Maddie winked. "Don't be a stranger. And play nice."

"No promises on the second one." Sila offered.

Maddie waved, bid her farewells, and left.

"I see why you talk to her. She seems nice." Lahna offered.

"I didn't really want to until she asked if I was okay after one of Torque's tamer pranks. I asked her how she knew, and she said something about her cousin." Zim explained.

"I see." Sila tapped her chin. "Might be a good ally. If her cousin ever slips anything to her that's going on or that she thinks is going on, we might know in advance."

"Yo, not everyone's a tool against Torque's morons." Zim stated. "Zayena already offered to help and has done so."

"And she's also told you that if Caleb forces her to reveal herself or help him, you're getting left high and dry." Sila stated. "They have nothing over Maddie's head, do they?"

"No." Zim shrugged. "But they have her cousin. She'll do anything to protect her."

"Gee, doesn't that sound familiar." Sila rolled her eyes.

Zim blushed, slapping her upside the head.

"Junior Haven, I am surprised at you. You'd never hit a woman." She complained, rubbing her head.

"You're a woman?"

"That's it!"

Lahna jumped as Sila tackled her brother, pinning him to the couch. Lahna shook her head and went to the stairs to go to bed. What a couple of idiots.

"Jun, what the fuck?" Sila complained, pulling away. "Control yourself, man. It's me for fuck's sake."

"Sorry, sorry." Zim sat up, inching away from her. "Can't help it. I'm a guy."

"You like when women pin you down. Good to know."

"I swear to god I'll kill you."

She laughed. "No, you won't. Go take care of that. Lahna got the next GTA game. I've been itching to play."

"Yeah…" He left without another word.

That was the most mortifying thing he'd ever been through. Luckily, he was gone by the time Sila began smirking to herself, face tinting emerald.

000

They didn't talk about what had happened three days before, but once Friday came around, Zim couldn't help but feel something itching at the back of his mind to talk to Sila about what happened between the two of them. He cornered her in the kitchen while she was getting a beer from the fridge.

"Can I help you?" Sila asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Go fuck yourself."

" _Sila_." He groaned. "For real, it's not like I _meant_ it."

"No shit, Sherlock. Just try and have a bit more control." Sila rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're banging Zayena almost every night. Not like you need to get excited over the first broad that gets too close and isn't blood."

"No shit, Sila." He rolled his eyes, suddenly proud that she understood a human saying and used it correctly. "Look, I'm _sorry_ , alright? Can we just drop the awkward shit between us? Fuck, how many times I have slept over and we woke up with me like that, and you never complained?"

"We've been apart from one another so long, I guess I forgot." She shrugged.

"Yeah…just you're my best friend, and I don't want anything getting in the way of that. Especially my dick."

She laughed. "Well that and the slew of sluts it brings home didn't chase my ass away."

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, Jun, we're cool."

She extended her hand and they shared an old handshake that only the two of them used.

"Good." Zim nodded. "I got enough on my plate without worrying about that added into it."

"Speaking of having enough on you, you going to Zayena's?"

"No, she's got those idiots over again. They think her parents are out of town. She's having a party this weekend."

"And we're not invited." Sila rolled her eyes. "First party around here since I got here, and we can't even go."

"Not our kid of party." Zim stated. "Nah, we need Undead blasting from the speakers, and booze and sugary treats up the damn ass."

"And all the babes you could bang."

"And all the customers you could ever want."

Sila chuckled. "We need a damn kegger, man. Like the good old days."

"'Cept no one here but my family and us could or would come to that."

"Eh, give um time. With everyone piling up here, I wouldn't be surprised if some old friends came out to play."

"I fear for this planet when they do."

"Me too, Jun. Me, too."


	32. The Trio

Dlbn: Hello, everyone. I'm ashamed I've been going do long without updating, but work takes a lot out of me. Plus, doctor appointment after doctor appointment and planning a wedding. And a dinner party in like three hours.

Nbld: But we're going to try and get back on track best we can. Considering Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out on Tuesday, that's going to take up a LOT of our time (we've been waiting a damn decade!) so we're going to post now and hope we get another one out next week. I'll make sure sleep-deprived gets enough time to do so. Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, and Vampire Tails for reviewing! Cupcakes for you all!

Invader Johnny: He may not be a screamer anymore, but he's a schemer and he's not going down without a fight.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: The response for that is a spoiler but for now it's a "it's what you think it is" kind of thing.

Vampire Tails: I was bullied a lot in school too, but it died off more towards high school. I have a friend whose little brother was bullied but school hid behind the "it happened off school grounds so not our problem". So frustrating. He refused to go to school and they called CPS on the mom. Was a horrible mess. Zayena's an interesting, complicated kind of person. At least she thinks. She's easy to read, really. I have friends from when I was a kid that I'm still friends with (like preschool-kindergarten and onward) but never a will-they-won't-they relationship like Zim and Sila have right now. I couldn't resist the part about the ants with the legs.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs that you recognize, but nothing and no one canon to Invader Zim. Everything canon belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez, creator of all that is good and demented. I make NO money off writing this.

Translations

Mio dia: My dear

000

 _Open mouth, insert foot_ Zim said to himself as his art teacher introduced yet _another_ group of new kids. The girls claimed the three of them were cousins, but Zim wasn't so sure. The girls he could see being related, but not the guy. There was something awfully familiar with how the two girls were giggling back and forth and looking at Zim off and on. The guy seemed to recognize him and twisted his hand in a little wave. Zim returned the gesture, noticing a couple other people do the same. Maybe he knew them instead and Zim was just an ass. Their teacher waved them to Zim's table, which consisted of himself, Keef, Todd, Gretchen, and Melvin. Dib sat with Torque, Brian, Zayena, and Caleb on the other side of the room. He could feel their eyes boring holes into the new kids' backs. He felt something possessive stir up inside of him, but he fought it back. He didn't know these kids, and their teacher had chosen where they were going to sit. It wasn't like they'd all become friends or anything.

"Sup, Junior?" The male asked, sitting in the open seat at his side. The girls sat next to him.

"Uh…I know you?" Zim wondered.

"You don't recognize me, man? Damn, that hurts. That really hurts." The boy stated.

"No, it don't, Gabe." One of the girls giggled.

"Well shit." Zim laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

They exchanged their gang's normal handshake.

"Military gave us the shaft, what else?" Gabe rolled his eyes. "Guessing you got the same, eh?"

"You guys are from where Zim's from, too?" Keef asked. "I'm Keef! This is Todd, Gretchen, and Melvin."

"Yeah, we are."

"Hey." One of the girls greeted. "I'm Daila, this is Aila."

"I should have guessed." Zim leaned forward to see her better and winked, making her flush and her cousin giggle.

"Caught us." She informed.

"They're friends." Zim nodded at the humans. "Play nice."

"We're always nice." Daila stated.

"Sure, you are. Where's Corbin? He's almost always with you guys."

"Wasn't with us when we got taken in." Aila stated. "I don't know if he's coming or not."

"Any word on Shira?"

"None whatsoever." Aila shrugged. "She kind of up and left like two years ago. We have no idea where she is."

Zim nodded. "Then I guess Corbin is the last one we need."

"He is? Oh shit, Sila's here, too?" Gabe wondered.

"Yeah. Been here a few weeks."

"Sweet."

"Yeah." Zim shrugged. "So's Lahna."

"Well, hell." Gabe leaned back in his chair. "And I recognize Caleb's smug look anywhere, so I'm guessing he and his partner in crime are here, too?"

"Bingo."

"Anyone else?" Aila played with her hair.

"Just them." Zim stated.

He'd tell them about his brother and cousin when the others weren't in earshot.

"So, what's to do around here for fun?" Daila asked.

"We never got to throw a party for Sila, and since you guys are here, we might as well throw one for all of you, too." Keef giggled.

"Party?" Daila cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we have them for every new kid that joins our group. Zim got one, too." Gretchen stated.

"How nice." Gabe commented.

"Not a home style party, if you get what I mean." Zim informed.

"Loud and clear, boss." Gabe flicked his fingers off his own forehead in a mock salute.

Zim chuckled.

"And I think it's only fair to warn you." Melvin stated. "The kids Caleb's sitting with?"

"Yeah?" Gabe gave them a side eye.

"They're on us like white on rice." Todd butt in. "They hate Zim, so they try and make us all miserable."

"Dib used to be our friend. The one with glasses? Got a broad and ditched us for the creeps she hangs with." Zim explained.

"Zim's best friend here." Gretchen added.

"Bummer."

"Yeah. Little shit…"

"Zim." Their teacher scolded. "You kids are coming just on time for the end of the current project, so if you get homework from your other classes, you're welcome to do that here. Otherwise, bring something to read or draw on some paper. I can't let you just sit here and chat it up all period. We start our next project Monday, so you can begin then."

"Yes, sir." The three gangsters stated.

He smiled before walking away.

Zim handed them a pile of paper on the table next to him. "Have at it."

The three shrugged and got to doodling. Zim could practically feel his old self bubbling to the surface as they joked around all period. All they needed was Corbin, and Shira if she was alive, then Riot would be together again.

000

Having Gabe and the girls around meant two things. One, more chaos. And two, less room at the lunch table. Iggins was out to help his sick mother and Screamy was out for a doctor's appointment, so they had two temporarily open chairs. The girls shared a chair like Sila and Zim did, but Gabe had his own. As with the others, they'd assimilated rather well into the group. Zim had more classes with the girls than with Gabe, so without the other Riot male there, he was the protective one they practically clung to. Zim didn't mind, but he knew Zayena wasn't approving when they ran into one another in the hallway and she made a show of turning away from him. He'd deal with her later. He was more concerned with keeping the new kids safe from Torque's wrath and Jessica's attempts to drag them away like they'd done with Dib. Keef spent most of the lunch period informing the new comers of everything that had happened, from Dib leaving to the most recent event with Zim's desk. Gabe had to admit the idea was there, but execution was where they had failed.

"And none of you think to strike back?" Gabe asked, giving Zim and Sila a look.

"I'm not that kind of douchebag anymore." Zim offered, hands up.

"First, you're not that kind of asshole, now you're not that kind of douchebag. Figure one out and stick with it, dude." Sila ordered.

"Zip it." Zim snapped back.

"Glad to see part of the old you is still there, though." Daila stated. "Honestly, I'd be disappointed if he was gone entirely."

"Me, too." Aila stated.

"Daila, you know better." Sila scolded. "Aila, you're just an idiot."

"Hey!"

Her cousin laughed at her.

"Not funny!"

"You know it was." Daila giggled.

Zim rolled his eyes. After all these years, they still acted like children. They were both about fourteen when they joined up with Riot. He dated Daila for a little while until either he got bored or she moved on; he couldn't remember which. But Aila was one of the few women in Seoul he hadn't been with. They'd made out a bit on the dance floor at a party once, but that was about as far as that ever went. She was a little off put by the idea of being with someone her cousin had been with.

"What's this old you that you keep referencing, Zim?" Keef asked. "I mean, I get if you don't want to tell!"

"Everyone has a history, Keef. Some just don't spread it around like the Daily News." Zim informed. "I was an asshole as a kid. That's all. Don't worry about the details. You three, don't give him any."

They nodded and gave a trio of responses indicating they'd heard him.

"You shut them up quick." Gaz told him, cocking an eyebrow at him and looking away from her game for a moment.

"He's the boss." Gabe stated. "Well, after Sila."

"Damn straight." She nodded, taking a sip of her milk.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Todd muttered.

"You don't." Sila warned him. "Nothing bad though, a'right?"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"Accent coming through, sorry."

"Greetings, losers." Jessica greeted.

"What do you want Jess?" Zim groaned.

Despite Sila being the leader of Riot, when it came to his friends, it was obvious Zim was the ringleader. After all, Sila arrived after he did.

"Just wanted to greet your new friends and give them a _proper_ welcome to the school." Jessica smiled, voice dripping with false sugar.

"So, say hello and get lost."

"That's not a nice way to talk to a lady, Zim." She complained.

"Forgive him, he doesn't know how to handle a beautiful woman with elegance." Gabe winked.

She giggled behind her hand, flushing. "You flatter."

"Beauty on the outside is fleeting, though, my dear. You might want to make certain the inside matches."

"Huh?"

"He called you a bitch." Aila informed. "And since you greeted them with 'hey losers' before acting all sweet and directing your attention towards people you're attempting to impress, I'd have to say he's in the right department with that assumption."

Jessica flushed. "I was trying to be nice…"

"You could start be being nicer to them." Daila nodded at the rest of the table. "You'd be surprised what difference a little grace can make."

Jessica glared before stalking back towards her table, muttering something about disrespectful brats on her way over.

"That was awesome!" Gretchen grinned. "That's the first time anyone's really called her out on her garbage."

"For real?" Gabe looked sideways at Zim. "You let her talk to you like that?"

"What do you expect me to do? Hit her? She's a woman."

"I'll hit her." Aila offered.

"Damn, when did you grow balls?" Sila laughed, making the younger girl flush.

"S-Shut up, Sila."

"Damn, they got bigger." Daila giggled.

Aila kicked her under the table.

"Ow!"

"Ladies, ladies; play nice." Gabe wagged a finger at them. "I expect better out of you, mio dia."

Aila flushed. "Sorry…"

"Uh, since when?" Zim asked.

"That explains the balls." Sila snorted.

"Someone got la-aid~" Daila sang.

"Shut _up_." Aila smacked her with a fork. "Come on, we just met these guys, and you've gone and made me sound like a hoe…"

"Oh, honey, no one thinks you're a hoe." Lahna waved her hand. "You're a Seuolian."

"Believe it or not, that's pretty much the same thing, Lahn." Zim pointed out.

"Gee, thanks."

"Yeah, I'm right here." Sila snorted, nudging him.

"What gives?" Daila pouted.

That got them laughing.

"She's a what now?"

"A term from back home. Don't ask." Zim stated.

"Oh, gotcha." Keef winked.

"I think we just pissed them off more." Gretchen whispered. "Dib and Dee are staring at us."

"It's because we're laughing so loudly." Sila stated.

"Laugh louder." Offered Aila.

"It's best to just not egg them on. That's Caleb's crew."

"Figures. He's the ringleader, isn't he?"

"No, Torque is. The big, shaved guy in the jersey?"

"Caleb answers to _him_?" Gabe wondered, whistling shortly after. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"If my mind knows Caleb's as well as my fist knows the weak points of his face, he's probably calling the shots without calling um." Zim shook his head. "He's got Torque thinking he's in charge because it keeps him quiet and tormenting me instead of annoying Caleb. Caleb is nothing more than a puppet master. Always has been. He's never started his own shit or followed through on his own schemes. He uses other unsuspecting people to do so instead."

"If I know Torque like I know the inside of that dumpster out back," Keef giggled, "then he knows what Caleb is doing and is letting him think he's secretly pulling the strings just to keep him around."

"One idiot using the other idiot and not realizing he's an idiot." Sila rolled her eyes.

"Idiot-ception." Todd muttered.

Snickers came from Gabe and the girls, but Zim wasn't certain they understood the joke or the reference.

"And they think we're the pathetic ones." Gaz snorted, returning to her game.

Zim couldn't agree more.


	33. The Project

Dlbn: Hey, everyone. Welcome to a very overdue update.

Nbld: Between getting the flu twice (second time thanks to someone in my son's school passing it to him and then me), a convention, a career change, and excruciating back pain, been too busy to update.

Dlbn: Wow, you're the one giving out excuses this time. I'm impressed.

Nbld: Shut up. Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant, Invader Johnny, and Katsu for reviewing chapter 32, and guest for reviewing chapter one! Candy for you all!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I'm glad you like them so far. I know OCs can get annoying after a while. Yes, I do intend on having canon Irkens show up later, but I can't say who, when, or why. That's part of the surprise. It's funny how they both think they're in charge when there's not really anyone in charge at this point.

Invader Johnny: Thank you! And they don't even realize it. I'm not sure whether that's funny or just plain sad.

Katsu: I'm glad you're enjoying! Thank you for your kind words! More coming up!

Guest: Well, that's a slightly odd review. I'll give your stories a read when I get the time to get online again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs. Everything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

000

Zim gave his English teacher an incredulous look when she announced the teams for the next project and placed him with Torque and Dib, of all people. He could hear his former friend and the jock groan at the same time as it was announced.

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Zim complained. "You know that's a bad idea, right?"

"Maybe if you kids learned to work together instead of working against one another, all this nonsense will stop." She informed. "I've made up my mind."

"We're not working with him." Dib argued. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged, though I share the sentiment." Zim rolled his eyes.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You have a problem with it, you take it up with the Principal."

"Gladly." Zim stated, grabbing his bag.

"Junior, stop." Daila ordered him softly.

"Are you seriously going to walk out on me right now, Mr. Halen?"

"These idiots torment my friends and I _every day_ , and you expect me to forget that and work with them? Seriously? I don't forgive and forget so easily. Especially the dumber one."

"Hey!" Dib complained.

"Least you knew I meant you. That's a start."

"Listen you egotistical, narcissistic…"

"Enough!" The teacher groaned. "You want to complain to the Principal, Zim, be my guest. By all means. But you two will not continue to disrespect one another in my class. I'll be speaking with the Principal _personally_ to try and split you two up. One of you is going to have to change classes."

"Seriously?" Dib complained.

"It won't be you." Torque reassured him.

"Because you've got the entire school's administration in your pocket." Zim rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's going to be me that takes the hit. What the hell else is new around here?"

"Junior…" Aila warned this time.

"Dude, shut up." Sila ordered, finally sick of the arguing. "Go file your complaint and get over it. You get switched out of classes, whatever."

"Sila…" Keef complained.

"If you have such strong opinions, Ms. Masy, why don't you join him?" The teacher folded her arms and tapped her toes like a child.

Gabe slapped his forehead with his hand as he leaned back in his chair. Did their teacher seriously try to pull a power move on Sila of all people?

Sila put up her hands in defense as she stood. "Sure." She stated. "You had to have known this would backfire on you. But for the record, I'm only going so he just doesn't walk out of the building." She gave him a playful shove. "Move."

"Yes, mother, whatever you say." He gave her a half-hearted military salute.

Keef giggled as the two gangsters left, quietly bickering back and forth in Irken so they wouldn't be understood so easily.

"You just have to make a scene, don't you?" Sila wondered once they were far enough from the classroom.

"I made a scene? She put me with the two Stooges. No one in their right mind would put a bully with his victim."

"Since when are you a _victim_? Since when are any of us?" Sila snorted. "We've got the majority of Riot here, and I bet you anything Corbin is on his way eventually. Why are we taking shit from these punk ass kids that don't know no better?" She rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "When are we going to stop taking their shit and start giving it back to them? We're _Riot_ , for god's sake. This shit never would have flown back home, and we all know it. We're the Kings of revenge, man, so why not throw a little old-fashioned revenge right in their smug little faces?"

"They're _children_ , Sila. We can't do shit to them; you know that."

"Okay, your conscience aside, who cares? No one knows how old we are here. We're just teenagers to them. We can kick some ass and take some names as teenagers and no one will be any wiser." Sila stated. "You can feel bad about it after it's done. I'm not talking some old-fashioned Riot styled beat down here. They pelted your sister in the face with _Jell-O_. She hasn't slept since. They went after your friends, and you're pissed. They went after your sister, and they've got a death wish. Everyone knows they crossed the line, even if they don't know why. It's about time we took our place around here. We don't belong on the bottom rung and you know it."

"We don't belong here at all." Zim countered. "We belong back home, where we run the streets. We belong back home, partying it up and causing hell day and night. We don't _belong_ here, Sila."

"No god damn fucking _shit_ we don't belong here, Jun. but instead of wallowing in our own self-pity and letting them shit all over us, we should be fighting back." Sila pulled from him and slugged his shoulder. "Get your head out of your ass, man."

He couldn't help but agree as he flushed and opened the door to the Principal's office.

"Hello, Torque." The secretary sighed. "I'll let him know you're here…"

"Actually, it's me." Zim replied.

She looked up quickly. "Oh, Zim. You're never in trouble. What are you doing here?"

Sila gave her a look that said _really_.

"I don't think I'm in trouble. Teacher gave us project group assignments and I didn't like mine, so I came here."

She sighed. "Hold on." She punched a number on her desk phone. "Zim is here to file a complaint…I'm not sure, something about group projects…okay, thank you." She hung up. "He'll be out in a second."

"Thanks." Zim took a seat.

"Sila, right? You're here to complain, too?"

"Nah, just keeping genius here company so he doesn't just walk out of school."

"Oh, honey, he'd never do that."

The phone rang and she answered before Sila could reply. The door to the Principal's office opened and he sighed.

"Come on in, you two." He greeted.

"I'm out." Sila stated. "Just escorting. Don't cause too much trouble, a'right?"

"A'right."

Zim nodded, exchanging their handshake with her before joining the Principal and following him into his office.

"So…project groups, hm?" He asked. "You're not with your friends or something?"

"No, worse. I'm with Torque and…ugh… _Dib_."

"…She's aware of the situation involving you kids, no?"

"She thinks if we are forced to work together, we will learn to get along." Zim stated. "Judging by the look on your face, I'm imagining you think it's as stupid as I do."

The Principal laced his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the desk. He tapped the tips of his pointer fingers together.

"I'm supposed to support our teachers and everything they do, but I have to agree. In no uncertain terms, that is."

"I hear you."

"Putting you alone with two of your biggest tormentors is only going to increase contact, not understanding." He continued. "I'll have her change, but next time, wait until class it's over."

"Sure…oh, and do me a huge favor? Don't let her put Daila and Aila with them either. Those two are lambs in a lion's den, if you get my drift."

"How chivalrous of you to look after the two new girls."

Zim shrugged. "We're friends. Just wouldn't want one of my own getting jumped, you know?"

"I know." He nodded once. "Alright, head back to class. Work with Sila's group for now. I'll make a quick call."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You've saved me one hell of a headache."

The Principal extended a hand. "I'm just glad you're taking the high ground and not pulling some kind of revenge scheme on them."

Zim shook it. "I wouldn't dream of it."

And that was why he could get away with it.

000

His teacher ended up tossing him into Sila's group and moving one of her group mates to Torque and Dib's group. Zim recognized the kid as another football player, so he was probably happy to be away from Sila and him. He and Sila also had Daila and Aila in their group. True to his word, the Principal had told the teacher that Daila and Aila were not to be put with Dib or Torque for any reason. Being on the football team paid off around here, but being a descent kid worked, too. Who knew?

That night, Zim lounged around his house with his roommates and the new students. As they joked around about past events, he couldn't help but feel giddy. He was certain Corbin would show up eventually, but for now, he was content with most of his old friends being around. Ense hadn't been too thrilled to learn that Riot was being sent to Earth one by one, or one by three in this case, but as long as his brother was happy again, he insisted he didn't give a damn. Zim had a feeling he was lying, and Chase admitted he thought so, too, but they'd address that during family dinner Friday night. Doing dinner together at the Havens' place was their normal Friday night routine. No one had to ask if it was happening; they just showed up and found the place stocked to the brim with food. Sila said she'd start staying with Gabe and the girls to keep them company so the Havens and Chase could have quality family only time, so it was just going to be the four of them now.

"So why are you here?" Lahna asked. "How bad did you piss off the military?"

"Some soldiers were harassing Daila at the bar, and I stepped in." Gabe stated.

"He took a swing and landed a beer bottle on top of the one guy's head." Aila stated.

"Almost got his ass kicked." Daila laughed. "But it was worth it to impress Aila, no?"

Gabe pulled her cousin closer by the waist. "You could say that…plus, you're Riot. No one fucks with Riot. No one."

"Just Caleb. And Torque's crew."

"Those idiots don't know what they're messing with." Zim stated. "But I feel there's more to the story, so…?"

"Not really. We got into a fight, and soldiers broke down my door the next day to haul me off. Took Daila since the fight started over her, and Aila tried to protest, so they yanked her up, too."

"And long story short, they banished you. No warning, no nothing."

"No…breaking…?" Lahna wondered.

"Breaking? What's that?" Aila wondered.

"Rape."

"What? No!" Aila flushed, waving her hands in front of her. "They do that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, to me…"

Everyone fell silent.

"How have you not gone back home to knock his head in, Junior?" Gabe asked.

"And get my ass killed instead of being here to protect her?" Zim wondered. "No way, man. The time will come for that, but it's not here yet."

"Here, here." Aila nodded, holding her hand up in a mock toast.

"Speaking of things we do with beer, where is it?"

"You got credits, you buy it." Sila stated. "Junior's tapped out, and Lahna's almost dry. I've got enough for a few months."

"What do we do when we run out?" Aila wondered. "They won't give us more, right?"

"You get a job here, get Earth money, and buy Earth products."

"Ew." Daila's antennae twitched. "Gross."

"It's what I've been doing for a couple years." Zim informed.

" _You_ have a job? Okay, where's the punchline? Or is that the punchline and you forgot the joke?" Gabe asked.

"I'm serious here, asshole." Zim hit him with a pillow. "It's not like I had a choice. Either work or starve. I chose to not starve."

"How the mighty have fallen indeed…"

"Come on, Sila and Lahna didn't give me this much shade when I told them. Zayena neither."

"Do you really think you can trust her?" Daila wondered. "She's pretty two-faced."

"And she doesn't mean that whole social anxiety crap she's trying to pull here." Aila shook her head.

"What do you know?" Zim asked.

"She likes to talk shit about people is all."

"What did she get arrested for?"

"Buying booze for minors. Three strikes and all that crap." Gabe stated. "After that, I don't know what happened, but she's clearly here now."

"You don't think I can trust her?" Zim gave Daila a look.

"All I'm saying, is while she's here talking trash about them and telling you their plans, who knows what she's telling them about you when you're not around." She shrugged. "I don't think she'd outright betray you unless she had an extreme reason to do so."

"Such as her friends threatening to ditch her if she doesn't help them."

"Or Caleb threatening to out her to their friends if she doesn't do what he wants or tells you anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sila stated. "She pretty much said it to his face that she'd throw him under the bus to save face."

"For real? Ugh." Gabe sighed. "Bitches, man."

Aila hit him.

"Something about prom coming and her friends might want her to say yes to me or ask me to go or whatever; I don't know." Zim shrugged. "Wasn't planning on doing prom, to be honest."

"Well, good to know we found one more thing you wouldn't do. Your standards are starting to rise." Lahna giggled.

Zim rolled his eyes at her. "Pervert."

"Speaking of things you're doing, are you going to her place?"

"Nah, I told her I had a lot of homework to do."

"Meaning you're hanging with us instead but didn't want to tell her."

"Bingo."

"I don't see why you just don't tell her." Daila stated. "I mean, I know how she's all jealous and shit, but come on. It's just a Riot meeting, for god's sake."

"She's technically Riot if she's with me." Zim stated. "So, she'd wanna be here. Honestly, I just need quality time with the gang without worrying about my girl getting jealous over these two." He nodded at the cousins, who blushed.

"Sad that she's threatened by us. You knew us first." Aila commented.

"Yeah, he knew you like a month or so longer, and that's cuz he slept with your cousin twice." Sila laughed.

"That's not my _point_." Aila laughed. "It's still pathetic. We're just two more members of Riot. That's all. I mean, I'm with _Gabe_ for crying out loud."

"We all know the lines that define a healthy relationship don't matter to a Seoulian in our age group." Zim countered. "Don't act like we don't."

"She's the only girl you gave up being a man whore for." Gabe pointed out.

Lahna almost spit out her soda, coughing as she laughed.

"Serves you right." Zim glared, smirking. "Shut up, Gabe."

"I'm serious! You got with her and you stopped sleeping around. Did you even cheat on her like you did with most of your exes? No."

"Oh yes, I did." Zim rolled his eyes. "Once, and I hated myself for it…I kind of wonder if she does, too."

"Not this whole _she's going to betray me one way or another_ bullshit _again_ , Jun." Sila groaned, leaning her head back on the back of the couch. "I thought that debate was settled at your brother's."

"Yeah, but I opened a new can of worms when I opened my big mouth." Lahna stated.

"Hey, Ense asked, you told. Nothing wrong with that." Zim shrugged. "You're my sister, you're trying to help. Not hurt me."

"Like I'd ever do shit to hurt _you_ of all people." Lahna laughed. "Come on, bro, I'm not _Dib_."

Despite the laughter in the air, Zim felt his sister's words tug heavily on his heart. He needed a beer.


	34. The Injury

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Here I am with another update despite the terrible pain in my face.

Nbld: We'll survive. Time for Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I feel like he shouldn't be with what he was like briefly in the show, but someone with a brain isn't a bad thing, I guess. They're not going to take Torque's garbage forever.

Invader Johnny: It really is. I find most people are like that. Break their trust and you're screwed.

Disclaimer: I own the OCs but no one else. Everything canon belongs to Invader Zim and therefore Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off this. I'm just a fangirl waiting for the movie to come out already. Release it, you cowards! (words stolen from Aaron Alexxovich)

000

Drinking the night before knowing they were playing baseball in gym the next day was _definitely_ not the best idea Zim ever had. But it wasn't the worst. Being friends with Dib was the worst idea he'd had while on Earth, second only to drinking before he had to pilot that mech back on Irk. Okay, cheating on Zayena way back when was up there too, but semantics. He'd made a lot of mistakes both on Earth and on Irk; it was hard to pick one out of everything that wasn't the Xa'ie incident. He felt like his brother knew he was hung over and that was why the coach had put him on first base. He narrowly avoided a baseball becoming a permanent fixture of his face when Torque threw it from second to try and make a double play. Quick reflexes forcing his arm up were to thank for the fact that the ball was in his glove and not on his head.

"Get your head in the game, Zim!" Ense called to him. "I don't care how sick you are. You're here to play, man!"

"Bite me." Zim muttered, tossing the ball to the pitcher.

The boy tipped his hat and nodded his thanks, spinning the ball around behind his back as Daila stepped up to the plate. Zim perked up, knowing Torque or his crew would go after her the moment they got because she and her cousin were always being otherwise protected by himself, Gabe, or Sila. Aila was up after her, so he had to stay extra aware. All he needed was three strikes for each of them and they'd be in the clear. But knowing his luck today, one of them would hit the ball straight to Torque and he'd have to deal with it. He heard the crack of a bat and was surprised to see the ball sail _over_ the jock's head towards center field. He heard other students calling out that they got it and Torque yelling at them to make up their minds as Daila passed him, lightly tapping him on the forehead with her palm. The ball went to Torque just as Daila practically slid under his arm to reach the bag.

"Safe!" The kid playing third base coach called, making the motion with his arms.

Torque glared at him as he tossed the ball to the pitcher and he shrunk away.

"Nice hit!" Ense called. "Good hustle, outfield!"

"Not good enough." Zim heard Daila chirp.

He gave Torque a glare that dared him to make any kind of move on the new student, but he was certain the jock didn't see it. At home plate, Aila swung the bat, missing it by inches twice.

"Two outs!" The pitcher called. "One more and that's the inning!"

"Come on, come on, come on…" Zim muttered to himself like a mantra.

His hope that she'd strike out were shattered the moment he heard the bat crack again and saw a ball go flying. It went towards Torque and he caught it, shooting it at Aila instead of Zim.

"Aila! Duck!" Zim called out, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Too late, the ball clocked her on the head, making her cry out and hold the spot. She stopped running and almost stumbled forward, but Zim caught her before she could fall.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked. "That was a cheap throw."

"Sorry!" Torque called, false apology dripping from his tongue like sugar.

Zim felt like dealing with him, but he had bigger problems with Aila holding her head and barely squinting up at him.

"Hit me like a freight train. God damn." Aila complained, plopping on the ground and holding her head in her hands.

Zim heard the slap of flesh on flesh and looked over just in time to see Torque's head still turned sideways with a big hand print on one cheek. Daila's hand was still poised from striking him.

"Be more careful!" She complained. "You could have hurt her!"

"I _said_ I was sorry." Torque clicked his jaw as he glared down at her.

The height difference between them didn't bother the Irken as much as their culture dictated it probably should have, and she stood up taller, hands on her hips.

"And we all know that apology was a lie and means jack _shit_."

"Daila, enough." Ense called, walking onto the field. "Aila? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I'm good, Ense!" She called back, standing up.

"Alright, take your base. Torque, don't be an ass."

"I said I was…"

"Yeah, we all heard you fake your way through an apology."

Ense watched Aila standing where she was next to Zim, swaying a little bit. The gangster wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Zim, take her to the nurse." Ense ordered. "I'll pitch. Riley, cover for Zim on first, would you?"

"Sure, coach." The pitcher jogged over, taking Zim's glove and tossing it across the diamond to the mound for their coach.

Ense caught it mid swoop. "And for the love of god, don't you dare tell Gabe about this."

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Zim argued. "Come on, Aila."

"I'll check on you later!" Daila called as she walked backwards towards her base, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her shout carry further.

Aila nodded and waved her off as Zim escorted her to the building.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can barely walk, and you're swaying around when you stand."

"My head hurts like a bitch. I think I have a concussion." She groaned, rubbing her temples. "How do I explain _this_ one to Gabe?"

"I'll take the fall." Zim said. "He knows I'm hungover, so me not being able to throw a ball properly shouldn't surprise him."

"No, I don't want you lying to cover Torque's ass."

"He _is_ an ass, and I'm not tall enough to cover that up."

She giggled, groaning when it made her head throb.

"Sh, we're almost to the nurse. Next door on the left."

"Thanks." She shakily opened the door.

"How can I help you?" The nurse greeted. "Ah, Zim! Who's your friend? Honey, are you okay?"

"Does _everyone_ around here know you?" Aila groaned, plopping into a chair and holding her head.

"Torque hit her in the head with a softball in class." Zim told the nurse, putting a hand on Aila's shoulder. "She's wobbly when she stands, and giggling makes her head hurt."

"Oh dear." The nurse grabbed a couple tings and came over. "Dear, can you look into the light here for me? What's your name?"

"Aila." She informed, looking up as best she could and staring into the light being shone in both of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Aila. I'm Ms. Kennedy; the school nurse. You can call me Kennedy if you'd like. Or Nurse. Either one is fine." She nodded. "It doesn't look like she has a concussion. Her eyes seem okay. I'd send her for an CT scan for her head but I'm not certain I want to do that to a young girl."

He could do it in his labs and no one would be any wiser.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Okay…"

"What's your full name.

"Aila Serline Fesher."

"And your date of birth?"

"February 15, 2000."

The year was fake to make her seem like a teenager. At least they'd been smart enough to do that.

"And what's his name?"

"Zim Halen."

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"And where do you live?"

"45 Terrace Court."

The home she shared with her cousin and Gabe down the road from Zim's cul-de-sac.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Gabe."

"Any family here?"

"My cousin Daila."

"Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts."

"What state is this?"

"Am I trying to prove I'm a citizen or something?"

The nurse chuckled. "Just checking your memory, hon."

"Vermont."

"Very good." She nodded. "Okay, enough of those. On a scale of one to ten, how much does your head hurt right now?"

"I don't know. Like a nine? Was a seven before you shone that light in my face."

"Sorry. Do you feel like you might vomit?"

"No. I'm hungry, though."

"Zim, could you go get her a snack from the vending machine, hon? Maybe she needs some sugar before the end of the day."

"I'll pay you back." Aila promised.

"Don't worry about it." Zim waved her house. "We take care of our own, remember?" He winked, leaving the office.

"Our own?" The nurse asked.

"I'm friends with Zim and his crew."

"Oh, that's wonderful." She smiled. "Perhaps that's why Torque lashed out…"

"Even you know it was on purpose."

"With the drama between those kids, I'm not that surprised." She shook her head.

"Yeah…Zim and I know one another from before here, though. We're all from the same town."

"Oh! You're from Beverly, as well?"

She nodded, though she had _no_ idea what the woman was talking about.

"You said _all_?"

"Zim, Lahna, Gabe, Sila, Dalia, Gabe, myself, Caleb, Shraela, Zayena…we all grew up around one another."

"Well, isn't it great to reunite with old friends?"

"Except Caleb and Shraela, and I guess Zayena." She shrugged. "I don't have a problem with her, just I know what she's really like back home, so it's a little weird. My cousin and Gabe and I have been together for a while, but the others have been gone a long time."

"And why are Caleb and Shraela not friends with you?"

She laughed. "He and Zim hate each other's _guts_." She held her head as she leaned back. "And it's not going to change any time soon. He's probably egging Torque on, really."

"I see…" She nodded. "Such a shame when people can't forget old petty differences. Especially when they move. They're not even here a couple weeks and already they're starting on Zim and his friends? For shame."

"Extreme hatred has no understanding of common decency." Aila shook her head. "I'm sure they would have beat the tar out of one another by now if it wasn't for the whole suspension thing the principal held over everyone."

"Were you here for that?"

"No, Keef went into detail on the issue."

"I see…I wonder what started this…"

"Dib left." Aila replied. "Dib ditched his friends to hang with Dee when they started dating. They hung out after school with him, but it wasn't the same. Then one day she tells him he has to toss Zim to the side permanently or lose her. You can pretty much guess what he did." She sighed. "I don't know, I guess things got real heated between Zim and Dib and Lahna and whoever else had to stop Zim from pounding him. Dib wanted to stay friends with everyone else, but they told him to pretty much take a hike. Things kind of went downhill from there and they've been targeted ever since."

She nodded. "You seem positive Zim would fight any of those kids if given the chance."

"I wouldn't _blame_ him. It's real shitty what Dib did. And Caleb? Well, he's just an ass. Always has been, always will be. I can't stand him half the time. None of us back home can, but we're not going to _do_ anything about it. Fighting Caleb is Zim's turf. They've done it so many times I've lost count."

"I can't see Zim fighting anyone like that. Sticking up for himself and his friends, yes. But not outright _fighting_."

"He's changed a lot since he got here. His temper's dwindled, he's god good friends and descent grades…he wouldn't hit Dib since he's going to be eighteen soon and Dib isn't, but Caleb is another story. Even if he _is_ younger."

"I see…you've provided a lot of insight here. How is Gretchen doing? She was having a panic attack over mashed potatoes the last time I saw her."

"She seems okay." Aila shrugged. "I didn't know her before all this started, so I can't tell you if she's changed or anything, but I think she's starting to come to terms with Dib turning on them. I only wish Zim could. Once he lets go of the anger and the pain, he can heal and move on."

The nurse nodded. "Sometimes it's hard to let go. When it's a close friend that betrays you, sometimes it's even harder."

Aila nodded, about to respond when Zim reentered the room and tossed her a cinnamon bun.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Kennedy grinned. "She's just fine. I think she's a little off balance from being hit, but I doubt it's a concussion. She's very cognitive."

"That's good." Zim nodded.

"You go back to class. Aila, stay here a few minutes, would you? I'd like to monitor you for a bit."

"Okay." She nodded, looking up at Zim. "I'll be fine, Junior."

"I know." He pat her on the shoulder before leaving. "Ran into Gabe. Told him it was someone else for now."

"Where is _he_ going?"

"Bathroom break."

She nodded. He smiled as he left the room. Torque was lucky that class was almost over or he'd go down and beat the shit out of him. Teenager or not, that was a real shitty move. Instead, he'd just go back and change, wait for Daila outside the locker rooms, and go to class with her and the others. Torque could wait another day.

To say that Gabe was pissed about the incident in gym was an understatement. Aila had to bribe him with a few favors, and Sila had to threaten to knock his ass into the next week if he started shit with the kid before he backed down. He paced around outside the ice cream parlor Lahna had insisted they try out because the building was cute. She wasn't wrong, but he didn't really care for ice cream cone shaped architecture. Zim watched his friend go back and forth like a father waiting the birth of his first child in a cheesy lifetime movie. Lahna and Sila were inside eating, but Zim had suggested Gabe and he have a talk outside to cool off. Gabe wasn't one to fight with one of the bosses of Riot, even if Zim _was_ retired from the gang, technically.

"Are you gonna sit down, or do I have to drag you into a chair?" Zim asked.

Gabe sighed, sitting backwards on a chair and tapping his fingers on the table in irritation.

"I can't believe he'd do something so asinine…and I can't believe the two of _you_ were going to keep it from me." Gabe glared.

"Hey, we knew how you'd react. Look at you. You're about to go beat the snot out of a sixteen-year-old punk with no idea who he's fucking with." Zim snapped. "But now you know, and now we gotta deal with your temper before you get yourself arrested and expose the whole lot of us. Everyone thinks we know each other from growing up together. If one of us has their age outed, the rest of us do, too. Got me?"

"Yeah, I got you." Gabe groaned, leaning his chin on his arms as he folded them over the back of the chair. "I just wish there was something we could do, man. Your brother and Chase always get in the way, and your friends from here aren't going to do shit to stand up for themselves. When do we stop being pushovers and start fighting _back_?"

Zim shrugged. "Not much we can do."

"Due, we're the _kings_ of psychological warfare, and we can't even get a good hit in. And Caleb being there means he'll run his mouth and they won't fall for our usual tricks."

"That's why we start small and let them think we're up to something. None of the teachers or staff will point the fingers at us. And while Torque and his crew are blaming us, and they're looking elsewhere, we'll already be winning. The fear that we'll do more is what we need to shove into their skulls."

"You're planning something, aren't you, Junior?" Gabe leaned in. "I want in, man. They messed with the wrong guy's girlfriend."

"Nothing major, and nothing I'm talking about out in public."

Gabe nodded. "I hear you. Later?"

"Later." Zim nodded. "Say nothing, got me?"

"Loud and clear boss." Gabe smirked. "But I feel better now."

"Good. Come on; let's go back in."

Gabe followed him. The moment the door to the ice cream parlor shut, Zim started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gabe wondered.

"Shraela was listening in, dude. You didn't notice? I could smell her damn perfume a mile away. And I doubt she was alone. Either Caleb was with her, or her friends."

"You lied to me to get in their…Junior, you brilliant mother fucker!" Gabe wrapped an arm around his neck as they joined the girls.

"So, someone's in a good mood. Why is Jun brilliant?" Sila asked.

"We'll discuss it at home." Zim smirked. "It's about time we took a stand, eh?"

Lahna clapped her hands together. "So exciting!"

Exciting indeed.


	35. The Prankster

Dlbn: Hello, everyone. Between work and wedding stuff, I have no time for anything anymore. But I have a ton of this written out, so chapters will keep coming as I get the time to update ^^"

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: He does make an impression everywhere he goes, doesn't he? Good or bad impression, mostly bad, but an impression nonetheless. I think Zim still feels the sting but he wants to be strong for his friends because he knows they're hurting as bad as he is pretending not to be.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: And with how Riot tends to play dirty, its going to be interesting. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own the OCs that you recognize as OCs as not part of Invader Zim, and the plot. Anyone/thing canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I don't own that stuff. I make no money off writing this.

000

Zim wasn't about to tell anyone the majority of his plan just in case, but he wasn't surprised when Zayena brought it up when he was at her place later that night.

"Why are you asking?" Zim wondered. "It's about time we did something about this bullshit."

"No, I'm aware, Junior. Just…" She sighed. "I know how you fight. You fight hard, and you fight dirty. I don't want anyone hurt. They're only _children_."

"I'm not going to do anything violent." Zim stated. "They rigged our lockers with Jell-O, wrote on my desk, took the _legs_ off my desk…if they want to sink to that level, I'll sink to that level. But I won't sink so far that I hurt a child."

"So what's your plan then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not telling anyone."

"You told Gabe."

"I bullshitted."

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"If you think I'm going to fall for that, get the hell out of my house." She glared at him, folding her arms over her chest and smirking because she thought she won.

"You and I both know that's punishing you more than me." Zim stated. "I can get off on my own. You, not so much."

"Like you're the only guy around here who would take some if I offered it."

"Have you offered it?" Zim cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" She hit him with a pillow. "Do you think I'm a whore? Sheesh."

"No, not a whore."

She glared. "So why can't you tell me?"

"If they have any inkling of an idea that you might know something or might be close enough to me to get or give information, they'll use you against me." Zim stated. "Especially Caleb. You and I both know he'll threaten to ruin your reputation if it will get him ahead. I'm saving you, here."

Her gaze softened. "Thank you, Junior…" She slid down the bed and snuggled up to his chest. "I can't believe you're going to be thinking of me at a time like this."

There was a sort of sadness in her voice.

"Time like this?" He asked. "Did something happen that I need to know about?"  
"No."

"Is something going to?"

"You're going to fight back. Instead of thinking about how to cover your own ass so you don't get caught, you're thinking of how to protect my ass so Caleb can't destroy me."

"People do some crazy shit when they're in love."

She blushed. "Yeah…" A gentle nip was placed at his neck. "Another round"

"My pleasure."

Zim almost jumped when Torque sat down in homeroom and let out an inhuman screeching growl. He held back his smirk as he turned to face the jock like everyone else had.

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Smackey?" Their homeroom teacher wondered.

"Someone put frigging tacks in my chair. Pin up!" Torque complained, brushing the tacks to the floor and sitting own as he rubbed his sore backside.

The teacher sighed, waving him off. 'Whoever did that, please don't do it again. I'd call I an accident, but a bunch of tacks don't accidentally all appear face up on a chair."

People went back to their conversations and whatever else they were doing.

"Well that was weird." Keef commented. "Who would do something like that to the king of the s _chool_ of all people?"

"Someone with a death wish." Screamy called.

Everyone seemed to ignore him, a rare occurrence.

"Apparently so." Zim stated. "At least I know none of us would be stupid enough to do that."

"Yeah, none of you." Lahna rolled her eyes. "Fess up." She whispered.

"Nothing to fess to." Zim replied, doodling in one of his notebooks.

"Mm hm." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he says he didn't do it, who are we to not believe him?" Sila wondered, leaning back in her chair. "He's been with us all morning. Didn't have time."

"Then a janitor must really hate his ass." Lahna commented.

"Lahna!" Keef scolded.

Zim laughed. "I guess we'll never know, then, will we?"

A scream carried down the hallways as a fake spider jumped out of Jessica from her locker. Zim chuckled as he watched the blonde bat away the neon green plastic insect. It was obvious from the laughter around her that everyone else found it humorous, but that ended when Torque stormed through the crowd to make sure she was alright.

"Alright, who did it?" Torque practically roared, grabbing the spider and chucking it down the

hall.

No one answered, instead exchanging confused and worried glances at one another.

"Someone here did it, and someone here knows who it is. Fess up!" Torque ordered as Jessica began rubbing at the corner of her eye with a tissue.

Sill no one answered. Torque opened his mouth again, but the tenth-grade math teacher popped his head out of the classroom.

"Mr. Smackey, calm yourself." He scolded. "After what you and your friends have been doing to your fellow students as of late, it's not unwarranted."

Torque blushed bright red as Jessica slammed her locker and rushed towards the bathrooms with Zayena and Shraela at her heels. Zayena sent Zim a smirk that went unnoticed by the people around them as she passed. Torque huffed and stalked away with Dib and Rob at his heels.

"Loyal dogs." Zim muttered to himself as the crowds dispersed.

"First Torque, now Jessica?" Keef whistled. "Someone's got guts!"

"Gee, I wonder." Gabe rolled his head and fixed Zim with a level gaze.

"I wouldn't know how to break into her locker, Gabe. Don't look at me."

"Absent for the first one, unintelligent for the second one. Dude, you've got to have someone doing shit for you or some shit."

Zim smirked. "No one does shit for me, Gabe." He assured his friend. "I haven't done anything, and I certainly haven't gotten anyone else in on it. If I haven't done nothing, no one can help me do the thing I haven't done."

"You're lucky I've known you long enough to know what you're saying." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I really hope it's not you, Zim." Keef stated. "Don't sink to their level. Please."

"Let him." Gaz snorted. "It's about time someone took them down a peg. Just sorry it wasn't me."

"I won't Keef. It's not me."

"Sure it isn't." Sila tipped his head back by the chin as she walked past him. "You might wanna rehearse that line later before they drag you to the Principal's Office on Torque's word alone."

"Yeah, yeah." Zim waved her off.

"Take her warning, Zim. I don't want you in trouble." Keef affectionately touched his arm before blushing like a madman and rushing off.

"I think he likes you." Aila commented.

"Of course, he does." Gretchen nodded. "Zim's a good friend."

"Romantically, doll."

"Oh!" She flushed. "Well, I don't know anything about that, but it wouldn't shock me. He's always been a bit more clingy to you than anyone else."

"I hadn't noticed." Zim stated. "I hope he doesn't. No offense to Keef, but I'm not into men, and I don't want to hurt him by rejecting him if he really does like me."

"If he does or doesn't, he won't tell you either way." Gretchen informed. "He's too afraid to lose you as a friend."

"That would never happen. Not the first friend of mine to come out about having a crush on me." He shrugged.

"I think all of Seoul is glad you're not into men, too." Lahna giggled. "Imagine how big your little black book would have to be. You'd need a ten-post bed instead of a four post one."

"Huh?" The jokes went over the heads of Melvin and the others.

"Nothing." Zim laughed. "I'd feel sorry for the world if I was bi, too. But I'm not. So, let's just go to class and stop talking about this."

On Zim's word alone, they parted ways. Once he was away from his friends, Zim couldn't help but smirk.


	36. The Act

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another long overdue chapter! Let's just get right into it!

Nbld: Let's start with the Review Corner. Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant, Invader Johnny, and Isak for reviewing! Cake for you all!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Ah, Zim and his revenge. What a pair. As far as Keef goes, that won't get in the way. We won't have a case of _Haven or Hell_ Keef becoming _Bestest Friends_ Keef or anything.

Invader Johnny: It wouldn't surprise me if he started befriending Zim only because he thought he was cute or something like that. Zim's got a whole thing about loyalty, it's a major part of his character here, and it shows. After all, Keef is the first friend _he_ ever had when he came to Earth, even before Dib. Why would he want to ruin that?

Isak: Zim always knows more than he lets on, so it could go either way ;) Actually, I normally agree! That's part of why I was concerned with posting it in the first place, since I know a lot of people aren't fans of OCs. I try to keep anyone that isn't a Haven or Sila's involvement as minimal as I can. I've seen so many Zim's realizes it's a defect storylines, myself. Every one of them is different in some way and really good, but I didn't want to write one like that, mostly because I have a hard time with canon Zim. Thank you! I try my best to make sure there are no mistakes, but sometimes they slip through the cracks ^^"

Disclaimer: I own my OCs, but anyone/anything canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

Disclaimer number 2: As many of you are probably aware thanks to a slew of other writers on this site, there is a fake account (mostly guest reviews) pretending to be an author and just giving out nasty reviews. I've dealt with someone like that before (specifically targeting me because it was my e or his girlfriend, I'm not sure which). But this person is just writing crappy reviews, using 'pig shit' in some way, shape or form, and complaining about the existence of fanfics themselves. There is one of their reviews on this fic, actually. They've also spilled into other fandoms (I got another similar review on my Killing Stalking fanfic). If they send you a review or you see one, just know that they are not who they are pretending to be. I'm not sure if they've stopped by now, but I wanted to make mention in case there are people out there who didn't know.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my very own Junior. As of May 25, 2019, I am officially Mrs. Dlbn H. my husband and I tied the knot and I couldn't be happier. Sometimes I look at him and think _I can't believe this wonderful man actually wanted me_. My son and I have been through a _lot_ of hell, and we're finally starting to recover. I love you.

Dedication two: Happy fourth birthday to my son! His birthday as the 13th, but I didn't post then. Mommy loves you, you special little dude, you!

Dedication three: Happy belated birthday to my best friend and wifey, who shares a birthday with my son. Can't wait to see you and the boys soon!

000

Zim wasn't all that surprised to find out that Caleb thought he was behind all the pranks on Torque and his group of friends-Morla's desk upside down with her chair on it, Sarah's lunch box replaced with a bag of worms, Rob's jersey hanging from the flag pole, a love letter on Brian's desk from a girl that pissed off his girlfriend-considering nothing had happened to Caleb, Zayena, or Shraela and it was already lunch time. He just didn't expect Caleb to have the audacity to storm up to his table at lunch and slam his hands down on it, outright accusing him.

"You wanna lose a hand, Caleb?" Zim growled. "I didn't do it, so back off." He batted his rival's hand away. "Maybe someone else has just had it with your guys' shit."

"Yeah, and the fact that me, my girl, or your ex haven't been hit up yet isn't suspicious?" Caleb snorted. "Get real."

"Day's only half over. Who knows what's planned for the rest of the day. Certainly, not me."

"You used to be good at lying, Junior. Now you just suck at it."

"Good to know something other than your girlfriend sucks around here."

Caleb grabbed him by the collar, pulling him off the chair a little bit. "What did you say?"

"Caleb, calm down before I take your ass down." Sila scolded. "Starting a fight with Junior in front of witnesses again. What's wrong with you?"

"Mayrino." Gabe muttered, making Lahna and the cousins giggle.

"Cada ves." Ense ordered, coming up behind him. "Caleb, let him go. Zim, don't you say another word."

"Yeah, yeah." Zim waved him off.

"What did I just say?"

"You said not to say another word. He said two." Lahna pointed out.

"He said the same one word twice." Ense rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're making a scene. If Zim had anything to do with it, you know damn well he'd take the credit. Not to mention, he'd go after you and Shraela first. Then the others, then Zayena last. So just stop it, alright?"

Caleb grumbled something about _stupid brothers_ as he stormed off.

Ense rolled his eyes. "What a moron."

"That's what I just said." Gabe informed.

"You called him an idiot." Aila pointed out. "Moron is _shafron_."

"Whatever. Close enough."

Daila rolled her eyes.

"Just play nice, alright?" Ense winked, leaving with his hands behind his back.

"You didn't." Sila muttered.

"No one did nothing." Zim replied, taking a drink of milk.

The look in Sila's eyes told him she wasn't letting it go, and that they'd have to discuss it later. That was fine by him. This was just too much fun, anyway.

000

Lahna's jaw almost hit the floor when Zim confirmed Sila's suspicions.

"So, you _were_ behind it…just not directly…he could lose his job!" She complained.

"No one will know. If it comes to it, I'll take the fall completely." Zim waved her off. "There's no cameras around here. Some invasion of privacy bull. If there were cameras, they'd have undeniable proof about the Jell-O incident, and everything that came after it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry. We have our asses covered."

"You're slick, Junior." Gabe commented. "But I didn't know you were _that_ slick."

Zim laughed. "It's not being slick. It's our big brother being sick and tired of seeing his siblings suffer at the hands of people who have no right trying to ruin them." He stated. "I said I wished we could just get our revenge and get it over with. He agreed and that's the end of that."

"I knew the Havens were fucking insane, but for real." Sila took a swig of her beer. "I never thought he'd be willing to sink to that level."

"But he is, apparently." Lahna shook her head. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

"We do." Zim nodded. "Promise."

"If you get that idiot fired, I'm kicking both your asses." Sila added.

Lahna nodded. "Me, too!"

"Like I said, I'll take the fall. If they blame him, I'll say he felt bad for me and was covering so I wouldn't get into trouble. Easy. We have ways out of this. Always have an exit strategy. You taught me that, Sils."

She flushed. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean you'll fucking _listen_ , though."

"Woah, language jump." Lahna giggled. "Come on, keep it clean and civil, you two. You sure you're best friends?"

"She can _be_ a bitch because we're best friends, and you both know it." Zim took a drink.

She nodded. "And he can be a complete moron because he can get away with it with me."

"Exactly."

Lahna rolled her eyes, standing and stretching. "You two were made for one another." She commented. "How you haven't broken down and done it yet still confuses the shit out of me." She pranced out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Why doesn't anyone get the whole _I respect her too much to add her to my belt_ thing?"

"And why doesn't anyone get the whole _I respect myself too much to be added to his belt_ thing?"

"Oh ha-ha."

"Name one broad you've ever slept with that has self-respect."

"Zayena."

"I said one broad you ever slept with. Not one you're currently sleeping with."

"Good point." Zim laughed. "And honestly, I'm not one hundred percent certain she has self-respect."

"She joined up with Torque and his friends and plays her _social anxiety_ card way too well to be secure in herself, let alone to have any self-respect. She'll throw anyone under a bus to save her ass, and we all know it."

He nodded. "I just hope that when that day comes, that someone isn't me."

000

Zim thought his squeedly spooch popped out of his chest when he saw Zayena hanging on the arm of one of her classmates around third period. She tried to act as if she didn't see him, but it was obvious to him that she did. Part of him wanted to go up and demand an explanation. The other part told him to let it be and that she'd explain on her own time when her friends weren't around to eavesdrop. He listened to that more rational part and sought out Sila, dragging her away from the other three gangsters she'd been talking to and underneath the stairwell for a private conversation.

"What's your deal?" Sila wondered, batting his hand away.

"You seen Zayena recently?" He asked.

She groaned. "What is she doing?"

"Hanging of the arm of some blonde kid I've never seen before. Pretty sure they're classmates, though. He looks to be around Gaz's age."

"You jealous?" Sila cocked an eyebrow. "This isn't like you."

"You're only jealous when you can't have something. I can have that girl any time she or I want."

"So, you're possessive." Sila tapped her chin with a finger. "A new side of you I've never seen. Not over a broad, anyway."

"Could you stop mocking me for two god damn seconds?"

"Calm down." Sila scolded. "She's probably faking it to keep her friends happy or to keep Caleb and Shraela from blabbing everything they can think of around school. Don't jump to conclusions and wait for her to come to you about it."

"Yeah, I know to do that. I'm not a moron. Still makes my blood boil."

"Maybe she's pulling a Shraela and trying to make you jealous cause you pissed her off."

"Pissed her off?" Zim scoffed. "What the hell did I ever do?"

"You blow her off to hang with me and the others. You know she's insecure about you being around other girls that aren't me or your sister and Gram. And you've got Daila and Aila around now."

"Aila's taken."

"Daila isn't, and you know she'd totally screw you again if she could."

"She had a taste and she doesn't double dip."

Sila laughed. "You're an asshole. Want to get back at Zayena? Let Daila hang all over you."

"Yeah, sure thing." Zim rolled his eyes. "I don't know where she is right now."

"Second just ended so she should be headed to study hall with you, moron."

"Oh, right." He flushed.

"Talk to her in study hall but wait til lunch to pull it off. That's the only time Zayena is probably going to see you, honestly."

"Right." He nodded. "I guess that works. I don't want to be a total dick about it, though…"

"Then don't do it. No skin off my antennae." She shrugged. "Just don't wuss out halfway through because you gain a conscience."

"I'll try not to do so, mother."

"Good." She slapped him. "You're a terrible son."

"Both my parents made that very clear to me growing up, yes."

"Shut up; you know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah." He shoved her out of the staircase.

She laughed and joined the crowds to head to class. He soon did the same, grabbing both cousins by the arm to stop them.

"What's up Junior?" Aila asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Daila put a hand to his head. "You don't feel warm."

"I need your help for a second, Dai."

"What is it?"

"That." He nodded towards Zayena.

"Oh, for god's sake."

"Are you serious?" Aila wondered. "I bet Caleb put her up to this to test her loyalty or some shit."

"Most likely." Zim stated. "But two can play at that game."

"Oh?"

"I would never ask Gretchen, mostly because I know she wouldn't help me, but I know you might."

"Want me to help make her jealous?"

"Yeah."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just hang on me like she's doing to him when we go to lunch. I just want to get her attention."

"Remind her that you can have any girl you want, even a girl you've already done the deed with?" Aila laughed. "You're something else, Junior."

"Sila's idea."

"For real?" Daila cocked an eyebrow. "Then why doesn't she help you?"

"Like Zayena would fall for _that_."

"Like Zayena would fall for _this_ either." Daila teasingly ragged a finger up his arm. "Come on, Junior, you know better." She all but purred, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him towards class.

People gave them looks, but he ignored them.

"I said lunch, Dai…"

"Zayena noticed." Aila whispered as they entered their study hall. "Dai knows what she's doing."

Zim gave a sideways glance to Dee, Jessica, and Torque in the back of the room and saw their jaws practically hit the floor. Good. So Zayena had seen, as had her friends. That would be the talk of their table later. Zim slipped an arm around Daila's waist, making her giggle, as they made their way to their desks. Zim pulled out the chairs for both cousins and they sat down in them, him following suit in his own seat. He could practically feel the others' glares at his back and hear the words they were sharing back and forth on a piece of notebook paper. He smirked, though a part of him felt disgusted with himself. He loved Zayena. Why was he risking fucking it up? To get a little petty revenge for her just trying to cover her backside? Either way, this was just asking for trouble. No matter what her reasoning was, it would make him going to her house for sex very, _very_ awkward.


	37. The Text

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Sorry about the my super long departure, I just had no time to post since the last time I posted for my wedding.

Nbld: Working two jobs sucks, but thank god we're down to just one now.

Dlbn: Which leaves us time to post, finally! So, let's get going! We actually uploaded this onto fanfic on the 17th, but forgot to actually update the story because we were passing out cold.

Nbld: So please excuse our stupidity. Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you so much! I figured Ense would be a little surprise twist there. I wasn't going to do it originally, but I'm glad I did. As for the Zayena part, playing with someone's heartstrings never ends well.

Invader Johnny: Thank you! Nah, Zim just lives in the moment and lets things go a they come. That van ben a good thing but it isn't in this case.

Disclaimer: I own nothing cannon to Invader Zim. All that belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off using everything canon. Anything non-canon belongs to me. I make NO money off this.

Dedication 1: I'd lie to dedicate this chapter to my friends Laura and Andrew, who tiered the knot earlier today (the 17th). Congratulations! I'm honored to have been a part of things!

Dedication 2: Happy one year anniversary of myself and my husband! We've only been married for 3 months but we've been together for a yer ago today (the 17th, when I wrote this). Happy one year, my love. Here's to many, many more!

Dedication 3: Dedicated to the release of Enter the Florpus, on Netflix as of the 16th. Prepare your bowels to be voided like never before!

000

Zim was surprised by two things that night. One, that Zayena managed to give her friends and new boy toy the slip to go to his house around ten. Second, that she greeted him with a slap to the face. His friends were all on their feet in an instant, Lahna letting out a gasp and covering her mouth with her hands. Daila was giggling a bit, despite her cousin's hushed attempts to shut her up. Sila stood there with her arms folded over her chest as Zayena glared at him, seething. No one said anything as the two stared one another down. Zayena huffed finally and tapped her foot, hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting for an apology." She commented.

"From _me_?" He asked. "You're the one that went and hit me."

"What the hell was up with that stunt at school today?"

"Oh, so you noticed."

"Hell yes, I _noticed_." She pushed past him to get off the lawn.

He shut the door behind her as she ranted to herself in angry Irken before slowing down and simply glaring at him.

"You did it on purpose." She commented.

"As did you. Well two can play at that game, Zay."

"As can I? What are you…? Oh, you mean Samuel?"

"I don't care much to know the boy's _name_. You're twenty-four years old. He's sixteen. What the hell do you think you're doing with him?"

"Self-preservation is what I'm doing with him." Zayena rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest like Sila. "Caleb is onto us. He swears he won't say shit as long as I have a boyfriend at school."

"So he's blackmailing you into cheating on me, and you're doing it to save your ass? And you don't think to _warn_ me?"

"As if you'd give a shit! You've been blowing me off ever since the rest of your crew got here." She complained. "Like I don't even matter."

"Shit, Zayena, not this crap." He ran a hand over his antennae. "Are you _really_ all that insecure?"

"Who the hell knows what or _who_ you've been doing since we split. With your reputation, I think I have a right to be insecure."

"Oh, so now it's my _reputation_ that's the issue? Let me remind you, you had _zero_ problems with my reputation when you hopped into my bed the night we met."

She slapped him again.

"Can't handle the truth?" He chuckled. "Come on, Zayena. I told you I haven't been with anyone since we split. You said the same thing. I believe you, so why can't you believe me? And don't cite my reputation because I'll cite the day we met."

She huffed. "You have a history of cheating…"

"Far be it for any of us to get involved, Zayena, but he quit that shit when he got with you." Gabe stated. "The guy really does love you, you know. Give him a chance. Stop giving into Caleb's shit."

"She can't help it." Sila commented, waving him off. "She doesn't want to ruin her reputation with her friends. I get it. She admitted she'd throw him under the bus to save her own skin. He accepted it as fact and agreed to it. So don't get pissy, Jun, when she's doing _exactly_ what she warned you she was going to have to do in the first place."

Zayena nodded. "She's right, you know. You said it was okay."

"You said you'd let me in on it."

"You didn't give me a chance. He cornered me yesterday about it. You were busy." She tossed a sideways glare at Daila. "And you went along with it?"

"Sticks and stones, love." Daila shrugged. "You did it to him, but you're mad he did it to you? Double standard. Don't do something to another that you wouldn't want someone else doing to you. That's rule two of the streets."

"Can you live with it?" Zim asked.

Zayena shrugged. "I did it, didn't I? Guess I can live with it." She sighed. "I would have told you sooner if you'd let me…"

"You could have texted me or called to say that you needed to talk."

"Yeah, I guess…I didn't think…"

"Clearly you didn't think." Zim huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, _alone_ when we can. Sam's gonna call me in a few minutes to let me know if he got home okay, and I don't need background noise from the choir."

"Watch it, missy." Sila ordered.

"Sorry." She didn't sound it. "See you, Junior."

He didn't say anything as she left. The others slowly settled down, but the tension was thick.

"That was awkward…" Gabe stated. "And I've seen plenty of broads throw a fit cause you screwed around on them…"

"Yeah." Zim flopped down on the couch. "I don't know what the problem is…"

"Here's a hint. It's blonde and has a loud mouth." Lahna rolled her eyes. "You know how Jessica acts like they're best friends, even though they've known each other maybe two months now. She's getting in her head. One of these days she's going to wipe you out of her life completely."

"And I'll have no one to blame but myself, since I should have seen it coming." Zim sighed. "I know. Still blows."

"You're starting to move on from being friends with Dib and what he did. Maybe it's time to start moving on from Zayena…" Aila spoke slowly.

"You know as well as I do that I'm right; he's in love with her." Gabe stated.

Zim's phone buzzed and he grabbed it from his pocket to see who messaged him.

"He can't just call it quits so easily."

"Apparently, she can." He tossed the phone to Sila. "Fuck this shit. I need a drink."

"You alright?" Lahna asked.

Zim waved her off as he reached the staircase that led to his elevator. Sila waited until she heard the elevator descend before looking at the text.

 _Until this all blows over with Caleb, I think it's best we go our separate ways. I'm sorry, Junior. We're over. Xoxo Zayena_

"She dumped him via text." Sila complained, handing Lahna the phone before the youngest Haven on Earth could rip it from her hands.

"For real?" Lahna complained, groaning. "Oh, he's not going to recover from this. He's going to be on the war path."

"Caleb better be ready. Zim's going to gun for him first now that he knows he put the idea in her head."

"Personally, I hope the little fucker _isn't_ ready. This is bullshit." Sila muttered. "You see the look in his eye? Jun's broken."

"I think we should go and let you two handle him." Gabe stated. "Want me to call Ense or Chase?"

"I'll call my brother." Lahna stated. "Chase can stay out of it for now." She left the room.

"Make sure he's okay, okay?" Daila told Sila. "I feel awful."

"You didn't do anything."

"When he asked me for help, I didn't say no."

"No one says no to Junior. Don't beat yourself up."

Daila smiled as Gabe led her and her cousin out the front door to go home.

"Oh, and if Junior does go battle it out with Caleb, you let me know so I can sell tickets, a'right?"

"A'right." Sila waved him off.

He closed the door behind him as he left. Sila groaned, digging her palms into her eyes. She stood and rubbed the back of her neck, going to the elevator to make sure the idiot didn't hurt himself.

"What floor did he go to?" She asked the computer once inside the elevator.

"Fourth basement level. I think he went into his room." The computer monotoned back.

"Send me to fourth. I better make sure he don't drink himself into a coma."

"At this point, a coma might be the best thing to happen to him." Computer sighed. "His life is falling apart again."

"Except this time, Gram isn't here to pick up the pieces. I am."

Silence answered her as she began her descent to the fourth floor. _Lord, give_ _me strength_.

000

Sila found Zim face first in a pillow on his bed. He didn't seem to notice that she had come into the room, so she didn't say anything; instead choosing to just stand there and watch him. He stirred after a moment, lifting his head slightly to glare at her.

"You gonna speak or stare like I'm part of a sideshow?" He asked.

"Hey, don't take your relationship problems out on me." She snapped. "Snap out of it, Jun."

"Sorry, sorry." He groaned, pressing his face harder into the pillow. "Why do I feel like a mopey teenager?"

"Because you're mopey and pretending to be a teenager."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Sils. You always know just what to say."

"I try."

Silence took over.

"Look, you're gonna bounce back from this. You always do. She was just some cheap lay. And now you're done with her."

"She wasn't just a cheap lay. She's Zayena…I was in _love_ with her, Sila…"

"I'm aware." Sila nodded. "She showed her true colors tonight. All she cares about is self-preservation. She doesn't give a damn about you. It made her feel good and got her laid. Now she's got friends, a self-esteem boost, and Caleb breathing down her neck, manipulating her every move. There's nothing you can do about that. We considered the option of her betraying us, and it's sadly come to fruition."

"Fruition? Look at you, using all these big words now."

She rolled her eyes. "Glad you feel good enough to be shooting shit with me, Jun."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, I guess. You always know how to cheer a fucker up, you know that?"

"Only when it's you, asshole." Sila chuckled. "Still need that drink?"

"Yeah. Where's the others?"

"Lahna's calling your brother in case you get all suicidal on us, and the trio went home."

"Great. Make Ense worry. Just what I needed."

"Hey, with how things are going, he has a right to worry about you; we all do. You lost your best friend, your girl…what's going to be next…?"

"I didn't lose my best friend." Zim smirked. "You're standing right next to me."

"Don't get all frigging sentimental on me, Jun."

"Sila, I make _no_ promises on that front."

"That's it; we're bringing out the booze and shutting you the fuck up."

Zim laughed as Sila left the room. "I like the sound of that."


	38. The Festivities

Dlbn: Hello, everyone. Welcome back!

Nbld: We're going to try and get a new chapter out every week. Just looking at word, this thing has over 500 pages to it, so we've got a ways to go.

Dlbn: Going to try not to have a long break between chapters anymore, either.

Nbld: This is an overly long chapter, so let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: It really is, but that just shows her true colors, doesn't it?

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Guess she didn't want the others jumping down her throat if she did it in front of them. That or she attempted to do it in the worst way possible because she's just like that. Caleb will be forced to suffer the wrath of Zim, no doubt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and plot. Anyone/anything canon to Invader Zim belong to the mighty Jhonen Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this.

000

The air was tense at school the next day. Zim knew it, Sila and Lahna knew it, the rest of the gang knew it. Hell, even Zim's human friends and Zayena's sensed it. It was a stalemate. Ense was done with the pranks on the popular kids for a while, and even Chase seemed to be on edge about something. Ense had filled him in on what had happened to Zim, and he'd offered his cousin sympathy, but that was as far as that went. Zayena and the kid, Samuel it seemed, seemed to be doing well as a couple. Caleb sent him mocking glares every so often, but Zim was both too hungover and too depressed to give a damn about what the leader of Covert did or didn't do.

"What's wrong?" Shraela asked, as if she didn't know, in one of their later classes. "You look like your favorite puppy just died."

"Piss of, Shraela." Zim ordered. "You know exactly what's going on."

She sent a sideways glance to the hallway, where Zayena and Samuel were visible through the doorway.

"Ah, that." She sighed. "I told Caleb he's being a moron. But you know you Seoul boys and your egos."

"Don't lump me in with his ass." Zim ordered again. "And do me a favor, would you?"

"For you, Junior, I'd do three."

"Tell your boyfriend to watch his back."

"Oh?" She giggled. "Gonna dislocate his jaw again?"

"I just might if he's not careful." Zim growled.

"Shut up." Sila ordered him. "Shraela, mouth shut. He's talking out of his ass."

"Caleb deserves it, honestly. I don't mean to agree with you, but he's sunk to a level I never thought he would."

"Now you're agreeing with _Sila_ of all people?" Zim mused. "The world really is going to end, isn't it?"

She giggled. "I'm even surprising myself, darling."

"You shouldn't call him that, even if you're joking around. Caleb's ready to kick his ass, you know." Dib informed as he sat in his normal seat.

"Oh, is he now?" Zim laughed. "That's funny coming from the guy that wets himself when I'm around."

"That's an image I didn't need." Sila laughed.

"You're funny too, Zim. I highly doubt he's that afraid of you."

"I've dislocated his jaw four frigging times and landed him in the hospital three times more." Zim bragged, giving Dib a sideways look. "He has no chance if he steps to me."

Dib cocked an eyebrow. "Shraela? Is that true?"

"Caleb insists he did the jaw thing like six times, but Junior only admits to four." She shrugged one shoulder. "We were all assholes when we were kids."

"Speak for yourself, Shraela. I'm _still_ an asshole." Sila told her.

She laughed. "I'm not stupid enough to argue with you, Sila."

"Good. At least one of you fuckers has some god damn sense."

"Someone's got a mouth." A kid Zim didn't recognize informed, standing near the front of the room with their teacher who just appeared.

"Ms. Masy, I do not care how you talk when you're home, but I won't have that in my classroom, understood?" Their professor asked, typing on her computer and not even looking at the coagulating gangsters.

"Yeah, sorry." Sila flopped down at her desk. "Who's the kid?"

"Corbin Welf." The teacher informed.

"Well son of a bitch." Zim ran a hand through his hair. "Where the hell have you been, man?"

"Eh, you know. Around." Corbin shrugged one shoulder, joining Zim and his friends.

Sila exchanged a handshake with him. "You owe us an explanation, jackass. You've been gone just about as long as he has." She jut her thumb at Zim.

"Yeah, I'll talk about it later when there's no witnesses." Corbin rubbed the back of his neck. "Who else is here?"

"Who isn't?" Shraela wondered, opening a book from her backpack. "Your entire rat pack is here."

"For real?" Corbin looked between Sila and Zim.

They both shrugged.

"Shira's the only one unaccounted for, but everyone else is. Lahna too." Zim informed.

"Well that's…disturbing, but slightly comforting."

"But mostly disturbing."

"Just means Covert needs to watch their backs." Sila smirked. "Right, Shraela?"

"I've been lowered to agreeing with you once, Sila. Please do not degrade me any further by dragging me into this nonsense. Whatever you guys are planning is not my business."

"Who says we're planning anything?" Zim wondered. "I'm shocked. Really, really shocked. Planning things just isn't part of our personas anymore, you know?"

Shraela gave him a knowing look. "Even you can't play innocent forever, Junior. It's not in your nature, regardless of who or what you're pretending to be. I've known you way too long to be naïve enough to think you've changed completely and permanently. In fact, the way I see it, you're no different now than you were before."

"Don't insult me." Zim snorted. "Blending in is a very basic survival skill, let alone a required skill of an Elite."

"Ah, right, I forgot." She giggled. "You're a soldier."

"Soldier?" Dib asked.

"Not your business." Zim snapped at him.

"Gee, sorry for asking."

"You should be." Shraela stated. "I'm not about to defend him, but you know he hates you right about now."

"I wouldn't call it _hate_ , Shraela. More like disappointment."

"Whatever you say, hon. I recognize that look in your eye. It's the same look you give my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Corbin asked. "You and Caleb? Really?"

She flashed her ring. "For real."

"I still don't buy that." Sila told her.

"Buy it or not, it's what it is."

As the bell rang to signal the start of homeroom, the other students filtered in. Caleb cocked an eyebrow Shraela's way and she wiggled fingers of one hand at him in a wave while the others traveled up Zim's arm. He scowled and turned away to sit with Dib and Torque.

"You're going to start a war, Shraela." Zim told her, batting her hand away.

"I don't know if you noticed, my dear, but we're already in one."

000

"She did _what_?" Keef all but shrieked as he stood at the lunch table, slamming his palms onto the table. "That's…that's just so…so…so… _low_! Like Dib turning to Torque low!" He threw his arms in the air. "Seriously, who does that? Are you okay?"

"Calm down, will you?" Zim took a sip of his juice calmly. "I'll be fine."

"He'll just drink himself into nearly a coma, throw up for a few days, and be fine." Corbin waved Keef's worries off. "At least, that's how he used to handle shit."

"You drink?" Gretchen wondered.

"Very rarely, now." Zim admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a recovering alcoholic, if you want my honesty."

"First I'm hearing of this…" Todd muttered.

"I think I respect you a bit more, Zim. You're not as lame as I thought you were." Gaz informed as she mashed away at her game.

"I'm not stupid enough to think you're serious."

"Good, you're learning."

"So are we." Iggins commented. "I'm…not sure I like this new you, Zim."

"There's nothing new about me."

"He's right." Aila stated. "The new Zim is the Zim you guys knew. He's changed a lot since we saw him last."

"Really?" Gretchen smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad. No offense, Zim, just I can't really picture you drinking…"

"Probably can't picture him sleeping around either, but oh well." Corbin stated.

"Shut your damn mouth."

"I don't take orders from you." Corbin laughed.

"You should." Sila offered. "He's my second in command, after all."

"Wait, you're seriously back?" Daila wondered. "Like back, back?"

"Yeah, back, back." Zim looked out of the corner of his eye at Caleb's group as they passed by together. "They won't know what frigging hit um."

"Don't do anything stupid." Screamy offered.

"It's Zim. Doing stupid shit is his specialty." Ense informed, stopping at the table and looking at his brother. "You're okay, right? This whole Zayena thing?"

"I'm over it." Zim snorted, taking a drink as she and Samuel passed and waved at their coach.

Ense gave her a bit of a wave back, but the disgust on his face was clear.

"If you're going to start hating your students, you might want to hide it from your face." Gaz offered.

"I don't…" Ense flushed, pulling at his collar. "I'm just disgusted. I mean, who dumps someone via text?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" Zim wondered, scratching at his arm. "I'm over it, promise, Ense."

"I somehow doubt it, little brother." Ense pat him on the head before leaving.

"Little brother?" Gretchen wondered.

"He thinks of Zim like a brother, I guess." Todd stated. "They did say they grew up on the same block."

"I still find it a little odd…" Keef muttered. "You're half his age…"

"Our parents knew one another. It's not like we were in the same grade or anything like that. Just he lived with his parents when I was a kid since he was just a teenager." Zim covered.

"Gotcha." Keef nodded. "I hope I didn't make it sound like I don't believe you or something."

"I'm just surprised no one asked sooner."

"I guess."

"Okay, so let's get onto the whole elephant in the room here, shall we?" Daila leaned forward towards Corbin. "Shira. Where is she?"

"How should I know? She up and vanished on us." Corbin shrugged.

"So, did you, and yet here you are."

"It's probably only a matter of time until she shows up." Sila informed. "I mean, every time we say we expect someone to show, they do. Why would she be any different?"

"Is she even one of us anymore?" Lahna asked twirling her hair. "I mean, she's been gone so long, it's basically going AWOL."

"So she's me, but to Riot instead of the military." Zim snorted. "Good to know. Nah, Lahn, ya desen. You know this. She can run as far as she wants, but she can't just escape us anymore than I can run from you guys ribbing on me about Xa'ie."

"About what?" Keef asked.

"Nothing you want to know about." Zim glowered. "I just messed up something real bad back home. That's it."

"We don't need to know any of your shit. Keep that close to home." Gaz stated. "You never know who or what is listening in, and I'm talking about Shraela. I don't know what her deal is with Caleb, but I've heard her call him her fiancé, and I've seen them fighting a lot lately when they think no one's looking."

"She'd never help us."

"She did give you back the legs to your desk without much of a fight." Keef pointed out. "And she seems really friendly with you, too, so who knows. She might plan on turning on them just like Zayena turned on you."

"She wouldn't risk losing Caleb for something as stupid as helping me. She's just friendly for the sake of being annoying to Caleb when he makes her mad." Zim stated. "She's a flirt, and more of a manipulator than I am, but she's one of the few women that hasn't succumbed to my charms yet."

"And never will, since you don't got none." Sila stated.

"Hey."

"Ask any woman back home in our age group and she'll tell you otherwise." Gabe pointed out.

He and Corbin smacked their fists together.

"You're an ass."

"I got it from you."

"Explains why he's a little goodie two shoes around here now." Aila stated. "It's honestly getting a little sickening, Junior. I miss the old you."

"I don't." Chase commented as he passed, winking.

"You weren't around long enough to know the old me." Zim told him.

Chase frowned, but covered it with a smirk. "Not my fault my father hates his sister."

"Huh?" Gretchen asked. "What does that mean?"

"Ah, Chase is…well…"

"They're cousins." Sila stated. "What? Someone was going to slip it out eventually."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Gretchen gave a small smile. "And you guys grew up together basically, so that's why he's friendly with coach, too."

"Yeah, that's it."

"At least everyone gets along, for the most part." Keef stated. "Speaking of getting along, now that Corbin here is one of us, too, I think its high time we had a welcoming party. We promised Sila, Daila, Aila, and Gabe that we'd have one for them and never did. With all the drama, we didn't have much time to think about it."

"When?" Todd asked. "This weekend?"

"Any objections?"

"I don't work again until Monday." Zim offered.

"You work?" Corbin asked.

"I had to."

"Okay…"

"Then its settled! My place as usual?" Keef asked.

"No offense, Keef, but mine is a bit bigger, and less parents around." Zim stated. "We can do it at my place for once."

"Invite coach and Mr. Sangre? He's related to you, Zim, so it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's cool. They both know where I live."

"Then its settled. Party Saturday night at Zim's. Four okay?" Keef asked.

No one objected.

"Alright, party time!" Keef punched his fist up into the air. "We needed one of these."

"About damn time." Zim agreed.

A party with his friends wasn't the only thing he needed, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

000

Zim wasn't certain why he opened his mouth to Maddie about the party at his place when he went to work that night, but he did, and she insisted on going.

"I know I'm not part of your group or anything, and my cousin would _kill_ me if she found out about this, but I need something to do." Maddie complained, leaning back in her chair as she threw her feet up onto the break room table. "And besides, might be my chance to see how my other half lives when I'm not around."

"If I didn't know any better, _Maddison_ , I'd think you had a thing for me." Zim chided, slipping a dollar bill into the vending machine.

Maddie flushed. "Not my type, and way too young for me, bro. You're like a little brother, you know? A partner in crime."

"I've already got a partner in crime." Zim stated. "And trust me, you don't want to be involved in our crimes."

"Oh, sounds like someone's got a story." She laughed. "I know you mean Sila, I'm not dumb. If you two are that close, why don't you just go out with _her_? I mean, _anyone_ is better than little Miss Text."

"I think we've had this conversation before, Maddie. I respect her too much to do something like that."

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Like a sister, yeah."

"How sure are you that that's all it is? I see the way your face lights up when you talk about her."

"We've been best friends since we were kids; first grade or so." Zim rolled his eyes. "We spent so long apart that having her back it's just…"

"A welcome relief?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I mean, she awakened something in me when she got here. I can slowly feel myself slipping back to being the same asshole I was before I got here you know? I mean, I'm not going to slip right back into that old persona, I'm not going to be that kind of man anymore. But something is definitely changing. And all our old friends are coming here one by one. We're missing one and the gang will be back together when she shows up."

"Your gang, gang, right?"

"Yeah, Riot."

"Interesting name."

"Riot Squad is our full name. Caleb's crew is Covert Operations."

"RS and CO." She nodded. "Easy to remember I guess, but you don't use full names?"

"Full gang names are just for on paper. Looks a lot cooler on a rap sheet to be marked as a member of _Riot Squad_ than just _Riot_."

"If you say so." She shook her head. "I think you're crazy, I hope you know that. But if this is the life you've chosen, who am I to step in? It sounds like your parents tried and that's what landed you where you are today. I'm not going to control you; I'm your friend, not your mom. But I can offer my opinion and my take on everything if you don't mind me giving it, and since you haven't told me to just shut up and drop it yet, I'm assuming I'm right in the idea that you're letting me speak my mind. Maybe you need someone to see things from a different angle. But these friends of yours. Torque's crew, your crew. Whether you know it or not, they're like gangs, too. And as long as you and Sila basically assume control over your group, they're Riot, too. As long as Caleb and his girl are part of the other team, they're Covert, too. You don't know it, but this entire time, you've been recruiting more soldiers for your sides. You can deny it all you want, but the line between your groups is clear enough. Dib crossed that line and went into enemy territory, and he's never coming back. Zayena's pretty much gone and done the same thing with this whole do what Caleb wants, date Samuel or whatever bullshit. But you still have your lines, you still know where you stand compared to yourselves, to one another. There's nothing different about what's going on here now and what's gone on back where you're from that led you to where you are today." She paused. "I think you're a good guy, Zim, I really do. I just don't want to see you make the wrong decisions that you can't just take back, you know? Don't let your new friends go down the same path. You don't want to see Todd or Keef becoming like you were, do you? And Gretchen and Gaz? You don't want them becoming Sila, right?"

His antennae flatted under his hologram disguise. "No, I don't want that, and I'm not going to let it happen. If and when I get my revenge on Caleb and the rest of his miserable crew, I'm not dragging them into it. Riot didn't start this, but Riot can finish it for sure. My friends from back home are here. That's all I need. It won't take much to get them to follow me into hell."

"That's what scares me, Zim. That's what scares me the most. Just how many people is this rivalry going to take down before you man up and stop it? Your friends will listen to you, Sila too. I don't think you should lay back and take the bullshit or be victims and let the others run your lives, but I don't want to see you so consumed by anger and hatred that you fall back into a persona, into a life, that you've left far behind. You started over here for a reason. Don't lose sight of that, okay?"

"Yeah, no worries on that." Zim nodded. "I don't want to be who I used to be. I mean, I can still kick some ass and take some names without being a complete asshat, right?"

"I should hope so." She laughed. "Just don't get hurt."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about getting hurt."

"Oh, honey." Maddie grinned prettily at him, batting her eyes. "I'm not worried about him at all."

Zim couldn't help but laugh.

000

Zim was a bit overwhelmed when he opened his front door around two in the afternoon and found Keef with a bunch of decorations on the other side.

"I've heard of showing up early, but uh, Keef, this is a bit over the top, even for me." He greeted.

"Well, come on, silly." Keef replied, poking his head around the side of the box so they could see one another. "We need to decorate, don't we? I'm normally host, so I have all the stuff from the other parties."

"Uh…sure…" Zim effortlessly took the box the redhead was semi struggling with. "Come on in."

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." Keef stated. "Not that I think about your strength a lot or anything. Or at all. Oh dear…" He held his head in his hand as he walked in the house and shut the door. "Oh! I'm early? But Lahna and Sila were even earlier than I was."

"We live here." Lahna didn't look away from the game on the TV. "Come on, I just wanna run over a hooker."

"There's some downtown." Sila commented, taking a sip of a beer that Zim hoped Keef didn't recognize as beer.

"Sweet."

"Um…?" Keef looked to Zim as he set the box down in the middle of the room.

"Grand Theft Auto. Gaz got them into it."

"Oh, I see." Keef giggled. "Well, I'll try not to get in the way of you killing hookers, Lahna."

"Yeah, please don't."

He laughed. "You want to help set up, Zim? You know the layout of your house better than I do."

"Yeah, sure. Drinks and stuff in the kitchen. I'll deal with balloons and whatnot. You remember your helium tank?"

"Darn, I knew I was missing something." Keef blushed, scuffing his toe. "I'll go back for it."

"No, I'm not making you walk back. I'll handle it. Set up the snacks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Zim waited until Keef left the room to sigh. "Computer, blow these up."

"Like…explode them…?" The computer wondered.

"No, just inflate them like regular balloons. Don't be stupid now; you're supposed to be state of the art."

"You never let me destroy things."

"I've destroyed enough shit in my life. Just _inflate_ the balloons."

" _Fine_." The computer's robotic limbs scooped up the balloons and brought them up to the ceiling.

Zim dug through the box as he heard the balloons blowing up slowly one by one, falling down around him as they did so.

"What are you doing about Gir?" Lahna wondered.

"I turned his ass off. Last thing I need is him being destructive."

"And what are you going to do if they want a tour? You know… _downstairs_?" Sila asked.

"My parents don't want anyone roaming the house."

"Don't they know you live alone?" Lahna laughed.

"No one will question it, I assure you." Zim replied.

"Unless Maddie opens her mouth. Is she seriously coming?" Sila cocked an eyebrow.

"She says she is, but who knows."

"Who's coming?" Keef asked, joining them as he hugged himself. "You…really live alone, Zim…?"

"For the most part. My parents are rarely home."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I like it this way."

"Okay…"

"And Maddie wanted to come. She works with me. Descent girl, gives me rides home, talks to me about shit when its bugging me."

"Your new girlfriend?" Keef teased.

"I'm done with women." Zim laughed.

"Yeah, like _you_ of _all_ people, are going to be _done_ with _women._ " Sila's heavy sarcasm was a slap to his ego, but he dealt with it.

"Shut up, Sila." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not setting myself up for the same kind of shit to happen again."

"It won't if you find the right person." Keef twirled his hair. "I wonder if I ever will…it's not like there's anyone around here that's _out_ , you know?"

"Just you."

"And I want to keep low about it, if you don't mind. I don't need Torque and his crew starting drama with me…"

"Who cares what you like in bed?" Sila wondered. "Some guys like guys, some chicks like chicks. Some people like it rough, some don't. What you like and what you're into is no one's business but your own."

"Unless you're my brother. Then it's the business of everyone in Beverly." Lahna laughed.

At least she remembered their fake origin point.

Keef giggled while Zim blushed. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

"No, you really don't." Zim replied. "What else you want to decorate with?"

"This isn't all the balloons I brought, is it?"

"Huh?" Zim looked around. "Computer! You didn't fall asleep on me, _did_ you?"

A computerized snore responded to him.

"Asshole." Zim complained.

"Your computer snores…?"

"It does a lot of strange things."

"Okay…?"

"Advanced technology my parents were developing."

"That's so cool, though." Keef smiled. "I wish my parents did cool stuff like that."

He knelt with Zim and pulled out a banner that said _welcome_ on it and some streamers. Zim took the streamers and started helping decorate, ignoring the protests from his sister and Sila when he crossed in front of the TV and stayed there too long. At one point, he just stood there and waved his backside at them while they complained. Keef giggled throughout the entire thing, and Zim wasn't oblivious to the way the redhead was looking at him. He just decided to not acknowledge it.

The doorbell rang about an hour and a half later, but the door opened before anyone could answer it. Rya walked in, bringing Ense and Chase behind her.

"The party can start, we're here!" She threw her arms into the air.

Keef laughed. "You're early!"

"So are you, it seems." Ense stated, taking his coat from his wife and throwing it on a chair.

"So we just throw things wherever?" Chase asked. "Cool." He followed suit.

"You two are assholes, you know that?" Zim complained.

"Takes one to know one." Chase stated. "But you knew that already, since you _admit to it_."

"Where's your bathroom?" Rya asked.

"I'll show you." Sila motioned for her to follow.

"You don't mind her coming, do you? I couldn't say no." Ense rubbed the back of his neck.

"The more the merrier. Why would I give a damn? I like her." Zim shrugged.

"I guess that's your wife, coach? She's really pretty." Keef smiled gently.

"Thanks, Keef."

Balloons started falling from the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Chase asked. "It rains balloons in your house?"

"Oh, so _now_ you're awake." Zim complained to the computer.

"I've been awake this entire time." It admitted. "I've just been ignoring you."

"Well that figures." Zim glared.

The computer chuckled.

"He talks, _too_? That's so cool!" Keef bubbled.

"Thank you."

Zim could practically feel the computer beaming. He tried to ignore it. The door opened without anyone even bothering to say they were there with the doorbell or knocking. Gaz looked rather pissed off as she entered with Iggins, clutching tightly to her closed game system.

"I'm guessing the other team is at your place again, no?"

"What else is new?" Gaz asked. "I had a hard time not punching both Zayena _and_ Samuel in the face when they showed up as I was leaving."

"We were leaving." Iggins corrected her.

"Shut up."

"They showed up together? Surprise." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking the guy already." Sila commented as she returned, sans Rya.

"That's not a thought I want nor an image I need." Ense informed her, rubbing at his eyes as if he was trying to rub away the images she unwittingly created.

"Pretty sure Jun can see it, too. I mean, he knows what she looks like naked, after all."

"Shut the fuck up, Sila, no one wants to hear that." Zim complained, surprising even himself for snapping at his best friend.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well so _rry_ , Testy."

"Sorry, sorry." Zim ran a hand through his hair. "I just…"

"Need a beer?" Chase asked.

"No." Zim rolled his eyes.

"A smoke?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"No."

"Figures."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a three-chime knock on the door stopped him. Gabe pushed open the door, bringing Aila and Dalia with him. Instead of their normal school clothing, Zim recognized their gangster outfits off the bat. Gabe had on baggy cargo pants and a loose tank, while Daila and Aila both wore skinny jeans and strapless shirts.

"Wow, you guys look…different…"

"You remember who you're hanging with today, right?" Ense asked.

"What? It's a party." Daila sat down next to Lahna. "What you playing?"

"GTA. Wanna give it a try? Run over a hooker." Lahna offered her the remote.

"What is it with you and running over hookers?" Sila cocked an eyebrow.

"Trying to tell us something, Lahn?" Zim joked.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Hey, this is fun." Daila ran over a few girls on the screen. "Heh, I get her thing with it now that I've done it a few times."

"Dear god, you've started a monster." Aila complained.

Gretchen knocked on the open door as she approached with the rest of their friends.

"Everyone's here!" She grinned. "Let the party begin."

"Hold on a second, Daila and Lahna are running over hookers." Gabe stated. "Don't interrupt, they seem to really be getting into it."

"Why did you bring this shit into my house, Gaz?" Zim asked.

"To torture you." The computer offered.

"Yeah, that's a Gaz thing to do."

"Woah!" Gretchen, Screamy, and Melvin shouted in a chorus.

"What was that?" Gretchen asked.

"My computer."

"Do I have to shut down now, Zim?" Computer wondered.

"Do what you want, I don't care." Zim responded. "Awake Gir and I dismantle you." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Computer complained.

"Good, I wanted you to."

"Zim argues with it?" Melvin asked Gretchen.

"Best not to ask with him." Ense informed.

"Your house is a maze." Rya complained, returning to the living room. "I got lost just trying to get back here."

"Oops." Zim stated.

"Um…who's…?" Todd muttered.

"My wife, Rya." Ense stated.

She wiggled her fingers. "Hey, kiddos."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gretchen smiled politely at her. "I'm Gretchen."

"Nice to meet you, too." She grinned, eyes closed.

"You all didn't stat without me, did you?" Maddie wondered as she entered, shutting the door behind her. "Looks like I'm the last one here."

"A friend of yours, Zim?" Keef asked.

"Maddie; we work together."

"Hey." She greeted. "Hope you guys don't mind me joining in. Thought I'd come and see for myself what makes my work buddy over there tick."

"Booze, women, fighting." Chase rattled off, counting on his fingers. "I'm pretty sure that's it, right, cousin?"

"I'm going to throw you in the river."

The others laughed at the mortified look on the teacher's face, only the Irkens catching the hidden meaning.

"Shut the door; you're just inviting the whole neighborhood." Zim ordered Maddie. "And unlike back home, that's not a good thing."

"Says you." The computer stated before Zim heard the whirring noises that meant it was shutting down.

"Good riddance." Zim muttered.

"Someone pop on some music and let's get this party started!" Keef bounced around, pressing a button on a portable radio he'd brought with him.

Zim wasn't certain why he said for someone to do it when he was going to do it himself, but once everyone started to lounge around and joke like they'd been friends since they were toddlers, he decided he didn't really care.


	39. The Brawl

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another chapter! Might update more than once a week now that my son goes back to school starting tomorrow, but we'll see what the weeks bring us.

Nbld: Review Corner Thank you to Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Invader Johnny: If there's anything he needs in this fucked up reality, its loyalty.

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: He's managed to find some pretty loyal people between his friends from back home, and his friends from Earth. After all he's been through, he kind of needs it. Zim's computer is one of my favorite things to write for. I love how sarcastic he is. As for Maddie, she's not afraid to tell him like it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and plot. People and things canon to Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Disclaimer 2: I don't know much about PTSD, I admit (though my husband does have it concerning fireworks). What Zim is suffering from here is the Irken version of it. This part was NOT written from facts regarding PTSD. Please don't take it seriously or in offense. Thank you.

Dedication: Speaking of the almighty Jhonen V, this chapter is dedicated to his birthday (September 1st). I know its three days late but oh well!

Dedication 2: Speaking of September 1st, that's also my brother Marshall's birthday! Happy birthday, bro!

000

Zim was only mildly surprised when Caleb cornered him in the hallway, shoving him roughly into the wall by the shoulder. Zim blinked at the gang leader in confusion, wondering where he'd gotten the balls to step to him, let alone lay a _hand_ on him. He clicked his jaw and set it, cocking an eyebrow at the younger male as students began to crowd around. He spotted Corbin and Gabe standing together, arms folded over their chests with Daila and Aila at their sides, but he didn't see anyone else from his gang without having to look around and take his eye off his rival.

"What do you _want,_ Caleb?" Zim asked. "You that eager for an ass beating?"

Caleb didn't say anything, just stared at him and sized him up.

"Tch." Zim scoffed, dropping his bag. "I don't have time for this; I'm going to be late."

"Like you care." Caleb glared.

"Oh, so you did remember how to speak." Zim blinked. "Good. I was worried I'd have to call the nurse about that broken voice box."

"Broken voice box?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Zim cracked his knuckles. "The one I'm about to break."

Caleb squared his shoulders, standing with his legs spread slightly as if he was ready to pounce the moment Zim took a swing.

"Bring it on." Caleb snorted.

"What? Not even going to tell me why you had the _balls_ to lay a hand on me?" Zim asked. "How rude. Then again, without me around back home, it looks like you've forgotten your place."

It all happened in an instant. Caleb pounced, Zim swung. Someone pulled on Zim's arm, Gabe and Corbin struggled to pull Caleb away. The crowd broke and suddenly a hand was fisting Zim's collar, yanking him roughly from the rival he was about the pound into the floor. Caleb was suddenly at two arms' distance from him, fighting to get free of whoever had him to take a swing at Zim again. Corbin and Gabe were gone, the hand on his shoulder was missing. When Zim snapped back into reality, he heard Ense's voice break through the silence.

"I don't know what the _hell_ you two think you're doing in the middle of the _hallway_ , but this ends now." The elder brother growled. "This isn't the streets. You can't settle shit with your fists here. Caleb, quit your struggling."

It was then that Zim realized he wasn't fighting his brother's grip at all; just standing there and letting him do what he wanted. Though he hadn't known what was happening, his body instantly reacted to what was going on, as if it knew Ense even in his clouded mind. He knew that feeling well; he hated it. It was when his full soldier mode took over and he was led by instinct. Instincts that were hardened by the military to _fight to kill_ status. He shuddered at the thought, rubbing at his arm as his collar was released. He could have killed Caleb. As much as he hated the bastard, he didn't want to be a murderer. If his friends and his brother weren't around, there was no telling what he could have done. No one would have known to stop them, to stop _him_. And if they'd tried, he wasn't certain his logic could break through his training for someone he barely knew. He wasn't aware of Sila's presence until she slugged him in the shoulder, yelling at him in rapid, angered Irken. He grabbed his backpack and pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring his friends trying to get his attention and Ense trying to call him back to confront his squirming, cursing rival on his brother's terms.

He slipped into the bathroom, quickly noting no one was there. He threw his bag off his shoulder, clattering it against the far wall as it slid across the tiled floor. Zim leaned the heels of his hands on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier." He ordered himself. "You're on even ground now. Relax."

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and tried to save dignity when the bathroom door opened and caught him off guard.

"You okay?" Chase asked. "Ense is still waiting for you."

"No, I'm not alright, Chase; not at all." Zim cursed, giving his cousin a bit of side eye.

"What's the matter?"

Zim punched the sink. "Fuck!" He cursed.

"Hey, calm down, cuz." Chase grabbed his arm before he could swing at the sink again. "Talk to me. What's going on? What started this?"

"Caleb shoved me into a wall. Won't tell me what his problem with me is." Zim muttered. "We fought. I set him off, he lunged at me. Corbin and Gabe tried to pull him away from me, and someone grabbed me, but after that…next thing I remember is Ense yelling at us."

"Did you black out?" Chase took a casual stance, putting all his weight on one leg and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, my soldier instincts took over." Zim plopped himself on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "I could have _killed_ him, Chase. If they hadn't stepped in, I just might have." He tugged at his hair, almost slamming his head against the wall as he threw it back. " _Fuck_!"

"Hey, hey you're okay." Chase knelt in front of him, gently pulling his hands from his head. "Junior, you're scaring me, man. Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

"If he starts with me again…" Zim looked at his cousin, seeing fear dance across his features as he saw something in the younger cousin's eyes. "I've scared my _self_ , Chase…"

"Is everything okay?" Gabe asked as he and Corbin joined, coming to Chase's sides to kneel with them.

"You okay, man?" Corbin asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not now." Chase ordered them. "Seriously, Junior, I think you need to go home and relax."

"Y-Yeah…maybe I should…" Zim pulled himself from Chase and slowly stood, legs shaking.

Corbin grabbed his bag. "Want me to get Sila and have her go home with you?"

"Yeah, cause _that's_ not going to start rumors." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I'm more concerned with getting him out of here and into fresh air." Chase snapped. "Junior, they never diagnosed you with PTSD or anything, did they?"

"No, my mind is fine." Zim laughed. "You know, as fine as the mind of a pill popping alcoholic can be."

"I think you're going to be okay." Chase gave a small smile. "But you blacking out isn't a good thing. I think you should go home. Call your grandmother. Do something."

"I'll go home, fine." Zim nodded. "I'll go to the nurse to be excused."

"Don't worry about that; I got it." Chase offered. "Just get home, drink a beer if you must. Just get some rest. You've run yourself ragged between all the bullshit and the party. Your mind is frazzled."

"Yeah I guess it is…" Zim sighed. "Don't send no one home with me, a'right? Focus on keeping everyone else out of the battleground, if you know what I mean."

"We got you, Zim. We'll hold down the fort." Gabe pat him on the shoulder.

"Ense is still looking for you." Sila popped her head into the bathroom to speak to them. "Should I tell him where you are?"

"Where's Caleb?" Chase asked.

"Ense sent him to class." Sila replied, opening the door more. "You okay, Jun? You look like shit."

"I'm fine." Zim replied. "I don't feel like dealing with Ense, though."

"I'll run interference." Chase responded. "But he's going to want to check up on you after school, so let him. Sila and Lahna can go home with him." He looked to Sila. "Caleb say anything about why he started it?"

"Blames Junior." Sila stated. "Something about him and Shraela."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Figures." He stated. "I'm out. Sorry for the trouble, man."

"No, it's fine." Chase replied. "Go home."

Zim pushed past even Sila, ignoring her calling after him to wait for her for a moment. He spotted Zayena and Samuel in the hall on his way out.

"Are you okay?" Zayena asked him. "You look awful, Junior."

He ignored her.

"Um, she asked a question…it's rude to ignore her." Samuel stated.

The glare Zim sent the boy over his shoulder would have sent even Caleb crawling into a hole. He saw his vision closing in, black ebbing across the side of his vision. He blinked it away, taking a few deep breaths.

"It's not your business, Zayena, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Zim replied quickly, before pushing past.

He ignored the rest of Dib's crew shouting jokes and insults after him, and his friends asking if he was okay and where he was going. Gaz stopped him by standing in front of him.

"This is rude, even for you." She stated, closing her game. "And that's something coming from me. What's your problem?"

"Caleb started shit. We fought." Zim replied. "I'm getting out of here before Ense can catch me. He broke it up."

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "He knows where you live. You can't run forever."

"Just for now." His vision as clouding again. "Please, Gaz, I'm not doing good."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You gonna pass out?"

"Just let me go…I'll explain tomorrow the best I can. Just…please…"

She stepped to the side. "You better."

Ense was standing near the school doors when Zim finally broke free of everyone hounding him to get out.

"Ense, move." Zim muttered.

"I don't take orders from you, Zim." Ense stated. "What the hell is going on? You never run off on me like that."

"I needed to get away." Zim replied, running a hand through his hair as his eyes darted back and forth to find an escape. "Just let me go home, Ense. Chase can explain."

"Or you can." Ense folded his arms over his chest. "I'll tackle you to the floor if you try and run on me, you know this."

"Yeah, I just…" His vision as clouding.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths like the military had taught him to. When he opened them, Ense was no longer blocking the door like a bodyguard and had his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Zim, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine…I just need air…" Zim replied. "I have to go home, Ense, I can't be here another minute longer. Please, Hermanino…Alia…xa vi?"

Ense's brow furrowed in concern. "I'm taking you home." He stated. "Give me one second."

He steered Zim to the office and made him sit in the waiting chairs outside while he spoke with the secretary. Zim lay his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel himself calming, his blood pressure decreasing, and sleep beginning to take over. He was almost asleep when the door opened and Ense came out, prompting him to startle into sitting up.

"Come on. I'm taking the day off. I'll take you home." Ense pulled him to stand by the bicep.

"I don't want you to get in trouble…"

"It's fine." Ense stated. "I made up some bullshit. We're both excused for the day. Are you hungover?"

"No."

"Drunk?"

"No."

"Pills?"

"Seriously?"

"Answer me."

"No, Ense. I'm sober."

"Then what the _hell_ happened."

"I'm trained to kill, Ense. In close combat, I'm trained to be the one on top. _Fight until you see the light drain from their eyes and then some_. That's what Elite are taught." Zim rubbed the back of his neck as he slid into the front seat of Ense's car in the parking lot. "I blacked out, bro. I couldn't see or sense anything. I know someone tried to pull me away, but I don't know who. First thing I remember is Caleb swinging, and the last is after you grabbed us. I missed half of what you were saying."

"You were so blinded by rage that you blacked out?" Ense started the car and began to leave the lot.

"Something like that, yeah. When instinct takes over without you letting it, and you can't assume control back from it, that's when you hit your breaking point."

They were silent all the way back to the house. Ense sent Zim to bed with promises of a warm cup of tea and some pain relief pills. Zim obliged, slipping into pajamas and going under the covers. Ense brought in what he promised with a glass of the Irken version of water.

"Here. Take the pills."

Zim swallowed them whole before drinking water.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

Ense snapped off Zim's holographic watch and turned it off, his brother's human form vanishing to reveal the soldier underneath. He ran his hand over his antennae and sighed.

"Get some rest, brother."

He stood and started to leave.

"Hey Ense?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, Zim?" Ense didn't even look at him.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"No."

"Okay…"

Ense turned the doorknob.

"Ense?"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure, Zim."

"No, not that."

"What, then?" Ense turned over his shoulder.

"I'm thinking…maybe I'm not as alright as I say I am."

Ense said nothing, just fixed his brother with a sad smile and exited the room.

"You'll be alright, Zim. Just get some rest."

He closed the door and Zim closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep or passed out, but it was instant, and it was going to last a while.

000

When Zim woke up, his room was dark. No one had bothered to turn on a light after he fell asleep. He blinked a few times to filter a little bit of light into his eyes. Thank God Irkens had good nocturnal vision, and his was fine-tuned through his training. When he could tell where he was, he shakily climbed out of bed and made his way to the door, wincing when he opened it and the bright lights of the lab hallways assaulted his sensitive eyes. He made his way to the elevator and took it upstairs. He heard talking as the elevator opened. He was surprised when red hair brushed through his vision and arms wrapped tightly around his middle

"Zim! You're awake!" Keef's voice cried. "How did your stairs do that?"

Sila yanked him away. "Hey, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zim slurred a little, shaking his head. "Still a little out of it, I guess."

"Sit." Gretchen pat the couch between her and Lahna. "We don't want you to faint on us."

"Where's Ense?"

"I made him go home." Lahna informed. "He sat in your room until we got here and ordered takeout." She motioned to takeout Chinese cartons on the coffee table.

"Want some?" Todd asked.

"No, I'll just throw it up like I did last time we ate from that place."

Gaz snickered. "My father's plants thank you for the nutrients you upchucked into them." She informed.

"I'm honored that they remember me, really." Zim flopped down between the two girls, rubbing and tugging at his temples.

"Here." Sila offered him a bottle of beer and a white pill in her hand. "For your head."

"Screw the beer." Zim took the pill and swallowed it dry.

"I really hope that's one more thing you won't actually screw, I really do."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Gabe asked. "You looked pretty freaked when we found you in the bathroom."

"I blacked out. Caleb swung and I just blacked out." Zim replied.

"I'll say." Sila sat on the arm of the couch. "You didn't even respond when Lahna tried to yank you away from him. Took Ense to tug sense back into you."

"How long were we fighting?"

"Long enough for you to bloody Caleb's lip." Corbin chuckled. "He said his jaw was hurting. I think you tried to dislocate it again."

"Figures. That's his signature move." Daila informed, taking a sip of a soda in her hands. "But you blacked out? For real? Did he shove you that hard?"

"No, it's…" Zim paused. How did he explain with the humans there? "My military training kicked in and all I could think of was to survive."

"And you blacked out from that?" Lahna cocked an eyebrow. "What did they do, turn you into a killing machine?"

"I can't see Zim killing anyone." Melvin shook his head.

"Me neither." Keef stated. "Though I think he'd like to kill Dib and Caleb sometimes."

"I'm sure he would like to." Aila added, smiling softly. "But a killing machine? I don't think I would go that far."

Zim gave her a look.

"Seriously?"

Zim shrugged.

"That's…that's terrible!" Keef complained. "You're just a kid."

"Sometimes I wonder." Iggins admit. "It feels like you're in your twenties, not your teens."

"God damn, am I that obvious about it?" Zim ran a hand through his false hair.

Shocked, he realized someone turned it on when they came home with the humans. He vaguely remembered Ense taking it off before he fell unconscious.

"I hope to god you're kidding." Gaz cocked an eyebrow.

"So do I." Lahna elbowed him.

"Yeah, I am." Zim laughed a little. "Sorry, guess sarcasm doesn't come across well when I don't feel good."

"Or you're just a dumbass." Sila commented.

He glared as his friends laughed. "Love you too, Sils."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

"Holy shit, Jun said no to sex. Someone call an ambulance."

"Oh ha-fucking- _ha_ , Sila." He rolled his eyes. "Like you'd do that shit." He took the beer from her. "Virgin." He muttered.

"Fuck off."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Keef asked, scratching at his bangs.

"She's the only one that is." Lahna offered.

Zim gave her a look out of the corner of his eye.

"You know why." She glared back.

"Why?" Gretchen asked. "Oh…you're not…?"

Lahna slunk down into the couch. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't want to hear about it." Gaz muttered.

Both siblings glared.

"And that's enough of that." Sila offered, giving Zim a light tap on the head. "Alright, everyone out. We don't want to overwhelm death machine over here."

"We were worried." Keef stated as they all stood to leave. "You were suddenly gone, and no one would tell us why. We asked Mr. Sangre if he knew but he said he couldn't tell."

"He knew I left, but I don't think he knew Ense took me home."

"He found out." Lahna stated. "I believe his words were _that bastard did not leave me alone here with these fucking kids_."

Zim laughed. "Good to know he's one of us when we haven't seen him in god knows how long."

"Years." Sila stated. "Last I remember of him was when you and Ense broke his bedroom window with a rock."

"Zim!" Gretchen laughed.

"He wouldn't come outside and play, so we threw pebbles at his window to get his attention." Zim shrugged. "I forget who threw the rock, but they moved away right after that."

"They must have been really mad, huh?" Melvin chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that. Not like I blame them, I guess. My family's all kinds of fucked up."

"That's one way to put it." Sila snickered. "It's an entire freaking mental hospital combined with a zoo on acid."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome."

"Now we know why Zim's so screwed up in the head." Gaz snorted, pulling open the door. "I'm not heading home. The gruesome six-some will be there and I'm not dealing with it. One of these days Zayena's getting decked. She kept asking me if you were okay today. Two faced little shit."

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel, Gaz?" Iggins laughed.

"If she did that, it might start world war three." Keef giggled.

"I might have a heart attack if she does." Todd muttered.

"What's so funny?" Iggins asked.

"Nothing." Gretchen giggled. "Oblivious."

"Oblivious to what?"

The humans argued amongst themselves as they left. Sila shut the door behind them and glared at Zim.

"What?" He asked.

"You almost outed our ages to them, asshole that's what."

"So, what if they know?" Zim snorted.

"If you and Torque or you and Dib get into it and you get in trouble, your friends would know you're over eighteen." Daila offered. "You'd go to jail so fast your head would spin."

"They wouldn't rat me out."

"Keef has _no_ poker face." Aila informed. "You're kidding yourself if you think he'd keep his mouth shut."

"So, if I say anything, I just can't fight one of the brats." Zim offered. "Big deal."

"Speaking of kidding yourself." Sila rolled her eyes. "So, spill the details. What the _fuck_ happened?"

"What she _means_ is that we're concerned about you." Lahna stated. "You've been going through so much and now you're just blacking out in the middle of a fight?"

"Elite soldiers are trained to fight to the death in hand to hand combat, and win." Zim explained. "When Caleb swung at me, it triggered something in my PAK that shut my brain down and let my training take over."

"Basically, you literally turned into a fighting machine." Gabe offered.

Zim nodded. "Something like that. If Ense hadn't snapped me out of it by grabbing me like he did I might have killed him."

"Why didn't it snap you out of it when I tried?" Lahna asked.

"I'm not sure." Zim shrugged. "It's possible that since I'm used to Ense being the authority in my life, that snapped me into reality. Like an on/off switch that can only be activated with a certain passcode. Him grabbing me by the collar and pulling me off Caleb is something he's done for years. He gets in the middle of us half the time, whether we're packing heat or not. I guess it triggered something that you grabbing me didn't do. You're my sister and all, and I'd stop fighting if you asked me to, but when my mind shuts down like that, it doesn't have the same effect that Ense or Gram might."

"Because Lahna is your equal, and Gram and Ense are authority, like your drill sergeants or the Tallest." Aila offered.

"Basically." Zim stated. "Which means I have to be careful if I fight. Does anyone know what the hell he wanted with me, anyway? I didn't say a god damn thing to him before he shoved me to the wall."

"Some bullshit about his girl flirting with you or whatever." Sila shrugged. "Honestly, I don't get the issue. It's not the first time this has happened, and it won't be the last. She uses you to get to him; everyone knows this."

"Everyone but him, apparently." Gabe snorted. "And here, I thought it was obvious to him. Is he that oblivious? Or does he just hate you that much that he's convinced you're trying to bang his girl?"

"I'd rather fucking suck off the entire military then fuck anything that Caleb's gone and fucked." Zim shuddered.

"Apparently the sentiment isn't shared." Daila giggled. "Before he and Shraela were a thing, he'd bedded a few different broads you've slept with. Tried with me almost right after they got together. I told him to hit the road or I'd make sure his head did when his girl chucked him out."

"That's disturbing."

"No, that's a game of picking up the pieces Junior left behind so he looks like a prick and I look like a hero." Aila stated. "Fortunately, a lot of women don't fall for it. Once they've been left behind by the rock bottom, they don't dare to tread back there again."

"Except for certain repeat offenders we know you've been with more than once." Sila offered.

"Okay, okay, we get it. I get around." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Apparently Caleb does, too."

"Did. Once he got with her, he's been all up her ass." Corbin commented, folding his hands behind his head and leaning against the back of the couch. "Still doesn't explain why it's set his ass over the deep end."

"He knows my brother can get any broad he wants." Lahna informed. "And now that Zayena split with him on Caleb's orders, he knows Zim's out for blood. He probably thinks he'd use Shraela's kindness to get to her, and thus get to him. But we all know that kindness is a crock."

"Part of me thinks that Caleb's not smart enough to come up with something like that. The other part is concerned that he could."

Zim nodded, yawning as he did so. "Only time will tell. But when I strike back against Caleb, it's not going to be through Shraela, and it's going to be ten times worse."

000

No one at school spoke about what was going on with Zim and Caleb when the soldier decided to return two days later. Even Shraela kept her mouth shut, giving him a bit of cold shoulder that might have stung if he didn't know any better, as he sat in his seat in homeroom. It was eerily quiet, as if both sides of the field were wondering what was going to happen next, who would strike first, and who would be the first casualty. Even Ense and Chase seemed on edge for most of the day, keeping a close eye on Zim to make sure he didn't black out, and Caleb to make sure he didn't do anything overly stupid. Torque didn't say a word, Dib avoided his old friends, and Zayena and Samuel made sure to keep their affections towards another behind closed doors and away from any classroom Zim happened to be in. Lunch was eerily quiet as well, the two rival tables talking quietly among themselves. There was no boisterous, over the top laughter from Torque's table, or overly cheery enthusiasm from Zim's. It was as if the entire place was a ghost town, though the noise and hustle from the other unassociated students and staff made it clear that it wasn't. Zim was still on high alert when he went to work and punched in that night. Maddie was waiting for him in the break room. Her shift started two hours later, but she seemed to be there to wait for him to speak before his.

"Hey." Zim greeted as he slipped his card into the reader.

"Hey." She greeted slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard about the Caleb thing from my cousin."

"Oh."

"People are pretty freaked out, it seems. I picked her up today and it was beyond quiet there."

"Yeah, everyone's wondering what's going to happen next." He shrugged on his uniform vest. "I know this game well. Every time there was a fight back home or someone went to jail or the hospital, it was always like this for the next week at school."

"It's a stalemate?"

"Pretty much."

"You're going to gun after Caleb with all you've got after this all boils over, aren't you?"

"I could have _killed_ him, Maddie." Zim stated. "My military instincts took over and I just lost it; I blacked out."

"That sounds scary as hell." Her gaze softened a bit more, if that were possible. "Are you okay? Should you even be working?"

"I'll be fine. My body just needed to relax and adjust. Sila's been staying in my room every night now so I'm not alone in case something happens."

"She's really concerned about you, isn't she?"

"I can't say that I blame her, I guess. But please don't make that out to be something it's not. We've been apart for so long; she doesn't want some stupid punk ass kid to screw things up and separate us again. And, frankly, neither do I." He shrugged. "And I don't just mean us. I mean everyone else too. My gang friends, my school friends. Leaving my school friends alone is like dangling them like meat in a lion's den. If Caleb is trying to get me expelled, I can't let myself be taken over by it. But I'm not going to just sit around and be a punching bag, like I told you. There may come a point where Caleb and I fight, and my brother _isn't_ on time to stop it. I shudder to think of what I could have done if he hadn't stepped in when he did." He shook his head. "The school doesn't want teachers physically interfering, but I'm glad he did. Caleb might be on his way to the morgue, and I might be on my way to jail otherwise."

"What started all this?" Maddie asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"He shoved me into a wall. We mouthed off; he took a swing."

"No, I mean what made him do that?"

"Something about his girl. They've been having issues, I guess. She's always flirting with me to make him mad. I think he's just thinking I'm going to use her to get back at him for the whole Zayena thing. But when I decide to get my revenge about that, it's going to be directly at him, and he isn't going to see it coming."

"You're starting a war, Zim."

"Like Shraela said, we're already in one. Eventually, someone has to give in. And I'm both too stubborn and too well trained to let that be me." He grabbed a walkie talkie and hooked it to him, slipping the earpiece over his false ear. "But for now, I'll take a little calm. My gang is good at mentally manipulating people. If I want, I can take down Caleb with a whisper to Torque's girlfriend. Domino effect. But for now, I'll let him think he's won, that he's got one over on me. But when he least expects it, bam!" He slammed his locker shut with his keys and phone inside. "That is when I'll strike. Psychological warfare. That's how I roll."

She nodded once, slowly. "Just do me one favor, alright, Zim?"

"What is it?"

"Don't let yourself become worse than them. Always be the bigger man. War, psychological warfare, mental manipulation, revenge…that's all fine and dandy, but when it takes over, that's when you've finally lost all self-control. Don't let yourself be blinded by your own agenda."

"I won't." Zim shook his head. "I've been in deeper shit than this with less escape routes. I can handle it."

"You almost beat a man to death because you blacked out." Maddie called after him as he left. "I don't think you can handle it as well as you think you can, Zim!"

He shuddered to think she was right as he plastered a fake friendly smile on his face and left through the double doors to the grocery floor.


	40. The Word

Dlbn: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another update!

Nbld: Falling asleep as I type since I'm in a car ride on the way to Massachusetts for a dual birthday party for my nephews, so let's hop into the Review Corner! Thank you to Zim'sMostLoyalServant and Invader Johnny for reviewing! Chocolate bubblegum slushies for you both!

Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Thank you! I wonder if its Gaz being oblivious to his feelings, or her own?

Invader Johnny: He's been through a lot of hell between Armada training and his life before the military, let alone all the crap he deals with on Earth. In a way, he's already the bigger person because he's trying to change and turn his life around.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Everything/everyone canon to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off writing this!

Dedication: Happy fifth birthday to my nephew Tuck (September 11th) and third birthday to my nephew Jaiyden (the 23rd)! Here's to many more years ahead and many more three-hour-each-way road trips to see each other!

Dedication 2: Happy birthday to my aunt Moo (today, September 13th). Its hard to believe you've been gone for almost three years already. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you and mom and miss you. I'll see you when you come back down.

000

He could barely think with Sila lying next to him, snoring gently. She lay on her stomach, head facing him and mouth wide open. One arm was under the pillow, the other stretched above her towards the headboard. There was nothing unusual about it to distract him. He knew she slept like this, but it was keeping him awake. His eyes traced slowly over her form like they wouldn't have been able to do in the daylight. She had always been gorgeous; he'd be a fool to say otherwise about her. But there was just something about the woman he used to know so well being back at his side, where she belonged, after so long. He admired her. Even with whatever shit she had gone through in his absence, she was still the strong, take no nonsense bitch he grew up with. He didn't mean offense a few days before when he mentioned her being a virgin under his breath, but he had a feeling she took some offense to it. The thought was ridiculous. Sila always prided herself on not whoring herself around like most of the women in Seoul, and her own best friend, did. But now she was offended when he teased her on it? She'd been kissed before; he knew because he had to stop the guy from trying to go a little further to steal some pills off her back when she was still selling. He knew she was still attractive, even more so now that she was a woman and no longer just a teenager. But was he attracted to her? No, she was like a sister to him. There was no way he'd ever like her for more than her companionship, sense of humor, and being a friend. And did she feel the same for him? No, she only scared off broads she knew were just using him because she was being a protective older sister to him. He was letting the opinions of others, mostly his brother and Maddie, get to him; that was all. They were just friends, and that was all they would ever be. He knew it, she knew it, and deep down, everyone else knew it, too. As he curled over to his side and attempted to fall asleep, he couldn't help but wonder; were they just fooling themselves?

000

Caleb left him alone for a week. He had a feeling word somehow got back to him that Zim could have killed him fighting the other day, but only his friends and family knew, and they weren't going to say anything. Maybe Shraela had overheard and said something. Whether they were fighting or not, she was still fiercely loyal to him. The pranks started up again, minor mishaps involving locker doors falling off and graffiti on desks. Luckily, nothing had really gotten physical or he was afraid he'd snap again. Keef was visibly shaken when Zim entered his sixth period English class. He was standing closer to Zim's desk than his own, hands over his mouth and green eyes wide.

"Keef?" Zim asked. "Are you alright?"

Keef shook his head, moving one hand to point at his desk. Zim leaned over it to read what was written on it. He didn't really see anything that would cause such a reaction in the redhead until his eyes came to a heart with a three-letter word in it. He swore he almost growled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"W-Who would write such a thing…?" Keef's eyes teared up. "And who even _knows_? I only told you guys!"

"Poking fun at someone's sexuality is elementary pranking." Zim explained. "They're probably just guessing and trying to get a rise out of you."

"I…I guess so…that doesn't make it better…"

"Here." Zim fished a packed of portable tissues from his backpack and handed them to his friend. "Clean up a bit. I'll sit at your desk, so you don't have to see it. They'll get janitors on it to clean it once we tell our teacher. Don't worry about it."

"A-Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want you to have to deal with it."

"Thanks, Zim…you're…you're a good friend…" He pecked him on the cheek before blushing deeply and rushing out of the room.

Zim sighed, dropping his bag next to the desk that was now his and sat down. He recognized the handwriting from the writing on his desk from what felt like forever ago. It was probably Torque, though he no one admitted to it or bothered to figure it out. Chase stormed into the room a few minutes after Keef left, grabbing Zim by the arm and hauling him out of the classroom.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Zim asked, pulling his arm back. "People are going to say something."

"Anyone says shit, they know I'm your cousin." Chase stated. "I don't particularly care. I talked to Keef. He looked like shit, so I asked what was wrong. Are you frigging _kidding_ me?"

"I wish I was, man." Zim shook his head. "Can you get a janitor on that for me?"

"That's all you have to say about it…?"

"Look. I'm as pissed off about it as you are, okay?" Zim asked, switching his weight to one foot and folding his arms over his chest. "Sorry if I don't want to get so angry I black out again."

Chase's gaze softened. "Sorry man."

"It's fine." Zim replied. "I have no proof who did it, but I'm pretty sure it's Torque. Wrote the same shit on my desk forever ago. I don't remember if you were here for that or not, but I don't think so."

"I don't remember." Chase shrugged. "But you have no proof it was him. Would anyone in his group talk?"

Zim cast a sideways glance at Dib as he passed without Dee. "I'll be right on that. Wait here." He grabbed Dib by the arm before he could get too far.

"What do you want?" Dib asked. "Don't touch me."

Zim let go. "We need to talk." He shoved a hand in his pocket.

"About _what_ , Zim? I have to go to class…"

"We're in the same class. You're fine." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine. What?" He took a defensive stance as if he thought Zim might swing.

The thought that his former best friend didn't trust him to not be violent spoke volumes, and it hurt like hell. Caleb probably got into his head, or he'd seen the fight.

"Re _lax_ , I'm not going to hit you." Zim ordered. "But we do have a problem here."

"Which is?"

"You remember Keef, don't you? Bubbly little redhead, we were certain he was gay but in the closet?"

"Yeah, and he is. Probably. I don't know." Dib shrugged one shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, see, someone wrote all over his desk and used a nice little three-letter word that nearly made him have a panic attack."

Dib cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…I'm guessing a gay slur here. Why does it matter?"

"You really think he's gay, and aren't bothered by someone calling him a f…"

"Alright, I don't want to hear it." Dib hung his head and sighed. "Is he okay? One of my friends probably did it, unfortunately."

"Any idea who? You know who my money is on."

"Caleb?"

"Really? He knows better, and that's saying something if I put him on a higher level of morals than your friends."

"Can you quit the insults? I'm trying to be civil here, but…"

"Hard to be civil when Keef is left like _that_ ," He motioned to the redhead who was crying with Gretchen and Melvin, "and even Mr. Sangre is out for blood." He nodded at his cousin, who was leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest, watching them to make sure they didn't fight. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you told me, but I need to know who it was."

"I don't know. They just do things." Dib waved his hand around. "Seriously, a lot of things they don't even plan. It's just whatever pops into Torque's head on his way to school, and he goes for it. We're not as conniving and manipulative as you think. We may not be friends anymore, but I hope Keef's okay…speaking of okay…what happened with you the other day? With Caleb? You vanished."

"My vision was going black. I guess my blood sugar was low or something. They sent me home."

"You left for two days."

"I needed to stabilize myself."

"Okay…but are you alright…?"

"I'm honestly not sure why you care, Dib, but yes. I'm fine."

"Maybe for the sake of our old friendship, I prefer to pretend things could go back to the way they were one day."

Zim felt his metaphorical heart shatter at that, but he kept his face straight.

"As long as you're with Dee and friends with the people tormenting your former best friends, you know that's not possible, Dib." Zim replied. "She hates me, and you'd do anything she asks; you've already proven that."

"I know." Dib bit his lip. "But a guy can dream, right?"

"Yeah. Right."

"If I find out…" Dib looked away. "I guess I can let it slip to one of your friends for you…"

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"You know, if you dropped this _I don't give a damn_ act, they would still be your friends, too."

Dib smiled sadly. "I know. But we live in different worlds now, Zim."

"I know."

If only the human knew the extent of it.

000

If there was ever something to be said that was positive about the school, it was that they hoped right onto the hate speech thing the moment it was reported. Keef's desk was washed and replaced with a spare from the janitor's closet that wasn't exactly level on all four feet but was at least free of the offending language. The day after, the school hosted another mandatory assembly regarding hate speech. Zim ignored what the teachers were saying while they droned on, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyway. It was the same generic anti-bullying, suicide awareness bullshit they preached at the last assembly; nothing new behind it. He didn't really care. He knew he and his friends knew better than to pull a stunt like that on anyone, let alone their own friend, so it wasn't like they needed to listen. They didn't even need to be there, he felt, but he knew the school made them attend as well so they'd know they were being stood up for. It was a _don't tell your parents_ tactic that wasn't about to work. Keef had already told his parents, and Zim knew that they were coming down Friday midday to raise some hell. It was nice to see his parents standing up for him, since him admitting to them what happened was basically his coming out moment. Zim and the others were there for it, and his family was more than understanding of the situation, his mother even going so far as to say she 'knew it' for a while but didn't want to force him to come out with it. He wasn't going to come out for the school yet, and Zim didn't blame him for wanting to wait until after graduation, but his parents insisted on throwing a party and inviting all his friends. Chase had politely declined, saying he had a date that day-Zim didn't buy it-but Ense and his wife were happy to attend in support of one of Ense's arguably most favorite students. Chase was sitting up with the rest of the teachers, looking solely at his feet throughout the speeches. It was almost like he was ashamed of something, or he just knew their words and threats were empty but wasn't about to voice it. He hoped.

Chase found him after classes ended that day, grabbing him by the arm.

"Can we talk, cos?" He asked, not seeming to care that students were still around and could hear him.

"Sure, Mr. Sangre, what's going on?" Zim asked, trying to keep up a polite front until people stopped paying attention to them.

"Not here." Chase shook his head. "Come to my place tonight." He whispered, handing Zim a slip of paper with his address. "Tell the girls you're working or some shit, I don't care."

"A one on one meeting?" Zim whispered back. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire…I just want to talk to you alone, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there by six."

Chase nodded, leaving into the crowd at Lahna and Sila joined the middle Haven child.

"What's he want?" Sila wondered. "I could see the anger radiating off him from where I sat earlier at that stupid ass assembly."

"I don't know why they continue to bother. They never do anything, and their words don't mean a thing." Lahna twirled her hair.

"It's just so parents believe they're making an effort. It's a _cover our asses_ thing."

"It would be easier if they actually _did_ something instead of pretending, I'm just saying."

"Everyone but them knows that." Sila replied. "Doing anything will just prove their precious football star and his minions are behind everything and get us out of State Championships. We're not stupid; we know how they roll."

Zim nodded, letting the girls debate while he opened his locker to toss away what he didn't need. An envelope tumbled out of the locker and he picked it up, noting that neither of his companions noticed. He opened it and pulled the paper inside of it out to read.

 _I'm going to be so screwed if I'm caught. Understand the risk I'm taking here. Meet me at Membrane Industries at twelve midnight. I've got something for you, like I promised. You tell anyone, I will deny it._

Zim had a feeling that meeting the note's author would be walking right into a trap.


End file.
